Sharingan no kakashi (KakaSaku)
by kayene
Summary: "...Você já se apaixonou; Kakashi-Sensei? - ela pergunta instintivamente fazendo o rapaz a encarar, achando a pergunta um tanto cômica." - Sim... mas não chamo o que sinto de paixão, sim de amor..." "...Vagarosamente, puxou o tecido, com cuidado para não o acordar, milímetro por milímetro ia puxando o tecido fino... seu coração batia rápido. - Se terminar terei de beija-la..."
1. Prologo

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Ele a viu crescer... ele a viu se tornar uma linda e sedutora adulta... e ele a viu se casar...

Desde que descobriu seus sentimentos por ela, naquela maldita missão, quando ela havia completado dezesseis anos e ele vinte e dois, Kakashi quis sua felicidade. Ele realmente a amava mas ela era completamente obcecada por Sasuke Uchiha. Ela era totalmente vidrada no rapaz moreno e não havia espaço para mais nada, mais ninguém. Assim, o belo prateado contentou-se em aceitar que sua felicidade era vê-la radiante.

Durante a quarta guerra ninja, Óbito deixou ambos os seus olhos sharingan com ele. Ele previu a importância de seus olhos e os deu em definitivo para Kakashi. Desta forma ele conseguia aciona-los quando queria, não precisando esconder ou fecha-los. Desde então, a coloração natural passou a ser sempre presente e o vermelho sharingan era acionado quando precisava. Kakashi tinha o Susano'o, entretanto, raramente o usava por despender muita energia.

Sasuke e Naruto lutaram e depois de nunca desistir, seu aluno hiperativo conseguiu fazer o moreno enxergar que a vida vai muito além do que uma mera vingança.

Tsunade queria transforma Kakashi no sexto Hokage mas por ter Sharingan completo, o ninja que copia passou a seu mais útil em ação do que dentro de quatro paredes. Sem falar que ainda era jovem. Assim, a Hogake decidiu treinar Naruto que começou um intensivo junto a quinta. O tornou seu braço direito.

Depois de tudo, Sasuke deixou a vila numa viagem para expurgar seus pecados.

A rosada ficou desiludida quando Sasuke disse que iria embora, mas feliz quando ele lhe deu esperança, prometendo que voltaria. Deixou a lembrança de um toque. Realmente Kakashi perguntava-se o significado daquele toque, mas imaginou ser importante para o moreno.

E ele realmente voltou... seu aluno retornou para a Vila da Folha para cumprir a promessa que fez.

Mesmo sentindo uma dor dilacerante Kakashi estava feliz quando finalmente seu estúpido aluno pediu a mão da sua preciosa rosada em casamento. Ele estava feliz por vê-la feliz. Quando a solidão lhe açoitava ou a angustia o corroía ele lembrava-se de seu sorriso no dia do casamento e a felicidade que sentiu ao vê-la sorridente e feliz.

Passaram-se os anos e Naruto formou uma bela família com Hinata. Eles tinham acabado de ter um filho, um verdadeiro mini-Naruto.

Assim... Sakura e Naruto tinham vinte anos, Sasuke vinte e um e Kakashi Hatake... vinte e seis.

Desde que se tornou Sharingan no Kakashi por completo, o ninja vem treinando previsões do futuro. Lógico, procurava focar em pessoas que eram afetivamente distantes dele. Isto porque tinha medo...

Um belo dia frio ele estava solitário em seu apartamento, treinando seu sharingan quando ouviu batidas estressantes à porta.

Levou um susto enorme quando viu Tsunade-sama e Naruto descabelados.

\- Kakashi... – Tsunade estava quase enfartando.

\- Acalme-se, quinta. O que houve? – ele pergunta buscando sua calma peculiar.

\- A Sakura... – quando ouviu o nome de sua pequena rosada seu coração acelerou.

\- Diga-me... o que aconteceu com ela! – ficou perturbado e inconscientemente ativou o sharingan. Foi aí que viu toda a cena.

Tsunade estava em sua sala brigando com Naruto sobre qualquer coisa inútil quando a porta foi escancarada e Sasuke surgiu como um fantasma com uma expressão estranha e pálida.

\- Naruto... a Sakura... desapareceu. – disse ligeiramente nervoso.

\- O que você aprontou, seu teme miserável?

\- Ela me viu com... Ino. – murmurou envergonhado.

\- Não acredito! - e viu Naruto sair correndo de dentro da sala.

Num ato impensado e numa velocidade incrível, Kakashi corre a busca dela. Sentiu muita raiva do seu antigo aluno. Como ele teve coragem de fazer isto com alguém tão devotada a ele?

Correu... correu muito... até que teve uma inspiração. Usar os seus olhos para ver seu próprio futuro próximo. Se ele a encontrasse no futuro iria ver o local onde ela estaria. E... realmente a encontrou, ele nunca falhou, afinal, ele era Sharingan no Kakashi...

2Notas Finais

Eu ia demorar um pouco mais pra postar esta fic porque queria adiantar mais alguns capítulos, no entanto, decidi perguntar a opinião se devo investir tempo e continuar escrevendo-a ou não.  
O que acham? Continuo? Paro?


	2. A Dor da Traição

**A dor da traição**

* * *

Era como se houvessem inúmeras kunais envenenadas, cravadas ali em seu peito, esfolando insistentemente aquela enorme ferida aberta. Sua alma estava comprimida pela dor.

Sentia os olhos arderem, sua cabeça latejar e seu peito sufocava sem ar. O nó amargo em sua garganta dificultava sua respiração e o ar frio, entrava cortando seus pulmões ofegantes.

Sentiu o toque do vento gélido mostrando que o tempo esfriara consistentemente. Ela não se importava mais com nada.

Sentou-se na beirada do desfiladeiro e viu a enorme altura dos seus pés, que balançavam displicentemente, até o rio revoltado.

Lágrimas caíam-lhes, ferindo seus olhos como cristais de diamantes. Diante de seus olhos esmeraldinos cenas de sua vida passavam-lhes de forma vívida como se estivesse diante de Deus, no dia do julgamento final.

Novamente o vento cortante fez seus dentes trincarem num trepidar angustiante.

Sua vontade era jogar-se para dar fim àquela dor dilacerante que torturava-a.

Gritou a plenos pulmões ouvindo o eco de sua voz rasgada pela dor da traição.

Traição...

Uma dor insuportável, rasgou seu peito ao lembrar das cenas chocantes de seu marido a traindo com sua melhor amiga. Urrou de dor e desespero... foi uma traição em dose dupla.

Sentia-se sem energia e sugada depois de tudo que vira e presenciara. Gritou novamente enterrando os dedos nos cabelos e puxando-os com força, numa atitude desesperada e desnorteada, para tentar amenizar a angústia que prevalecia sob sua sanidade.

Olhou novamente para baixo e viu os pés balançarem ao vento forte e frio.

Suplicou pela morte... Ela seria sua companheira, fiel pela eternidade, ela seria sua doce cumplice e tiraria aquele enorme adaga enterrada em seu coração por aquele amor amaldiçoado, amor bandido que usurpou sua felicidade.

Por um lapso de sanidade implorou ajuda aos deuses ou de algum ser divino que pudesse a amparar.

Pela segunda vez, urrou de dor ampla e desesperadamente sendo imediatamente cortado pelo próprio choro alto e desnorteado.

Encontrava-se num transe alucinado tão intenso que não percebeu duas mãos quentes a puxarem, arrastando-a para afasta-la de perto do desfiladeiro e depois, a abraçando com força.

Não se importou em ver quem era. Acreditou ter sido ouvida pelos deuses que apiedaram-se de sua vil existência.

Aceitou o abraço apertado e permitiu-se extravasar toda sua dor na camisa negra. Seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram um timbre melodioso, grave e calmo:

\- Graças a Kami, cheguei a tempo. Chore o quanto precisar, estarei sempre a apoiando.

O homem sentia o coração cortar ao ver a ex aluna naquela angustia horripilante.

A garota tinha a vista nublada e cansada mas conseguiu encarar o rosto de seu salvador e se deparou com um par de belos olhos negros cujos filetes acinzentados davam um ar misterioso a sua íris preocupada. Os cabelos prateados ainda estavam molhados e a máscara escura que ocultava sua bela face era sempre presente.

\- Você é jovem, linda e forte. A kunoichi mais forte que eu conheço depois da Hokage. Vai conseguir se erguer. A melhor vingança, nesse caso, é ser feliz, mostrando o quanto está melhor sem ele. – o rapaz prateado disse aquelas verdades com intensidade no timbre da voz.

O cheiro de suas próprias lágrimas davam náuseas a ela mesma. Afastou-se dele para expurgar um líquido verde e amargo que havia dentro do estômago. Encarou-o antes de cair desacordada sendo amparada novamente por ele.

Rapidamente, ele enlaçou sua cintura para leva-la para um lugar seguro. Correu o mais rápido que pode por entre as árvores indo em direção à casa do antigo aluno. Passou pelos guardas do portão dirigindo-se para lá.

Bateu à campainha com dificuldade tomando cuidado para não machucar a bela e doce flor de cerejeira desmaiada e abatida.

\- Kakashi! Você a encontrou. Graças a Kami! – disse a mulher de olhos claros, cabelos lisos, loiros e compridos presos em dois rabos para trás das costas e um losango na testa.

O ninja entrou e deparou-se com um outro par de olhos azuis aliviados e outro perolado amamentando o primeiro filho.

\- Por favor, sensei. Poderia leva-la ao quarto?

Ele fez isto, imediatamente com a rapidez característica de um ninja.

Deixou-a na cama aconchegante do quarto de hóspedes e antes de sair acariciou seu pálido e abatido rosto com um suspiro. Abaixou a máscara negra e deixou um cálido beijo em sua testa. Saiu em direção a sala onde estava o loiro, a esposa e a quinta Hokage, todos a sua espera.

\- Onde ela estava? – pergunta o loirinho com a voz embargada em preocupação.

\- Na beirada de desfiladeiro. – disse fazendo todos se assustarem.

\- Não me diga que...?

\- Sim ela estava prestes a pular, foi de cortar o coração. Estou por um tris, segurando-me para não mata-lo. – o homem disse indignado.

\- Crápulas... como puderam fazer isto com minha pupila? – a loira cerrou os punhos. – Vou mata-los com meus próprios punhos.

\- Melhor conversar com Sakura, quando despertar. – disse Naruto.

\- O que fará, quinta? – o prateado perguntou preocupado.

\- Farei o que ela decidir, no entanto, contra minha vontade terei de avisar ao miserável do marido que a encontramos. Ele ainda é seu esposo por lei.

\- Mesmo discordando sobre avisar a ele, é a lei.

\- Vou vê-la. – a loira disse angustiada. – Seria melhor ela ficar aqui, Naruto.

\- Com certeza. – ela nem dignou-se a olha-lo, tamanho era sua preocupação. Saiu apressada em direção ao quarto.

\- Tsunade-sama certamente saberá o que fazer com ela. Estava transtornada em desespero. – Kakashi disse já de costas para o loiro que lançou-lhe um olhar apreensivo. - Vou deixa-los, a sensatez manda eu ir embora. O melhor é não ver Sasuke por um tempo. Não conseguirei me controlar. Irei acabar lutando com ele. Qualquer coisa, me chamem sem hesitar. - O rapaz prateado saiu o mais rápido que pôde. Não queria ficar para olhar a cara insossa de Uchiha Sasuke. Depois de tudo o que ele fez, não compreendia como Naruto conseguia ser tão complacente e o perdoar de uma forma tão inconsequente. Ele mesmo já havia errado na vida, mas nunca chegou tão longe quanto o Uchiha. Não seria capaz de chegar tão longe!

Mais parecia a ele, que o clã Uchiha tinha a traição e a obscuridade como fatores preponderante em sua genética.

Foi caminhando, pesaroso, para seu apartamento tentando entender como aquele homem de olhos escuros teve a coragem de fazer algo tão mesquinho: trair a pessoa que mais o amava no universo com sua melhor amiga. Analisando melhor ainda chegou a pensar que com uma melhor amiga assim não se precisava ter inimigos. Ela não foi forçada a se deitar com ele, foi porque o quis.

Entrou em seu apartamento e tomou uma ducha fria. Queria afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

Passadas algumas horas, Sakura abriu os olhos e assustou-se não reconhecendo onde estava. Sua cabeça batia como uma ladainha, doía e latejava. Sentou-se na cama, passou a mão nos cabelos róseos. Imediatamente lembrou-se das palavras e do olhar preocupado de seu sensei. Ele deve tê-la trazido até ali.

As palavras dele martelavam-lhe o cérebro e ele estava coberto de razão. Sentiu vergonha de si mesma...

Ela era Sakura e em suas veias corria a força dos Harunos. Kakashi estava certo, a melhor vingança era dar a volta por cima e ser feliz por ela mesma, iria fazer isto. Esta seria sua nova meta de vida, eles não mereciam mais suas lágrimas, só seu desprezo. Arrumou seus cabelos, levantou-se, ajeitou sua roupa. Suspirou e disse em voz alta, firmemente:

\- Darei a volta por cima ou não me chamo Haruno Sakura.

Fechou o punho e dirigiu-se à porta branca, abrindo-a. Reconheceu onde estava. Era a casa de Naruto e Hinata. Caminhando decidida, entrou no banheiro que havia no piso superior. Lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Observou a péssima figura que estava. Olhos inchados, nariz vermelho, olheiras em baixo dos olhos e vergalhões avermelhados no rosto causados pelo profundo estado de nervos que esteve no último dia.

Como ela podia ter pensado em dar fim a própria vida? Que direito ela tinha de fazer isso? Muitas pessoas dependiam dela. Envergonhou-se encarando as próprias orbes esmeraldas através do espelho. Disse em voz alta para seu reflexo, tocando o espelho com a mão ainda trêmula enquanto com a outra mão tocava o próprio coração.

\- Eu juro a mim mesma que serei feliz e que darei a volta por cima. – pronunciou cada palavra com extrema intensidade, sentindo profundamente cada uma. – É uma promessa e um pacto que faço comigo mesma.

Respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro. Dirigiu-se para as escadas e começou a descer mais vagarosamente ao ouvir vozes masculinas. Foi parando ao reconhecer o timbre das vozes.

\- Ela é uma inútil, Naruto. Não serve nem para me dar um filho.

\- Cale-se, seu babaca estúpido. Não admito que fale assim de Sakura dentro da minha casa. Quem você pensa que é? No mínimo tivesse a decência de ter se separado antes.

\- Cale-se você. Eu não quero me divorciar. Gosto de tê-la assim onde está.

\- Então, não a traísse.

\- Já disse... ela é seca.

\- Seu grande filho da puta. - Agora você acha o que? Acha que tudo permanecerá como antes?

\- Já fiz coisas piores e ela me perdoou. Porque agora seria diferente?

\- **Maldito egoísta, como pode falar isso? –** gritou cuspindo as palavras e fechando o punho para bater nele mas ficou pálido e paralisou quando viu a figura rosada em pé no degrau inferior das escada, ouvindo toda aquela discussão sem sentido. Sasuke virou-se, encarando-a.

\- Sakura! Venha aqui. – Sasuke disse calmamente. – Vamos para casa, precisamos conversar civilizadamente.

Ela simplesmente lançou-lhe um olhar de cima a baixo com nojo estampado no rosto, não lhe dirigindo a palavra.

Virou para o amigo loiro e sorriu. Era um dos seus melhores sorrisos falsos.

\- Pode vir comigo e me ajudar com algumas coisas?

O loiro a olhou sem entender. Mas não ousou contra argumentar.

\- Sim. Ajudo em tudo que você precisar!

\- **Sakura**. – gritou o moreno e segurou seu braço com força. – **Não me ignore.**

A kunoichi lançou-lhe um olhar capaz de congelar até as labaredas do inferno. Ele estremeceu, soltando-a imediatamente. Nunca a viu com aquele olhar assassino antes.

\- Eu o aconselho a nunca mais tocar-me ou dirigir-se a minha pessoa, Uchiha-san. Aparentemente não sou a parideira que você esperava. Sinta-se livre para reconstruir seu digníssimo clã com as vagabundas que mais lhe satisfizerem. Cuide da sua vida e saia da minha frente, Uchiha Sasuke. Não lhe devo nenhuma satisfação. – disse cada palavra tremendo de ódio.

\- Você é minha mulher. Como não me deve satisfação?

\- Você tem algum problema mental, patife bipolar? – passou por ele resmungando e dirigiu-se ao loiro, ignorando o moreno – Sei que você tem mais com o que se preocupar, meu amigo, mas pode me dar uma mão. Quero pegar minhas coisas o mais rápido possível.

\- Você não vai pegar nada. Não vou aceitar isso... Uchihas não se separam. Não aceitarei um divórcio. – disse dando um passo em sua direção.

\- Quem você pensa que é? Nunca mais vou chorar por você... Esqueceu que foi flagrado na cena do crime? Maldito! Sim... você quer o divórcio por bem ou por mal. Desapareça da minha frente e nunca mais fale comigo.

Ele sentiu um calor de raiva subir por sua espinha e saiu batendo a porta com força.

\- Eu nunca mais vou chorar por ele, Naruto-kun. Juro que nunca mais.

Manteve-se firme e segura com os punhos fechados.

\- Poderia me acompanhar?

Naruto a abraçou com força.

\- Claro, Sakura.

\- Só quero que a Hogake acelere meu divórcio o mais rápido possível. Não quero mais nada com o nome Uchiha em minha vida. Arrependo-me de ter feito tantas coisas e aberto mão da minha adolescência por ele.

\- Não diga isso. Você cresceu e se tornou uma incrível mulher. Há coisas que nos fazem ser mais fortes na vida.

\- Vamos. Quero pegar minhas coisas.

 **Continua**...


	3. O problema é ele

Notas da Autora

Oi galera linda!  
Agradeço muitíssimo por todo apoio e carinho de vocês.

Bem...  
O texto separado por pontos centralizados é porque mudei de cena e de personagens...  
Separado por asterisco é uma passagem pequena de tempo, entre os mesmos personagens.

Espero que gostem,  
Bejinhos de nutella

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - O problema é ele!**

* * *

Saíram em silêncio da casa do Naruto e caminharam tranquilamente para o distrito Uchiha onde ficava localizada a mansão de Sasuke. Entraram na residência e não o encontraram, o que foi um grande alívio.

O mais rápido que pôde, a rosada encheu duas malas com tudo que era dela, Haruno Sakura. Não levou nada do clã Uchiha, deixando para trás todas as roupas com o símbolo daquela família.

Naruto a acompanhou e se manteve a seu lado, todo o instante, sempre atento a tudo que ela precisasse ou requisitasse.

Num dado momento, olhou triste e vago para a fotografia que havia em cima do criado mudo do antigo time sete. Esta atitude chamou atenção da rosada e imediatamente direcionou o olhar curioso para onde o amigo fixava-se, tão tristemente. Um acesso de fúria apossou-se de seu interior e num ato completamente impulsivo ela retirou a fotografia do porta retrato com força e executando um movimento firme rasgou-a, arrancando a imagem de Sasuke fora. Depois devolveu a parte rasgada do moreno para o porta retrato e guardou a outra parte da preciosa fotografia com o restante do time: Kakashi, Naruto e ela, dentro da bolsa.

Talvez em outro momento ela não fizesse isto, mas tendo em vista toda revolução que vivia fez a única coisa que julgou correto.

\- Prontinho! – disse fechando os olhos com um sorrisinho falso imitando Sai quando queria ser sociável. Naruto abriu a boca escandalizado com a atitude da rosada.

\- V..você... rasgou ele fora? você está bem? – ele pergunta gaguejando. Nunca imaginou vê-la rasgando a foto, excluindo Sasuke como se quisesse arranca-lo a força.

\- Claro que não estou bem. – sorriu mais falso ainda. – Mas juro que ficarei. Juro que serei feliz e longe dele.

\- Assim é que se fala, essa é a Haruno Sakura que eu conheço. – abraçou-a fraternalmente. – Fique lá em casa.

\- Não quero atrapalhar, mas vou aceitar por hoje. Vamos, não quero dar de cara com o Uchiha.

Sakura deixou para trás aquela casa e aquela vida de mulher submisa à um amor cego. Seus olhos foram abertos e permaneceriam abertos.

Caminharam o mais rapido até a casa do loiro. Foram recebidos por Hinata que amamentava o menino recém nascido de olhos azuis.

Sakura entrou e sentou-se ao lado da morena de olhos perolados e apreensivos.

\- Sakura-chan, vou levar suas malas ao quarto de hóspedes. Sinta-se em casa e fique o tempo que precisar.

\- Obrigada, Naruto e Hinata. – Sakura disse e sorriu de forma totalmente falsa fazendo com que o casal se entreolhasse pela estranheza da atitude.

\- Amanhã falarei com Tsunade e darei entrada no seu divórcio e tendo em vista tudo que aconteceu em um dia você será solteira novamente.

\- Obrigada, Naruto-kun. Vou dar uma ajeitada lá em casa.

\- Vai ficar na casa dos seus pais?

\- Sim. É minha casa e está vazia depois que eles faleceram.

\- Está bem. Vou levar suas malas, já volto! – ele disse saindo do cômodo bastante arejado, deixando as duas a sós com o recém nascido.

\- Ele é tão fofinho! – Sakura riu de maneira forçada.

\- Como está, minha querida? De verdade! – Hinata pergunta da forma mais doce possível.

\- Pior impossível, mas ficarei bem. – sorriu fechando ambos os olhos e mostrando todos os dentes numa tentativa de mostrar credibilidade.

Talvez ela invocasse aquele sorriso misteriosamente falso para buscar forças invisíveis que pudessem a ajudar. Queria substituir a dor dilacerante por algo bom e prazeroso. Certamente ela iria conseguir transformar seu atual desejo em realidade. Ah, se ia!

\- Prontinho, Sakura. – ela levantou os olhos para Naruto que já havia retornado.

\- Acho que... vou tomar um banho e depois gostaria de agradecer a Kakashi sensei. Ele salvou minha vida.

\- Está bem, querida.

\- Com licença, Hina-chan, Natuto-kun.

\- Sakura... depois vá falar com a Hokage. Ela estava aqui até pouco tempo, preocupada.

\- Está bem...

A bela kunoichi rosada caminhou até o quarto onde Naruto já havia deixado suas coisas, sentou-se na cama e abriu uma das malas.

Selecionou um vestido de alça preto com sandálias da mesma cor. Suspirou e foi ao banheiro. Abriu a torneira da banheira e a encheu. Provou a temperatura e mergulhou o corpo inteiro na agua morna.

Sakura havia saído da banheira quando sentiu seus dedos enrugados. Já era início da noite e ela resolveu agradecer à seu salvador prateado.

Colocou seu vestido e pintou os lábios com gloss. Passou uma maquiagem para esconder as olheiras, o ar abatido e o enormes vergalhões em seu rosto. Deixou a janela aberta para a hora da volta, não queria incomodar mais Naruto ou Hinata.

Saiu despedindo-se do casal deixando um beijo estalado na bochecha da jovem mãe.

\- Você não quer comer alguma coisa?

\- Não se preocupe, não quero incomodar mais ainda. Eu não tenho fome mas como alguma coisa na volta.

\- Está bem, minha querida. Fique bem. – Hinata disse sorrindo.

\- Ok. – sorriu mostrando todos os dentes. Aquilo estava começando a virar um hábito estranho! Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou pelas ruas de forma displicente e parou em frente ao prédio dele. Subiu algumas escadas e encarou a porta do apartamento do antigo sensei. Permaneceu um tempo imóvel encarando o número 102 esculpido em metal prateado sobre a madeira pintada de branco. Tomou um fôlego grande e tocou a campainha. Esperou alguns segundos mas pareceu uma eterna agonia.

\- Sakura? – sua voz foi de espanto mas era melodiosa e grave.

\- Bem... – ela ficou ligeiramente constrangida à sua frente.

\- Por favor, entre!

Ele cedeu passagem para ela entrar e fechou a porta. O apartamento era pequeno mas aconchegante e organizado.

\- Venha, estou terminando o jantar.

\- Não... não... – ela sorri balançando ambas as mãos. – Não quero lhe dar trabalho, Kakashi sensei.

\- Imagina, isto não é nenhum trabalho, estou quase terminando. Aposto que não comeu nada. Por favor, sente-se aqui à mesa e me faça companhia. É tão chato comer sozinho.

Ela não teve coragem de recusar.

\- Você está melhor? – ele pergunta com o olhar preocupado.

\- Eu vou sobreviver. – agora seu sorriso era realmente falso.

\- Acho que você andou muito tempo com o Sai. – ele disse referindo-se ao sorriso.

\- Acho que é o melhor jeito de eu acreditar que ficarei bem, Kakashi-sensei. – ela olhou para as mãos trêmulas. – Obrigada. Você salvou minha vida. Eu estava fora de mim. Surtei com o que presenciei. Eu lhe agradeço por me impedir de fazer aquilo. – levantou os olhos encarando-o em toda a profundidade negra que eles tinham.

\- Você merece ser feliz, Sakura. Merece encontrar alguém que a ame sem cobrar nada em troca. – instintivamente ele acariciou seu rosto fazendo-a ficar ligeiramente sem graça.

\- Sim, suas palavras me fizeram ter forças para me levantar. Eu vou dar a volta.

Ela sorriu, e desta vez foi um sorriso fraco mas verdadeiro.

\- Este sorriso sim... parece mais com você.

\- Obrigada, sensei.

Ele aproximou-se e a abraçou com carinho, apertando-a, para mostrar que a apoiava. Ela pode sentir o aroma delicioso amadeirado que ele exalava. Era tão delicioso! Ele afastou-se e ela sorriu.

\- A propósito, Naruto e Hinata mandaram um beijo. – disse para disfarçar seu constrangimento.

Por um breve momento Sakura esqueceu totalmente do que havia acabado de acontecer e de sua atual tristeza. Ficaram conversando animados sobre assuntos triviais até que ela diz:

\- Bom... preciso ir. Amanhã tenho muito o que organizar lá em casa.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Vou voltar para a casa dos Harunos, de onde nunca devia ter saído.

\- Certo. Quer uma mãozinha? Posso te ajudar na limpeza.

\- Imagina, Kakashi-sensei.

\- Bem... você é teimosa... eu também. Amanhã bato à porta dona Haruno. Vou te levar, você está no Naruto, estou certo?

\- Não vai adiantar eu dizer que não precisa, né?

\- Certíssima. Vamos?

...

Retornando um pouco no tempo, depois que Sasuke saiu da casa de Naruto, aborrecido com o ocorrido, decidiu esquecer o que estava acontecendo em sua vida e com seu casamento. Saiu da cidade e partiu em busca de algo que o fizesse esquecer, mesmo que momentaneamente, os atuais desentendimentos.

Qual era o problema de um homem em tentar reconstruir seu clã? Se ela era seca e não conseguia lhe dar filhos, ele não via motivo para tanta raiva da parte da mulher. A culpa era dela... não dele... era uma questão de lógica e justiça.

Não vivia ela correndo atrás dele dizendo que o amava? Era o mínimo que podia fazer, ser compreensiva com a situação permitindo que ele fizesse seu trabalho, com outras mais capazes.

Quando viu estava à frente de um lugar bastante conhecido seu: o esconderijo de Orichimaru, onde Karin vivia.

Entrou e foi imediatamente a sua procura. Desde que casou-se, evitava Karin. Eles tiveram um caso esporádico anterior, mas Karin não aceitou ser 'a outra'. Ela exigia exclusividade.

A Uzumaki ruiva estava deitada em sua cama, lendo uma revista e assustou-se com a invasão, mas imediatamente dá um pulo de felicidade quando sente quem estava em pé à porta.

\- Sasuke-kun! – sorriu e correu para abraça-lo.

\- Karin... preciso de um filho. Dê-me um filho, Karin! – Falou ofegante com os olhos arregalados, explicando direto e objetivo seus planos. Uma coisa era certa... ele não as enganava. Sempre mostrou ser um homem frio e obscuro.

\- Cansou da cor-de-rosa? – sua voz saia amarga por puro desdém.

\- É inevitável... vamos nos separar, ela é seca. É uma inútil!

Sasuke tinha os olhos profundos, o negro parecia mais negro do que o usual e uma névoa escura quase visível rondava ao redor de sua cabeça.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Que se você for capaz de me dar um filho, me caso com você e será a nova senhora Uchiha.

Com um sorriso inacreditável e sem esperar, ela joga-se em seus braços novamente:

\- E o que estamos esperando, vamos fazer seu filho!

E assim passaram toda a noite... praticando a criação do tão sonhado herdeiro Uchiha.

O ato do sexo entre eles foi intenso, Sasuke Uchiha não era carinhoso. Ele era possessivo, autoritário e selvagem. Ele a tomou com força e rispidez, sacudindo-a fundo e rápido.

Três longas vezes...mesmo ele sendo bruto, Karin sentia-se nos céus. Contudo, esperta como uma raposa, precisava precaver-se, não poderia correr o risco de não engravidar, assim, sem que ele percebesse, enquanto dormia, exausto pela quantidade de exercício, aplicou-lhe um ligeiro chakra, deixando-o parcialmente sedado e com uma incrível habilidade, masturba-o retirando seu sémen. Guardou-o num refrigerador especial e voltou para o leito ao lado dele, sorrateira, sem que este percebesse.

No dia seguinte, antes mesmo dos primeiros raios dos sol surgirem, Sasuke sentia-se cansado.

\- Nossa! Minha cabeça está girando. – ele reclamou sentando-se à cama.

\- Então... isso quer dizer que não conseguirá... mais uma vez? Sabe que quanto mais vezes fizermos... mais probabilidade temos de engravidar. – ela disse corando

\- Hm

Ele fez um som estranho e jogou-a na cama, subindo por cima dela.

\- Karin, não me decepcione.

\- Nunca, meu Sasuke-kun. Faço qualquer coisa por você.

Era ainda bem cedo quando, Sasuke levantou-se e vestiu suas roupas imediatamente após aquele sexo selvagem que mais parecia um coito.

\- Tenho que ir. Volto amanhã ou depois. - Ele disse frio, virando-se rumo a saída.

\- Não vai me dar... nem um beijo de despedida?

\- Dê-me um filho e te darei quantos beijos quiser.

E saiu, deixando-a sem mais uma palavra. Ela olha a porta fechar-se com um rugido e vendo-se novamente sozinha em seu quarto veste suas roupas rapidamente e corre para o laboratório indo selecionar os espermatozoides para uma futura inseminação artificial caso não conseguisse engravidar pelo método convencional.

Imediatamente, senta-se ao microscópio observando os organismos e o que viu a escandalizou:

\- Ele tem os sêmens discretamente alterados e a causa da não gravidez era ele e não ela. – murmurou para si mesmo tapando a boca, horrorizada. – Era quase impossível ela ficar grávida! As chances são mínimas.

Engravidar pelas formas convencionais era possível mas as chances eram pouquíssimas. Assim, a sua decisão foi rápida, iria preparar para uma inseminação artificial.

Ela estava com sorte! Muita sorte, afinal estava no período fértil.

Sorriu vitoriosa.

\- Mulher mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura – a ruiva disse alto, de forma assustadora e psicótica.

Imediatamente começou o procedimento. Era algo simples, já havia selecionado todos os melhores sémens, criou um clone seu e retirou um óvulo para ser fecundado. Seu clone turbinou tanto o óvulo quanto os sêmens com chakra e fecundou o óvulo in vitro primeiramente para não haver erros. Karin teria que ficar deitada durante todo o procedimento. Com muito cuidado o clone reintroduziu o óvulo fecundado no ovário através de sua trompa direita com jutsos médicos. Ela precisaria ficar deitada por mais uma hora, sem movimentar-se por precaução, enquanto o clone aplicava chakra que a ajudasse a manter o ovulo fecundo dentro do ovário e para que este voltasse a adaptar-se. (1)

\- Eu não vou te decepcionar, Sasuke-kun. Vou te dar um filho de qualquer maneira.

 **Continua...**


	4. Novo Time Kassa

**Capítulo 4 - Novo Time Kassa**

* * *

Kakashi acompanhou a pequena garota rosada até sua casa, numa explosão de sentimentos. Nunca em anos sentiu-se tão inseguro na vida. A única pessoa que realmente aqueceu seu coração ocupando o patamar do amor, entretanto, um amor impossível, fora ela. Agora, com uma pequena probabilidade de talvez e só talvez, com tudo isto, surgir uma remota chance de não ser algo tão impossível assim, agonizava seu coração sofrido.

Estava numa desleal luta interna e milhões de sentimentos aglomerados eclodiam com essa minúscula possibilidade de talvez um dia ser notado não somente como seu antigo professor.

\- Sabe, sensei. – ela começou um pequeno monólogo, caminhando tranquilamente com os dois braços entrelaçados atrás de si – Eu vou superar tudo isto. Eu o amei a vida toda e nunca me permiti nem ao menos observar outros homens. Sempre pareceu-me errado, sempre pareceu-me uma traição. Que tola, não? A maldita amiga traíra Ino sempre dizia que olhar não arrancava pedaço. Hum! – ele a viu dar de ombros.

\- Eu acho que você agiu de acordo com sua personalidade. Não poderia ir contra. Acho bonito sua dedicação para quem ama. Pena que seu coração escolheu a pessoa errada.

\- É, sensei. Você está sempre coberto de razão. – depois de uma ligeira pausa ela pergunta inusitadamente: - Você já se apaixonou assim? - a indiscreta pergunta fez o rapaz a encarar, achando aquilo um tanto cômico.

\- Sim... mas não chamo o que sinto de paixão, sim de amor. Eu sou um homem de uma garota só. – ele a respondeu sem comprometer-se.

\- Nossa, que lindo Kakashi sensei. Quem será essa sortuda? - disse inocentemente o que o fez sorrir discretamente por baixo do tecido - Nunca falamos sobre estes assuntos antes. Te conheço há tanto tempo mas sei tão pouco sobre você. E... o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou interessada no romance do prateado. O ninja ouviu seu questionamento curioso e resolveu dar corda ao assunto.

\- Eu não fui correspondido.

\- Sério? Qual estúpida não corresponderia a você, Kakashi sensei? – ela pergunta indignada e o prateado acaba achando ainda mais engraçada sua reação. Mal sabia que estava falando dela mesma. Sentiu-se dentro de um dos romances do Icha Icha.

\- Na verdade, ela nunca soube, nem ao menos suspeitou, simplesmente porque era obcecada por outra pessoa.

Sakura parou de caminhar olhando as costas largas e masculinas da figura imponente e a cabeleira prateada um pouco mais a frente. Alguma coisa naquela história lhe pareceu familiar.

\- Deixe isto pra lá, Sakura. Talvez outro dia eu tome coragem e conte minha história, ok? Por hora, vamos conversar sobre outros assuntos.

\- Combinado, sensei. – disse mas ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

\- Você sabe que não precisa me chamar mais assim, não?

\- Eu sei, mas eu gosto. Sinto orgulho de mostrar que fui aluna do cara mais poderoso, misterioso e charmosão de Konoha, quiçá, de todas as vilas juntas. – piscou.

Desta vez ele não esperava por aquilo. Kakashi era um homem desinibido e experiente. Para afogar a mágoa de nunca ter a garota que amava entre os braços, tornou-se um cara que nunca se atava a nenhum relacionamento fixo. Tinha esporádicos casos com mulheres notavelmente fáceis que não o importunaria. No entanto, quando ouviu esta afirmação de sua antiga aluna sentiu a bochecha queimar. Agradeceu a máscara que usava por esconder o rosto rubro e o sorrisinho mínimo de satisfação que mantinha nos lábios.

\- Obrigada, Kakashi sensei. Por ser meu professor e por ter tanta paciência comigo. – ela finalizou a conversa.

\- Bem... Chegamos.

\- Vou entrar pela janela. Não quero atrapalhar ou incomodar Naruto e Hinata ainda mais do que já estou.

Ele sorriu com os olhos e não resistindo a puxou a abraçando apertado.

\- Descanse bastante, minha única aluna preferida.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente corada e pulou janela adentro.

\- Ai ai – ele coçou a nuca, virou-se e seguiu para seu apartamento. – Assim ela acaba me matando.

Sakura acordou com dor na cabeça e os olhos ardendo. O dia anterior foi intenso e ela tinha muitas coisas para atualizar e resolver. Fez uma agenda mental com os itens a seres resolvidos naquele dia.

Primeiro iria a sua casa levar suas coisas, depois iria à Hokage agradecer. Seguindo iria ao hospital trabalhar e por último recomeçar sua nova vida em sua casa. Isto foi o que ela planejou, contudo, nem sempre a vida sai de acordo com o planejado.

Olhou suas roupas e decidiu renovar seu visual completamente. Gostaria de ter um amigo 'fashion' nesse momento. Seria a primeira pessoa que pediria ajuda. Parou uns instantes para pensar em quem poderia importunar. Talvez Tenten...

Saiu do quarto com as duas malas já preparadas, uma para cada braço fino. A fragilidade de seu corpo era somente ilusória e força era algo que ela realmente tinha. Era pequena e franzina somente na aparência, um soco seu poderia estilhaçar uma rocha maciça em poeira cósmica para a eternidade.

Desceu as escadas com ambas as mãos ocupadas com as malas. Viu a jovem mãe ninando seu bebê recém nascido. O barulho chamou atenção da moça que elevou os olhos assustada.

\- Sakura-chan, o que está fazendo com estas malas a esta hora? – a repreendeu.

\- Ah, Hina-chan. Sinto-me ansiosa por começar minha nova vida.

\- Se é assim, fico tranquila. Mas venha. Vamos tomar um bom café da manhã juntas.

\- Está bem. E Naruto?

\- Ele saiu. Venha... deixe aí suas malas e vamos até a cozinha. – A jovem mãe kunoichi levantou-se com o bebê ronronando entre os braços.

Cautelosamente a morena de olhos perolados deitou o filho no carrinho e para poder preparar o café.

Enquanto bebericavam um suco de laranja com torradas servidos por Hinata, conversavam:

\- Ele é tão quieto... e fofinho! – Sakura sorriu triste pensando sobre sua provável esterilidade.

\- Ah, impressão sua. Toda esta ilusória tranquilidade é porque acabou de se alimentar. Precisa ver quando está com fome. Acho que meu pimpolho consegue ser pior que o pai dele, faz um grande estardalhaço por comida.

Sakura teve que rir imaginando um Naruto miniatura esfomeado, berrando desconsoladamente, sem direito a receber cascudo.

\- Eu posso imaginar. – riram juntas pensando na situação.

Sakura sorriu encantada com o bebê. Tinha os fios de cabelos tão loiros e finos que parecia uma penugem amarelada na cabeça arredondada. As bochechas estavam coradas e chupava o pequenino dedo como se fosse um chupeta.

\- Mas ele é muito fofinho. – suspirou olhando para o bebê.

\- Sakura-chan... eu sei que não devia tocar nesse assunto agora... mas você fez exames para saber por que não conseguiu engravidar? – virou-se para a rosada com olhos tristes e imediatamente arrependeu-se de ter feito essa pergunta num momento delicado como aquele. – Desculpa, vamos falar de outras coisas. – procurou mudar o rumo da conversa.

\- Não se preocupe, Hina-chan. Sim, eu fiz todos os exames em todos os sentidos e não consegue-se descobrir de onde vem meu problema. – A morena, então, chegou a conclusão óbvia que qualquer um chegaria mas antes resolveu perguntar.

\- Sasuke? Por acaso... ele também fez exames? – Sakura abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos.

\- Não – disse estática. – A única vez que insinuei algo do gênero ele quase matou-me pela terceira vez e disse que a fraca era eu e que o Clã Uchiha não tinha esse tipo de problemas.

\- Bem... – Hinata restringiu-se a dizer somente isto. Sakura ficou pensativa. Como médica e pessoa inteligente que era esta probabilidade agora era a mais provável já que aparentemente ela era totalmente normal. Ela balançou a cabeça dizendo:

\- Agora isto não vem ao caso, isto é um problema dele. O Uchiha que se resolva! Não me interesso em mais nada que venha desta família. – sorriu falso tentando mostrar que aquela conversa não a afetava mais. – Estou pensando em mudar todo meu armário e meu visual, o que você acha? Comprar roupas novas e investir em mim mesma. Coisa que nunca fiz a vida inteira.

\- Acho uma ideia maravilhosa. Pena não poder lhe acompanhar.

\- Sim, acho que vou falar com Tenten.

\- Ela vai adorar. Desde que você salvou a vida de meu primo Neji na guerra, ela guarda um profundo carinho e admiração por você. Aliás, todo o clã Hyuuga e eu também.

\- E Neji e Tentem? Como estão?

\- Estão namorando a sério! Está sendo difícil por conta do clã. Os Hyuugas são muito conservadores e não aceitam muito miscigenações. Com Naruto e eu foi mais fácil já que meu marido é o grande herói da quarta guerra ninja e será o próximo Hokage. E olha, mesmo assim, foi muito difícil aceitarem.

\- Caramba! Eu acompanhei os dilemas de Naruto, mas ele é sempre positivo e persistente. Nunca arreda o pé.

\- É verdade! Mas para Neji a coisa é um pouco pior porque ainda querem que ele seja o novo líder do clã, mesmo sendo da segunda família.

\- Mas isto não é maravilhoso!?

\- Pois então, sem exceções, para ser o líder é preciso casar com um Hyuuga e a pessoa que está na frente da lista é minha irmã mais nova, principalmente por ser da primeira família. E... sabe, isto não daria certo nunca.

\- Nossa! Que complicado!

\- Sim... bem, ele abriu mão da liderança e assumiu seu relacionamento com Tenten.

\- Que lindo! – Sakura tinha brilho nos olhos, esperançosa por ainda existir amor correspondido no mundo e que as pessoas eram felizes e lutavam por isto. Essa noticia lhe deu um alento. Talvez, só talvez, ela ainda conseguisse encontrar alguém assim também.

\- Ele disse pra mim que você lhe deu uma segunda chance e por isto iria viver cada dia como se fosse o último sem ter nada para se arrepender.

\- Nossa! Fico até emocionada, acho que vou seguir o exemplo do seu primo.

Hinata sorriu abertamente, de forma meiga e carinhosa.

\- Bom, será que Naruto ainda vai demorar muito? Preciso passar em casa antes de ir até a mestra Tsunade. – disse Sakura.

\- Ele foi mesmo falar com ela. Parece que tem uma missão.

\- Então... nesse caso, acho que vou andando para não me atrasar. Depois volto aqui e falo com ele.

\- Tem certeza, Sakura-chan. As malas são pesadas. Espere para que Naruto-kun a ajude.

\- Imagina, Hina-chan. Eu sou capaz de levar minhas coisas. Está leve!

\- Não vou insistir. – ela disse sorrindo e meiga.

\- Obrigada, Hina-chan.

\- Até mais... fica bem Sakura-chan.

A moça rosácea saiu carregando as duas malas gordas pela cidade. Era cedo por volta das sete horas mas as ruas estavam movimentadas e algumas pessoas a olhavam curiosas.

No meio do percurso esbarrou com um certo prateado que passou a noite em claro pensando na ex-aluna e na remota possibilidade de uma aproximação mais intima.

\- Sakura-chan!

\- Kakashi sensei. – sorriu alegre ao encontrar o rosto conhecido. Bem, não tão conhecido como ela desejava, afinal, nunca viu seu suas feições de verdade.

Imediatamente ele tomou as malas de sua mão.

\- Kakashi sensei, não precisa.

\- Imagina, Sakura, eu sei que você tem mais força que eu mas mesmo assim, deixe-me ajuda-la.

\- Ai, já está quase chegando e... - ela desistiu e resolveu aceitar, afinal, não havia muito o que fazer, ele já estava a acompanhando mesmo. – Está bem, então!

Foi rápido. Chegaram bem a frente da casa pelas ruas vazias do bairro residencial onde moraria a partir de agora. Abriu a porta e permitiu que seu antigo professor entrasse com as malas.

\- Onde as coloco? – ele perguntou.

\- Venha, Kakashi sensei. – seguiu para seu antigo quarto mas mudou de ideia no percurso. - Bem... acho que vou mudar para o quarto dos meus pais, afinal, é maior! O que você acha, sensei?

\- Acho que se isto faz com que se senta melhor, devia nem perguntar!

\- 'Tá, vou fazer isso. Nossa! Realmente está tudo empoeirado, eu deixei tudo isso pra lá – ela falou alto passando o dedo indicador em cima do móvel retirando uma camada significativa de poeira.

\- Bem, como disse, posso te ajudar com a limpeza.

\- Ah, Kakashi sensei, acho que vou aceitar, mesmo que seja só para me fazer companhia. Sabe que você sempre foi muito presente na minha vida. Mas a limpeza vai ter que ficar pra depois agora tenho que ir a Tsunade shishou.

\- Que ótimo, tenho que ir até ela também, eu a acompanho.

\- 'Tá, vamos juntos então?

\- Hai, hai. – ele sorriu fechando os olhos da forma simpática como gostava de fazer.

Seguiram um ao lado do outro trocando palavras amigáveis, rindo e lembrando de fatos engraçados durante algumas viagens. Nem virão o tempo passar e quando se aperceberam estavam parados em frente ao prédio central onde a Hokage estaria.

Entraram e passaram pelos corredores circulares até o escritório e imediatamente, ouviram vozes alteradas dentro da sala. Sakura e Kakashi imediatamente reconheceram o timbre da voz de Naruto. Instintivamente, decidiram, de forma silenciosa, esperar um pouco para bater à porta, não estavam interessados em se aborrecer.

A porta abriu-se abruptamente e o coração da garota bateu rápido quando reconheceu seu quase ex-marido dentro do escritório.

\- Vamos, então, maldito Teme. – disse o loiro ao abrir a porta, quase derrubando a moça que estava ao lado de Kakashi a espera.

\- Sakura-chan? Ah, não imaginei que viesse aqui agora.

\- Vim falar com shishou e agradecer a você. – ela disse ignorando por completo o moreno que a olhava de uma forma assustadora.

\- Sakura, precisamos falar. – Sasuke simplesmente disse ríspido a fuzilando com os olhos negros.

\- Não há nada a falar, siga sua vida longe de mim. Volto mais tarde, shishou. – ela disse com desprezo. Há algo pior do que a raiva: a indiferença. Sasuke não estava acostumado com isto. Ele conhecia o rancor, ódio, até mesmo o amor mas não o menosprezo. Ficou um tempo estático para tentar entender.

\- Yare-yare. – Kakashi tinha os punhos fechados prontos a avançar no Uchiha, mas decidiu segui-la sem importar-se com nada além de amparar a jovem kunoichi.

Ao perceber o movimento do Hatake, Sasuke deu um passo para segui-los, mas foi impedido, tanto por Naruto, quanto pela godaime Hogake.

\- Deixe-a, Uchiha. Aceite o conselho e siga sua vida sem ela, será melhor para ambos. Tanto um quanto o outro precisam estar longe. Faça alguma coisa acertada pelo menos uma vez na vida e procure outra mulher para reconstruir seu clã.

\- É, parece que não tenho muita escolha. – ele disse resignado.

\- Sim, não tem nenhuma escolha, ou é isto ou eu pessoalmente o expulso de Kohonagakure. Assine o divórcio tranquilamente e tudo será melhor. – disse a loira.

\- Está bem, quando o documento estiver pronto eu o assinarei sem mais impedimentos.

\- Volte aqui no final da tarde preparado para isto.

\- Hm. Assim tão rápido? Mas e quanto a missão?

\- Sigam depois de assinar o bendito documento de divórcio, não fará mal esperar até a tarde.

\- Hm

Ele disse saindo, deixando o loiro e a Hokage dentro da sala.

\- Naruto, vamos agilizar isto.

\- Certo, certo. Vou fazer imediatamente.

Enquanto isto, Sakura correu até o telhado da torre central sendo seguida por Kakashi. Ela jurou não chorar mais, no entanto, estava ainda abatida e deixou que poucas lágrimas salgadas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

Kakashi não aguentou ver aquilo. Ele, definitivamente, queria matar seu estúpido ex-aluno e dividi-lo em pequenos pedaços para depois separa-los pela cidade. Sem pensar muito, deixou que o calor do momento o envolvesse e acabou abraçando a moça abatida.

Ela assustou-se de início, mas aceitou o abraço, sentia-se protegida e bem quando estava perto ele. Ultimamente, isto estava acontecendo com uma certa frequência, entretanto, Sakura deixou qualquer espécie de pensamento para lá, deixou-se envolver por aquele abraço e permitiu ficar assim por um certo tempo. O calor emanado pelo corpo de seu antigo sensei era delicioso, ela nunca imaginou-se nesta situação antes. Nunca se viu abraçada a seu sensei e gostar daquilo. O perfume masculino era uma delicia e nunca havia percebido antes o quanto Kakashi sensei era realmente charmoso, quente e perfumado.

\- Sabe, Kakashi sensei. – ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio – o seu perfume é uma delícia e me acalma – ela disse nitidamente mais tranquila.

Ele sorriu e beijou carinhosamente sua testa mesmo com a máscara impedindo um contato mais intimo, era melhor irem ou ele não conseguiria se controlar. Era muita, a influência que a garota exercia sobre ele, sem ao menos imaginar, e foram noites acordadas pensando nela. Abraça-la assim, era algo quase místico para um sentimento platônico vivido por tanto tempo por ele.

\- Vamos, Sakura? Acho que a esta altura os rapazes já devem ter saído de lá.

\- Tem razão, sensei. Mas tenho que dizer que estava gostoso ficar assim.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos e teve vontade de beija-la mas segurou-se ao máximo.

\- Ah, Sakura! Eu posso te abraçar o tempo que você quiser e quantas vezes quiser, é só pedir.

Ela sorriu, ficou na ponta dos pés e puxou o rosto dele, beijando sua bochecha no 'espacinho' de pele que havia exposto, deixando Kakashi apático e com os olhos parados.

\- Vamos? Kakashi sensei?

\- Sim, vamos. – ele sorriu como um abobado e novamente agradeceu àquela máscara que o salvava inúmeras vezes do constrangimento.

Caminharam em silêncio até a Hokage e bateram à porta. Entraram assim que a loira ordenou.

\- Sakura! Graças a Kami. Tudo bem? – a loira saiu de trás de sua mesa e correu abraçando sua pupila que estranhou a atitude da mestra, aquele nunca foi um comportamento usual. Normalmente sua shishou sempre mantinha-se a uma certa distância.

\- Eu sobreviverei, shishou. Não sei o que seria sem vocês. Obrigada, aos dois mestres que me ensinaram a ser quem eu sou hoje.

\- Olha, o Sasuke não colocará mais impedimentos, ele estava se fazendo de difícil, mas consegui persuadi-lo e ele assinará o divórcio hoje ainda. Naruto já deve estar chegando com o documento redigido e se esperar um pouco já poderá ser a primeira a assinar.

Pela primeira vez dentro deste período Sakura sorriu abertamente. Aquela era uma ótima notícia, ela queria sentir-se minimamente livre para seguir em frente.

\- Sim, espero o tempo que for necessário. – ela disse visivelmente mais animada.

\- Enquanto isso, vou logo dar a novidade a vocês. Bem, Naruto e eu decidimos que vocês formarão uma nova equipe, serão o Time Kassa, Kakashi e Sakura. - ela disse explicando o óbvio.

\- Mas... shishou, o hospital?

\- Não se preocupe Sakura. Estamos num período tranquilo e não há necessidades de você ficar interna por tanto tempo. Bem, a primeira missão de vocês é bem extensa, rank A e vocês precisam ir ate a Vila do Lírio que fica na divisa com a Vila dos Cereais, se infiltrar e descobrir que espécie de alucinógeno estão contrabandeando, de preferência conseguir prender os traficantes e informar ao daymio da região com os nomes de todos os envolvidos. Depois de lá, devem seguir para outra missão rank A e escoltar um outro senhor que estará a espera nesta Vila em questão até a Vila dos Cereais. E por último, o mesmo daymio pagou-nos uma certa iguaria para uma médica ninja de Konoha ir pessoalmente até sua vila administrar pequenas doses de veneno em seu filho mais velho para ter antídotos contra isto. É um comportamento normal para os líderes.

\- Nossa que missão complicada! - Sakura exclamou quase sem fôlego. – Quanto aos venenos que deve ser aplicados, quais especificamente?

\- Os convencionais. ser aplicado, quais especificamente?

É algo simples que mesmo um médico da corte poderia fazer, mas ele pediu para que nós cuidássemos disto e este é o principal motivo para que você vá.

É algo simples que mesmo um médico da corte poderia fazer, mas ele pediu para que nós cuidássemos disto e este é o principal motivo para que você vá.

\- Esta certo. Farei o meu melhor. – a garota sorriu animada.

 **Continua**...

* * *

Notas Finais

Vamos lá, não costumo fazer isso pois sei que todo mundo sabe, mas seguro morreu de velho, então, desta vez resolvi deixar aqui o significado de algumas palavras, retirei todas as informações do santo google:)  
Sensei: (?) professor  
Hokage: (?) "Sombra do Fogo"  
Kunoichi: (?) ninja do sexo feminino  
O sufixo Chan : (?) Títulos honoríficos para demonstrar informalidade, confiança, afinidade ou segurança na maior parte das ocasiões do sexo feminino.  
O sufixo kun (?): utilizado entre jovens quando existe intimidade, normalmente para homens.  
Shishou (?) é equivalente a sensei mas é menos usado e refere-se a uma relação mais pessoal.  
Yare-Yare: Ai, ai (Usado quando se está cansado)  
Kohonagakure (?): Vila Oculta da Folha  
Kami ou Kami ((?): divindade, aqui Deus.

Bejinhos,  
Kissus


	5. Oficialmente solteira

**Capítulo 5 - Oficialmente solteira**

* * *

Acatando ao conselho da Hokage e depois de ouvir sobre a missão Kakashi e Sakura resolveram esperar no telhado. Conversavam e Kakashi fazia de tudo para dirigir o rumo da prosa para que a ex-aluna pudesse esquecer do que estava acontecendo.

Assim, riam e falava sobre assuntos corriqueiros. Aquela foi, verdadeiramente a primeira fez que conversavam assim tão despreocupadamente. Pra ser mais exato, aquela foi a primeira vez que Kakashi permitiu-se falar abertamente com alguém.

\- Sakura e Kakashi, Tsunade os chama – Shizune interrompeu a animada conversa.

\- Já vamos. – Sakura disse e sentiu o coração acelerar imaginando o motivo do chamado.

Seguiram pelo caminho já muito conhecido e bateram à porta.

\- Naruto, dê logo isto para que Sakura assine. – disse a loira de forma afoita.

Olharam-se e imediatamente ele estendeu-lhe o papel com a marca d'agua registrada provando que era autêntico.

A rosada olhou profundamente na tonalidade azul profundo dos olhos do amigo e o abraçou, grata.

\- Muito obrigada, Naruto. Você é um verdadeiro irmão. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – deixou lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos verdes que estavam cristalinos.

Ela aceitou o documento e depois de uma breve passada de olhos diz:

\- É aqui mesmo, né? – ela sorriu. Tinha o coração batendo acelerado o que foi facilmente observado por Kakashi que conhecia todos os movimentos da rosada e observava o desenrolar dos eventos tranquilamente.

Ela suspirou e com traços firmes assinou o papel que provaria estar livre do marido e que assumiria de agora em diante o nome de solteira Haruno Sakura.

\- Prontinho. – ela disse, respirando pesado e rápido.

\- Bem, vamos seguir para nossa missão? Temos que nos preparar – Kakashi disse ao notar a agonia da kunoichi.

\- Sim, estejam prontos amanhã cedo no portão de saída, vou repassar tudo com vocês e entregar pessoalmente, algumas coisas essenciais para a garantir o sucesso da missão. E Kakashi, não se atrase ou arranco suas bolas fora. – disse ela aos berros soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos.

\- Calma, calma. – ele só faltou gaguejar, estendendo ambas as mãos para o ar na posição típica de mãos ao alto.

– Então, acho que é melhor irmos. Tenho muito o que organizar.

A garota fez um sinal de vênia e saiu seguida do prateado que a acompanhou.

\- É, Kakashi sensei, acho que organizar minhas coisas vão ter que ficar para depois da volta.

\- É parece que sim, embora podemos já adiantar alguma coisa. Eu organizo o material para a viagem em um segundo.

\- Então, por que não passa a noite lá em casa e seguimos juntos pela manhã. Pelo menos você não vai se perder no percurso ou ter que ajudar a senhoras indefesas a atravessar a rua num lugar que não tem nenhum movimento ou salvar gatos, ou então se perder no caminho da vida... Enfim, você sabe bem ao que me refiro.

Ele resignou-se a rir sem graça. Foram inúmeras as vezes em que ele se atrasou, para dizer a verdade, poderia somar em uma mão a quantidade de vezes em que ele estava na hora combinada, sendo que em nenhuma vez ele chegava antes do previsto.

\- Bem, então, está combinado. Em uma hora no mais tardar estarei batendo à sua porta.

\- 'Tá legal! – ela disse despedindo-se dele. – Ah, Kakashi sensei, melhor comer alguma coisa antes ou sairmos para lanchar, a geladeira está vazia.

\- Sim, sim, eu sei! – ele disse de costas já caminhando e depois desaparecendo por entre uma nuvem de fumaça branca.

\- É, esse é meu sensei. – ela disse sorrindo.

Seguiu para sua casa e logo começou a preparar suas coisas para sua viagem, separou kunais e adagas, algumas peças intimas para viagem, agasalho, uma barraca e começou a separar suas roupas. Percebeu que todas eram largas e pouco favoreciam suas curvas, que há essa altura do campeonato eram bastante sensuais. Possuía um corpo escultural, malhado pelos inúmeros exercícios, naturais para um ninja. Suas coxas eram bem torneadas e redondas, seus seios medianos eram bem formados e macios e o que mais lhe chamava atenção era, a cintura extremamente delgada, o bumbum arrebitado e as ancas redondas.

Estava procurando alguma roupa que não fosse tão largas e compridas, algo que a fizesse sentir mais feminina e mais bonita. Estava cansada de se esconder, afinal, pela primeira vez iria conscientemente ser feliz por conta própria.

Estava toda entretida no meio de suas roupas quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Correu para atender, lembrando que havia combinado com seu antigo professor de passarem a tarde ali. Aproveitaria e pediria uma ajuda masculina para seu novo 'modelito'.

\- Kakashi sensei, você veio mesmo!

\- Achou que eu não vinha? Eu sou um homem de palavra. – ele disse passando os dedos pela cabeleira branca.

\- Entra, sensei. Vem... vou aproveitar da sua boa vontade. Me ajuda a escolher meu novo visual.

Ele realmente arregalou os olhos.

\- O... o que quer dizer com isso, Sakura? – desta vez, gaguejou.

\- Eu estou tentando arrumar, no meio de minhas roupas, algo que não seja tão folgado e 'démodé' e quero uma opinião masculina.

\- Hum.. e pretende fazer um desfile com suas roupas pra eu ver? – coçou o queixo sob a máscara, sorrindo malicioso achando aquela idéia um tanto quanto maravilhosa.

\- Exatamente. Senta aí e espera.

Quando foi a sua casa imaginou que iria ajudar a kunoichi a limpar poeira, nunca que iria a ajudar a escolher seu novo figurino. Mas ficou muito feliz internamente ao ver que ela estava reagindo e que estava disposta a melhorar. Ficou sorrindo por baixo da máscara perdido em pensamentos, quando ela desceu as escadas vestida com uma blusa vermelha que deixava parte de sua barriga de fora e parte de seus seios a mostra, um short preto colado com uma micro saia rosada.

Ele arregalou os olhos sem acreditar que aquela era sua aluna. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e engasgou com a própria saliva.

\- Sakura! Quer me matar do coração? – ele disse batendo no próprio peito.

\- Então? O que achou?

\- Que seus oponentes terão um certo problema em lutar contra você sem engasgar! – ele disse assobiando o que fez com que ela corasse. – Achei que tivesse dito que só tinha roupas folgadas e sem graça.

\- Encontrei umas de quando tinha treze anos.

\- Não brinca comigo. – Olhou-a de cima a baixo novamente. - Realmente ficou muito melhor agora! Você está linda assim.

Sua vontade era arrancar aquela roupa e dar a ela tudo que sempre quis desde o dia daquela fatídica missão em que ele descobriu que estava apaixonado por sua aluna e teve que esconder seus sentimentos até dele mesmo.

\- Então... está aprovada?

\- Aprovadíssima. – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e pensou: "O problema vai ser eu conseguir me conter!"

Então, passaram a arrumar algumas coisas mais importantes, como os respectivos quartos onde cada um iriam dormir. Tudo estava muito empoeirado e desde seu mal fadado casamento, a rosada nunca mais entrou dentro da casa onde viveu anteriormente.

\- É tanta poeira que nesse caso, o melhor era realmente usar máscara. – ela disse divertida rindo ao mesmo tempo que tossia. – Sabe que quando era criança queria tanto ver seu rosto, que cheguei até a sonhar com você. – ela confidenciou.

\- Hum, então, sinto-me feliz por conseguir fazer minha aluna preferida sonhar comigo. – ele disse com um ar ligeiramente sedutor o que fez ela corar ao perceber a conotação sensual que ele havia dado a seu inocente comentário. – Talvez um dia a mostre meu rosto.

Ela pôde jurar que por debaixo daquela máscara havia um ar galanteador. Certamente, aquele Kakashi sedutor era novidade para ela. Será que nunca percebeu ou ele nunca se mostrara assim? Talvez os dois. Ela realmente não tinha nada a perder, ainda era muito cedo para um relacionamento mas havia jurado ser feliz e não queria impedir nada ou ninguém de se aproximar dela, principalmente, alguém que sempre esteve quando ela minimamente precisou.

\- Sério? Serio mesmo?

\- Sim, talvez um dia, quem sabe? – ele teve mesmo muita vontade de a agarrar naquele momento, mas teria de se conter mais do que nunca. Estar com as portas ligeiramente abertas criou um nível de periculosidade que nem mesmo ele imaginou. Estava sendo difícil se controlar sob esta nova perspectiva.

Não era necessário um grau de inteligente de gênio para perceber as insinuações do sensei. Como ela havia jurado iria deixar rolar, e ver no que ia dar. Ele era um cara super cobiçado e um mar de mistério sempre o rondava. Era interessante e inteligente conversar com ele, sempre com frases de duplo sentido.

\- Lembra aquela vez em que nós, os pirralhos todos, nos reunimos para conseguir tirar sua máscara? Caramba, nem o fotógrafo gato conseguiu tirar as fotos.

\- Você achou o fotógrafo gato? – ele assustou-se, afinal, ele era o fotógrafo disfarçado.

\- Claro, quem não acharia? Eu era pré-adolescente mas tenho bons olhos.

\- Hum... – coçou a cabeça e ficou pesando se contava ou não.

\- Eu te conheço, Kakashi sensei. O que foi?

\- Qualquer dia eu te conto. Qualquer dia...

\- Hummm, você está começando a me prometer muitas coisas. Que tal me contando porque nunca tira a máscara? Não vem me dizer que é por conta de ter sido Anbu, porque Sai e Yamato-sama são da Anbu e não usam máscara.

\- É tem razão, eu uso por causa das missões de disfarce! Também sinto-me seguro assim. Mas o principal motivo é que assumo outras personalidades, disfarçado.

\- Oh! Entendo!

\- Mas talvez abra uma exceção para você, Sakura-chan. – ele disse, usando pela primeira vez a forma carinhosa de tratamento. Sorriu com os olhos para tentar disfarçar seu nervosismo.

\- Eba! Sinto-me honrada! – disse dando pulinhos ao redor de si mesma, sem se aperceber o nervoso do albino ao trata-la por chan. Ele vinha fazendo isto os últimos dias. Os pulinhos animados da kunoichi foi uma visão deliciosa. Vê-la pular e seus seios acompanharem o movimento do salto... Lambeu os lábios por baixo da máscara e pigarreou quando percebeu que estava com os olhos parados nos seios dela. Depois rezou para que a jovem não tivesse notado.

Passaram a tarde toda numa brincadeira entre inocência e sedução, deliciosa, já que ela resolveu participar daquele joguinho sedutor proposto por seu sensei e que a estava entretendo. Basicamente, ela havia esquecido completamente do ex-marido.

Quando viram era tarde e eles estava famintos. Sairam e foram comer alguma coisa, escolheram carne assada no restaurante ao lado do Ichimaru lamen. Estavam conversando animadamente quando chega um recado de Tsunade avisando que Sakura deveria comparecer a sua sala.

\- Quer que eu lhe acompanhe? Certamente é sobre seu ex-marido!

\- Quero, sensei. Você faria isto por mim?

\- Sakura, eu sei que você nunca notou, mas eu faço qualquer coisa por você. – disse levantando-se da mesa estendendo um braço para ela.

\- Obrigada, sensei. – murmurou engolindo em seco ao ouvir as palavras muito claras de seu antigo professor, quase sem direito a duvidas.

Seguiram tranquilamente pelas ruas e adentraram o prédio da Hokage. Bateram à porta e entraram assim que a mulher pediu. Abriu um sorriso ao vê-los.

\- Pronto, minha pupila. Aqui está! – a garota piscou milhões de vezes. – Oficialmente, solteira!

Segurou o papel e analisou-o com cuidado.

\- Nossa! Nunca imaginei que fosse tão rápido!

\- Nada que eu não consiga fazer sob ameaças e claro você tem um amigo loiro que passou o dia atrás disso por você. Agradeça a ele!

\- Vou fazer isto imediatamente! Com licença, shishou.

\- Nem adianta, ele saiu em missão com... o Uchiha e só voltará em duas semanas.

\- Certo, certo. Quando voltarmos então eu vou agradece-lo. Agora vou andando! – disse mas antes de sair a quinta diz:

\- Sakura, aguarde um pouco lá fora, preciso falar com Kakashi a sós.

\- Eu o esperarei no terraço.

Depois de um tempo a loira disse:

\- Cuide dela, Kakashi.

\- Tsunade-sama, você é a única que sabe e acompanhou minha angustia durante todo este tempo. Eu daria minha vida em troca da dela.

\- Eu sei... gostaria que ela o notasse. Tenho certeza que a faria feliz.

\- Eu vou dizer a ela, mas não agora, no momento certo, ela ainda está muito afetada com o que aquele aluno desnaturado fez. Sabe, isto meio que parece um sonho. Eu já tinha me resignado a ser solitário e a deixa-la para o Sasuke, no entanto, depois disto tudo, eu realmente fiquei mexido e acho que vai ser difícil me controlar por muito tempo, principalmente depois que ela inventou de usar roupas de quando tinha treze anos de idade e você viu é meio complicado vê-la balançando por ai naquelas mini roupas apertadas. – ele mexia e gesticulava com as mãos mostrando um alto nível de nervoso.

Tsunade riu dos olhos desesperados que ele fez.

\- Aconselho você a tomar um calmante. – ela riu de ver o quanto ele estava ofegante - Mas notei que ela está com um figurino mais arrojado. Bem, boa sorte, Kakashi, torço por você.

\- Obrigada, Tsunade-sama. – disse curvando-se e saindo.

Encontrou, Sakura o esperando do lado de fora observando o céu no início da noite, sentiu a pele arrepiar pois estava começando a fazer o outono e com ele vinha o frio.

O inicio da noite mostrava pequenas estrelas que apontavam timidas no céu, provando ser uma noite bem gelada, porém, iluminada. Sua pele arrepiada, sendo tocada pelo vento da noite, crispava seu couro cabeludo e a fazia bater ligeiramente os dentes.

Kakashi observou a kunoichi e não resistiu, abraçou-a, passando um pouco do calor de seu corpo para o dela.

\- Ah, Kakashi sensei. Você realmente chega nas horas em que eu mais preciso. – deixou-se ser abraçada e encolheu-se ali entre os braços firmes e fortes daquele homem o qual sempre pôde contar. – Meu sensei é tão quentinho, aconchegante e... perfumado. – ela murmurou mais para si mesma, enterrando o nariz por entre suas roupas e quase perdendo os sentidos naquele aroma deliciosamente masculino.

"Assim, eu não vou conseguir me controlar, rosada!" ele pensa buscando o extremo auto controle em algum lugar nunca imaginado.

\- Melhor irmos, está realmente frio e não quero que se resfrie, minha aluna preferida.

Ela elevou a cabeça encarando-o nos olhos. "Oh, Céus, Sakura! Você quer me enlouquecer!" ele pensou olhando seus lábios rosados e macios, nitidamente apetitosos, ali... a centímetros dos seus. Ele sabia que não poderia fazer isto, ele sabia que era sinal de perigo, ele precisava se controlar... e ele fez isto... ele afastou-se chorando internamente, e puxou-a pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela.

Seguiram pelas ruas num silêncio perturbador e entraram na casa de Sakura. Ela estava sendo totalmente guiada por ele que a puxava pelas ruas.

\- Kakashi sensei. – Sakura o chamou.

\- Sim

\- Quem é a única pessoa que você amou? Aquela que se referiu ontem a noite?

\- Ah, Sakura! Melhor falarmos sobre isto mais para frente. Eu prometo que lhe direi.

\- Por favor, Kakashi sensei. Preciso saber agora!

\- Tem certeza? – ele pergunta inseguro.

\- Sim, tenho absolutamente certeza.

 **Continua**...


	6. Brincadeira sensual

**Capítulo 6 - Bricadeira sensual**

* * *

Estas últimas horas Kakashi aproximou-se da rosada mais do que algum dia jamais havia se aproximado. Seu apoio e carinho chegavam a parecer uma indireta para algo latente nele. Era como se quisesse dizer discretamente a ela, entretanto, mas não podia, se não através de mensagens ocultas.

Kakashi basicamente a arrastava por todo percurso e pelas ruas da Vila da Folha pela mão, como se guiasse a uma pequena criança. As palavras do antigo professor martelavam em sua cabeça.

" _Na verdade, ela nunca soube, nem ao menos suspeitou, simplesmente porque era obcecada por outra pessoa."_

" _Ah, Sakura! Eu posso te abraçar o tempo que você quiser e quantas vezes quiser, é só pedir."_

Lembrava-se de suas palavras e nelas manteve-se imersa num emaranhado de sentimentos e duvidas. Pareciam indiretas...

 _"... eu sei que você nunca notou, mas eu faço qualquer coisa por você."_ Ele havia dito

As palavras de Kakashi ecoavam dentro dela como uma eterna roleta russa e sua voz grave e tranquila martelavam em sua mente como uma goteira numa noite silenciosa e obscura. De quem ele estava falando? Quem era esta garota? As perguntas ficavam girando e girando incessantemente.

Seguiram pelas ruas num silêncio perturbador e entraram na casa de Sakura.

\- Kakashi sensei. – Sakura o chamou com um olhar suplicante.

\- Sim – ele a encara de volta chocando olhos nos olhos... Ônix nas esmeradas...

\- Quem é a única pessoa que você amou? Aquela que se referiu ontem a noite? – ela não aguentou mais a dúvida e o questionou de forma angustiada.

Kakashi travou por segundos, sem acreditar que ela estava lhe perguntando aquilo.

\- Ah, Sakura! Melhor falarmos sobre isto mais para frente. Eu prometo que lhe direi. – O Hatake estava visivelmente nervoso e aflito. Sua intenção era falar a respeito muito mais a frente.

\- Por favor, Kakashi sensei. Preciso saber! – seus olhos expressivos em súplica o capturaram, o prenderam. Era impossível negar seja lá o que fosse a eles.

\- Tem certeza? – mesmo assim ele pergunta inseguro, intuindo que no fundo ela já chegara a conclusão para aquela pergunta.

\- Sim, tenho absoluta certeza.

Ele inalou fundamente o ar quando percebeu que havia parado de respirar. Com uma coragem que não sabia que possuia disse:

\- Bem... a única pessoa que eu amei a vida toda foi... uma aluna. – suspirou ofegante, sem desviar os olhos dos dela e a medida que ela ia fazendo pequenas associações dentro de sua cabeça, seus olhos foram se arregalando sem acreditar.

\- Não me diga... que...

\- Você quis saber! Mas não direi nada além disto. – estava extremamente nervoso, seus dedos chegavam a tremer e a suar.

\- Kakashi sensei... **eu** fui sua única aluna. – ela concluiu enfatizando a palavra e quase engasgou com a frase. Desmoronou na poltrona com as pernas tremulas e ficou estática procurando assimilar o que acabara de descobrir. Seu coração começou a bater descompassadamente, sua boca secou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Seu sensei sempre a amou e era dela que ele havia falando naquele dia. Fez um retrocesso em sua vida e imaginou seu sensei vendo seu casamento, pior... ajudando-a com os preparativos e com tudo absolutamente tudo, e... depois seu atual sofrimento.

\- Desde quando, sensei?

\- Por favor, Sakura! Vamos parar por aqui e conversar sobre isto um outro dia, hum? Eu juro, juradinho que conto tudo o que quiser. – ela riu do jeitinho carinhoso dele.

\- Sensei, só me diga isto, desde quando?

\- Desde seus dezesseis anos.

E aí ela começou a fazer contas, ele estava com vinte e dois anos, um pouco mais velho do que ela era agora. Kakashi não era tão mais velho do que ela, ele era um prodígio que se tornou Chunin aos cinco anos e um ninja de elite ainda muito novo.

\- Ah, Sakura! Eu não devia ter lhe dito... não ainda! - No entanto, ela o encarou com coragem.

\- Sensei... – murmurou entre as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelas bochechas . – Como eu sou estúpida!

\- Não, Sakura. Não se menospreze, sim? Vamos esquecer que eu te contei, certo? Quero que você seja feliz acima de tudo e de qualquer coisa. Fico feliz ao vê-la sorrindo! Então... não chore, sim? Por favor, faça seu sensei alegre e pare de chorar. – ele limpou as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos com o dorso da mão.

O calor da emoção fez com que a rosada se jogasse nos braços do prateado, enterrando com força seu nariz no pescoço coberto pelo tecido fino e negro.

\- Venha, vá tomar um banho e descansar, é muita informação em tão pouco tempo, conversamos depois. Quero vê-la bem!

\- Deixe-me aqui abraçada a você, por favor, meu sensei – ela murmurou e ele não conseguiu resistir àquele pedido. – Deixe-me descansar agarrada a você, só preciso mais um pouquinho. Por favor! Eu me sinto tão bem e protegida!

\- Está bem, minha aluna preferida. Mas saiba que é muito difícil resistir a estas roupas minúsculas que lhe caem muito bem e quase me fazem infartar. Vai ser uma difícil missão, até pior do que uma de rank S.

Ela riu entre soluços secando suas bochechas.

\- Sabe Kakashi sensei, talvez eu já retribua seu sentimento, só preciso de um curto tempo para curar a ferida aberta no meu peito.

\- Sakura-chan, jamais cobraria nada. Eu abri mão de você para vê-la feliz. Imagina que agora pediria qualquer coisa!

\- Obrigada sensei. Eu posso dizer que... que não medirei esforços para retribuir seu sentimento e fazer com que cresça cada vez mais. Vou oferecer à pessoa certa e da forma certa todo o sentimento que tiver. – um arrepio em sua coluna castigada o fez rir baixinho.

\- Isto me parece um sonho! Tenho medo de acordar. Será que estou preso num genjutso? – murmurou beijando a base de seu pescoço através o tecido negro.

\- Sharingan no Kakashi, seu baka. Você saberia melhor do que ninguém se estivesse preso dentro de uma ilusão. Sem falar que ninguém seria capaz de tal proeza – ela riu divertida. – Definitivamente, você me faz bem.

Ficaram assim um certo tempo até ele notar que Sakura havia adormecido entre seus braços. O perfume adocicado que preencheu seus pensamentos por noites e noites estava ali tão próximo! Ele a tinha ali entre seus braços com uma distância quase mínima entre eles. Abaixou a máscara e beijou seu rosto bem próximo a boca. Elevou-a com os braços musculosos caminhando cauteloso até o quarto que ela elegeu para ela.

Observou-a por um tempo, zelando seu sono tranquilo. Não resistiu e deitou-se a seu lado. Acariciou seus cabelos rosados até que acabou por adormecer, entorpecido pelo aroma doce de cerejeiras.

O despertador tocou e Sakura remexeu-se na cama resmungando e o desligou. Sentiu o peso de um braço em cima de seu corpo delicado e assustou-se.

\- Kakashi sensei? – murmurou observando-o entre os lençóis ainda de olhos fechados com a máscara maligna cobrindo seu rosto. Como um flash as recordações do dia anterior bateram em sua cabeça e sorrindo acariciou o rosto do mascarado que dormia tranquilamente mesmo sob aquela maldita coisa negra.

Aproximou-se e murmurou: - Kakashi-sensei? Acorde! – ela apertou a ponta de seu nariz escondido sob a máscara.

Foi então que teve uma incrível ideia, acabou sorrindo com ela...

Delicadamente, aproximou-se e deslizou os dedos até a borda do tecido fino e negro. Seu coração batia descontroladamente. Sentiu-se uma verdadeira criança quando está prestes a fazer uma arte muito cabeluda. Sorriu mais intensamente notando seu sentimento infantil, afinal, aquele era um sonho de infância: ver o rosto do seu sensei.

Vagarosamente, começou a deslizar o tecido, com cuidado para não o acordar, milímetro por milímetro ia puxando a malha fino... seu coração batia rápido querendo sair pela boca às galopadas.

\- Se terminar de fazer isto... terei de beija-la – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados, bastante rouco. - Este será seu castigo.

Então, ele estava acordado todo o tempo, brincando com ela?! Sorriu e continuou baixando vagarosamente o tecido, provocando-o.

Aos poucos a face de seu sensei foi-se formando diante de seus olhos e ela quase teve um surto quando o viu. Acima de toda e qualquer expectativas, ele era lindo! Lindo de morrer!

\- K... kakashi... você é... magnifico de tão lindo! Estou quase morrendo aqui! Céus, por que nos priva, reles humanos, de ver tamanha beleza divina?

Kakashi riu e seu sorriso era mais lindo do que tudo no universo. Seus dentes certos e brancos, seus lábios moderadamente grossos, o nariz fino. Seu rosto parecia ser esculpido a mão por algum artista, uma pequena pinta dava-lhe um charme inumano. Era um deus!

\- Fico feliz que ache isto, bem... você é a única pessoa, além de meu pai, que já viu o rosto de Hatake Kakashi! Agora, vamos ao seu castigo... – disse arranhando a voz, e com isto puxou-a fazendo com que ela deitasse por cima dele. Com uma mão firme tocou sua nuca trazendo-a para ele, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem os dela delicadamente, com muito cuidado, como se tocasse pétalas com os lábios.

Aquele beijo singelo, sentido e demorado, vagarosamente, foi se tornando mais intenso e suas línguas dançavam, numa luta sensual somado a uma troca de fluidos enlouquecedora. O beijo foi interrompido pelo despertador que tocou uma segunda vez...

\- Achei que isto já houvesse tocado antes! – ele disse rindo.

\- E tocou, este eu chamo de: segunda chance!

\- Quantas chances nós temos? – ele perguntou referindo-se ao despertador, com os lábios quase tremendo de desejo.

\- Bem... acho que temos todas as chances do universo. – e ele riu da forma como ela falou – mas... agora o melhor é ficarmos por aqui e seguir para nossa missão.

\- Sim, sim. Você tem razão. – concordou.

Sentaram-se um de frente ao outro e ficaram assim por um curto tempo, se encarando sem desviar. Sakura estava rubra, um verdadeiro tomate. Era linda toda envergonhada, ele pensava encantado. Ele a abraçou, não estava mais conseguindo se conter, beijou seus lábios com um delicado toque, um selinho sutil e carinhoso. Para a infelicidade dele, o maldito despertador tocou pela terceira vez e agora não parava mais.

\- Vamos Kakashi sensei?

\- Você vai mesmo me chamar de sensei até a morte? – perguntou desinibido, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

\- Hum... deixe-me ver – ela levou seu pequeno dedo indicador à altura do queixo batendo nele, displicentemente, olhando para cima indicando que estava pensando - Acho que vou, adoro te chamar assim, é muito sexy!

\- Ah, Sakura! Não brinque com um lobo faminto se não quiser levar uma mordida. – ele sorriu muito malicioso, balançando a cabeça numa negativa – Sua sorte é que temos uma missão e devemos sair agora ou eu iria prende-la a esta cama sem chances de escapar pelo dia inteiro.

\- Kakashi sensei... – ela chamou-o novamente, no entanto, de forma ligeiramente sedutora. - Você é muito gato! – suas bochechas estavam coradas ao olha-lo, por Deus, aquele era seu professor mascarado, e ele era absolutamente, lindo. Sem contar que acabara de descobrir que era apaixonado por ela. Aquilo era muito surreal, mas ela não iria fraquejar, ia seguir em frente e seria feliz.

– Já sei, seu plano maligno é me tirar do sério. Deixe-me tomar um banho e trocar de roupas, sim? Nós teremos tempo para continuar nossa... brincadeirinha sensual. – disse a palavra com a voz arranhada e grossa.

\- Hum... acho deliciosamente divertido, se o resto de você for igual ao rosto estarei totalmente perdida. - deu uma gargalhada divertida.

\- Você quer ver? – ele pergunta, provocando-a, mostrando uma expressão ligeiramente diabólica e perigosa.

\- Não acredito que posso ver suas expressões... – ela deu vários pulinhos fazendo com que o colchão fofo balançasse. – Sim, quero ver!

\- Hum... você quem pediu... então vou te mostrar o restante de mim, mas só vai ver e não pode desviar os olhos.

\- Você acha que eu perderia algo assim?

E ele começou a retirar a blusa preta lentamente, mantendo fixos seus intensos olhos negros aos verdes dela. Ela simplesmente estava sem piscar. Não acreditava, ele era magnifico, abriu a boca quase deixando uma gota de saliva escorrer. Ele tinha um musculatura toda esculpida. Era incrível, era maravilhoso... Ainda sem desviar os olhos, desabotoou as calças pretas da forma mais sensual imaginada, deixando escorregar pelas pernas totalmente bem definidas. Uma coxa de Kakashi era quase da mesma espessura da cintura de Sakura. Sua boca secou e ela teve que passar a língua rosada para molhar os lábios.

\- Kakashi sensei... Você é lindo de morrer e... não preciso comentar que é... muito bem dotado! – Apontou, inteiramente vermelha, para o garotão muito animado e rijo, preparado para atacar.

\- Ele sempre esteve assim por você, Sakura! Sempre! Mas foi você que quis ver. Agora vou tomar meu banho. Posso usar este banheiro? – apontou para o cômodo, ela balançou a cabeça positivamente de uma forma automática, ainda de boca aberta, devorando-o com os olhos. Ele virou-se e entrou no banheiro assobiando, fechando a porta.

\- Nossa! Que calor! Que homem é esse, meu senhor... que crueldade, preciso tomar um banho congelado – ela saiu correndo, deixando-o rindo sozinho já dentro do box. O prateado aproveitou para massagear seu membro já ereto, pensando em sua kunoichi rosada.

Saíram da casa de Sakura com olhares cúmplices e sorrisinhos indiscretos. Pararam em frente ao portão enorme e aberto e foram os primeiros a chegar.

\- Nossa! Essa é a primeira vez na vida que chego tão cedo a uma missão. – ele disse sorrindo com os olhos.

\- E olha que tivemos toda aquela... Hum... Como posso dizer?.. Hum... – movimentou as mãos tentando buscar palavras para expressar o que havia acontecido antes.

\- Brincadeira sensual! – ele sussurrou, abaixando a mascara e mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

\- É... isso mesmo, brincadeira sensual – ela falou meio abobada concordando com ele. – O que um homem tão sedutor e incrível como você viu numa garota tão sem graça e insossa de cabelo rosa como eu?

Ele, simplesmente, ignorou que estavam na rua, e a puxou pela cintura, apertando-a contra si.

\- Nunca mais repita tamanha asneira, ouviu? Você é uma garota incrível, dedicada, esforçada e absolutamente linda... capaz de dar a própria vida por quem ama. Está proibida de se menosprezar. Sakura, penso em você desde meus vinte e dois anos e depois disto nunca mais consegui esquece-la. Já fiz de tudo, mas seu cheiro de cerejeira me atormentava todas as noites, porque simplesmente, eu guardei seu aroma.

A rosada engoliu um nó na garganta junto com uma intensa vontade em desabar em lágrima depois de ouvir as palavras de Kakashi. Às vezes a vida fecha uma porta mas lhe abre outra muito mais colorida... Pensou.

\- Por que não me disse antes? Por que?

\- Inúmeras razões... Porque você era louca por Sasuke e eu não tinha o direito de estragar seu sonho, mas principalmente porque queria ver sua a felicidade e acreditei, do fundo da alma, que você o seria. Mas realmente o melhor é conversarmos sobre isto com muito tempo como eu havia proposto desde o começo. Sabe, quem ama quer ver a pessoa reluzindo. – ele sorriu e mesmo por baixo daquela máscara ela conseguia imaginar sua expressão.

\- Kakashi sensei. Quero voltar logo desta missão... porque... quero ser sua! – disse com os olhos marejados. Seu coração estava sofrido e magoado mas não conseguia não retribuir a uma coisa assim tão avassaladora.

Ele não suportou e a apertou ainda mais pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra abaixou a máscara, roubando-lhe um beijo fervoroso. Foi um beijo rápido mas muito intenso. Deixou-a de pernas bambas e vista turva.

\- Recomponha-se, Sakura! Tsunade está se aproximando.

\- Kakashi sensei, você vai se ver comigo! Quero meu beijo de volta. – murmurou e desta vez teve a certeza absoluta de conseguir ver as expressões por baixo daquela máscara.

 **Continua...**


	7. Fontes Termais

**Capítulo 7 - Fontes termais**

* * *

Em questão de cinco minutos, Tsunade chegou a frente do portão principal com uma tranquilidade invejável. Veio acompanhada de Shizune que trazia nas costas uma caixa de madeira presa por uma alça de couro que podia ser usada como mochila e uma outra caixinha pequena enrolada num tecido preto.

\- Vejo que colocou juízo nessa cabeça e chegou cedo, Kakashi. – disse a Hokage.

\- Sim, sim... – ele sorriu – nada como uma boa ameaça. - Todos riram do comentário brincalhão do jounin.

\- Aqui estão os soros com venenos e os seus antídotos. Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe como fazer isto. – virou-se para Sakura, instruindo-a - Aqui está o resumo da missão e estas são outras coisas que precisarão. – entregou a caixa de madeira e um rolo de pergaminho - Depois de ler queimem a informação.

\- Sim, senhora! – disseram em uníssono.

\- Boa sorte aos dois.

\- Obrigada, Tsunade-shishou. – disse Sakura.

\- Vamos então? – Kakashi falou.

\- Tomem cuidado. – Sakura colocou cuidadosamente a caixinha dentro de sua mochila de viagem e Kakashi vestiu a caixa de madeira presa pela alça de couro.

Começaram a correr por entre as árvores, pulando os galhos. Mesmo começando a fazer frio, naquele inicio de outono, o exercício que ambos faziam deixava-os suados.

Era uma época linda e os galhos começavam a mostras folhas com tonalidade avermelhada e envelhecidas, davam um ar romântico à missão.

O vento batia no rosto da kunoichi rosada que adorava aquela parte de suas viagens. Sentia-se livre como as pétalas de uma cerejeira que soltavam-se dos galhos e voando até seu destino.

Kakashi por vezes observava o rosto da mulher que corria a seu lado. Ela havia se tornado uma incrível e majestosa kunoichi. Sem falar que estava linda e suas curvas tomaram um formato feminino e sedutor.

Começou a anoitecer e resolveram parar para descansar. Encontraram uma clareira onde poderia levantar acampamento. Algumas raízes expostas ainda forradas por musgo emanavam um perfume de terra molhada. Perceberam que perto havia uma queda d'água e um lago magnífico.

\- Vou dar uma olhada pela redondeza e depois fazer uma fogueira. Acredito que irá esfriar um pouco a noite.

\- Está bem. Vou arrumar a barraca.

Em silêncio seguiram seus afazeres, cada um sabia exatamente o que fazer. Não havia a necessidade de muitas explicações, afinal, eram ex-sensei e ex-aluna e estava completamente acostumados um com o outro. Kakashi saiu deixando Sakura organizando o acampamento mas retornou tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo para começar a arrumar a barraca.

\- Sakura, você não vai acreditar! – exclamou ele bastante animado.

\- O que foi, Kakashi-sensei. – ela sorriu achando graça sua empolgação.

\- Encontrei uma fonte termal bem perto daqui.

\- Sério? – deu um pulinho mostrando espanto.

\- Seríssimo. Que tal um banho misto? – ela não pode ver seu rosto, mas certamente havia ali um ar malicioso. – Levamos tudo conosco e depois montamos acampamento.

\- Bem... – ela corou. – é bastante diferente do usual... mas vamos.

Kakashi a guiou até um lago enfumaçado com pedras ao redor. Deixou as coisas em cima de uma das pedras enquanto Sakura correu até o local e provou a temperatura da água com a mão. Aquele incrível recanto definitivamente era lindo.

\- Kakashi, não acredito! Que delicia!

\- Vai, entra primeiro, eu vou ser um cavalheiro e viro-me de costas.

\- Está bem.

\- Vou esquecer que me despi na sua frente mais cedo e vou ficar aqui imaginando coisas. Isto é meio injusto, sabia?

\- Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Não seja assim! – ela riu – pronto pode vir. Quer que eu feche os olhos também? – perguntou divertida.

\- Você já viu tudo mesmo! – ele disse dando de ombros.

E... novamente começou a se despir, retornando de onde haviam parado, olhando-a, mantendo o tecido fino que escondia seu rosto. A reação de Sakura não foi muito diferente da anterior, entretanto, ali em meio as fontes termais com toda aquela neblina quente sua excitação foi elevada a mil por cento com e a sensualidade daquele divino homem era intensificada de uma forma avassaladora.

Ele aproximou-se, vagarosamente. Kakashi fazia-a lembrar a um lobo branco e selvagem olhando-a ferozmente. Entrou e se aproximou, adentrou seus olhos verdes hipnotizantes perdendo-se ali, naquelas duas grandes esmeraldas.

\- Kakashi-sensei... só tenho uma coisa a te dizer: você é um verdadeiro deus! - Ele não resistiu e avançou aproximando-se dela, deixando um espaço mínimo entre eles.

\- Você me enlouquece! Não me aguento...

Suas respirações estavam ofegantes e ambos tinham as bochechas avermelhadas, o que não se podia distinguir se era pela temperatura da água ou pela intimidade do momento.

Rapidamente, ele colou seu corpo ao dela e abaixou minimamente sua mascara, o suficiente para conseguir tocar seus lábios nos dela. Abraçou-a, trazendo-a mais ainda para próximo de seu corpo musculoso e viril. O toque macio dos seios rosados e consistentes em contato com a pele do jounin, o fez endurecer instantaneamente. Afastou-se um pouco para admirar seu rosto corado. Acariciou seu lábio inferior desejoso com o dedo polegar e depois provou-o novamente desta vez com a ponta da língua como se lambesse um doce favo de mel. Carinhosamente molhou seus lábios com os dele. Vagarosamente começou a movimentar a língua e tocou-a com aquele beijo carinhoso, contudo, repleto de paixão.

Naquele momento, instantaneamente, Sakura lembrou-se de Sasuke pela primeira vez desde que esteve com Kakashi. Foi impossível não comparar um ao outro. Sasuke jamais a beijou daquela forma, misto de paixão e carinho, como Kakashi estava a beijando. O beijo de Sasuke era burocrático sem muita emoção. O beijo de Kakashi era passional, sua língua parecia querer experimentar cada pedaço de sua boca, parecia querer engoli-la por completo. A boca de Kakashi era faminta, perigosa e selvagem. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e continuou a beijar seu rosto saciando-se de cada pedaço do sabor de sua pele.

\- Nossa! Acho que esse foi meu primeiro beijo. – murmurou, sentindo as pernas bambas e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, apoiando o peso de seu corpo.

Ele avançou novamente para sua boca cheia e vermelha, querendo absorver cada milímetro de seus lábios, cada célula de corpo, disse sedutor:

\- De onde vem esse tem milhões de outros. – dizendo isto ofereceu outro beijo avassalador quase engolindo-a, guloso.

\- Céus, Kakashi-sensei. Você é maravilhoso. – disse entre os beijos mais escandalosos que já recebeu algum dia em sua vida.

Aquela aproximação mais intima era muito para ele. A verdade era que ele planejou ir com muita calma, chegar aos poucos, mas realmente nem sempre o planejado é o transcorrido. A realidade daquele momento era que um fogo avassalador tomava conta dele por dentro e simplesmente, o ninja branco não conseguia controlar mais os impulsos desejosos que sentia por ela. Era muito mais forte do que qualquer pensamento racional. Era muito mais forte até do que ele mesmo...

Ele a imprensou de jeito contra a pedra e apertou suas nádegas macias com desejo. Roçou seu membro já explodindo e duro em sua barriga lisa fazendo-a estremecer. Levantou-a ligeiramente entre os braços para poder apreciar seus seios que, elevaram-se acima da água morna.

Kakashi parou e viu seus mamilos ligeiramente avermelhados pela temperatura da água. Lambeu os beiços desejosos, aquilo foi a gota d'água e sua visão estava quase turva de tanto desejo.

\- Você é linda, Sakura!

Ele aproximou os lábios do bico rosado e massageou-os com a língua, sugando e mordiscando-os, deixando-os pontudos. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para aquele momento, só havia seus seios em sua boca, só havia uma intensa vontade em possui-la, toca-la, dar-lhe um intenso e inesquecível prazer. O contato de sua boca em seus seios era doce como mel e o instigava ainda mais a sentir o sabor de sua pele melíflua. Aquilo era muito mais forte do que qualquer sanidade, aquilo o tomou completamente.

Com uma habilidade magistral, enquanto mantinha preso seu mamilo entre os dentes, com ligeira e delicada pressão, massageava a pontinha do bico durinho com a língua excitando-a com o movimento incrivelmente rápido.

\- Oh, céus! O que é isto? – ela revirou os olhos. Nunca havia sentido nada igual em sua vida.

Ela gemeu agradecendo àquela boca quente e experiente em cada carícia que recebia. Era incrivelmente único aquele momento...

\- Não dá mais pra aguentar, quero você, Kakashi-sensei. – implorou manhosa e sensual, inteira derretida entre seus braços, mordiscando seu lóbulo da orelha, fazendo-o grunhir.

\- Seu desejo... é uma ordem, minha aluna predileta.

Sentiu o membro duro e dolorido enterrar na carne macia e molhada. Gemeram juntos tomados de um intenso prazer.

Ela agarrou-se nele e arranhou suas costas, enlouquecida pela combustão daquele intenso momento. Mãos firmes ajudavam-na a subir e a descer e o movimento provocou pequenas ondulações nas águas tépidas.

Os olhos verdes não deixaram os escuros em nenhum momento e ela sussurrava o nome dele enquanto ele o dela.

Houve uma urgente aceleração do movimento seguido do trepidar de todos os músculos de seus corpos. Uma eletricidade percorreu seus centros nervosos e gemidos sussurrados e melódicos tocaram cada recanto daquele tanque quente. Neste momento, por instantes, ela viu os olhos escuros tomarem uma coloração vermelha, ativando o sharingan, ocasionada pelo intenso prazer que ele sentiu.

\- Sakura, eu te amo com toda minha força. – ele declarou-se beijando seus lábios calorosamente.

Ela chorou de emoção ao ouvir aquelas palavras. No fim das contas, aquela fora a primeira vez que alguém se declarava para ela de verdade. Foi intenso ouvir aquelas palavras depois de terem feito amor com tanta intensidade.

Ela acabara de terminar um relacionamento conturbado e o destino a jogou nos braços de um amante apaixonado. Mas não iria recuar. Iria se entregar aquele novo relacionamento, aquele que sempre a protegeu, que sempre esteve perto quando precisava, iria se entregar, talvez até mais intensamente que ao anterior. Kakashi a merecia e ele a teria de corpo e alma.

Ele limpou suas lágrimas com o polegar e depois a beijou carinhosamente.

\- Vamos sair daqui aos poucos, Sakura-chan. Podemos passar mal com o choque térmico.

\- Tem razão, meu sensei. – foi tão carinhosa, tão emotiva, que ele novamente a beijou delicadamente.

\- Sonhei por tanto tempo com isso que nem posso acreditar. Não vou desgrudar de você nem por um segundo e antes que apareça algum engraçadinho querendo te roubar de mim, quero deixar muito claro que você é _minha_ agora... _minha garota_! E estou disposto a me doar completamente a você. – disse possessivo, agarrando-a pela cintura, mostrando através da linguagem corporal o que queria dizer.

Desta vez ela quem o beijou intensamente. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim, contudo, adorou sentir-se amada e desejada.

\- Não sabia que meu sensei era tão possessivo. – ela disse assim que afastaram-se minimamente.

\- A partir de agora e depois de tudo que eu passei... quando se tratar de você, sim... sou possessivo e ciumento. _Você é minha!_ – enfatizou a frase com a voz grave, semelhante a um rosnado sexy.

Ela sorriu satisfeita. Nunca pensou que uma declaração explicita de posse a faria sentir tão feliz, mas parecia que era disso que precisava.

\- Vamos voltar. Ainda temos que montar o acampamento e comer alguma coisa também.

\- Sim.

Aos poucos começaram a sair das termas e correram para montar o acampamento. Depois de feito isso Kakashi facilmente acendeu uma lareira e Sakura fez um guisado instantâneo e rápido na própria fogueira.

Ela ia se sentar no tronco de uma árvore e foi fortemente puxada por ele, trazendo-a para perto e sentando-a entre suas pernas.

\- Ah, Kakashi... assim eu vou ficar perdidamente apaixonada por você em um tempo record.

\- Essa é a intensão, minha adorada aluna com sabor de mel.

\- Ah, sensei. Você me desmonta completamente dessa forma. – ela vira e o beija.

Enquanto comiam Sakura e Kakashi conversavam.

\- Me conta mais sobre você Kakashi.

\- Bem... acho que tudo que tinha que dizer sobre mim foi dito no dia que nos conhecemos.

\- Fala sério, né sensei. Eu vou reproduzir aquele dia pra você nas exatas palavras:

Ela, então, levantou-se cruzou os braços em frente aos seios e com jeitinho tapou parcialmente o rosto com uma das mãos para imita-lo, até mesmo no timbre da voz:

\- " _Muito bem! Por que não se apresentam, um de cada vez."_

A rosada retirou a mão do rosto e fez uma pose feminina se auto remedando quando tinha doze anos.

 _\- "Nos apresentar? E o que agente deve dizer?"_

Sakura cruzou os braços novamente escondendo parcialmente o rosto imitando o jeito de Kakashi. Depois disse:

 _\- "Do que gostam, do que não gostam, seus sonhos para o futuro, passa tempos... Coisas assim..."_

E ela deu um salto e começou a imitar Naruto. O timbre da voz arranhada era o que mais chamava atenção, disse:

\- " _Ô sensei, vem cá. Por que você não fala primeiro. Quer dizer, antes da gente, só pra gente ver como é que tem que fazer?"_

Novamente a rosada cruza os braços e cobre parcialmente o rosto, fazendo cara de tédio, imitando seu antigo professor.

 _-"Eu?" –_ apontou para si própria com o dedo indicador fazendo uma voz de surpresa. Depois voltou para o semblante usual de tédio e continuou. _"Eu sou Hataki Kakashi. As coisas que eu gosto ou não gosto... ah, eu não 'tô a fim de contar pra vocês. Meus sonhos pro futuro? Nunca tinha pensado nisso. E quanto aos meus passa tempos?.. Tenho muitos passa tempos."_ **Resumindo: você só disse seu nome no final.** – Ela enfatizou a última frase com o próprio jeito de falar e concluiu aquela pequena apresentação com ambas as mãos na cintura mostrando total indignação.

Kakashi estava tendo uma overdose de tanto rir, sua barriga doía, seus olhos lacrimejavam. Só falou rebolar no chão e espernear. Passou uns bons dez minutos rindo sem parar.

\- Não acredito, você sabe de cor? Nunca ri tanto na vida! Devia seguir a carreira de atriz paralelamente à de ninja.

Ela sentou-se entre suas pernas novamente:

\- Isto é pra provar a você que prestava atenção ao que meu sensei dizia e que ele é extremamente importante pra mim – apertou seu nariz mesmo por baixo da máscara.

\- Você é incrível, Sakura. – deixou os lábios livres do tecido e a beijou sem hora pra terminar. Afastaram-se e ele deixou o rosto a mostra, não o escondeu novamente. – Onde você aprendeu a ser tão boa assim nisto? – sorriu divertidamente mostrando todos os dentes.

\- Bem... costumava fazer pequenas imitações para tentar acabar com o mal humor de um certo Uchiha, mas diferente de você, que quase morreu de rir, ele só rosnava com a maior cara de saco cheio: _Irritante_! – imitou a voz que o moreno costumava fazer.

Ela realmente era boa naquilo, remedou-o na perfeição e Kakashi mesmo sentindo vontade de matar o ex-aluno quase riu novamente. Aquela era uma faceta dela que ele não conhecia... Senso de humor.

\- Okay! Deixa isso para lá. O que quer saber sobre minha insignificante pessoa? – ele perguntou desviando o rumo da conversa. Também para afogar a enorme vontade de esfolar seu antigo aluno estúpido.

\- Hataki Kakashi, você não tem nada de insignificante. – ela o repreendeu - mas como pode ver muito precisamente, não nos contou absolutamente nada sobre você.

\- Certo... gosto de comer Missoshiru de berinjela e Sanma grelhada, não sou chegado a doces e tempura. Hum... sou sossegado e tranquilo, mas desde que descobri que gostava de você me tornei introspectivo e sonhador. Meu passatempo favorito é ler Icha Icha.

\- Isso todos sabemos. Não sabia que não gostava de doces.

\- É raro gostar de algum.

\- Quando ouço que você nutria sentimentos por mim desde tanto tempo e escondeu, fico com dor no coração imaginando como você sofreu.

\- Eu queria vê-la feliz, por isso eu aguentei. Quando vi você naquele desfiladeiro prestes a pular, eu entrei num colapso nervoso. Você não imagina a vontade homicida de matar uma certa pessoa por tê-la feito tão mal.

\- Eu me envergonho daquele dia.

\- Está tudo bem... não vamos falar sobre isso. Bem... não tenho uma cor preferida e tenho alguns fetiches. – sorriu de lado maliciosamente.

\- Hum... que espécie de fetiche.

\- Desenvolvi um fetiche por... fantasias eróticas de médica.

\- Sério isso? Esse é fácil, sensei. – ela riu divertida.

\- Os outros eu te conto com o tempo.

\- Vamos continuar a conversar dentro da barraca? Esfriou um pouco! – ela disse com os lábios levemente roxos.

Entraram e deitaram-se agarrados para se aquecerem do leve friozinho do outono. Ele começou a beija-la.

\- Achei que íamos conversar.

\- Estamos conversando! – acariciou sua boca com a língua.

\- Sou uma garota sortuda. – ao dizer isso, um lapso de lembrança passou por sua mente. - Kakashi sensei, aparentemente eu sou estéril.

\- Por que acha isso? – ele, então, perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

\- Por que tentei engravidar e não consegui.

\- Eu não me importo com isso, Sakura. Eu quero você e que você seja feliz, não exijo nada em troca. Eu a amo pela garota incrível que é e se tornou.

\- Ah, Kakashi. Eu estou me apaixonando a cada segundo mais e mais por você! – ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço beijando-o com os olhos marejados.

 **Continua**...


	8. Kakashi em dobro

**Capítulo 8 - Kakashi em dobro**

* * *

Sakura acordou entre os braços de Kakashi que ficou a maior parte da noite zelando e vigiando o acampamento. Depois de tudo que a rosada passou merecia uma noite inteira de sono. Kakashi, mesmo dentro da barraca, conseguia perceber a movimentação ao redor.

\- Kakashi, nós fomos displicentes. Dormimos e não nos revezamos.

\- Fica tranquila, eu estava de olho em tudo.

Sakura ficou envergonhada por ter deixado aquela responsabilidade somente nas costas dele.

\- Você não dormiu? – perguntou preocupada.

\- Fica tranquila. Está tudo bem – disse sorrindo por baixo da máscara preta.

\- Bem, então, vou preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos.

\- Certo, depois precisamos ver as recomendações que Tsunade-sama nos deixou.

\- Hai. – ela abaixou a máscara de Kakashi e deixou-lhe um sonoro beijo nos lábios. Ele sorriu e novamente encobriu a face.

Enquanto Sakura preparava alguma coisa para comerem, ele pegou a caixa de madeira e o pergaminho que a Hokage havia lhes entregado com as instruções.

A medida que lia o conteúdo da mensagem foi arregalando os olhos, escandalizado, tendo em vista que aquelas recomendações eram um pouco diferentes das que a loira havia dado pessoalmente.

\- O que houve, Kakashi?

\- Acho melhor você mesma ler para não achar que eu estou brincando.

Sakura pegou o pergaminho e começou a ter a mesma reação de Kakashi. Olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta.

\- Então, devemos nos disfarçar de recém casados, comerciantes ambulantes de remédios, para obter as informações sobre a plantação de alucinógenos e os nomes dos envolvidos?

\- Eu adorei a ideia dos recém casados. – Kakashi riu animadíssimo.

\- Estou vendo.

\- Assim, nós já treinamos. – a agarrou pela cintura a mordendo o lábio inferior mesmo por cima da mascara.

\- Engraçadinho. Bem, você terá que memorizar os remédios.

\- Isso é fácil!

\- Ah é, esqueci que meu sensei é o copy ninja.

\- Bem, a partir de agora somos Aki e Yuri Natsune e devemos tingir os cabelos, colocar lentes de contato para mudar a cor dos olhos e assumir personalidades diferentes.

\- Nunca tingi meus cabelos. – ela disse – Acho que será interessante.

\- Sim, tem aqui uma tinta vermelha e outra castanho bem escura, daquelas que saem com um produto específico. E eu devo pintar o rosto por conta da cicatriz e você disfarçar o losango na testa com maquiagem.

\- Certo. Mas e a máscara?

\- Aí, minha deliciosa esposinha, vem o porquê de eu não tira-la quando sou Kakashi. Agora que sou Aki não preciso dela.

\- Oh, interessante. Vai ser mais fácil pra beijar. – ela riu divertida - Nunca participei de missões assim.

\- Espero que consigamos ter toda essa informação dentro do próximo mês. Depois devemos nos apresentar ao daymio e escolta o líder para a Vila dos Cereais.

\- E lá eu devo aplicar os venenos e os antídotos no príncipe.

\- É uma missão comprida, devemos ficar fora por uns três meses.

\- Se não mais...

\- Agora minha recém esposinha linda, vou te agarrar. – ele deu um bote bem rápido, derrubando-a no chão, ela riu contagiosamente. – Acho que essa parte da missão é a melhor. Vou agradecer a Tsunade-sama imensamente.

\- Deveria ser somente um disfarce. – Sakura o atiçou.

\- Mas pra que nos deter a pequenos e insignificantes detalhes quando o disfarce pode se tornar verdade.

Grunhiu e beijou-a vorazmente até quase deixa-la com os lábios inchados.

O plano seguiu, queimaram o pergaminho, Kakashi memorizou todos os remédios, os componentes que eles tinham e para que serviam. Ficariam dentro de uma caixa de madeira que ele carregaria nas costas.

Havia roupas apropriadas para ambos e resolveram tingir os cabelos para começar o disfarce logo ali, aproveitando que tinham uma fonte termal para facilitar.

\- Nossa, Kakashi... quer dizer Aki-kun, que diferente você fica com os cabelos castanhos... Fica gato do mesmo jeito. Mas prefiro o tom natural. Engraçado, me lembra um pouco aquele fotógrafo da ANBU de quando éramos pequenos.

Ele somente riu com o canto dos lábios não dizendo mais nada sobre isto. Talvez um dia contasse.

\- Digo o mesmo de você. Adoro-os rosa como são naturalmente. Mas você fica linda de qualquer maneira.

Vestiram suas novas roupas e seguiram para a Vila do Lírio.

Era um lugar bastante úmido e chovia quase em tempo integral. O frio úmido era algo que incomodava. O vilarejo era muito simples e as pessoas que viviam nela eram extremamente trabalhadoras, no entanto, nada muito hospitaleiras. Extremamente desconfiadas com forasteiros fechavam as portas ou ignoravam o casal a medida que chegavam ou quando lhes pedido alguma informação.

Depois de muito barganhar e quase implorar, conseguiram alugar uma pequena casa para começar o trabalho de espionagem.

Havia um terreno pequeno onde Sakura e Kakashi fizeram uma pequena estufa para começarem a cultivar uma tímida horta para as ervas medicinais. Era razoavelmente rápido o plantio e demoraria em média um mês para conseguirem os primeiros brotos. Isto na verdade, era mais para dar credibilidade à história de serem farmacêuticos e vendedores ambulantes, imaginavam terminar a missão antes, não iriam precisar na verdade.

Enquanto ela fazia seu trabalho como dona de casa, Kakashi vendia as ervas e os remédios, sendo que por vezes precisava se ausentar, dias fora de casa.

Era noite quando Sakura estava dentro da casa cozinhando alguma coisa para ambos. Kakashi havia saído mas ela sabia que o prateado voltaria ainda naquele mesmo dia.

Distraída, mexia com uma colher de pau o ensopado que borbulhava na panela enquanto cantarolava uma melodia improvisada.

Assustou-se quando sentiu um aperto caloroso e o hálito quente, depois o inalar do ar próximo a sua nuca.

\- Cheirosa... deliciosa! – ele aperta sua nádega cheia com uma das mãos. – Não me aguento de tantas saudades suas, minha esposinha suculenta.

\- Está sendo tão complicado ficar aqui sem você! As pessoas são tão fechadas. – Kakashi afastou-se e fechou as janelas para que pudessem conversar.

Sentaram-se à mesa, enquanto Sakura colocou duas conchas da sopa de abóbora e cogumelos dentro de um recipiente fundo.

\- Nem comenta! Já fui expulso de vários lugares... – ele continuou a conversa

\- E a investigação?

\- Nem sinal de nada.

\- Também não, sem falar que é realmente dificil falar com alguém, mal consigo comprar comida. Só faltam me expulsar dos estabelecimentos também.

\- Isto é algo realmente estranho!

\- Pior que sem conseguir a aproximação não dá pra obter nenhuma informação. Até tentei ficar às escondidas pra ver se as pessoas comentavam alguma coisa entre si... mas, nada!

\- Igual comigo! – ele levou a colherada de sopa à boca. – Está gostoso!

\- Obrigada, meu sensei! – sorriu maliciosa, acariciando a virilha do prateado, que agora era moreno de olhos claros, por cima da calça preta com a planta dos pés pequenos e descalços.

\- Hum... esposinha fogosa. – ele aproveitou a massageou sua perna enquanto terminava a sopa. – Agora, vem cá, minha deciosa esposinha quero de deixar louca!

Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até ela, olhando-a como um verdadeiro lobo selvagem prestes a pular.

\- Sensei, já te disse que você é muito gato? Independente de como esteja?

\- Hai, mas adoro ouvir isso o tempo todo.

\- Eu adoro poder ter você sem aquela maldita máscara preta. Ver suas expressões o tempo todo e poder te beijar sem aquele incomodo. Promete que depois que não fizer mais missões vai tirar aquilo pro resto da vida?

\- Prometo.

Puxou-a, fazendo-a levantar e a agarrou pela cintura, elevando-a do solo. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e saiu do cômodo caminhando com ela assim até o quarto onde dormiam. Fechou a porta com o pé direito e colocou-a no chão.

Seus lábios tocavam-se numa sensual e extravagante coreografia e seus hálitos se misturavam indiscriminadamente. Kakashi direciona a jovem kunoichi para a cama e obriga-a a sentar, empurrando-a delicadamente.

Com um sorriso malicioso, começou a afastar-se um pouco de forma que ela podia olha-lo por inteiro. Sakura observou-o tentando imaginar o que ele estava tramando.

Desde que começaram essa missão mal tiveram tempo para ficarem juntos. Era tudo muito corrido...

Sakura o viu colocar dois dedos a altura do peito formando uma cruz:

\- Jutso clones das sombras. – murmurou e imediatamente em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça uma cópia idêntica de Kakashi, versão cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, encarando-a com a exata expressão de "vou te devorar".

Cada um então começou uma arrancar as roupas deixando-as espalhadas pelo chão.

Sakura prendeu o ar, sem piscar e mantinha seus olhos cravados nele, sem conseguir desviar. A visão dos deuses privilegiada fazia-a ter água na boca e ambos tanto o Kakashi original, quanto o clone, estavam com o membro rijo preparado para ela.

\- Por Kamisama, um já é muito gostoso, dois é pra me matar! – ela começou a se abanar quase babando.

Ambos Kakashis começaram a se aproximar com olhar de lobo faminto e um deles segurou um dos pés da ninja, beijando seu dedinho mindinho, o outro apertou suas coxas e começou a retirar suas inoportunas roupas.

Enquanto um lambia, massageava e mordiscava as pernas de Sakura o outro mantinha em seu prazeroso trabalho de beijar lamber e mordiscar seus seios.

Ele percorreu seu seio com a pontinha da língua, circundando seu seio esquerdo, criando arrepios por toda a pele da kunoichi. Apertava de leve e massageava o outro seio. Veio tranquilamente, deixando uma trilha molhada até seu mamilo rosado e sugou-o, depois beijando e lambendo movimentando a língua com malabarismos exóticos.

Enquanto o primeiro Kakashi se refestelava com os seios, o outros ia subindo a boca quente e habilidosa até a altura de sua zona mais sensível, sua flor vermelha, a vulva totalmente molhada. Sorriu malicioso e afastando suas pernas abocanha-a com desejo, introduzindo a língua o mais fundo que alcançava. Depois mordiscou e lambeu deliciosamente a brotinho duro e inchado, formigando de desejo.

Sakura não conseguia concatenar nada, só podia gemer e rebolar em sua boca que a umedecia loucamente.

Eles a enlouqueciam e ela não conseguiu segurar mais, a onda de calor subiu e ela gemeu alto de tanto prazer.

Ele lambeu os beiços.

\- Deliciosamente doce – disse e agarrou a kunoichi com força puxando-a e fazendo com que ela ficasse com ambos os joelhos entreabertos em cima da cama, com o bumbum arrebitado e de quatro para ele. O primeiro deita e posiciona-se a baixo dela de forma que sua deliciosa boca alçasse seu ponto feminino mais sensível enquanto ambas as mãos cuidavam habilmente de seus seios.

O Kakashi que encontrava-se de pé introduz de uma só vez seu membro quase a explodir, dentro dela enquanto o outro fazia massagens em seu clitóris com a língua rapidamente e apertava delicadamente os bicos de seus seios.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh, Ka...kashi... sensei! – ela gemia sem parar, enlouquecida.

E gozou pela segunda vez enquanto quase engolia por completo o membro do Kakashi abaixo dela.

Ele começou a movimentar rapidamente e friccionar sua masculinidade dentro de sua caverna extremamente úmida deixando o outro naquela missão de lamber com a língua habilidosa seu brotinho mais que duro.

Sakura estava toda lambuzada pelos intensos orgasmos e extremamente escorregadia fazendo Kakashi morrer de tesão ao sentir o vai e vem prazeroso.

Kakashi também gemia e o nível de calor daquele quarto poderia ser sentido por quilômetros de distância.

Ele sente, então, que pela terceira vez, ela estava chegando no ápice do prazer, acelera mais o movimento e a preenche completamente, derretendo-se por inteiro dentro dela.

Suado e exausto, o Kakashi que estava em pé cai na cama enquanto o que estava embaixo dela desaparece numa bolha de fumaça branca.

\- Kakashi, você definitivamente quer me matar de amor. – disse ela ofegante e toda mole, com o peito a subir e a descer. – Isto foi simplesmente a glória! – ela decreta e o beija antes de cair exausta.

 **Continua**...


	9. Desordeiros X Teste de gravidez

**Capítulo 9 - Desordeiros X Teste de gravidez**

* * *

Acordaram no dia seguinte, todos enrolados e empoleirados um no outro.

\- Bom dia, minha esposinha deliciosa.

\- Bom dia, deus da sedução.

\- Podemos repetir a dose quando quiser. – sorriu minimamente, malicioso.

\- Nossa! Você é... caramba! Não tenho palavras... Você é maravilhoso, Hatake Kakashi.

\- Vamos levantar? Temos que terminar a missão.

\- Sim, quero embora o mais rápido possível. Não suporto mais essa missão.

E assim seguiu os dias, enquanto Kakashi vendia os remédios e buscava informações, a moça rosada, que agora era uma beldade ruiva, a muito custo começou a criar a simpatia pelos moradores locais e com isso tentava encontrar alguma pista sobre a tal plantação de alucinógeno e os traficantes. Mas nada... nenhuma pista, nenhuma dica... Ela chegou a duvidar e a questionar se realmente havia alguma coisa ali que levantasse tais suspeitas.

Um dia muito nublado, a kunoichi estava na venda da cidade para comprar farinha e ouviu sons de homens criando, entre seus timbres uma espécie de melodia, isto somado a tambores.

\- O que é isto? – Sakura escolhia maças, elevou a cabeça e perguntou a senhora.

\- Rápido criança, entre e se esconda. – disse a doba da venda com os olhos esbugalhados e aterrorizados pelo medo. Seus dentes rangiam e seu olho direito tremia num evidente acesso de pânico e tiques nervosos.

\- Mas...

\- Rápido, não me pergunte nada. Entre na cabana e não deixe que a vejam em hipótese nenhuma. Se eles a encontrarem irão lhe chantagear e a usar como fazem com todos daqui ou a roubar para vender como escrava.

Sakura, então, foi obrigada a acatar o pedido da senhora. Entrou na cabana e escondeu-se. Claro, ela melhor do que ninguém sabia se esconder. Ocultou seu chakra, não sabia com quem estava lidando. Ela escolheu uma posição estratégica onde podia ver o rosto e ouvir perfeitamente a conversa entre eles.

Viu, então, vários homens com uma bandana verde na cabeça e um símbolo em forma de tulipas desenhada. Este homem era alto, tinha uma cicatriz no rosto horizontal. Seus olhos eram escuros e penetrantes.

\- Yo, Oba-san. – ele disse roubando uma fruta da vendinha, mastigando-a descaradamente. – O carregamento, onde está?

\- A safra deste ano foi totalmente destruída, terão que esperar o próximo.

\- Não seja tola, Oba-san. Pensam que podem nos enganar? – ele apontou uma adaga afiada na garganta da anciã. – Não me diga que não restou nenhuma?

\- Não, perdemos toda a plantação.

\- Tsc – ele retirou a adaga do pescoço da anciã que engoliu em seco. – Pena! Teremos que arrumar outra moeda de troca! – ele disse encarando a senhora como um pequeno demônio.

\- Vocês não podem, não podem traficar as moças da cidade.

\- A senhora escolhe, é isto ou matamos todos.

\- Kaoro... você me vergonha! Foi criado com carinho pra ser o líder desta vila e nos guiar para um futuro próspero e honesto. Errei em sua criação!

\- Sim, a senhora errou feio, querida avó! – ele levantou o braço alto e acertou em cheio o rosto da anciã abrindo uma ferida em sua boca. – Agora, oba-san, as moças da cidade, primeiro, claro eu irei me saciar com elas. – sua gargalhada alta e sarcástica assemelhava-se a de um maníaco psicopata.

\- Pessoal, peguem todas as garotas, bonitas e feias... Podem experimentar primeiro, claro...

Ele gritou e os homens começaram a rir e a caçar as garotas, batendo e ameaçando com espadas afiadas os homens que por ventura tentavam os impedir.

Sakura já não podia mais se segurar, pegou uma faca que encontrou dentro da venda e preparou-se. Neste momento, sentiu o chakra de Kakashi aproximar-se, ele vinha rápido, e parecia que em menos de cinco minutos já estaria ali. Ela sorriu animada e murmurou... - Reforços.

\- Vocês não podem fazer isto, Kaoro, eu lhe suplico! – a senhora agarrou-se à roupa negra do rapaz, em suplica desesperada - Deixe as moças da aldeia, mate-me, faça qualquer coisa, mas deixe as meninas em paz. Nós plantaremos tudo novamente... e...

\- Tsc, agora, já era, vovó... tarde de mais... – ele disse e levantou a mão para bater novamente na senhora que instintivamente fechou os olhos e ficou esperando a pancada forte, entretanto, não sentiu, algo o impediu.

\- Não... toque... nela... seu canalha! – a kunoichi ruminou entre os dentes, segurando seu braço com força impedindo de chegar ao seu alvo.

\- Hum... que delicia, carne nova no pedaço e linda. – ele assobiou a olhando de cima a baixo de forma indecente - Adoro as mais difíceis. – ele disse maligno.

\- Asqueroso! – a ruiva Sakura disse com nojo e cuspiu em seu rosto.

O homem riu debochado e imediatamente, segundos depois mudou a expressão para uma assassina: - Você me paga por isso, sua vadia!

\- Criança eu avisei para se esconder... – a senhora estava aterrorizada.

\- Seu miserável – Sakura rangeu os dentes e concentrou somente um pouco de chakra no punho apertando o braço do homem, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Depois ela simplesmente, o socou certeiro, no meio do olho fazendo-o voar até uma casa, quebrando sua parede externa com a intensidade do soco.

\- Ninguém vai levar, nada daqui... nenhuma pessoa... nenhum planta... muito menos a paz destas pessoas que lutam tanto para serem felizes. Eu não vou permitir.

Os homens viram a cena e imediatamente se reunirão ao redor da kunoichi ruiva.

\- Hum... para uma garota franzina até que parece ter bastante força. – o homem do centro disse. – mas duvido que consiga bater em todos nós juntos.

\- Odeio canalhas! – ela disse tremendo de ódio, estalando os dedos. Manteve a faca que tinha pego dentro da venda apertando o cabo com raiva e caminhos decidida e corajosa para o meio de quinze homens armados dos pés a cabeça com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Eles a cercaram e ela ficou tranquila e calma. Sorriu, Kakashi estava a menos de cinco segundos próximo.

\- Cinco... quatro... três... dois... um... – murmurou

Caboom...

Todos ouviram um enorme estrondo como um raio vindo de deus ao cair dos céus em cima daqueles homens.

Sakura saltou muito alto e aterrissou perto da vendinha.

\- Não toquem... na minha... mulher. – o prateado que agora era um delicioso moreno soletrou vagarosamente a frase depois de fazer quase um estrago naquele grupo de bandidos.

Aqueles homens não eram ninjas, assim, não precisou muito mais do que isto.

\- Que pena... você foi tão rápido e eficaz que nem consegui me divertir. – Sakura murmurou em seu ouvido – Queria dar alguns socos neles.

Kakashi e Sakura basicamente deixaram todos desacordados somente com dois socos. A senhora estava com os olhos arregalados e ficou estática olhando os bandidos estirados pelo chão.

\- Pronto, vocês estão livre deles. – Sakura disse meiga aproximando-se da dona da vendinha. A senhora agarrou-se a menina, abraçando-a, e despejou prantos e prantos sobre sua blusa.

\- Obrigada, criança. Obrigada! Teremos uma divida eterna com vocês. – ela chorava copiosamente. Sakura teve vontade de usar ninjutsos médicos para cura-la e acalma-la, mas conteve-se. Eles já haviam se exposto muito e não poderia mostrar que era uma iryou-nin.

Enquanto isso Kakashi amarrava os homens desacordados em nós muito apertados, impossível de serem soltos e em troncos de árvores.

\- Vamos chamar as autoridades. Não se aproximem deles ou falem com eles. – os dois ninjas disfarçados disseram. Viraram de costas e foram para a floreta.

Rapidamente desfizeram seu disfarce, escondidos de qualquer olhar curioso.

À coloração exótica dos fios de cabelos, bastava lava-los com uma espécie de tônico reverso, vestiram seus uniformes de jounin, Kakashi voltou a colocar a máscara e retirou as lentes claras. Sakura tirou as lentes escuras e suspirou.

\- Pena que terá que usar isso outra vez. Mas eu entendo, é por uma boa causa. - Roubou-lhe um beijo abaixando o tecido.

\- E eu que pensei que iria poder me aproveitar da história de marido e mulher! – resmungou aborrecido. – não deu tempo nem de beijar direito! Esquece a história de agradecer a Tsunade-sama.

\- Ahhh, não seja injusto... – Sakura riu maliciosa e corou violentamente ao lembrar da noite em que Kakashi usou seu jutso clone das sombras para aumentar a excitação entre eles e o albino riu captando exatamente o que ela pensava.

Seguiram para buscar ajuda de soldados locais. Mantiveram a história de que dois comerciantes ambulantes pediram ajuda porque os habitantes do vilarejo conseguiram prender traficantes de escravos.

Seguiram junto com os guardas para se assegurarem de que iriam prender os homens e que todos no distrito iriam estar bem.

Chegaram lá os homens estavam gritando e esperneando mas isto não foi suficiente para liberta-los. Foram presos e os habitantes poderiam, por fim, viver sossegados e em paz.

\- Senhora! O casal que veio nos avisar agradeceu a hospedagem e disse que precisava seguir viagem. A senhora está bem? – a kunoichi perguntou preocupada. A senhora esboçou uma triste feição.

\- Pena, gostava daquelas crianças e queria agradece-los novamente. Eles são pessoas muito boas.

\- Deixe-me ajuda-la. – disse Sakura e levou seu chakra até seu rosto curando seu machucado.

\- Obrigada, minha filha. Qual seu nome?

\- Sakura, senhora!

\- Você me lembra Yuri-chan, não sei porque, até mesmo porque aquela criança tem os olhos escuros e os cabelos muito vermelhos.

\- Prontinho, senhora! – ela sorriu desconcertada.

\- Bem... obrigada minha filha.

\- Sakura, vamos? – Kakashi a chama. –Temos uma missão a terminar.

\- Hai-hai, Kakashi sensei! – ela sorriu em retorno - Até algum dia, senhora! – acenou para a anciã que sorria aliviada e começaram a correr em direção ao castelo onde estaria o daymiou.

...

Enquanto Sakura e Kakashi viviam sua missão de infiltração, Naruto e Sasuke estavam numa outra missão de reconhecimento. Isto impossibilitou o Uchiha de visitar Karin como havia prometido na noite anterior.

A missão dos dois rapazes havia terminado em dez dias e mais do que rápido, assim que estavam de volta, Sakuke seguiu para o esconderijo onde Karin vivia.

Chegou lá já tarde e a ruiva levou um susto quando o viu, mas correu para o receber.

\- Sasuke-kun, fiquei lhe esperando no dia seguinte logo que partiu!

\- Não pude vir, estava numa missão.

\- Ah!

\- Vem, precisamos fazer meu filho. – ele ordenou autoritário, fazendo-a sorrir como uma criança feliz que havia acabado de ganhar um doce.

Ela omitiu a informação que o seu período fértil já havia passado e mesmo se quisesse muito, era quase impossível ficar grávida, no entanto, agora nada realmente importava. O primordial era tê-lo dentro dela, independente de como ou porquê.

E assim... em mais uma noite Sasuke possuiu Karin de uma forma dominadora e brutal, quase num coito animal. Ele era assim, a vida lhe ensinara a ser assim. Ele era o reflexo do que o mundo o transformara. Em essência Sasuke era gentil e amigo, no entanto, essa personalidade foi extinta há muito tempo e substituída por uma natureza bruta e obscura. As coisas não tomaram um rumo muito feliz para o Uchiha e ele fez escolhas erradas, corroborando o rumo e a influência estranha que a roda do destino lhe impusera.

Ele a possuiu várias vezes, era só o tempo de descansar e já estava preparado novamente. Sasuke sabia ser arrogante e autoritário, mas também sabia ser decidido. Agora seu objetivo de vida era reconstruir seu clã, fosse com quem fosse. Se olhasse por um outro lado, esta característica chegava a ser admirável.

No dia seguinte, o shinobi estava exausto. Karin o cansava, ela não reclamava como Sakura fazia. Sakura exigia mais carinho, Karin não. Estava sempre pronta para ele, sem resmungar ou nada semelhante a isto.

Levantou e vestiu seu uniforme.

\- Já vai? – ela pergunta ligeiramente triste.

\- Sim, Tsunade está me enchendo de missões. Não poderei dizer quando voltarei.

\- Está tudo bem, vou ficar esperando, eu sempre te espero! – ela disse com olhar apaixonado, ligeiramente doentio.

Sua fixação nele era incrivelmente doentia, admirava o nível de seu chakra e a capacidade energética de Sasuke a deixava encantada. Mesmo depois de praticamente a matar junto a Danzou ela o perdoou.

Sem mais uma palavra ele sai deixando-a com seus pensamentos e inseguranças. Será que a inseminação artificial havia dado certo? Será que estaria grávida dele? Será que seria a futura senhora Uchiha?

Incrível como a médica rosada nunca percebeu que o problema era ele, matutava Karin. Mas pensando muito bem, jamais o Uchiha iria admitir que o problema nunca fora ela, e sim ele... Era orgulhoso demais para isto. Talvez não tenha sido tão esperta o suficiente para roubar o sêmen dele quando estava em transe induzido, assim como ela fez. Iria ignorar este fato. Iria conseguir engravidar de uma maneira ou de outra. Ela sabia do segredo do Sasuke e ela seria a única capaz de dar-lhe o que ele mais desejava, seu clã de volta. Ela iria tomar o lugar da rosada e não permitiria que mais ninguém o ocupasse. Sorriu diabolicamente de frente à estes pensamentos.

Passaram-se os dias e Sasuke nunca mais veio ao esconderijo à procura de Karin. Ela não se preocupava com este tempo até mesmo agradecia, precisava ter certeza de que tudo havia corrido como seu planejamento.

Sua felicidade foi incrível quando seu período atrasou, mostrando os primeiros indícios de que poderia estar grávida. Manteve-se tranquila, esperando a época certa para ter certeza absoluta.

Assim, passado algum tempo, a época para fazer exame de sangue e confirmar as suas suspeitas havia chegado.

Logo de manhã, assim que acordou, foi imediatamente preparar para o exame de sangue, que confirmaria sua gravidez. Sentia o estômago borbulhar de nervoso. Criou um clone que retirou seu sangue e pessoalmente começou o exame para ter certeza de que tudo tinha corrido como ela esperava.

Pulou de alegria, como uma desvairada, quando viu o resultado: Positivo.

\- Sasuke-kun, me aguarde. Teremos um bebê. – sorriu anasalado acariciando sua barriga que ainda estava lisa.

Isto era o que ela sonhava, era o que ela mais desejava, no entanto, o decorrer dos fatos não foram exatamente como ela imaginara...

 **Continua**...


	10. Dois meses depois

**Capítulo 10 - Dois meses depois...**

* * *

Dois meses se passaram e Sasuke estava irritado com as inúmeras missões que Tsunade o mandava. Faça isto... faça aquilo... missão rank C... rank D... rank B...

Ele ruminava, irritadiço, querendo matar a quinta com suas próprias mãos. O último Uchiha queria investir tempo em criar seu clã. Se não conseguisse possuir a ruiva muitas vezes, como iria engravida-la... Sasuke concluiu que a quinta estava fazendo aquilo para puni-lo por ter traído sua pupila.

Sasuke queria um pouco de descanso. Já havia se passado dois meses desde que tudo aconteceu. Desde que se divorciou... Depois disso, Sasuke começou a variar a opinião sobre suas atitudes com relação ao que havia feito e em várias situações ele começou a se questionar e pensar em Sakura. Seu psicológico ficava indo e vindo, entre Sakura e Karin e ele começou a pensar que estava ficando louco por causa disso.

Durante este período em que a quinta lhe escravizou em inúmeras missões nunca mais voltou a sua casa, muito menos procurou Karin. No meio desta loucura, Tsunade lhe deu uma pequena trégua e ele resolveu voltar ao quarto onde viveu os dois últimos anos de sua vida com Sakura.

Nunca imaginou, mas a saudade da rosada estava o matando aos poucos. Chegou a sonhar em tê-la em sua cama novamente. Ele nunca iria admitir a ninguém, mas ele gostava da garota insistente que o perseguia desde criança. No fundo, não queria se separar por causa deste sentimento. Ele arrependeu-se muito! Jamais deveria ter feito aquilo com ela. Jamais deveria tê-la traído. A verdade era que ela não merecia o que ele havia feito. Sempre se doou de corpo e alma para ele e devia ter aceitado conversar mais e tentar outros métodos. A verdade é que sentia muita falta da rosada, de seu cheio, de seu sorriso, de sua carência afetiva, da exigência por beijos e carinho, de seu excesso de proteção com ele... E ele, o que fez? Traiu com a amiga loira que se insinuava insistentemente por baixo do nariz da rosada. Claro, era só dizer não... mas ele queria filhos! Se ao menos ela não fosse seca! Isto era o que Sasuke pensava agoniado, nunca imaginou que ela não engravidou por causa dele mesmo! Ela tentou se suicidar por sua causa... e este fato ia o corroendo por dentro.

Estava relembrando tudo isso quando entrou em casa e dirigiu-se diretamente para o quarto. Passou os olhos no lugar que, antes, havia sido preenchido pela kunoichi e algo lhe chamou a atenção sobre a cômodo empoeirada. A fotografia do antigo time sete...

Arregalou os olhos sem acreditar quando viu somente sua imagem sozinha, parte da foto cortada. Ela rasgou a fotografia do antigo time sete, excluindo-o. Sentiu fortes pontadas no peito e precisou de um certo tempo para se recuperar do trauma.

Sim... talvez merecesse isto. Por que ele fez tudo aquilo com ela afinal? Perguntava-se. Fechou o punho com foça e socou a parede produzindo um estrondo terrível.

As coisas em sua vida nunca foram um conto de fadas, sempre foram mais voltadas para o nebuloso e obscuro.

Depois de ver a fotografia rasgada. Sasuke tomou coragem e, imediatamente no dia seguinte, procurou-a para conversar, talvez se desculpar... talvez arrumar uma maneira de voltar, mas aparentemente, a Hokage havia a tirado da vila e ela encontrava-se em uma missão extensa sem tempo para retornar, com algum outro ninja que ele não conseguiu descobrir quem era e para onde sua ex-mulher havia ido. Iria atrás dela para procurar reconquistá-la. Todos os direcionamentos das missões eram absolutamente sigilosas, tentou subverter Naruto que certamente sabia onde ela estava, mas não conseguiu absolutamente nada.

Não... definitivamente, ele não deveria pensar mais nisto. A dúvida estava lhe matando. Não... Deveria esquecer a rosada e seguir em frente e procurar engravidar Karin, que também sempre lhe foi fiel. Mesmo depois de tê-la realmente quase a matado, ela o perdoou.

\- Uzumaki Karin. – falou em voz alta após concluir suas divagações.

Sasuke imediatamente, seguiu para o esconderijo onde a ruiva vivia.

Como sempre ela o recebia aos gritos o abraçando desesperadamente. Desta vez, ela o recebeu mais desesperada do que o normal, jogou-se em cima dele, quase derrubando-o no chão.

\- Sasuke-kun... venha sente-se aqui. – Ela disse mostrando a cama.

\- Não tenho tempo para conversar, Karin. Não vim aqui para isso. – ele protestou.

\- Sim, sim, eu sei... mas você disse que se eu engravidasse você me daria quantos beijos eu quisesse... então... pra começar quero pelo menos dois beijos longos.

Ele abriu a boca... fechou... abriu novamente, com os olhos arregalados, num nítido estado de choque, olhando-a sorrir.

\- Isso quer dizer... que..

\- Estou grávida de um filho seu, Sasuke-kun.

Ele se aproximou e a beijou e pela primeira vez, ofereceu um beijo com alegria nos lábios.

\- Enfim... vou conseguir reconstruir meu clã. – disse orgulhoso de si mesmo. O que ele não sabia era que deveria se orgulhar dela, Karin, pela esperteza.

A ruiva não podia estar mais feliz. Foi verdade, que ela trapaceou para engravidar, mas neste caso, o importante era estar grávida e não como havia ficado grávida. Será que neste caso o fim justificava os meios? Ela o enganou, mas era a única maneira... (1)

\- Vem, arrume suas coisas, agora você irá viver comigo como a nova senhora Uchiha. Você terá que se acostumar com a vida em Konoha também, porque não tenho intenção de abandonar a vila. Meu interesse é reconstruir o clã.

\- Sasuke-kun, eu sei disso... e quero ajudar você. – ela sorriu como uma boba. Mal podia acreditar que isto estava acontecendo.

...

Enquanto estes eventos se desenrolavam em Konoha, Sakura e Kakashi começaram a segunda parte de sua missão e escoltavam o daymiou da Vila dos Cereais (2) por um caminho que julgaram ser tranquilo. Diferente do que foi instruído pela Hokage e do que acreditavam, a missão de escoltar o figurão seria arriscada.

O senhor estava sob a mira de um grupo de ninjas patifes contratados pelo seu oponente político que queria usurpa-lhe o poder.

Caminhavam o mais lento que o normal pois o homem não era acostumado a longas distâncias a pé.

Estavam no meio do percurso quando Kakashi desconfiou que estavam sendo seguidos. Ativou o sharingan e atirou uma kunai com um papel bomba em direção a uma das árvores fazendo um homem cair morto estatelado e tostado numa poça de lama.

Imediatamente vários shurikens voaram na direção dos três mas foram abraçados pelo chakra de Kakashi que criou um meio corpo humanoide azulado ao redor deles protegendo-os de todas as armas pontiagudas e foram bloqueadas pelo braço de Susanoo empunhando uma katana.

\- As vezes me esqueço que você consegue fazer isso. – Sakura murmurou.

Cinco ninjas mascarados apareceram e uma massa de água em forma de dragão associada a inúmeras kunais foram enviadas em direção a eles.

Todas foram impedidas por Susanoo que lançou um raio através da Katana em direção aos homens mas estes mesmo atingidos conseguiram se salvar.

\- Eles são persistentes... – resmungou Kakashi. - Sakura proteja o daymiou. – disse o prateado e partiu para cima dos homens deferindo vários golpes de punhos e chutes. Eles estavam trôpegos mas realmente eram insistentes.

Um dos ninjas inimigos havia se afastado e começou a fazer vários selos com as mãos mas foi imitado instantaneamente pelo prateado que contra golpeou-o na mesma intensidade, copiando-o em exatidão.

Durante aquela batalha Kakashi machucou o ombro com uma kunai que foi lançada de dentro da mata por um dos ninjas que escondeu-se.

Eles se dividiram e um deles foi em direção à Sakura que estava pronta para atacar ou defender. Contra golpeava ora com seus punhos, ora com o antebraço e ora com as pernas e num momento de distração de seu oponente, liberou um soco hiper carregado de chakra enviando o homem para longe.

\- Não acredito! – ela disse ao ver o homem levantar mesmo cambaleando.

\- Chega de brincar... - Kakashi criou clones relâmpagos - Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Kakashi disse e refletiu olhos sérios e assassinos.

Intensificou os ataques com seus clones e na hora que um dos homens enviou um rio contra eles, Kakashi somente olhou para Sakura que imediatamente compreendeu as intenções de seu antigo sensei. Ela agarra o Daymio e salta muito alto aterrissando em um tronco de árvore. Num movimento sincronizado com a ex-aluna, Kakashi faz o mesmo e seus clones são desfeitos, enviando uma forte carga eletromagnética intensificada através da água eletrocutando todos os homens submersos.

\- Nossa, meu rapaz! Que força você tem. - O daymiou disse extremamente impressionado, quando se aproximou assim que o perigo havia passado.

\- Viu sensei, porque me orgulho chama-lo assim até hoje? – Sakura disse orgulhosa mas logo vê uma das mãos dele segurar o próprio ombro ferido. – Deixa eu cuidar disso. - Ela corre até ele e estende as mãos em cima da ferida exposta e emitindo uma luz esverdeada, cura o machucado.

\- Obrigada, Sakura-chan. Melhor ficarmos em alguma estalagem. Isto nos atrasou. – ele disse ao daymiou.

\- Sim, certamente. – o homem disse. – Vamos?

Caminharam por mais umas duas horas até anoitecer e encontraram um pequeno e modesto lugar para passar a noite.

\- Sejam bem vindos. – uma jovem com os cabelos amarrados num coque, atendeu-os na entrada do estabelecimento.

\- Dois quartos por favor! – Kakashi disse em sua tranquilidade peculiar.

\- Meu rapaz, por que pediu dois quartos? Se for uma questão monetária, não se preocupe, tudo aqui está sob minha conta. – disse o educado senhor.

\- Não, senhor, realmente não há necessidade, Sakura e eu dividiremos um mesmo quarto.

\- Bem, então, está tudo bem. – ele sorriu. – Vou me retirar, estou cansado e imagino que devam estar exaustos também.

\- Sim, é verdade.

\- Senhores, eu os aviso quando o jantar estiver servido. – a senhorita de cabelos negros disse. – vou leva-los aos seus aposentos.

\- Há banhos públicos seguindo o corredor da ala leste.

\- Obrigada. - Sakura disse e seguiram cada um para seus cômodos.

\- Acho que quero mesmo é entrar numa boa banheira quente com minha rosada. - o prateado abaixou a máscara e avançou nos lábios avermelhados e cheios logo imediatamente que se viu sozinho com ela.

\- Estava louco pra ficar a sós com você.

\- Ah – ela gemeu – Acho que devia descansar, gastou muito chakra.

\- Quero me recarregar dentro de você. – disse charmoso atacando-a sedento.

Devorava sua boca macia com a apetite voraz de um lobo branco investindo em sua presa. Suas línguas brincavam incansavelmente naquela volúpia dança sedutora e apaixonada. Imprensou-a contra a parede e acariciou-a, agarrando sua cintura delgada de forma possessiva e desejosa, levantando sua blusa preta e deixando marcas de seus dedos em sua pele imaculada.

\- Você me enlouquece, Sakura! Virou minha cabeça ao avesso, completamente. – beijava-a e mordiscava seu pescoço, arranhando-a com o canino.

Aquele era um homem definitivamente, sensual. Estar com ele era apaixonante e nada no mundo se comparava à suas carícias.

Agarrou-a com ambas as enormes mãos e elevou-a com seus braços, apertando suas nádegas com desejo acumulado.

\- Não aguento, sinto-me com sede de você.

Desesperados arrancam suas roupas, espalhando-as pelo chão e Kakashi eleva Sakura ainda mais, fazendo com que ela o abraçasse com as pernas ao redor de seu tronco.

A umidade quente e escorregadia da mulher encharcava-o e ele a estocou de uma única vez, fundo e delicioso, carregando o ar com perfume do desejo associado ao gemido do prazer.

Os músculos bem formados exercitavam-se e quem olhasse poderia ter um boa aula de anatomia. Sua força ajudava a garota naquele balanço, roçando seu clitóris avermelhado, umidificando-a ainda mais, com o friccionar em seu baixo ventre delineado.

Gimidos...

\- Que delicia, Kakashi sensei. – murmurava sensual como uma gata manhosa.

Ela gemia e ele lambia seu pescoço deixando uma trilha molhada. Caminhou com ela e sentou-se na cama, permitindo que a mulher pudesse tomar controle da situação.

Em seu colo, com as pernas entrelaçadas e enroscadas nele, rebolou deliciosamente, enrijecendo-o ainda mais.

\- Minha rosada, assim você me deixa louco.

\- Esta é a intenção. – disse ela, soprando em seu ouvido, um murmúrio sexy de tirar arrepios.

Empurrou-o no colchão, delicadamente, deitando por cima dele e massageando seus seios, com movimentos circulares, sentindo cada pedaço daquele delicioso mal caminho, na verdade, delicioso bom caminho!

Uma sequência de beijos e sucções exploravam a pele masculina, em combustão e desejo, já avermelhada e à flor da pele. Ela continuou a beija-lo até que parou com os olhos em algo másculo e ereto que a fez lamber os lábios. Aquela torre rosada, erguida somente para ela, a deixava sem fôlego de desejo e sem perder mais um segundo explora cada milímetro, sugando ora carinhosa ora mais firme. Ajudava com ambas as mãos uma massageando a base e outra o meio. A verdade é que ele era muito bem dotado em grossura e comprimento.

Ele gemia um pouco mais alto, tentando conter-se, mas era humanamente impossível resistir àquela boca habilidosa.

\- Agora, meu sensei, vou testar um jutso novo que venho desenvolvendo só pra você. – instintivamente ele abriu os olhos, que estavam vermelhos e com o sharingan ativado e a viu sorrir maliciosa. Ia falar algo, mas foi impedido quando sentiu uma energia combustiva enlouquecedora em sua zona erógena vindo de suas mãos engenhosas que emitiam uma cor avermelhada enquanto massageava seu membro quase a explodir.

Kakashi não conseguia formular nenhum pensamento concreto sobre nada neste momento. Não podia, estava sentindo algo totalmente novo e nunca, jamais em sua vida, alguém foi capaz de lhe dar tanto prazer. Ele tentou com todas as forças ser silencioso, mas a verdade era que ele não estava sendo muito eficaz. Gemia, delicioso, um pouco mais alto e isto a atiçava ainda mais. Vê-lo assim, e poder dar-lhe algo bom a deixava molhada e seria capaz de ter um orgasmo só de vê-lo daquela forma.

\- Ah, Sakura, eu não estou aguentando! Você é uma menina muito...

Sem perder mais um segundo, não o permitindo terminar a frase, senta nele, introduzindo-se nele e tirando do pratiado um gemido magnífico.

Dá-se então, lugar a uma dança divinamente sensual e luxuriosa, onde ele a ajuda, agarrando-lhe as nádegas, apertando-a com vontade. O subir e descer era lento e lânguido e depois passou a ser mais ritmado e mais rápido. Os pulos cada vez mais rápidos intensificaram-se e ambos chegam ao mais sublime daquele momento, quando seus corpos se fundem em júbilo e um tremor percorre suas espinhas causando ondas elétricas de prazer.

Ofegantes e suados ficam muitos segundos abraçados. Encarando-se, ela entrando cada vez mais dentro dos vermelhos olhos que agora ele expunha. Calmamente foram voltando ao negro habitual mas ainda assim ela não deixava de aprofundar-se dentro deles como se quisesse ver sua alma.

\- Kakashi sensei... – ela murmura – Eu te amo muito! – diz enfim com uma lágrima nos olhos e Kakashi sentiu a profundidade daquelas verdadeiras palavras baterem dentro de seu peito.

Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, embargando sua voz. Só conseguiu deixar escapar uma lágrima, depois puxou-a carinhoso, beijando seus lábios entreabertos.

Muito tempo ficaram assim e acabam adormecendo nesta posição.

Amanheceu e um raio de sol bateu em seus rostos. Sakura sentiu algo muito quente em baixo dela e... era algo muito delicioso. Ficou imaginando que espécie de colchão poderia ser aquele. Mexeu-se e notou que encontrava-se deitada em cima de Kakashi, transformando-o em cama. Um lençol os protegia e supôs que foi ele quem os havia coberto de madrugada.

\- Meu Kami-sama. Kakashi, por que não me acordou? Você deve estar todo moído!

\- De maneira nenhuma, nunca dormi tão bem na minha vida. Você é extremamente leve e deliciosa. Agora me explica, o que foi aquilo ontem a noite?

\- Você gostou? – ela sorriu de lado, meio maliciosa.

\- Se eu gostei? Eu adorei, estou sem palavras pra expressar o que eu senti.

\- Tsunade-sama me deu um livro de ninjutsos médicos para tratamento em homens, então, eu aprimorei e criei o meu próprio jutso. Na verdade, eu mudei alguns para dar naquele resultado.

\- E... vem cá! Você já usou esse... hum... ero-jutso do prazer antes? – Sakura riu baixinho com o nome que seu namorado havia batizado sua nova técnica.

\- Nunca!

\- Você não pode usar em mais ninguém além de mim. Não vou deixar... aquele ero-jutso é só meu. – murmurou muito sexy em seu ouvido e ela riu muito! – Me aguarde dona mocinha arteira... Você vai se ver comigo, a hora da vingança vai chegar. – sorriu de um lado só, mostrando uma perigosa malícia.

\- Hum... – ela lambeu os lábios como se houvesse acabado de comer um delicioso manjar – vou sonhar a cada segundo imaginando sua vingança.

Ele sorriu de lado e já ia a atacar, mas ela o segurou.

\- Acho melhor continuarmos outro dia. Precisamos terminar a missão.

\- Tem toda razão. Vou ter bastante tempo para planejar muito bem minha doce vingança erótica.

Levantou nu, com um ar charmoso e hiper carregado de masculinidade e seguiu para trocar suas roupas.

Saíram para o desjejum e lá estava o daymiou.

\- Bom dia, senhor. Já de pé?

\- Sim, sim... eu acordo muito cedo. – ele disse e continuou. – ontem vocês deviam estar mesmo exaustos. A senhorita bateu à porta para avisa-los do jantar mas desistiu imaginando que deviam estar dormindo. Só então, eles perceberam que não haviam jantado. Na realidade, não ouviram as batidas à porta.

\- Oh! – Sakura ficou vermelha como uma pimenta – Desculpa, deixa-lo jantar sozinho. Estávamos mesmo muito cansados.

\- Imaginei. – ele disse sorrindo, mas no fundo estava mais do que explicito o relacionamento entre eles.

Comeram calmamente e seguiram para o Vila dos Cereais logo depois. Sakura agradeceu enormemente pela noite bem dormida e pela pousada aconchegante.

 **Continua**...

* * *

Notas Finais

 _ **(1) "Será que neste caso o fim justificava os meios? Ela o enganou, mas era a única maneira..."**_  
Gostaria de saber a opinião de vcs. O que acham? Neste caso o fim realmente justifica os meios? Será que esse era o único jeito?

Bejinhos de amarula.  
Inté


	11. Vila da Folha Vila dos Cereais

**Capítulo 11 - Vila da Folha... Vila dos Cereais...**

* * *

Em Konohagakure no Sato, logo que descobriu sobre gravidez de Karin, Sasuke imediatamente foi falar com a quinta. Bateu à porta e a Hokage gritou entre. A loira levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Sasuke e Karin, que escondia-se ligeiramente atrás dele, tímida e com medo.

\- Hokage-sama, preciso falar com a senhora. – ele foi pomposo, mostrando respeito, não podia confronta-la, teria de doma-la.

\- O que ela faz aqui? – pergunta com um ar rancoroso, referindo-se a Karin.

\- Vou direto ao assunto. Karin está grávida e irei me casar com ela.

\- Oh! – Tsunade deixou que se desenhasse um redondo, surpreso e colossal círculo nos lábios.

\- Nunca foi surpresa para ninguém ou muito menos enganei alguém sobre minhas intensões. Eu já perdi muito: meu casamento anterior, todo meu clã, minha família, meu irmão e quase minha própria personalidade... Não posso perder meus sonhos... meu filho. Por favor, quinta Hokage. Eu não posso mais perder nada. Conceda a Karin o perdão. – o homem curvou o tronco para frente fazendo a loira se surpreender.

Ela mordeu a unha do polegar pintado de vermelho fogo, nervosa. Nunca viu o moreno tomar uma atitude tão humilde como aquela. Nunca o viu reclinar-se perante alguém. A verdade é que aquela atitude mexeu com a loira.

\- Hum. Você... ruiva! Deve saber que todos aqui estão sobre minhas ordens e são basicamente meus empregados.

\- Sim, senhora, eu sei.

\- Você deve abrir mão de Orichimaru e já deve saber que quero informações sobre suas pesquisas.

\- Senhora, já havia decidido isto quando engravidei do meu Sasuke-kun. – disse manhosa agarrando-se a manga de sua roupa fazendo Tsunade revirar os olhos e pensar. Como ele a aguenta? Ela continua:

\- Não tolerarei nenhum contato com ele, muito menos uma traição. – a ruiva balançava a cabeça positivamente mostrando que compreendia a questão. – Você deve se apresentar ao hospital, médicos são sempre bem vindos, principalmente com seus conhecimentos. Convocarei um Anbu e ficará sob vigilância constante.

Nenhum dos dois contestaram. Era isto ou nada.

\- Quando pretendem se casar?

\- O quanto antes. – respondeu Sasuke.

\- Não tenho como impedir isto. Você é um habitante de Konoha agora e está solteiro. Tem o direito de escolher com quem quer viver sua vida. Mas vejam bem... se eu souber que um de vocês está tramando algo contra a vila, pessoalmente arranco seus olhos fora, junto com suas bolas... – apontou para Sasuke, furiosa. - Agora marquem logo a data deste casamento e saiam daqui. Tenho mais o que fazer.

Inclinaram-se para frente e saíram o mais rápido que puderam.

\- Ela é brava, não? – Karin agarrou o noivo pelo braço.

\- Hm...

No meio do caminho, nos corredores do prédio, encontraram com uma garota loira que desde o ocorrido martirizava-se e mal dormia direito. Yamanaka Ino mostrava-se muito mais magra e abatida. A loira que outrora possuia o brilho da juventude nos olhos, agora expressava uma mácula sombria e apagada. Digníssimas olheiras fundas denotavam noites mal dormidas e pesadelos culposos.

Ino estava numa encruzilhada emocional e um dilema enlouquecedor onde sua consciência a estava matando e a torturando dia e noite sem parar, sendo massacrada pela paixão que surgiu.

Ela e Sasuke mantinham aquele relacionamento às escondidas como amantes por meio ano, desde que Sasuke começou a ficar impaciente com Sakura por não engravidar. Ele fez a proposta à Ino, era um caso passageiro sem nenhum envolvimento afetivo e se ela ficasse grávida entregaria o bebê para Sasuke. Ino aceitou o acordo onde ela seria uma mãe de aluguel e tudo deveria ser absolutamente às escondidas de Sakura. Entretanto tudo o que aconteceu não estavam nos planos: a rosada flagrou os amantes e a amante se apaixonou pelo marido.

Obvio que este era um acordo impossível de terminar bem.

Várias coisas a atormentavam mas no fundo, aquilo que ela queria esconder de si mesma, era saber que a antiga rivalidade de infância com Sakura nunca acabara e Ino queria provar para si mesma que havia o conseguido também. Quando ele fez a proposta nunca imaginou que a rosada descobriria. Mas para Ino o pior de tudo foi ter caído na tentação de se apaixonar por ele novamente. Sim... isto definitivamente não era para ter acontecido e ela estava aos frangalhos dividida entre a paixão e a culpa.

Depois do ocorrido, mesmo ficando muito mal quando soube que Sakura quase jogou-se do desfiladeiro, imaginou que Sasuke iria a procurar. Mas... ele não fez isto e sim o contrário. Fugia da loira como o diabo foge da cruz.

E assim ela vivia seu dilema... ao mesmo tempo que queria continuar seu caso com Sasuke, também queria se desculpar com Sakura.

Ino procurou Sakura inúmeras vezes, queria entender-se com a Haruno, precisava dormir e havia dias e dias que não descansava sendo atormentada por uma intensa crise de consciência e emoções misturadas e contraditórias. Estava enlouquecendo com aquilo.

Mas mesmo assim, com toda essa confusão de sentimentos quando se encontraram no corredor a garota criou brilhos nos olhos e entrelaçou os dedos em frente o peito.

\- Sasuke-kun – murmurou.

É certo que Ino falhou no quesito amizade e falhou mais ainda no quesito honestidade e todos esses sentimentos e culpas estavam misturados e embolados no peito da kunoichi loira e quando ele passou direto a ignorando completamente como fazia quando eram crianças, foi um tormento ainda maior.

\- Sakuke-kun, por favor. Preciso falar com você. – ela segurou a manga de sua camisa.

\- Não temos nada a falar, Yamanaka. Estou de casamento marcado e não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – disse frio e ela soltou-o.

\- Percebo. Então, encontrou uma vadia ridícula para ocupar o lugar da Sakura. – afirmou com despeito.

\- Ora sua... – Karin disse com raiva.

Ele parou e virou-se rapidamente segurando-a pelo pescoço, tirando-a do chão.

\- Vai me dizer que agora resolveu se preocupar com sua amiguinha? – aproximou-se mais dela e disse num murmúrio sussurrado – Não ouse falar mal da mãe do meu filho e minha futura esposa.

Ela tossiu assim que ele a soltou.

\- Deixe-me em paz, Yamanaka. – disse passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Karin que sorria sem acreditar que seu amado Sasuke-kun a estava defendendo daquela maneira.

Mal sabiam o que a vida reservava para ambos... Mal sabiam a terrível lição que o destino estava prestes a lhes dar... determinadas coisas não saem impunes e quanto maior a mentira mais intensa a lição.

...

Enquanto, esses eventos atrapalhados aconteciam na Vila da Folha o casal branco e rosa estava cada vez mais unido e envolvido. Todo o amor que Sakura um dia teve por Sasuke foi oferecido em dose tripla a Kakashi.

Eles agora viviam sua nova missão e encontravam-se na Vila dos Cereais.

A Vila dos Cereais é um país muito próspero, no entanto, isolado do continente. É uma enorme ilha que possui grande importância comercial por serem grandes agricultores de grãos, principalmente o arroz e todos os produtos manufaturados a partir deste cereal. Assim são exportadores deste alimento tão utilizado em vários países.

A Vila dos Cereais tem governo próprio e é independente e neutro a todos os outros países que o rodeia. É ligada pelo continente por uma enorme ponte e as duas maneiras para chegar até este próspero lugar é através desta ponte ou por barcas.

Escolheram atravessar o lago por barca e assim que chegaram dentro da cidade, foram muito bem recebidos por todos os habitantes daquele lugar. O daymio era um governante muito respeitado e querido por toda aquela população. O casal ninja pode imediatamente perceber esta característica.

Imediatamente, seguiram para o castelo onde o nobre vivia. Este ordenou um quarto para cada shinobi e deixou-os a vontade quanto a organização dos próximos dias.

Kakashi manter-se-ia ao lado da rosada, apoiando-a uma vez que agora toda a missão estava em suas mãos médicas.

\- Obrigada, senhor. – o prateado disse polidamente.

\- Acredito que estejam cansados e que precisem de uma reforçada janta. Bem, estejam a vontade, a casa é vossa.

\- Obrigada, senhor. – Sakura reclinou o tronco agradecendo.

Seguiram cada um para seus quartos, ligeiramente aborrecidos. Estavam viciados um no outro e queriam estar no mesmo ambiente o tempo todo.

Kakashi planejava mudar para os aposentos da rosada toda madrugada e decidido isto, depois de um bom e rápido banho, pula a janela indo até ela. O relacionamento entre os ninjas não era proibido, mas no caso do casal estar em missões juntos, a descrição era uma regra básica.

A rosada estava com um roupão branco e felpudo. Ele aproximou-se silencioso, ocultando seu chakra e a agarrou por trás, retirando um fino gritinho dela.

\- Ah, sensei seu safado!

\- Não quero ficar longe de você, doce cerejeira.

\- Você é arteiro, sensei.

Beijavam-se incansável e longamente.

\- Sua boca está se tornando meu vício, sensei. – ela soprou as palavras, unicamente para ele ouvir.

Ficaram agarrados, desta vez, descansando, um sentindo a presença do outro até a hora em que deveriam sair para jantar. Deixaram o quarto, sempre prestando muita atenção se não o viam, e seguiram para onde deveria ser servida a janta.

\- Boa noite, meus filhos. – recepcionou o anfitrião. - Sentem-se e fiquem a vontade. Espero que vossa estadia seja ótima. – o casal obedeceu e tomaram lugar um ao lado do outro. A kunoichi permaneceu calada. O daymio era muito polido e pomposo, ficou tímida observando.

\- Estes são meus filhos: Akira, o mais velho, Ashura e Yue, os gêmeos e Kanae minha preciosa filha mais nova. Estes são Hatake Kakashi e Haruno Sakura, ninjas da Folha. Haruno-san é a médica que irá lhe aplicar os antídotos, meu filho, Akira. – O homem disse e os quatro reclinaram o tronco pra frente.

\- Sejam bem vindos. – tomou a palavra o filho mais velho, Akira. – Fico espantado pela senhorita ser tão jovem para tamanha responsabilidade medica. Se me permite, também bastante bonita. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas não gostando muito da entonação galanteadora do jovem filho do Daymio e Kakashi... este o fuzilou com os olhos negros.

\- Obrigada, Akira-san. – disse mostrando uma externa educação já que internamente gritava: merece uma surra por ser insolente.

\- Comam meus filhos. Devem estar famintos. – o daymio disse educadamente.

\- Obrigado, senhor. – Kakashi agradeceu sinceramente.

\- Bem... gostaria de começar a aplicação dos venenos e antídotos amanhã. – disse a Kunoichi decidida. Ela não gostou muito da atitude do filho do daymio e queria ir para casa.

\- Não quero ser indelicado, mas a senhorita realmente tem conhecimento para administrar algo assim tão perigoso? Não seria a senhorita Haruno um pouco nova para uma tarefa tão complexa? - pergunta Akira e ela lançou-lhe um olhar capaz de congelar até as labaredas do inferno, mas diferente do que gostaria de fazer, sorriu o mais falso que conseguiu e respondeu:

\- Sou especialista em antídotos e envenenamentos e já salvei algumas pessoas, sem falar que fui chefe da equipe medica somente com dezesseis anos durante a quarta guerra ninja, mas se julga isto pouco, Kakashi e eu voltaremos mais cedo para Konoha. – o final da frase saiu num tom um pouco mais ríspido do que ela planejara, mas ela estava sem paciência.

\- E tem a língua afiada!.. – ele disse rindo. – Adoro mulheres que se fazem de difícil. – estúpido, Sakura pensou e Kakashi quase levantou-se para bater naquele homem mas foi interrompido pelo senhor do castelo.

\- Acalme-se meu filho, não seja inoportuno. – o repreendeu - Haruno-san é muito preparad pupila da Hogage.

\- Sakura depois da quinta Hogage é a melhor ninja de todas as vilas. – agora Kakashi estava com olhar de poucos amigos analisando o homem friamente. Quem ele achava que era? Perguntava-se internamente.

\- Kakashi-sama – Kanae, a filha mais nova e uma bela morena, resolve falar e todos se voltam a ela – Tomarei a iniciativa e a ousadia de convida-lo para conhecer a cidade enquanto Haruno-san administra os antídotos em meu irmão. O castelo é um lugar enfadonho as vezes. – ela tinha bochechas rubras, mas sua aparente timidez não a impediu de falar: timidez não impediu a indiscrição.

\- Obrigada, senhorita. Mas devo declinar do convite. Preciso dar suporte a Sakura-chan. – disse o nome da kunoichi com uma notável intimidade proposital e fez questão de usar o sufixo que denota o carinho entre um homem e uma mulher.

\- Entendo. – A morena disse sorrindo desconcertada e cabisbaixa.

\- Se não se importam, preciso resolver algumas coisas com minha companheira. – Kakashi disse logo que terminaram sua refeição.

\- Se está de acordo, amanhã logo cedo começamos o tratamento, senhor. – Sakura disse fazendo uma reverência. - Dê-nos licença.

Seguiram e foram direto para o quarto designado para a kunoichi. Entraram e fecharam a porta.

\- Quero terminar logo este trabalho e ir embora. – ela apertou o punho. – Viu o despeito com que ele falou comigo?

\- Como poderia não ver. Controlei muito para não o socar. – ele disse sentado no futon com as pernas e os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

\- Bem, o melhor é terminar isso rápido e voltar pra casa.

\- Sem dúvida.

E aí Sakura começou uma pequena encenação: - _"Kakashi-sama. Tomarei a iniciativa e a ousadia de convida-lo para conhecer a cidade enquanto Haruno-san administra os antídotos em meu irmão. O castelo é um lugar enfadonho, às vezes."_ – imitou a mulher de uma forma perfeita até mesmo o timbre da voz. Kakashi assustou-se mas logo começou a rir do ciúmes da garota. – Vê se pode! Garota oferecida! Nem ouse aceitar as investidas daquela falsa tímida, mas nem ouse mesmo, porque não serei capaz de controlar meu soco e vou quebrar todos os dentes dela – ela disse nervosa, com uma mão na cintura e outra apontando pra ele.

\- Vem cá, meu tesão-ciumento. Você é única pra mim. Não se preocupe com isso, deixa-me provar o que digo? – fez um sinal com a mão direita pedindo que ela se aproximasse, abaixou a máscara enquanto a puxava para mais perto de si.

\- Acho bom mesmo. Você e todos os seus clones são exclusividade minha. – sentou, cruzando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, aconchegando-se em seu colo e desenhou um biquinho bem redondinho, num notável charminho calculado, mostrava sua indignação.

\- Unicamente... seu... – mordeu o biquinho bem redondo da garota.

\- Queria ficar com você. Fica aqui comigo?

\- Hum... isto é uma intimação?

\- É mais um pedido carinhoso.

\- Ah, tentação, te amo tanto!

Mordeu de leve sua orelha criando um arrepio por toda sua coluna e cuidadoso deitou-a no futon, subindo por cima dela.

\- Bem, devemos manter a discrição durante as missões, então, vou entrar e sair pela sua janela. – murmurou próximo a seu ouvido fazendo arrepiar todos os fios de seu corpo.

\- Eu sei. – ela praticamente gemeu as duas palavras e aquilo o levou a loucura.

\- Mas agora não precisamos de todas estas roupas. – puxou o zíper de sua blusa com os dentes, abaixando-o completamente. – Melhor ficar em silêncio... – sorriu de lado, malicioso. – Prefiro-a sem essas roupas... Oh, divina tentação!

Abocanhou seu mamilo rosado de uma vez, sugando-o com uma força medida, fazendo-a arquear as costas e morder o lábio inferior na tentativa infrutífera de não fazer barulho.

Kakashi era mau quando queria e brincava com a língua movimentando-a prazerosamente, sentindo o sabor da pele rosada em fogo. Uma de suas mãos sentia o volume de seus seios e apalpando-os, começou uma deliciosa massagem.

Sakura contorcia-se e serpenteava a cada toque de sua língua, mordia os lábios e agarrava os lençóis com força e essa atitude enlouquecia o prateado ainda mais.

Arrastou-se por cima dela, esfregando suas peles em chamas e deixou seu peso sobre o frágil corpo da kunoichi que já encontrava-se entregue e completamente lânguido. Sentiu o hálito quente mentolado e suas bocas se entrosaram numa harmonia praticamente coreografada.

Sakura abriu os olhos, assim que o sentiu afastar ligeiramente e deparou com olhos vermelhos e desenhos formando uma mandala negra. Seu sharingan estava ativo mas ela não assustou-se com isso, confiaria sua vida àquele homem, e manteve-se firme entrando dentro daquele lindo avermelhado para depois observar o lugar onde somente o sharingan ativo podia a levar.

Sem entender como, o cômodo em que estava foi substituído por um cenário totalmente exótico e viu-se dentro de uma gruta iluminada por várias frestas. O luar invadia aquela caverna pela aberturas e banhava o interior da gruta, iluminando-a parcialmente. Era uma visão belíssima quase de outro mundo e proporcionava um clima místico e romântico.

A jovem sentiu seu corpo ser lavado por um delicado toque de água e ela ouvia o som de um córrego que percebeu correr do alto de uma das paredes e escorregar pela pedra lisa.

Notou que seu corpo não estava mais deitado sobre o futon e sim sobre uma pedra ligeiramente inclinada e era banhado por esse suave córrego. A temperatura da água era ligeiramente morna e extremamente agradável.

Kakashi a beijou ardentemente e a mistura da água com sua boca causava-lhe um prazer entorpecente.

\- Kami-sama, que lugar lindo! O que é isto?

Sentiu a boca de Kakashi massagear e lamber sua pela nua banhada pelas água tépidas e pela fresta do luar. A sensação do toque da boca quente dele e da água estava a levando a um delírio insano.

\- Pode gritar a vontade. Aqui ninguém te ouvirá. – viu um brilho perverso e sensual em seus vermelhos olhos e um sorrisinho mínimo completou a visão erótica daquele homem que movimentou-se para baixo na altura de sua virilha. Rápido, abocanhou a parte interna de sua coxa grossa e bem formada.

\- Você... – gemeu realmente alto e arqueou as costas quando ele introduziu um dedo, escorregando-o para dentro dela facilmente pela sua abertura úmida e encharcada.

Aproximou o rosto de seu sexo fervendo e vagarosamente soprou-o para depois lamber os beiços e alisar com a língua aveludada cada centímetro de sua feminilidade rosada. A trilha de saliva deixada fazia-a arfar e cada segundo ela sentia-se mais ensandecida e enlouquecida com a tortura de prazeres que o albino lhe proporcionava.

Ele enterrou a língua dentro dela e movimentou-a estrategicamente. Sakura estava praticamente em transe e começou a rebolar em sua boca descontrolada.

Inconscientemente ela massageava os próprios seios e não tardou muito para sentir a combustão de prazer explodir e irradiar subindo por sua coluna.

Enquanto Sakura vivia seu orgasmo naquele universo paralelo seu corpo reagia a tudo que vivenciava. Ele aproveitou para dar-lhe um delicioso banho de língua. Senti-la gozar desta maneira o fez ficar duas vezes mais duro e excitado.

Ele fez um selo com a mão direita em frente ao peito quebrando o genjutso que usou nela.

Ela sentiu novamente a textura do futon e deixou para analisar o que tinha acabado de vivenciar para depois porque imediatamente sentia o membro duro brincar com seu clitóris excitadíssimo.

\- Oh, sensei... quero senti-lo – choramingou implorando por tê-lo dentro de si e completar o que sentia falta.

Sem hesitar o experiente amante escorrega e a estoca lentamente num molejo gingado e altamente provocante. Ele elevou ambas as pernas dela, colocando-as atrás de sua cabeça e isto aumentava a profundidade das estocadas.

Sakura mordeu um pedaço do lençol para impedi-la de gemer alto, ensandecida pelo prazer e aquilo deixou o homem ainda mais excitado.

Ele começou a estocá-la com movimentos curtos e rápidos e não aguentando mais segurar esparrama-se dentro dela e ela derrete-se nele em completa harmonia combinada.

\- Esse foi o melhor genjutso da minha vida. – ela disse ofegante e ele exausto riu torto, esbanjando charme.

 **Continua**...


	12. Vila dos Cereais Vila da Folha

**Capítulo 12 - Vila dos Cereais... Vila da Folha...**

* * *

No dia seguinte, muito antes das cinco hora da manhã, Sakura sentiu seu pequeno e curvilíneo corpo acolhido e abraçado entre braços vigorosos e musculosos. Encontrava-se numa deliciosa conchinha entre eles e podia sentir o peso da mão grande de Kakashi em cima de seu seio direito. A respiração quente em sua nuca dava-lhe arrepios na espinha, deixando-a molhada. Ela remexeu-se, entre aqueles magníficos braços, gemendo.

\- Bom dia, meu amor. - Ele murmurou com o ar na voz arranhada, causando-lhe outro intenso tremor no corpo. _"Por Deus, este homem é uma tentação o tempo todo?"_ Ela pensou. " _Nem quando ele acorda deixa de ser sexy?"_ Sorriu com o pensamento e virou-se para encarar o mar negro de seus olhos.

\- Kakashi sensei, - aprofundou-se neles intensamente e com um sorrisinho minimamente malicioso disse: – Você é muito sexy. – Resolveu externar o que estava pensando segundos antes, fazendo-o sorrir satisfeito. Era delicioso saber que ela o desejava. – E... eu te amo.

Completou e acariciou seu rosto com os dedos finos e depois aproximou-se de seus lábios, tocando-os com a pontinha da língua, percorrendo todo o contorno da boca com ela.

\- Não mais do que eu te amo. – ele respondeu com a voz embargada pela emoção.

O ar doce da kunuichi foi quase tomado pelos lábios dele que a beijou ardentemente. O toque e a carícia entre suas línguas provocavam mil sensações entre seus corpos que a cada segundo estavam mais entregues e entrosados, um dentro do outro. O beijo delicado foi evoluindo para uma troca de energias mais selvagens e Kakashi devorava os lábios da mulher enlaçada a ele.

A poderosa energia e as chamas produzidas pela intensa paixão poderia ser sentida à quilômetros de distância e todo a ar de dentro do quarto era quente e sensual. Os primeiros raios do alvorecer foram as únicas testemunhas daquele delicioso, quase sublime ato de amor, e intensificavam o fogo criado pelo friccionar dos corpos roçando em combustão.

As peles se combinavam e entrosavam-se entre si, como se fossem feitas uma para a outra e o sentir era intensificado ao extremo quando Kakashi sentou-se e virou a Kunoichi acomodando-a em seu colo, de costas para ele, roçando suas nádegas cheias e volumosas em seu membro duro e bem dotado em tamanho e espessura.

Acariciou sutilmente a pele feminina arrepiada e apalpou seus seios medianos, apertando-os delicadamente, sentindo suas mãos sendo preenchidas pelo peso deles. Beliscou e puxou levemente seus mamilos endurecendo-os ainda mais, fazendo-a entreabrir os lábios ofegante.

Um murmúrio...

Um gemido de prazer baixo foi pronunciado pelos lábios rosados e isto retirou um suave sorriso torto e maroto dos lábios masculinos que aproveitou para lamber o pescoço fino e delgado, expondo-o a intensidade de sua boca quente.

Ela rebolou, perante aqueles toques daquele mestre da sedução e instintivamente entreabriu ambas as pernas, no mesmo instante em que levava suas mãos delicadas ao cabelo prateado, enterrando os dedos finos entre os fios grossos e pesados de seu revoltado cabelo.

A mão direita do homem charmoso percorreu o corpo da mulher lânguida a sua frente, deliciosamente encaixada em seu colo e alcançou sua feminilidade latejando em desejo acumulado. Ela gemia a cada carícia e murmurou um pouco mais alto quando ele a abriu com carinho e acariciou seu broto inflamado.

\- Que encharcada! – murmurou grave e sexy em seu ouvido e apertou novamente seu seio esquerdo enquanto introduzia um de seus dedos em sua feminilidade. – Deliciosa.

Mordiscou e arranhou sua pele, sugando e massageando com a boca enquanto ocupava ambas as mãos em proporcionar-lhe prazer.

\- Kaka...shi sensei... que delícia...

Ela rebolava, deliciosa, sentindo-o duro em suas nádegas e ele gemia em sua orelha mostrando o nível de seu excitamento.

Ela não se aguentando mais leva uma de suas mãos 'Nele' e escorrega-'o' para dentro de si de uma forma habilidosa. O gemido masculino foi inevitavelmente um pouco mais alto.

Ela começa a cavalgar de costas para ele, ao mesmo tempo que ele intensificava o ato ainda acariciando seu ponto mais sensível com seus dedos da mão direita.

O roçar de suas deliciosas nádegas em sua virilha e o balanço de subir e descer ia aumentando a medida que ele acelerava seus hábeis dedos friccionando o ponto mais erógeno dela.

Seus lábios inchados, por morde-los na tentativa de não gemer alto, tremeram quando sentiu um calor e uma energia forte subir por sua espinha atingindo níveis de deleite indescritíveis oferecido a seu cérebro. O membro masculino que a possuia por completo cresceu ainda mais e invadiu completamente preenchendo-a de amor e prazer.

Ele a abraçou pelas costas, sem retirar-se de dentro dela e murmurou:

\- Te amo, minha doce flor de cerejeiras. – uma incontrolável lágrima de emoção rolou de suas safiras verdes e ela contorceu-se para beija-lo apaixonadamente.

\- Não mais do que eu te amo, meu lobo branco... – imitou a frase que desencadeou aquele magnífico momento de amor entre os dois, retribuindo o puro e sublime sentimento.

A delicadeza daquele momento foi interrompida pela obrigação de se levantar, afinal, tinham uma missão para terminar.

\- Temos que levantar, infelizmente. – suspirou - Quero ir embora o mais rápido possível. – disse Sakura entre os beijos e depois levantou, sentando-se à cama.

\- Bom... acho melhor voltar pro meu quarto, não é muito bom me verem sair daqui. – concluiu ele.

\- Tem razão. – ela o beija antes dele vestir a malha negra, a máscara e pular janela afora.

\- Ai, ai, que homem! – suspira apaixonada, abanando-se.

Ela toma um divino banho e segue para fora do quarto.

Mais que natural encontrou o platinado nos corredores.

\- Kakashi sensei, quanto tempo! – sorriu, brincando já que não fazia nem uma hora que ele pulou da janela. Ele a acompanhou no sorriso, passando uma mão na cabeleira prateada de uma forma sensual.

" _Tenho certeza que ele faz isso de propósito, só pra me deixar maluca"._ Pensou internamente com um sorrisinho nos lábios. _"Ele vai se ver comigo...Me aguarde, Kakashi-sensei-delicioso"_ pensou, sorrindo de uma forma levemente maliciosa.

Tomaram o café imediatamente, sozinhos já que acordaram antes de todos, e seguiram as indicações para o sala médica onde seria aplicado os venenos e os antídotos no nobre filho galanteador do daymio. Sakura precisava preparar algumas coisas antes e ambientar-se com o local. Ambos entraram no cômodo e rapidamente foram recepcionados por um senhor de cabelos brancos e compridos, o medico pessoal da corte, que os reverenciou com leve inclinar do tronco. Apresentaram-se devidamente e por fim o ancião disse:

\- Obrigado por nos amparar, senhorita Haruno. – ele disse.

\- Imagina, senhor. Estou fazendo meu trabalho.

Foram interrompidos por Akira que veio seguido dos irmãos gêmeos, Yue e Ashura.

Akira era um homem alto e muito belo, seus cabelos escuros, lisos e compridos eram amarrados num meio rabo de cavalo. Usava uma bata azul celeste e seus olhos castanhos esboçavam um temperamento forte e dominador.

\- Muito bem, senhor! Sente-se e fique calmo. – dirigiu-se a Akira de forma completamente profissional.

\- Tem certeza que sabe o que irá fazer? – Ele inqueriu fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

\- Isso tudo e medo? – respondeu com uma pitada de deboche no timbre da voz - Sua sorte é que eu não sou minha shishou, certamente ela iria arrebentar esse seu belo rosto. – Kakashi ficou tenso com a resposta de Sakura, ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que aquela era a verdadeira vontade de Sakura: soca-lo. Mas o homem achou graça e riu desinibido.

\- Vamos, então! – disse.

\- Quando sentir picadas pela pele, deve me avisar. Compreendeu?

\- Certamente! – ele disse.

E ela passou a aplicar cautelosamente o primeiro veneno. Eram ao todo cinco e seriam aplicados de acordo com a estrutura física do rapaz. Isto demoraria em média mais um, desgraçado, mês na companhia daquele homem.

\- Diga-me, senhorita Haruno. O que faz uma moça tão delicada ser uma ninja? – ele tenta iniciar um diálogo, ainda sem sentir os efeitos do veneno.

\- Nasci assim, oras. – ela responde dando de ombros. – Meus pais eram ninjas da Folha e nunca houve outra opção em minha vida. – ele riu o que fez Sakura procurar onde estaria o motivo de tanta graça. Ela não disse nada para o fazer rir tanto! Pensava aborrecida.

\- Hum... mas é realmente muito linda!

\- Obrigada, mas deve permanecer em silêncio ou morrerá com o veneno contraindo seu coração. – mentiu. Ela queria amedronta-lo, já que tinha pouca paciência.

Ele obedeceu e manteve-se calado.

Não passou dez minutos, o homem remexeu-se incomodado, sentindo picadas por todo o corpo.

\- Sinto picadas – ele disse com a boca seca.

Imediatamente, Sakura, introduziu o antídoto, em sua veia com uma injeção e em menos de cinco segundos, os efeitos do veneno havia passado.

\- Como se sente?

\- Melhor agora! – responde ele, molhando os lábios.

\- Deve beber água o dia todo e alimentar-se de acordo com a dieta que indicarei.

\- Certo, senhora doutora. – disse brincando com ela de um modo galante.

" _Eu Mereço!"_ Ela pensa e discretamente olha para Kakashi assustando-se com a periculosidade do seu olhar. Fuzilava o rapaz só faltando saírem faíscas vermelhas de seus olhos.

Nesta hora uma movimentação anormal se deu no castelo e um homem entrou ancorado em dois outros.

\- O que aconteceu? – o ancião médico da corte perguntou nervoso.

\- Uma emboscada, fui envenenado! – o soldado falava com dificuldade.

O daymio, em pessoa, entrou no cômodo para averiguar o que ocorria, sendo acompanhado de sua filha mais nova.

Todos ali presentes, estavam apreensivos e em choque.

\- Estas coisas estão acontecendo com uma frequência ligeiramente assustadora. - Ouviu um dos presentes falar.

\- Deitem-no na maca. – Sakura praticamente ordenou. Foi incisiva e imediatamente tomou a iniciativa sem pensar duas vezes. A experiência dela nesta área era realmente muito vasta. Fez uma rápida análise aproximando-se do homem, tocou sua testa e cheirou seu suor. Todos observavam-na curiosos, Kakashi afastou-se um pouco para dar-lhe espaço.

\- Rápido, tragam-me um balde com água, outro vazio e um recipiente para o veneno. Kakashi sensei, me dá uma ajudinha confirmando onde fluxo do chakra está bloqueado?

\- Hai! – imediatamente ativa o sharingan e todos ali ficam impressionados com seus olhos. – Perto dos órgãos vitais. – disse ele.

\- Como suspeitava. Você precisa aguentar. – ela disse ao homem.

\- Onde está a água? – pergunta nervosa e prende suas enormes madeixas num coque frouxo deixando fios caírem pelo rosto.

\- Aqui, senhorita. – o homem entrou correndo, trazendo um balde cheio. – Encha-o assim que eu o esvaziar, pelo tempo que precisar, compreendeu? – pergunta decidida.

\- Sim.

\- Todos que puderem, segurem-no, tentem fazer com que ele não se mova. – recomendou a médica e foi imediatamente acatada.

Todos ali estavam tensos, observando a garota e sua total segurando no que fazia. Era espantoso uma moça tão jovem ter tanto conhecimento.

Ela introduziu a mão na água, trazendo-a para perto do corpo do rapaz envenenado introduzindo seu próprio chakra nele. Aquele era um procedimento normal para esse tipo de envenenamento, teria que retirar a maior parte do veneno para tira-lo de perigo imediato e com o veneno retirado, criar o antídoto.

Ele mexeu-se e gritou, sentindo dor.

\- Precisa aguentar e tente não se mexer. – ela começou a pingar.

Sentiu o fluxo do chakra do seu paciente e puxou com a mão firme.

\- Doutor, separe o liquido negro com um conta gotas. Despeje o máximo num vidro hermeticamente fechado, por favor. Não o toque de maneira nenhuma. – concluiu.

\- Isto é o veneno? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim, tenho que descobrir que veneno é e preparar o antidoto.

\- Só de retira-lo do corpo não é o suficiente?

\- Não, precisará do antídoto.

\- Certo.

Ela continuou o tratamento repetindo o procedimento por todos os órgãos. Estava exausta e pingava. Akira puxou seu pai para um canto enquanto observava o tratamento ao longe.

\- Nossa! Estou impressionado. – confidenciou Akira a seu pai.

\- Ela é uma médica muito respeitada, meu filho. A melhor depois de sua mestra. – cochichou de volta seu pai.

\- É uma pena que seja uma ninja e more tão longe, mas posso resolver isto casando-me com ela.

\- Melhor manter a descrição, meu filho. Ela pode não estar disponível.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Porque vi Kakashi-san segurando-se para não mata-lo em todas as vezes em que você foi galanteador. Melhor ter atenção, não quero confusão com Konoha, muito menos com Hatake-san, ele é muito forte e poderoso.

\- E eu teimoso. – o rapaz mostrou um mínimo sorrisinho. Adorava desafios e planejava cortejar a moça, sim. Era um homem insistente.

\- Cuidado, Akira. Não seja imprudente.

\- Eu sei me cuidar, chichiue! A propósito, por que ela o chama de sensei?

\- Por que ele foi seu professor quando mais nova.

\- O senhor está insinuando que ela tem um relacionamento com um homem mais velho que ela e que foi seu professor?

\- Não se engane, Kakashi-san é mais novo que você, Akira. Tem vinte e seis anos.

\- Mas ela é muitos anos mais nova, não pode ter mais do que dezessete anos.

\- Vinte pelo que soube.

\- Hum.

As atenções voltaram para a medica:

\- Pronto. Deixe-o no soro... onde é o laboratório?

\- Siga-me, senhorita.

Antes de sair, Sakura agarra nas roupas de Kakashi e sai correndo, arrastando-o junto.

\- Você vem comigo, Kakashi. – ela disse e pensou _"Não vou deixar meu homem sozinho com aquela garota oferecida nem me pagando rios de ouro maciço"_

Entraram no laboratório conciso do castelo e fizeram os testes. Kakashi ficou esperando de braços cruzados. Aproveitou para colocar em dia sua leitura magnífica, Icha icha paradise, táticas de amassos. Já tinha dias que não atualizava seu passatempo preferido e aquela devia ser a milésima vez que lia o texto de conteúdo adulto do mestre Jiraya. A leitura dava-lhe ideias muito criativas para a noite e ele podia rir tranquilamente por baixo da máscara negra sem ser notado.

A tarde toda... Ela passou a enorme tarde, sem parar nem para comer.

\- Pronto! – suspirou assim que confirmou a eficácia do antídoto.

\- Pode deixar a fórmula conosco senhorita? Este veneno é desconhecido para nós.

\- Certamente. Não se preocupe farei isto com calma. Agora preciso correr.

Agarrou novamente Kakashi e saiu correndo pelos corredores sem perder tempo.

Deu o antídoto para o rapaz beber e suspirou aliviada.

\- Agora é descansar - sentou-se ao lado do prateado, recostando a cabeça num de seus ombros e permitiu-se fechar os olhos. Estava ligeiramente abatida. Ele aproveita e a abraça numa atitude protetora.

\- Sakura-chan, precisa comer algo. Você gastou muito chakra.

\- Sim, eu sei.

Neste exato momento o daymio entra na sala acompanhado de seu filho Akira que olha a cena da garota exausta com a cabeça descansando no ombro do jounin.

\- Senhores! – Kakashi os cumprimentou mas não afastou-se da rosada. Manteve seu braço ao redor de sua cintura, a abraçando. – Ela precisa comer alguma coisa. Desgastou-se muito e só tomou o café.

\- Claro, claro... mandarei servir o jantar um pouco mais cedo. – Venham!

Kakashi levanta-se e propositalmente a abraça pela cintura, novamente, ajudando-a com o percurso.

...

Enquanto isso, na vila da Folha, Karin encontrava-se sozinha dentro da mansão Uchiha.

Dois meses e três semanas desde o divorcio entre Sakura e Sasuke.

Era manhã na Vila da Folha. Karin observava o céu que estava extremamente azul, de dentro da casa onde passou a morar. Qualquer pessoa acreditaria que aquele belíssimo azul era indício de calor, no entanto, diferente disto, fazia frio.

Acariciava sua pequena barriga pontuda de dois meses e três semanas. Desde que passou a morar com o moreno, em Kohona, começou a trabalhar no hospital, sob os olhos e supervisão da Hokake. Um Anbu a vigiava dia e noite mas ela não se incomodou.

A moça de madeixas vermelhas e olhos da mesma cor, exibia um corte exótico de cabelo. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o interior do cômodo. Hoje seria o tão sonhado dia de seu casamento civil com Sasuke Uchiha e seria oficialmente uma Uchiha.

Não haveria ninguém já que não tinha amigos ali. O único que estaria presente era Naruto que mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu perdoou o amigo moreno.

Estava marcado para onze horas da manhã e assim ela começou a se preparar para o momento mais sonhado de sua vida.

Aprontou-se calmamente e seguiu para sala dentro da mansão do distrito Uchiha a espera do noivo que havia saído por alguns instantes.

Ouviu a porta abrir e Sasuke entrou olhando a mulher a sua espera sentada no sofá da sala.

\- Vamos. – chamou-a seco como era o seu tom usual.

Ela sorriu e acariciou a barriga. Apoiou-se nas mãos para levantar-se. Seguiu Sasuke caminhando ligeiramente atrás dele como boa mulher submissa, pelo menos naquela hora... no entanto, esta atitude não ia ser uma constante por muito tempo. Com o passar dos dias e a convivência, Karin, aos poucos ia começar a mostrar do que era feita...

E assim aconteceu...

Entraram no prédio e dirigiram-se para uma das inúmeras salas internas da edificação. Tsunade usava sua bata de Hokage e com um pequeno e conciso discurso declarou-os marido e mulher.

Karin não cabia em si tamanha felicidade e Sasuke estava meio aéreo e perdido. Aquilo tudo aconteceu muito repentinamente. De repente, a rosada desapareceu e havia no lugar dela uma mulher ruiva, grudenta e muito ciumenta, em sua vida.

Sasuke e Karin estavam casados e ela agora era oficialmente uma Uchiha.

Mesmo passando por cima de várias situações, ambos tiveram uma segunda chance... ele de reconstruir seu clã... ela de ser menos intransigente.

No entanto, o convívio muitas vezes pode ser uma terrível provação e uma lamuria infinita quando não se ama, ou quando não se tolera a companhia ou quando se está com o outro por obrigação. E este era o caso de Uchiha Sasuke.

O convívio sob estas circunstâncias tendia a ser insuportável...

 **Continua**...

* * *

Notas Finais

Enquanto Kakashi e Sakura tão no maior love, vivendo várias situações e aventuras, Sasuke e Karin vão começar seu pequeno inferno particular.  
Vão vendo!

Ps: Quem não concorda comigo quando digo que Kakashi-sensei é um menino danado e muito delicioso... rsrsrs

Bejinhos  
inté


	13. Ataque surpresa

**Capítulo 13 - Ataque Surpresa**

* * *

Tsunade discutia freneticamente com Naruto sobre a distribuição das missões. Mesmo considerando a voz alterada de ambos, Ino abriu uma fresta da porta e pediu licença.

\- **O que quer?** – Tsunade vociferou bufando em retorno à intromissão repentina, fazendo a loira encolher-se. – Entre, Ino. – a Hokage enfim, falou mais calmamente.

\- Desculpe, senhora Hokage mas... Gostaria de falar com a Sakura.

\- Ela está em missão. – respondeu secamente.

\- Mas tem dois meses... quanto mais ela poderia demorar?

\- Mais uns meses.

\- Oh! – a kunoichi suspirou deprimida.

\- O que quer com a Sakura? – Naruto a repreende com olhos duros.

\- Preciso... me desculpar.

\- O melhor era não fazer drogas assim não precisaria gastar desculpas desnecessárias.

\- É... tem razão Naruto. Fui muito estúpida. – ela sorriu sem emoção e disse – Com licença.

Curvou-se e saiu...

Ino seguiu para a floricultura de sua família, triste e cabisbaixa. Seu mundo estava ruindo e ela precisava resolver isto de qualquer maneira. Entrou no estabelecimento e começou a organizar algumas coisas para o seguir do seu dia.

Sentou-se na bancada e suspirou triste.

Viu Neji se aproximar da loja e olhar algumas flores disfarçadamente. Neji era, definitivamente, um homem muito bonito. Possuía uma elegância aristocrática e assemelhava-se a um nobre príncipe. O suave perfume do sabonete de erva-doce deixava um rastro por onde ele passava e o porte atlético do Hyuuga notável.

\- Oi Neji. – Ino aproximou-se com um sorriso ligeiramente forçado. – Deseja alguma coisa em especial?

\- Sim... Gostaria que me preparasse um buquê de Acácias.

\- Hum... é uma prova de amor para a Tenten? – perguntou com uma certa inveja no timbre.

\- Sim... – ele respondeu monossilábico e indiferente. Ele não lhe dava muita conversa, havia uma palavra que descreveria Neji muito bem: fidelidade. Ele sempre foi fiel a seus princípios e seus amigos. Em meio a quarta guerra Sakura praticamente trouxe Neji de volta do mundo dos mortos, dando-lhe uma segunda chance e quando ele soube da traição de Sasuke e Ino desenvolveu uma aversão e antipatia gratuita pelos dois, principalmente pela loira que dizia-se amiga da rosada.

O moreno de lindos olhos perolados a observava ao longe, preparar seu buquê, bastante desconfiado.

Uma pontinha de despeito e inveja nasceu no coração da loira enquanto organizava o arranjo floral. "Por que eu não nunca recebi flores de ninguém? Queria tanto..." pensava triste enquanto embrulhava as Acácias.

\- Prontinho! – ela disse com o mesmo sorriso estranho e desgastado nos lábios.

Neji simplesmente pagou e não disse mais nada. Deixou a kunouchi loira enciumada por ver todos ao seu redor terem algum relacionamento e ela, a garota mais fogosa de Konoha, estava sozinha... com todos os olhares atravessados sob ela.

Claro, estava ciente que _ela_ era a única culpada por isto...

...

Na vila dos Cereais sentaram-se todos à mesas individuais e baixa, na sala onde sempre era servido o jantar.

O casal de ninjas já estava ali duas semanas e metade do trabalho de Sakura já estava terminado. Ela aproveitou para introduzir o antidoto do veneno retirado do corpo do guarda no primeiro dia em que estavam ali... era um veneno semelhante ao de Sasori e isto a intrigava.

Sakura estava em silêncio pensativa e introspectiva. Este fato não passou desapercebido por Kakashi que a olhava de rabo de olho. Um outro alguém também a observava e já não suportando a pressão da curiosidade pergunta.

\- Sakura-sama, está tudo bem? – Akira, o filho do senhor se pronunciou.

\- Sim. Não se preocupe. – ela disse introduzindo a comida à boca.

\- Parece-me mais introspectiva do que o habitual. – ele insistiu.

\- Estava pensando sobre aquele veneno. – disse preocupada. – É a mesma composição do veneno que Sasori usava, com uma pequena diferença. – desta vez olhou diretamente para Kakashi.

\- Sasori? – o prateado arregalou os olhos. – O que ele tem a ver com isso? Sem falar que você o matou.

Todos ouviam a conversa com muita atenção. Kakashi levou os olhos para o senhor feudal e perguntou:

\- Senhor, sei que não nos pagou para nos metermos nisto, mas precisamos desta informação. Quem são as pessoas que o atacou naquele dia?

\- Sinceramente não sei dizer quem são. A única informação que tenho é que meu rival político contratou ninjas forasteiros sem escrúpulos. Nos defendemos como podemos, por isso contratei os serviços de Konoha. Julguei que fosse somente necessário seus serviços para trazer-me até aqui, mas vejo que precisarei de maior proteção. Pagarei em triplo se puderem nos ajudar, por favor. – reclinou-se para frente sendo seguido por todos, até pelo seu filho mais velho que não gostava muito de Kakashi.

\- Yare, yare – o prateado explanou – Bem, precisam me dizer sobre a emboscada e quero ir até o local. Parece que ficaremos aqui mais do que o planejado. – olhou para Sakura que estava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Kakashi, o veneno é um pouco diferente daquele que o Sasori usava, inclusive o daquele problemático era mais eficaz.

\- Hum... deve ser um discípulo?

\- Quem é esta pessoa de quem estão falando? – pergunta o Yue, um dos gêmeos, pela primeira vez.

\- Membro mortos da Akatsuki. – responde Kakashi no seu habitual temperamento indiferente.

\- O grupo de renegados que começou a quarta guerra? – Akira disse horrorizado

\- Sim, parece bem informado.

\- Não sabia que a senhorita Sakura já enfrentou este nivel de perigo. – exclamou Akira intrigado.

\- Já enfrentei a morte algumas vezes, senhor!

\- Por favor, não precisa ser tão formal. Trate-me por Akira.

\- Desculpa senhor. Mas estas são as regras para uma mulher comprometida! – disse ainda com a sobrancelha arqueada. Kakashi segurou uma arfada de riso na garganta. Seria deselegante gargalhar do semblante de estúpido que o homem fez. Ele realmente não esperava uma resposta tão ferina.

\- A senhorita tem a língua realmente muito afiada! – ele sorriu – mas assim eu gosto, é mais interessante a conquista.

Um ar congelado passou pela sala e desta vez Kakashi não aguentou e mesmo antes que a Sakura pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele se pronunciou.

\- Senhor Akira, se vamos trabalhar juntos aconselho respeito quando se dirigir a **minha** mulher ou teremos problemas sérios. – ele frisou bastante a possessividade e disse com seu sharingan ativo pela raiva extrema.

\- Oh! – todos exclamaram juntos.

\- O usual é a descrição, mas não tenho sangue de barata. – ele disse com olhar de um verdadeira assassino profissional encarando o homem que agora estava ligeiramente amedrontado.

\- Desculpe-me, não deu para perceber que tinha um relacionamento além de sensei e aluna. – Mentiu, no fundo ele já sabia, mas quis alfinetar.

\- Não somos mais aluna e sensei há muitos anos e como eu disse somos discretos, mas não vou suportar presenciar mais uma cantada, estou por um triz, me segurando, desde que cheguei aqui. Acredite, posso te fazer arrepender de ter nascido. – Kakashi o ameaçou, com seus olhos vermelhos ativados.

\- Peço desculpas por Akira, meu filho. – o daymio reclinou o tronco para frente, humildemente, interrompendo a discussão que acabaria de uma forma desastrosa. – Ele não será mais inoportuno. – lançou um olhar mortal para o filho de repreensão que abaixou os olhos. - Akira já sabe que deve tratar a senhorita Haruno como médica e não irá mais a incomodar. Agora vamos jantar... Depois se não se importam quero conversar no meu escritório sobre o que está acontecendo. – o senhor do castelo disse dando fim aquela discussão infrutífera.

Terminaram em silêncio e seguiram para o escritório. Lá conversaram sobre tudo que acontecia na vila e o senhor feudal pôs os dois ninjas a par de toda a situação.

\- Hum... certamente é algum discípulo de Sasori sim. – concluiu Kakashi.

\- Temos que pega-los. – disse Sakura.

\- Sim, depois posso arrancar a informação da cabeça dele.

\- Você consegue fazer isso? – perguntou Akira.

\- Sim... quer experimentar? – ameaçou-o com os olhos vermelhos.

\- De maneira nenhuma, acredito completamente. – sorriu levantando ambas as mãos.

Continuaram os planejamentos criando estratégias para capturar aqueles bandidos ninjas e confirmar suas suspeitas sobre quem estava por trás daqueles ataques. Feito isto, voltaram para seus aposentos.

Mesmo deixando claro sobre seu relacionamento, Kakashi continuou a entrar e sair do quarto da rosada pela janela. Decidiram manter a descrição acima de tudo.

Kakashi acordou com os primeiros raios de sol e voltou para seu quarto, tomou um restabelecedor banho e seguiu para o desjejum. Sakura ainda não estava presente mas não tardou para que ela se juntasse a todos.

Seguiram para a sala onde havia um pequeno quarto com equipamentos médicos e um laboratório.

Decidiram que deveriam aplicar o antidoto do novo veneno antes de qualquer outro e em todos até mesmo em Kakashi e nela própria. Desta forma a iry?-nin precisou preparar uma quantidade considerável de antidoto.

\- Não acha que está sendo muito cautelosa? – pergunta o prateado recebendo a picada da agulha e sentindo o antidoto correr pelas veias.

\- Seguro morreu de velho, Kashi-kun. – ele quase derreteu-se quando ouviu seu mais novo apelido - Este veneno não é qualquer um. Lembra como ficou Kankuro?

\- Certo, certo. Você venceu.

\- O bom deste veneno é que não preciso aplicar antes, basta o antidoto.

\- Isto é realmente um ali... – disse Kakashi mas foi interrompido por um barulho semelhante a uma bomba.

\- Estamos sendo invadidos. – um guarda entrou no local correndo e afobado, atropelando as palavras.

\- Eles não são muito espertos ou estão muito seguros de si para atacar o daymio dentro de seu próprio castelo. – disse Kakashi correndo juntamente de Sakura em direção ao barulho.

Antes de entrarem no local, Kakashi a segura pelo braço e fica a espreita, observando.

Encontraram Akira empunhando uma espada, juntamente com outros guardas e samurais, contra um só homem gordo com uma máscara. Ele ria sarcástico, balançando a enorme barriga.

\- Como se um bando de samurais insignificantes e um principezinho de meia tigela fosse dar conta.

\- O que quer? – Akira pergunta.

\- Onde está o restante desta sua família estúpida? – disse o gordo.

Kakashi parou um instante achando estranho o fato de somete um homem estar ali.

\- Sakura, é uma armadilha para desviar a atenção. Existem outros espalhados pelo castelo. – disse sentindo outros chakras no local.

\- Tem razão. O que faremos?

\- Vamos descobrir o que eles planejam, depois deixo o gordão com você. Pode soca-lo a vontade. – disse com um sorrisinho por baixo da máscara.

Kakashi pensou rápido acionou o sharingan e numa incrível velocidade ficou em frente do homem que não havia notado sua presença anteriormente. Entrou em sua mente e descobriu o que queria.

\- Eles querem sequestrar a filha para chantagear o senhor feudal, exigindo sua renuncia ao título. Sakura... – Kakashi não precisou dizer mais nada, deixou o homem gordo com a kunoushi rosada e foi direto ao encontro da princesa e dos outros irmãos.

Sem perder tempo a rosada concentra uma enorme quantidade de chakra em seus punhos e o nocauteia enviando-o a metros de distância longe, fazendo-o quebrar algumas paredes.

\- Caramba... nunca mais brinco com você. – Akira disse – Que força monstruosa!

\- Vamos atrás de seus irmãos. – disse Sakura – Não temos tempo para conversar.

Seguiram os estrondos até o quarto onde estava a filha do daymio, encolhida num canto. Kakashi lutava contra quatro homens, um deles se camuflava e se escondia em meio aos objetos da casa. O prateado tinha os olhos vermelhos e foi fácil encontra-lo.

\- Chidori. – ele avançou raios no homem que caiu inconsciente.

Sakura correu ao encontro da moça que tremia e tinha um corte profundo na boca que estava inchada.

\- Acalme-se – ela disse e começou a emitir um ninjutso médico cicatrizando a ferida aberta de sua boca instantaneamente.

Enquanto isto Kakashi voltou a lutar com os outros três ninjas. Rodopiou no ar e caiu como um gato prestes a atacar sua presa, assim que seus pés tocaram o chão. Avançou em um deles com uma kunai e lançou outras duas na direção dos outros dois que desviaram, esquivando-se.

\- Não sabíamos que o daymio tinha contratado shinobis da folha, e não é qualquer shinobi... Estamos lutando contra o Kakashi do Sharingan. Sinto-me honrado em ser aquele que o enviará para o além.

\- Fico feliz que sou famoso... mas você fala muito... – como um raio aproxima-se do homem e o chuta com a perna direita levantando-a no ar. - Isto está chato! Jutso clones das sombras.

Kakashi derrota todos com um chidori poderoso.

\- Devem o prender e coloca-los na prisão para que eu possa averiguar.

Assim aconteceu...

...

Enquanto Kakashi e Sakura viviam uma missão muito movimentada, Sasuke vivenciava sua nova vida de casado com Karin.

A jovem de madeixas vermelhas passou alguns dias sozinha indo do hospital para o distrito Ichiha já que Sasuke estava ocupado em missões suicidas. Olhares a repreendiam e discriminavam nas ruas quando andava pela cidade mas para ela tudo valia a pena, só pelo simples fato de tê-lo com ela.

No hospital foi mal recebida e a grande maioria dos ninjas médicos a olhava atravessado, mas sempre dizia a si mesma em seus pensamentos: tudo valia a pena, ela, afinal, era a esposa do ultimo dos Uchihas e carregava o herdeiro do clã que tinha o genes do daijutso sharingan em seu ventre.

Sentia-se vaidosa e andava com o símbolo do clã, vermelho e branco, desenhado na roupa negra característica, com orgulho.

No entanto, ela tinha o poder absoluto de tirar o moreno do sério. A grávida era insuportável e não o deixava em paz. Praticamente o manipulava para que fizesse tudo que ela desejasse. A ruiva estava transformando a vida dele num pequeno inferno.

Quando seu marido estava em casa, Karin o chantageava por causa do bebê, fazendo com que ele massageasse seus pés inchados ou fosse buscar alguma coisa para ela comer altas horas da noite.

Seu humor ia do ruim ao pior e ela chorava manhosa por qualquer coisa que a incomodasse.

Sasuke revirava os olhos e por muitas vezes precisou conter-se para não a estrangular de raiva. Cenas de ciúmes eram constantes e a convivência com ela era cansativa, despendia muita atenção.

Uma noite quando tinha voltado de uma missão cansativa, Karin o recebeu aos prantos, reclamando abandono. Acusou-o de frívolo e de não se importar com o filho. Ameaçou e o chantageou aos gritos, dizendo que iria fugir da vila levando consigo o filho em seu ventre. Sasuke apertou seu pulso com tanta força que quase o quebrou.

\- Faça isso e me dê motivos para me livrar de você mais rápido. – em seguida apertou sua bochecha com a mão firmemente, encarando-a. – E depois que meu filho nascer eu irei atrás de você para arranca-lo a força.

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

\- Desculpa, Sasuke. Eu... ando muito sensível.

\- Vou sair. – ele a deixou e dirigiu-se para o primeiro bar que encontrou.

No caminho trombou com Naruto que o acompanhou, como sempre fazia.

\- O que aconteceu? – pergunta o loiro seguindo-o.

\- Preciso tomar um sake... a Karin está me enlouquecendo. – disse desnorteado, caminhando às pressas.

O moreno começou a comparar Sakura e Karin e percebeu que a rosada não era tão irritante como ele sempre a chamava. Mal podia acreditar que algum dia iria sentir tanta falta da ex-mulher e que iria se lamentar por não tê-la com ele.

Sasuke se amaldiçoou e se arrependeu até o último fio de cabelo por ter tomado esta decisão e por ter feito tudo que fez, agora mais do que nunca. Se pudesse voltar atrás ele o faria sem excitações, ele não mediria esforços, no entanto, sentia-se numa encruzilhada. Karin foi quem lhe deu o que mais queria, um herdeiro. Sakura nunca conseguira engravidar. Deveria aguentar, deveria suportar a ruiva para alcançar seu novo objetivo.

Pobre, família, em que a base da união foi centrada em várias mentiras e erros...

 **Continua**...


	14. Casa comigo?

**Capítulo 14 - Casa comigo?**

* * *

Três meses...

A missão do time Kassa estava finalizada e os dois shinobis estavam voltando para sua vila de origem, o mais rápido que podiam.

\- Acho que perdi o jeito com isso. Estou me sentindo ligeiramente cansada. - Sakura reclamou dengosa enquanto pulavam entre os galhos. Ele sorriu, imediatamente captando o desejo da bela mulher rosada.

\- Vem, vamos ficar por aqui e acampar.

Encontraram uma pequena gruta e estenderam somente um colchão, deixando as mochilas encostadas uma na outra.

Para diminuir o volume da bagagem e para viagem ser mais leve, decidiram voltar somente com um colchão e suas mochilas.

Prepararam uma fogueira ali mesmo naquela gruta, transformando o ar da gruta em algo quase místico. O fogo juntamente ao calor humano os aquecia de uma forma aconchegante.

Rapidamente, Sakura preparou algo instantâneo para comerem e imediatamente Kakashi a puxou agarrando-a, para protege-la do inverno.

\- Deixe-me paparica-la. – murmurou, grave, charmoso e sedutor, perto de seu ouvido.

Sakura sorriu, arrepiada, percebendo o carinho embutido nas palavras dele.

Ela achegou-se ainda mais a seus braços forte e ele iniciou uma sessão deliciosa de micro beijos e carícias carinhosas.

Determinado momento ele interrompeu os afagos e passou um certo tempo a olha-la dentro dos olhos profundamente.

\- Sakura, não posso mais viver sem você... – fez uma pequena pausa para tomar fôlego, ajoelhou-se na sua frente e carinhosamente segurou ambas as mãos pequenas beijando-as, uma de cada vez, demoradamente, de uma maneira sentida e emocionada. O coração de Sakura veio a boca, aquela atitude não era muito comum, parecia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa... Kakashi elevou o rosto e pousou seus olhos negros no oceano esverdeado das enormes íris dela, permanecendo assim por mais alguns segundos. Sakura prendeu a respiração e suspirou emocionada, sentindo intensamente a força daquele momento. Foi então, que o belo prateado pronunciou duas palavras carregadas por uma pergunta ansiosa: - Casa comigo? – ele pediu emocionado.

Sakura ficou uns segundos parada e estática sem acreditar. Hataki Kakashi, seu antigo sensei, o homem que mais exerceu influência em sua formação, atualmente o cara mais fogoso do universo estava a pedindo em casamento, ali... entre à luz intensa da fogueira. Naquele instante, as salamandras, fadas do fogo, dançaram mais intensamente, movidas pela paixão do momento.

Ele foi reto, sincero, franco, sem desvios, no alvo, direto como uma flecha. A intensidade daquelas duas palavras entrou forte dentro de seu âmago e reverberou como um eco que repetia incessantemente em seu cérebro.

Segundos foram necessários para que ela pudesse assimilar o pedido e incorporar ao turbilhão emocional que acontecia dentro de seu coração.

Ele, por sua vez, começou a transpirar, inseguro pois agora começou a achar que ela iria recusar seu pedido de casamento, inventando alguma desculpa. Começou a entrar num redemoinho depressivo mas foi interrompido pelo toque gentil que sentiu em seu rosto.

Sakura o segurou com ambas as mãos mergulhando na profundidade de seus olhos negros e beijou seus lábios trêmulos. Afastou um milímetro seus lábios do dele e pronunciou:

\- Aceito, milhões de vezes aceito... Eu te amo, Hatake Kakashi. Mais do que já amei alguém na vida... Meu amor por você é tamanho que quase não cabe dentro de mim.

Ele sorriu anasalado e nervoso com o rosto vermelho de alivio e sentiu uma ardência em seus olhos e um nó na garganta embagando sua voz. Não conseguiu dizer nada, preferiu agir.

Trouxe seus lábios volumosos próximos aos dele e sem perder um segundo atacou-os com uma urgência desesperada. Precisava deles para sobreviver.

\- Não sei mais viver sem o sabor doce dos sua boca. Ah, minha rosada, como eu te amo!

Revelou as palavras apaixonadas entre os lábios doces da kunoichi que sorriu e aceitou a língua aveludada do prateado. Aprofundou-se em sua boca quente experimentando cada milímetro de sua recém noiva.

Kakashi deixou uma trilha molhada em sua pele que fervia a cada toque daquela lingua sedenta. Sugou e provou demoradamente o sabor de seu pescoço completamente entregue a ele. Suspirou apaixonada sentindo sua intimidade ferver quando ele continuou a trilha molhada expondo a pele da mulher entre seus braços a seu toque sedutor. Despiu-se em frente a ela. O frio não foi o suficiente para apagar o calor dos amantes...

Ela tremia de desejo, fervendo internamente, frente à tortura de prazeres e sensações provocadas pelas singelas lambidas de sua língua rosada.

Deslizou o tecido de inverno expondo os seios femininos extremamente pontudos e enrijecido pela baixa temperatura e a explosão de tesão que subia incontrolavelmente pela coluna feminina.

Aconchegou suas mãos em seus seios medianos e os acariciava hora mais singelo, hora mais vigoroso. Ela gemeu alto e sem que notasse ele murmurou baixinho, criando um selo com as mãos.

\- Jutso clones das sombras.

Surgiu entre uma nuvem branca outros dois Kakashis completamente nus e com um mastro erguido entre as pernas.

Sakura ainda não havia notado que haviam três Kakashis totalmente prontos para ela e assustou-se quando sentiu sua feminilidade ser abocanhada com vigor e um hábito quente lamber um de seus seios enquanto sentia outra boca mordiscar o outro mamilo.

Ela abriu os olhos desnorteada pelo extremo prazer que eles lhe proporcionavam e viu-se em meio a três homens prateados e idênticos em todos os sentidos. Podia dizer que sentia-se no céus... parecia o paraíso...

Mal entendia o nível de tesão que sentia e contorcia-se entre os lábios dos três homens que trabalhavam deliciosamente em função do seu deleite.

Não conteve o gemido alto e enlouqueceu completamente quando um dos Kakashis começou a brincar com a língua em seu clitóris, sugando-o e mordiscando-o enquanto introduzia dois dedos dentro de sua intimidade encharcada de desejo.

\- Oh... que magnifico... céus...

Ela agarrou um dos mastros erguidos para ela com uma mão e com outra passou a massagear o outro.

Ensandecida...

Sem fôlego...

O gozo vigoroso veio quente em sua boca habil e lambeu os beiços. Ela não conteve o delicioso gemido que timbrou dentro da gruta por alguns minutos.

O libido de Kakashi estava apontando o nível do insano e sentindo-se extremamente excitado, já não suportando mais se segurar, agarrou-a rapidamente e virou-a de quatro, enterrando-se nela vigoroso e fundo.

Os outros dois clones acariciavam os membros eretos enquanto o verdadeiro Kakashi preenchia o interior feminino com seu membro na deliciosa dança sensual no movimento de entrar e sair.

O ritmo foi intensificado insanamente e gemidos sensuais, desnorteados e altos, tanto femininos quanto masculinos, eram ouvidos pelos quatro cantos da gruta.

Os clones continuavam intensificando a massagem em seus próprios membros e satisfizeram-se juntos exatamente no instante em que o verdadeiro Kakashi atinge o auge de sua excitação. Os clones retornaram para o original prateado trazendo para ele a experiência do gozo que cada um adquiriu e assim aumentando a intensidade do culminar do prazer do homem que praticamente delirou.

Ele derreteu-se completamente dentro dela e o fluxo de prazer subiu pela sua coluna com tanta intensidade que quase o cegou numa luz branca, tamanha intensidade.

\- Kakashi-sensei... você quer mesmo me matar de amor! – Sakura estava ofegante e Kakashi despencou exausto a seu lado respirando forte e intensamente. – Mas... morreria feliz!

\- Não fale besteiras! Quero viver muito tempo com você e ainda te dar muito mais amor! – ele disse e a puxou para perto dele.

Ficaram um tempo agarrados e começaram a sentir frio. Vestiram suas roupas e dormiram enroscados um no outro no mesmo colchonete.

...

Neste exato dia, um pouco antes, em Kohona, Karin e Sasuke estavam dentro do escritório de uma sala de um hospital fazendo sua primeira ultrassonografia. Já era pra ter sido feito antes, mas poucas pessoas no hospital iam com a cara da ruiva por serem fieis a Sakura. Assim, houve uma certa dificuldade em encontrar uma médica que aceitasse acompanhar a gravidez. No entanto, Karin vinha sentindo indisposições estranhas e recentemente, ela conseguiu uma médica que aceitou acompanha-la.

Era uma ninja bem nova que afeiçoou-se a ela, pois a ruiva tinha muito conhecimento sobre várias coisas, uma vez que trabalhou no laboratório de Orochimaru assim, conhecia muito o inusitado. Tsunade até gostou desta ideia e aproveitou bastante dos conhecimentos dela.

Sasuke estava conseguindo aturar todas as mesquinharias da ruiva em nome da paternidade. Nunca imaginou que isto fosse algo tão importante para ele. Estava orgulhoso e contemplativo.

O casal estava dentro da sala do hospital e Sasuke esboçava um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, afinal, estava, a muito custo, conseguindo re-fazer seu clã.

Karin, vestiu a bata branca e deitou na maca para que a médica pudesse fazer seu trabalho. A mulher passou o gel e começou o exame. A kunoichi medica passou o gel na barriga de Karin que estava gigantesca para três meses. Certamente aquele era um bebê enorme.

Karin via a tela do ultrassom com seus próprios olhos e ficaram marejados quando notou o que acontecia na tela.

\- Parabéns, ao casal. Vocês estão esperando gêmeos.

Sasuke mal conseguiu conter-se e soltou um gemido engraçado segurando um nó na garganta, embargado. Beijou Karin de tanta felicidade. Já estava feliz ao saber que seria pai de um, imagina sabendo que seriam dois de uma vez só. Ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo, Karin, diferente da Sakura estava o dando o que ele precisava. Pensou meio abobado.

\- Obrigado, Karin. Obrigado! Você me fez um homem feliz. – ele murmurou quase lacrimejando.

Sim, era a pura verdade, ele devia isso a ela. Pena é que ela não o diria, pelo menos era o que ela achavs: jamais contar o segredo para ele.

Karin estava reluzindo, óbvio, ela estava preparada para gêmeos, sabia que esta possibilidade era enorme, tendo em vista que ficou grávida através de uma inseminação artificial e isto e muito comum de acontecer.

A médica fez uma careta estranha quando viu alguns exames.

\- Devem fazer um acompanhamento mais constante. Sua gravidez é de risco. – balbuciou ainda olhando para os exames – Não deve se estressar de maneira nenhuma.

O sorriso de ambos foi diminuindo e o casal passou a ouvir mais atentamente o que a média dizia.

\- Deve se alimentar adequadamente e não pode se aborrecer ou ter emoções muito fortes.

\- Então, é melhor a Karin não vir para o hospital.

\- Não é para tanto. – a medica sorriu tentando deixar o ar da sala mais leve. – Basta ficar tranquila e estável que nada acontecerá. Também, por um outro lado, ficar somente em cada sem fazer nada não é positivo.

\- Compreendo.

E a medica passou a explicar detalhadamente todas as precauções e cuidados a partir dali...

Depois de saírem do hospital, Sasuke deixou a mulher em casa para descansar, mesmo ela reclamando.

\- Entenda, Karin. – a Hokage me chamou.

\- Ela o escraviza. – resmungou a ruiva amarrando a cara e ele suspirou.

\- Você terá que aceitar, é meu trabalho.

\- Está bem – disse manhosa e dengosa.

Sasuke seguiu para sala da Hokage, rapidamente. Estava tão feliz que nem reclamou.

Entrou na sala da líder quando esta ordenou.

\- Sim, senhora? – ele pergunta com um meio sorriso de satisfação. Ela levantou os olhos e estranhou o sorrisinho do rapaz sempre carrancudo.

\- E aí teme? – Naruto que estava sentado organizando um monte de papelada na mesa à esquerda perguntou. – Que felicidade toda é essa? Primeira vez que te vejo sorrir desta forma!

\- Minha mulher está grávida de gêmeos. – ele disse sem conseguir caber dentro de si, tamanha sua felicidade.

\- Parabéns, Uchiha. – Tsunade disse.

Naruto deu uma gargalhada.

\- Parabéns, teme! – o loiro levantou com um sorriso enorme e deixou um tapinha leve em seus ombros . – E... Boa sorte, meu amigo, te desejo muita sorte mesmo. Toda essa felicidade vai pros ares quando os dois ficarem berrando desesperados ao mesmo tempo a noite inteira querendo mamar. Eu pago pra ver isso. – Naruto riu divertidamente pensando em como Sasuke iria lidar com esse problema, impaciente como era.

\- Eu não me importo, eu estou feliz assim mesmo! – ele disse

\- Ótimo, senhor Uchiha, enfim está conseguindo realizar seu sonho de reconstruir seu clã. – Tsunade disse – Infelizmente, vou precisar que você vá numa curta missão. Não deve demorar mais do que um dia. Se for rápido imagino que consiga até em menos tempo.

Sasuke passou a prestar atenção na missão e lembrou de seu irmão Itachi... Teria que matar uma onça selvagem que estava rondando os arredores.

\- Alguma dúvida sobre a missão?

\- Nenhuma, senhora.

\- Dispensado.

Assim que ele saiu Naruto voltou a seu trabalho, abriu um envelope dentre vários que haviam em cima de sua mesa e leu o conteúdo da mensagem:

" _ **Senhora Hokage... Naruto... Estaremos de volta à Konoha esta semana. Nossa missão aqui foi um sucesso. Ass. Hataki Kakashi."**_

Naruto elevou os olhos em direção à loira.

\- Tsunade-sama, Sakura e Kakashi devem estar chegando da missão dentro em poucos dias. – ele lhe entrega o pergaminho - Não seria melhor tira-los daqui em alguma outra missão.

\- Droga, não esperava por isso. Achei que eles fossem demorar mais. Acho que Sakura ainda não está preparada para saber disto. Imagina quando ela souber que Sasuke está casado com Karin e que esta está grávida de gêmeos?

\- Acho que ela vai ficar arrasada!

\- Certamente, mas acredito que não há muito o que fazer. Vamos espera-los. Não haverá jeito. Sakura terá que suportar a notícia.

...

No dia seguinte ao pedido de casamento, Kakashi e Sakura seguiram viagem. Seguiram correndo e pulando entre as árvores, naquele exercício saudável, no entanto, cansativo.

Neste ritmo, chegariam à noite e ainda no mesmo dia em Konoha. Pararam para descansar um pouco, beber água e comer alguma coisa. A rosada devorou a comida.

\- Estava morta de fome. – ela disse de boca cheia.

\- Também! Você não quis nada de manhã, não era pra menos. – disse dando-lhes vários selinhos em seu rosto, paparicando-a. Sakura derretia-se inteira quando Kakashi tratava-a com tantos mimos.

Seguiram para a Vila sem interrupções.

Já estavam quase lá e seguiram rapidamente até o caminho de terra em meio as árvores altas que dava para o portão principal da Vila da Folha. Já eram altas horas da noite quando adentaram os portões.

\- Yo, Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan. – disse um dos ninjas que guardavam a entrada. – Chegaram tarde dessa vez.

\- Hai. – Kakashi cumprimenta os homens com um aceno costumeiro.

\- Acho melhor você dormir na minha casa, minha delícia. Se bem me lembro, nem começamos a organizar suas coisas.

\- É verdade. Então, vamos, noivo-kun. – disse orgulhosa e piscou para ele.

\- Que tal, passarmos antes no Ichiraku?

\- Será ótimo. Hum... quero Tongotsu lámem. Estou com uma fome do tamanho de um hipopótamo.

Kakashi riu e a agarrou pela cintura, puxando-a e inalando seu perfume.

\- Sou o homem mais feliz do universo.

Entraram e deram de cara com um certo loiro que comia com um ar preocupado.

\- Na-ru-to. – Sakura o chamou bem próximo ao seu ouvido, o que o fez assustar e levar as mãos frente ao peito, olhando-a como se vise alguma assombração.

\- Sakura-chan, Kakashi sensei... que bom, quando chegaram?

\- Agorinha a pouco. – disse Sakura reluzindo alegria e sorrindo fartamente.

\- Você parece ótima Sakura. – olhou-a de cima a baixo – mudou bastante o figurino. Esta linda! Pena que sou um homem casado e que você nunca me deu bola. Aliás, você só me espancava. – murmurou mais para si mesmo.

\- Obrigada, Naruto-kun, mas fica na sua se ainda quiser ter mais filhos. – ela disse sorrindo.

\- Dois Tongotsu Lámem – disse Kakashi já sabendo o que a noiva iria querer.

\- É... você faz jus ao título de pupila da Tsunade-oba-san com tantas ameaças.

\- Deixe ela o ouvir chama-la assim – Sakura piscou.

\- Que ar preocupado é esse Naruto? – pergunta Kakashi olhando-o de rabo de olho – Um pai e homem de família devia estar em casa mimando sua esposa e filho a essa hora da noite.

O comentário de Kakashi fez Naruto rir constrangido e coçar a cabeleira loira.

\- Eu terminei tarde e estava pensando.

\- Isto eu estou vendo. Problemas?

\- É que estava preocupado e pensando em você, Sakura.

\- Em mim? Mas eu nunca estive tão bem na vida. – ela disse com a boca meio cheia e engoliu a comida fazendo Kakashi rir.

\- Isso tudo é fome, mocinha? – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente parecendo uma criança faminta.

\- Parece que eu não como há séculos. – Kakashi riu novamente e enterrou seu nariz nos cabelos dela murmurando um te adoro quase inaudível e apaixonado.

Naruto levantou a sobrancelha, estranhando o comportamento do antigo sensei. Ficou analisando os dois em silêncio mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por Sakura que insiste:

\- Mas me diga, loiro-kun. Que raios te atormenta? Por que está tão preocupado comigo? – ele suspirou.

\- É melhor você saber logo... Sasuke... ele se casou com Karin por que ela está grávida de três meses de gêmeos. Eles já estão morando juntos no distrito Uchiha.

\- Gêmeos? - Sakura piscou algumas vezes e a sombra de sentimentos antigos retornaram. A sombra de não ter engravidado... de tudo... de seu sofrimento.

" _Nossa... ele nem perdeu tempo, mas neste quesito, eu também não."_ Pensou ela. Então neste caso estavam quites. No entanto, imediatamente ela foi trazida a sua nova realidade quando sentiu a mão quente de Kakashi tocar seu rosto. Olhou-o na profundidade das incríveis orbes negras por alguns instantes e sorriu.

\- Bom pra ele. – ela disse – Achei que ele ia escolher a loira vadia, mas afinal... – ela deu de ombros. – Parece que errei feio, bem feito pra traíra-porca. Sinceramente, Naruto, como eu disse, ele tem o direito de fazer da vida dele o que quiser e eu, o que quiser com a minha, e posso te garantir que estou muito mais feliz agora – olhou para Kakashi e sorriu verdadeiramente. - Isso foi o que ele sempre quis, uma vadia parideira submissa! Bem... mudando de assunto, temos uma novidade pra contar, Naruto-kun.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos aos de Kakashi o que fez o loiro arregalar os olhos.

\- Não me diga que vocês?..

\- Estamos juntos – o prateado completou a frase sorrindo com os olhos.

\- E vamos nos casar.

Naruto engasgou com a própria saliva.

\- _**Heim**_? – gritou escandaloso. - E eu aqui preocupado atoa. – ele suspirou aliviado e Sakura voltou a devorar seu lámem. - Fico feliz por vocês. Bem... Vou deixa-los, como Kakashi disse já passa da hora de um pai de família estar em casa paparicando sua esposa. Acho que Tsunade vai surtar quando souber da novidade de vocês, muitas coisas andam acontecendo nessa vila. Até amanhã. – ele saiu rindo.

 _ **Continua**_...


	15. Visita indesejada

**Capítulo 15 - Visita indesejada**

* * *

Acordaram cedo como usualmente faziam. Depois de uma incrível noite de amor, Sakura emanava um brilho nos olhos indescritível. Levantaram e foram tomar seu delicioso café da manhã entre beijos, caricias e conversar.

Kakashi preparava o café vestindo somente uma calça preta. Seu peito nu, extremamente delineado era magnífico de olhar. Logo de manhã, observar um homem tão poderosamente charmoso era algo para se tirar o fôlego e agradecer a Kamisama por toda a eternidade.

O prateado escusou-se de usar a máscara, entretanto, a mantinha por perto.

Em uma de suas missões aprendeu uma receita magnífica de uma espécie de café goumet e desenvolveu um habito de tempera-lo com onze especiarias diferentes.

Moeu os grãos na hora, triturou as onze especiarias junto a ele e colocou a água para esquentar. Enquanto isso preparava seus mistos quentes.

Sakura sorria como uma adolescente apaixonada. De longe, Kakashi era o melhor homem do universo. Reunia todas as qualidades que sempre sonhou. Chegou a cogitar a ideia de agradecer a loira Ino-vadia por ter destruído seu casamento com Sasuke. Isto foi realmente a melhor coisa que ela podia ter feito. Mas não... mudou de ideia quando imediatamente pensou que a mesma loira podia tentar seduzir seu delicioso prateado, pedaço de mal caminho, que entrou na sua vida para só lhe proporcionar felicidade e mimos... muitos mimos, além de prazeres nunca sonhados.

\- Kashi-kun. Você acha que a Tsunade shishou vai gostar do presente que consegui pra ela?

\- Acho que ela vai adorar. – ele disse todo derretido ao ouvir o apelido. Era inevitável, toda vez que o ouvia sendo pronunciado pelos lábios da rosada ficava daquela forma...

Sakura havia providenciado um presente para Naruto, Hinata e Tsunade em agradecimento.

\- E sobre nosso noivado? Confesso que estou muito ansiosa e nervosa imaginando milhões de reações da minha shishou.

\- Fique tranquila, ela vai adorar também! – ele não quis comentar que Tsunade já sabia que ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela.

Foram imediatamente para o prédio central onde a Hokage estava. Sakura carregava o presente com um mão, enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com seu antigo sensei.

Chegaram aos enormes corredores redondos e seguiram para a sala da loira. Bateram à porta e entraram imediatamente ao ouvir permissão.

\- Tsunade shishou. – disse Sakura com um sorriso animado e escondeu o embrulho atrás de si. – Naruto-kun... – ela o cumprimentou também com um sorriso.

Mesmo sabendo do noivado entre sua antiga companheira de equipe e seu ex sensei, Naruto decidiu não contar nada a Hokage.

\- Sakura e Kakashi? Voltaram muito antes do previsto, muito bem! – no fundo disse para os animar mais do que para os parabenizar, porque a verdade era que a Hokage queria que eles demorassem mais durante a missão.

\- Senhora Tsunade, aqui está o relatório detalhado de nossa missão. – disse Kakashi e com um sorriso escondido por baixo da mascara continuou – Bem... também queremos dizer que... estamos noivos e vamos nos casar. – ele declarou sorrindo e apertou a mão da rosada que estava em choque pois não esperava que ele fosse tão direto, muito menos, que falasse assim... sem uma preparação.

Inúmeras coisas passaram pela cabeça de Sakura nos milésimos de segundos enquanto Kakashi dava a notícia para sua mestra: Ela vai nos matar, ela vai surtar, ela vai socar a mesa e gritar soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos...

Sakura sentia o aperto da mão de Kakashi com o coração batendo a mil por hora. Por que ele falou assim, sem aviso prévio, sem nenhuma explicação anterior? Simplesmente disse: Estamos noivos e vamos nos casar. Sakura ficou suando frio esperando pelo pior. Aqueles segundos, realmente, foram agoniantes. Para sua total surpresa, Tsunade sorriu, levantou de sua mesa dizendo:

\- Até que enfim, minha pupila será feliz... Parabéns aos dois, torço por vocês. – seu largo sorriso mostrou o quando estava satisfeita com a notícia.

Naruto abriu a boca escandalizado, assim como Sakura; ele acreditava piamente que a Hokage ia ter um ataque histérico ou um surto psicótico com a notícia e sair gritando escandalosa, mas fez justamente o contrário. Era como se já soubesse...

\- O... obrigada, shishou. – Sakura gaguejou, achou prudente não comentar nada para além disto, com medo de que sua mestra pudesse mudar de atitude.

\- Bem... Sakura. – Tsunade começou – É um assunto delicado... sobre Sasuke...

\- Não precisa, shishou. Naruto nos contou ontem. Acredite, nunca estive tão bem na vida, não se preocupe. – a rosada disse firmemente e sorriu.

\- Ótimo, então, estão dispensados. Eu os chamarei para a próxima missão, que deve ser dentro de cinco dias. Enquanto isto, aproveitem a folga.

\- Shishou – a moça a chamou com o rosto rosa, envergonhada. – Mostrou um embrulho em tecido vermelho com detalhes dourados. Quero lhe dar este presente que trouxe da Vila dos Cereais em agradecimento, por todos esses anos sendo minha sensei e por se preocupar comigo.

A mulher que não estava acostumada com afeto, arregalou os olhos, deixando levemente a boca entreaberta.

\- O..obrigada. – ela gagueja e aceitou o presente.

\- Bem.. espero que goste. – Sakura sorriu – Eu realmente acredito que vá gostar.

A loira desembrulhou os nós do tecido de seda e seus olhos arregalaram-se ainda mais. O sorriso alargou-se...

\- Sakura, você realmente conhece sua sensei. – Naruto riu vendo um litro de saquê especial da Vila dos Cereais.

\- Mas esse não é qualquer saquê. – todos ali podiam jurar que Tsunade tinha brilhos coloridos transbordando pelos seus olhos. – É uma safra especial, única. Isto é uma dádiva dos deuses!

\- Na verdade, este é o último desta safra especial e custa uma fortuna. – Sakura disse toda orgulhosa de si mesma.

\- Como você conseguiu esta preciosidade? – Tsunade pergunta curiosa, levantando seus olhos para ela.

\- Ih... nem imagina o que ela não precisou fazer por este saquê. – interrompeu o prateado e confidenciou, rindo.

\- Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei. – Soletrou, olhando-o feio.

\- Hai, hai... mas foi realmente muito bom ver aquilo - ele coçou a nuca e riu mais ainda lembrando.

Tsunade mantinha os 'brilhos e corações' nos olhos, vidrada no líquido dourado dentro do vidro.

\- Contem-me. – ordenou.

Imediatamente, Kakashi foi solicito e começou a contar:

\- Ela entrou numa acirrada competição. Tsunade-sama, acredite em mim, quando eu digo que Sakura tem talento nato para ser atriz é porque é verdade. Ela ganhou um concurso entre os melhores artistas renomados de várias vilas. E o prémio ela teve de escolher entre o dinheiro ou o saquê. Bem... já sabe qual foi sua escolha. Vou mostrar a vocês... Ele ativa o sharingan e os mostra:

Todos ali conseguiram ver as recordações de Kakashi. Todos viam o que seus olhos mostravam. Era como se estivessem sido tele-transportados para outro espaço.

 _Estavam num teatro com direito a iluminação e cenário. Haviam artistas de vários países, até mesmo do país do fogo de onde eles vinham. Alguns cantavam e tocavam, outros encenavam uma tragédia ou algo cômico, outros dançavam e por fim chegou a vez da rosada. Aquele era um palco profissional e não havia necessidade de gritar para ser ouvida a voz de quem falava, bastava ser natural._

 _Sakura entrou com sua usual roupa de viagem ninja com a mochila nas costas e o cabelo solto pendendo para o lado. Começou um monologo..._

 _\- Boa noite a todos. Chamo-me Haruno Sakura, sou uma ninja de Konoha e resolvi entrar nessa competição única e exclusivamente por causa do saquê. – ela disse saquê de forma sensual, bastante desinibida, com uma mão na cintura fina._

 _-_ _ **Gostosa**_ _! – alguém gritou da plateia e outros riram do jeito totalmente desinibido dela. Kakashi pigarreou, ligeiramente nervoso. "O que será que ela está tramando?" Esta era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar._

 _\- Vou contar pra vocês uma história verídica do grande herói da quarta guerra ninja. Isto aconteceu muito antes, quando ainda era uma criança. – colocou dois dedos cruzados a altura do peito num selo e mudou suas roupas para quando tinha doze anos de idade._

 _\- Este foi o dia que Naruto inventou uma missão em que precisava encontrar o trevo de quatro folhas vermelho de Akagahara... Conta a lenda que se você o adquirir, um desejo seu será concedido. Isso tudo era por causa do amor de Konohamaru._

 _Sakura faz um selo com as mãos e disfarça-se de uma cópia tosca e engraçada do menino Naruto onde somente suas roupas laranja e cabelos loiro espetados eram imitados, numa versão feminina, ainda mostrando as curvas da bela mulher que ela era por baixo do disfarce._

 _Não que ela não soubesse fazer uma imitação... não... aquilo, extremamente tosco, era feito com o único propósito de entreter e divertir._

 _\- Konohamaru – imita a voz arranhada do amigo loiro – Você gosta dessa menina? E é por isso que quer realizar seu sonho?_

 _Pula para o lado e repete o mesmo selo disfarçando-se de Konohamaru criança. Joga-se no chão, ajoelhando-se e diz:_

 _\- Você é o único que pode me ajudar nessa missão, Naruto nii-san, por favor. – imita-o em exatidão, até a voz chorosa e infantil._

 _Com um salto, disfarça-se de Naruto, versão feminina e dá um grito ao estilo extravagante do herói, elevando o braço direito._

 _\- Vamos nessa, dattebayo!_

 _E ela passou correndo e gritando pela plateia e depois voltou ao palco..._

 _\- Temos uma missão especial em Akagahara, mas chegaremos antes de Kakashi-sensei._

 _Ela voltou a vestir-se de Sakura:_

 _\- Mas Akagahara é uma área perigosa e proibida e certamente eles iriam morrer!_

Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura e o próprio Kakashi viam a garota correr e encenar todo o restante do ocorrido de forma divertida e engraçada. Ela corria e escapava de armadilhas imaginárias imitando Naruto e Konohamaru.

A plateia foi à baixo esbanjando-se em gargalhadas. Alguns chegavam a chorar de rir da bela kunoichi rosada.

Ela encenou todo o evento e foi ovacionada com muitos bravos e palmas.

Aos poucos, Kakashi foi trazendo todos de volta a realidade.

Os quatro encararam-se e começaram a rir.

\- Ah, Sakura... você é muito boa nisso. – Tsunade secava lágrimas de tanto rir.

\- Na verdade, você ganhou o concurso às minhas custas – Naruto comentou coçando a nuca loira.

\- É... isso é um pouco verdade. – Sakura precisou concordar.

\- Mas realmente, foi engraçado. – Naruto riu novamente.

\- Bom... agora, temos que ir. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do presente, shishou. Também comprei um pra você e outro pra Hinata, mas depois eu lhes faço uma visita para entregar. – Sakura disse com um sorriso.

\- Não precisava, Sakura-chan. – Naruto retribuiu o sorriso constrangido.

\- Vamos, Kakashi-sensei? – ela disse sorrindo meiga.

\- Com licença. – Kakashi foi sucinto, curvou-se e já saiu seguindo Sakura.

\- Você não é brincadeira, Hatake Kakashi... – ela cruza os braços, fingindo aborrecimento assim que sai da sala. Ele a puxa pela cintura, agarrando-a e inspirando seu doce perfume

\- E agora? Temos cinco dias de folga, o que a senhorita gostaria de fazer?

Alguns ninjas que passavam no local observavam o comportamento do casal e cochichavam entre si. Certamente, a fofoca era o forte daquela vila... Entretanto, o casal ignorou completamente os olhares e os comentários e fecharam-se em seu próprio mundo apaixonado...

\- Hummm. – ela olhou para cima e começou a enumerar seu planejamento para os próximos dias contando com os dedos. – Preciso comprar algum mantimento, arrumar a casa, entregar o presente de agradecimento para Hinata e Naruto... hum... isso pode ser mais a noite.

Começaram a andar pelas ruas. Ela caminhava de costas, de forma que seguia o percurso de frente para ele. Puxou-o pela gola da jaqueta verde, aproximando-o muito dele, a ponto de quase tocar os lábios. - Depois namorar muito com meu sensei, poderosamente sexy, que me ensinou o que é o verdadeiro amor.

\- Hum... essa é a melhor parte desse seu planejamento! Que tal estrearmos a lingerie que você comprou durante a missão? Sabe que já suei frio por conta de devaneios causados por minha imaginação fértil. – olhou-a de uma forma perigosa.

Voltaram a caminhar de mãos dadas, novamente, pouco se importando se olhavam ou não para eles. Estavam felizes e assumiam seu relacionamento!..

Foram às compras de mantimentos e encontraram com Shikamaru e Temari no percurso. Depois voltaram para a casa de Sakura e começaram a organizar as coisas. Planejavam e conversavam como fariam com o casamento. Decidiram se casar dentro de dois a três meses e Kakashi se mudaria para a casa de Sakura logo imediatamente. Não viram necessidade de comprar ou alugar outro estabelecimento já que a casa era ampla e arejada e Sakura era a última Haruno.

Seguiram para a faxina. A casa estava inabitável e empoeirada. Sakura resolveu colocar um pano preto para não tossir por causa da poeira e isto fez com que ela começasse a imitar Kakashi, retirando deliciosas gargalhadas dele.

No meio daquela faxina paravam para comer alguma coisa pois seus estômagos estavam necessitados.

Sakura havia comprado seu doce preferido e seus olhos brilharam quando ela abriu o embrulho. No entanto, antes mesmo dela conseguir abocanhar o delicioso doce, Kakashi o roubou de seus mãos, segurando-o entre os dentes, sem a máscara:

\- Kashi-kun... devolve meu doce! – mostrou aborrecimento ao franzir o rosto.

\- Vem pegar de volta! – ele a olha safado, enrolado nas palavras, pela dificuldade de segurar o doce entre os dentes e falar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Sensei, menino levado! – foi a única coisa que ela disse e saiu correndo atrás dele pela casa às gargalhadas.

Era difícil pegar Kakashi, afinal, ele era um ninja rápido e ela ligeiramente lenta pelo acumulo de chakra, mas era por isso que a brincadeira ficava ainda mais divertida. Ele sempre arrumava uma maneira de escapar dela.

\- Devolve meu doce, Kakashi sensei. – ela ria divertidamente enquanto corria atrás dele – Você disse que não gostava de doces. – Ela reclamava mas ele por sua vez, com a facilidade de um exímio ninja, fazia malabarismos e sempre escapava.

Foi então, que ela teve uma ideia magnifica e resolveu usar de um golpe baixo... muito baixo...

\- Senseei – ela cantarolou seu título de forma bem sensual. – Vem aqui, me devolve o doce, vai?

E ela continuou a sedução e caminhou, desfilando sensualidade, rebolando e acariciando os próprios seios. Ele arregalou os olhos e quase abriu a boca deixando cair o doce.

\- Golpe baixo não vale. – disse quando percebeu seu planejamento maligno, mas foi tarde de mais. Ela já estava em cima dele e ele tentou, inutilmente, desviar. Ela foi esperta e conseguiu tocar em seu ventre com o ero-jutso que havia desenvolvido, feito para excitar e o deixou tão desnorteado que o prateado caiu no chão gemendo e contorcendo-se de tesão. Sakura soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada e facilmente montou por cima dele que contorcia-se de desejo por ela.

Mordeu metade do doce, beijando-o em seguida. Sentindo a excitação do prateado, rebolou, deliciosa, em cima dele provocando-o ainda mais.

\- Golpe muito baixo! Mas eu adorei... – disse entre os beijos.

\- Contra você, meu delicioso sensei, preciso usar todas as armas que conheço.

\- Espertinha...

E no meio da faxina, sempre há tempo para o amor, mas eles foram horripilantemente interrompidos pela campainha estridente.

\- Saco... quem será? – Sakura fez uma careta.

\- Quem quer que seja chegou numa hora extremamente inoportuna! – Kakashi gemeu sentindo o membro duro por causa do ero-jutso que Sakura havia usado nele.

\- Melhor eu atender... E se for algum recado de Tsunade-shishou? – Sakura endireitou-se, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas. - Que não seja o Naruto... sou capaz de esfola-lo vivo! – disse bufando.

\- Acho melhor eu sumir lá pra dentro, já que o Kakashão aqui não está abaixando nem se eu pensar numa velha toda enrugada. – Sakura soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada vendo a situação dos países baixos de seu noivo.

Ela o acompanhou com os olhos em sua extrema dificuldade em caminhar com o membro apertado e inchado dentro das calças.

Riu...

Caminhou e abriu a porta...

Estacou no lugar, parando de sorrir imediatamente com a visita inusitada, extremamente indesejada, parada à sua porta.

O ar gelado soprou pela entrada aberta trazendo consigo segundos de silêncio mórbido. Sakura ameaçou fechar a porta na 'cara' da sua indesejada visita, que apareceu atrapalhando um delicioso momento de intimidade, mas foi impedida pela pessoa que ainda do lado de fora, segurou a madeira antes de ser trancada.

\- Sakura... eu... preciso falar com você.

\- Mas eu não. Estou ótima e muito bem, longe de você. – foi bem ríspida.

\- Por favor... Cinco minutos... eu imploro – a kunoichi suspirou.

\- Só cinco minutos.

Deu passagem para sua indesejada visita entrar... e suspirou tomando fôlego. (1)

...

Enquanto estes eventos aconteciam na residência da Kunoichi, um problema atormentava os dois loiros que administravam Konoha.

Quatro pessoas exóticas que contratavam os serviços da Vila da Folha criavam um pequeno reboliço e uma armadilha para ser resolvida. Eram um grupo musical onde a vocalista estava correndo risco de vida.

\- Como a senhora mesmo pode constatar essa garota é a cara de Kana e só precisaria tingir os cabelos de preto. – mostrava a fotografia de Sakura.

\- Os olhos de Sakura são muito mais verdes. – A Hokage tentava desiludir os contratantes.

\- Mas são verdes...

\- Está bem, se a Sakura for o Uchiha fica. Vocês escolhem. – a loira foi incisiva.

\- Mas exijo e quero que este homem nos escolte – disse uma das garotas presente. Ela possuia lindas e longas madeixas negras e usava uma roupa bastante exótica.

\- Senhorita, nossa vila tem regras administrativas. Sasuke e Sakura não podem ir numa missão juntos. – disse Naruto.

\- Escolham um... ou outro... – A quinta refirmou já perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

\- Escolho Sasuke Uchiha. Sou eu quem pago tudo isso então, quem escolhe sou eu. Quero o moreno. – a garota tinha os seus olhos brilhantes.

Tsunade revirou as orbes sem acreditar no enorme tempo que estava perdendo com aquilo. O que uma mala de dinheiro não fazia? Perguntava-se entediada. Seu lábio inferior tremia tamanha vontade de recusar a missão que os contratavam.

\- Por que todo esse interesse pelo Uchiha? – pergunta a loira quase tendo uma combustão interna por ser obrigada a segurar sua raiva.

\- Porque ele é charmoso e quero ser escoltada por um cara que além de charmoso, seja poderoso e tenha o tal sharingan.

\- Não por isso. Hataki Kakashi tem o sharingan, é poderoso e muito mais charmoso, além de ser muito misterioso. O Hataki deixa o Uchiha no chinelo... Sem falar que foi o professor dele.

\- Nada disso me importa. Quero o moreno, ele é gostoso. – esperneou batendo o pé no chão.

Tsunate teve vontade de bater naquela garota rica e mimada mas se segurou.

\- Você sai perdendo, Kakashi é muito mais misterioso. Mas gosto ruim não se discute. – Levantou os ombros - Vou chamar o Uchiha com outros três ninjas para escolta-los, já não precisará do disfarce.

\- Eu sou o líder desta banda e também mando aqui. Sou contra... Lembra Kana, você é uma mulher delicada não sabe se defender. O plano ideal é uma ninja ir disfarçada de você na caravana e você disfarçada de menino.

\- Por que eles não podem trabalhar juntos?

\- Porque não! Isto é um assunto nosso. – Tsunade gritou perdendo por completo qualquer resquícios de paciência que poderia ter.

\- Tsunade-sama – Naruto a chama – Por que não pergunta a Sakura e Kakashi o que eles acham sobre isto?

\- Está bem... – ela suspirou agradecendo a Naruto nesta hora. – Amanhã eu os chamarei aqui. Agora me dão licença tenho mais o que fazer. Depois os informo o que ficou resolvido.

 _ **Continua**_...

* * *

Notas Finais

(1) Tanananana musikinha de suspense... Quem será a visita indesejada, empata foda? rsrsrs

Bejinhos e inté


	16. Ela sempre foi minha

Capítulo 16 - Ela sempre foi minha...

Sakura elevou o olhar e encarou profundamente os olhos culposos que falharam e voltaram-se para o chão, desconcertada e envergonhada pelos seus deprimentes atos. Aquela difícil conversa era definitiva.

\- Seus cinco minutos estão correndo. – Sakura disse duramente.

\- Desculpa, Sakura. – a loira disse cabisbaixa.

\- Já que está aqui preciso dizer uma coisa que está atravessada na minha garganta, Ino.

A loira olhou-a e ficou a espera do pior. Fosse o que fosse ela precisava ouvir calada e resignada.

\- A sua traição foi muito pior do que a dele. Você era minha melhor amiga e eu confiava em você profundamente. Você me apunhalou pelas costas. – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas agora e ela tremia nitidamente. - Por que você fez isso comigo, Ino?

\- Eu sentia inveja e não pude suportar perder pra você. Eu me arrependo a cada dia, a cada segundo. Sei que o que fiz não tem mais retorno mas queria que me perdoasse. No fim, eu acabei perdendo... perdendo a minha melhor amiga. Me perdoa, Sakura... Me perdoa... por favor...

A loira jogou-se no chão, humilhando-se, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela com as mãos entrelaçadas frente ao peito, chorando compulsivamente. Os soluços eram altos e a lamúria era angustiante.

\- Ino... levante-se, por favor. Para com isso.

Sakura segurou-a pela mão e pediu para que ela sentasse no sofá. Ofereceu um copo de água para que ela se acalmasse e esperou um pouco para continuar aquela difícil conversa de acertos de contas.

\- Antes de te continuar quero saber o que é o perdão pra você? (1)– a rosada perguntou encarando-a profundamente.

A loira elevou os olhos e ficou estática sem saber o que responder. Nunca havia pensado sobre isto em sua vida.

\- O que é o perdão pra mim? Não sei responder sua pergunta muito bem, acho que nunca pensei no assunto... – ficou um segundo pensando no que responder, nervosa, como se sua vida dependesse disso. – No caso acho que o perdão é aceitar que estou arrependida e voltarmos pelo menos a dizer bom dia uma para a outra sem pedir mais nada além disso. – murmurou envergonhada e Sakura endureceu as feições.

\- Pois eu vou te dizer que eu pensei muito sobre isso. O perdão pra mim é um processo de eximir o outro da culpa e da ofensa. É um exercício mental e emocional de não sentir mágoa ou ressentimentos sobre o que aconteceu. Se eu disser que não fiquei profundamente magoada com você estarei mentindo.

Ino observava-a boquiaberta, nunca imaginou que sua antiga amiga pensasse sobre estas coisas.

\- Bem, agora vou te fazer outra pergunta e quero que seja absolutamente sincera – Sakura continuava a encara-la com suas safiras verdes cristalinas de uma forma profundamente assustadora. - Se você estivesse no meu lugar, o que faria? – e novamente Ino olhou para Sakura, acreditou que a conversa com ela fosse difícil, mas nunca imaginou que fosse assim tão assustadoramente difícil!

\- Acho que... nunca mais olhava na sua cara! – ela respondeu e abaixou os olhos sentindo ainda mais culpa. Sakura suspirou.

\- Olha, eu estou muito melhor agora do que antes, por um ângulo, tenho até que te agradecer por ter me libertado de uma pessoa que nunca me amou mas isto não justifica sua traição... vou lhe dizer o mesmo que disse ao Uchiha, siga sua vida em paz, busque sua felicidade mas não quero fazer mais parte dela. Inevitavelmente, iremos nos encontrar pela vila, mas a tratarei profissionalmente. Eu te agradeço por ter, indiretamente, me ajudado na minha liberdade emocional mas não consigo não sentir magoada pela sua traição. Desculpa, não consigo te perdoar por completo.

\- Está tudo bem... eu já imaginava isso, pelo menos consegui falar com você, precisava me desculpar isto estava me matando. – sorriu triste – Fico aliviada em saber que está bem agora. Bom... vou andando, não quero mais te incomodar.

\- Ino, vê se come alguma coisa e se cuida.

\- Está bem. Até, Sakura.

\- Até.

A loira saiu da casa rapidamente e nem precisou que a rosada lhe indicasse o caminho. Deixou a rosada sozinha dentro da sala.

\- Você está bem? – Kakashi perguntou com os braços cruzados em frente do peito.

\- Kashi-kun... você... estava ouvindo?

\- Desculpe-me, ouvi parte da conversa.

\- Sinto como se um enorme peso tivesse saído de cima de mim.

\- Ainda bem, hime. Vamos tomar banho, você está abatida.

\- Tem razão, meu sensei.

No dia seguinte a uma conversa desgastante e uma deliciosa e divina noite de descanso, um ninja ANBU bate à porta e pede para o casal ir imediatamente à sala da Hokage.

\- Achei que teríamos cinco dias de folga! – resmungou Kakashi passando a mão pela cabeleira branca.

\- Shishou não dá trégua. Só eu sei o que é ser sua pupila. – Sakura riu experimentando um gole do delicioso café gormet que seu noivo fazia todas as manhãs. Gemeu de prazer, revirando os olhos, sentido toda a explosão de sabores exóticos misturarem-se em sua boca. – Amo profundamente quem me dá carinho, afeto, noites de intenso prazer e às manhãs me faz café.

Suspirou... e foi interrompida por um beijo afetuoso, profundo e sensual.

\- E beijos fogosos... – ela completou entregando-se ainda mais àquele momento magnífico enroscando os braços em seu pescoço – Mas é melhor irmos, shishou odeia atrasos.

\- Sim, sim... eu melhor que ninguém sei disso.

Saíram com as mãos entrelaçadas até o edifício da quinta sem imaginar a missão que os esperava.

\- Com licença, Tsunade shishou. – Sakura entreabriu a porta ligeiramente pedindo para entrar.

\- Entrem, graças a Kami, chegaram. Estas pessoas estão me levando a loucura. – ela disse segurando-se para não quebrar a mesa ao meio.

O casal entrou e deu de cara com um grupo de quatro pessoas exóticas: uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, outra de cabelos azuis, dois rapazes lindos de olhos claros um de cabelo castanho escuro outro claro e... Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura olhou ao redor e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o sorrisinho sarcástico do ex-marido. "Eu mereço, primeiro a Ino, agora o Uchiha. Acho que Kami tirou a semana para me atazanar." Pensou e ignorou-o completamente, fingindo que ele não estava presente. Kakashi apertou o punho, segurando-se para não mata-lo.

\- Como podem perceber estou num impasse irritante. – disse a quinta.

\- Desculpe-me, shishou. Mas não consegui perceber. – ela foi sincera e teve medo da explicação.

\- Vou explicar: Estas pessoas estão nos contratando para uma escolta. Eles são um grupo musical famoso em seu país e vão partir numa caravana para um evento perto da divisa com o País da Cachoeira. São patrocinados pelo maior comerciante do feudo da região e sua filha, Kana, é um dos componentes e a vocalista do grupo. Ou seja, ela que está pagando tudo. – apontou para a menina que estava impaciente.

Sakura esperou sua mestra soltar um longo e agoniado suspiro de irritação.

\- Vou encurtar a história, perdi minha paciência. – ela disse. – A missão é a seguinte, você precisa se passar por filha do senhor na viagem porque existem pessoas que querem sequestrar a garota para chantagear o pai, enquanto ela se disfarça de um outro integrante do grupo.

\- Hum – Sakura já irritada queria entender o que o Uchiha tinha a ver com isto.

\- O problema é que esta garota exige que um dos ninjas seja o Uchiha.

\- O que? A senhora quer que eu vá numa missão sozinha com o maldito demônio Uchiha? – perguntou alterada e nervosa como se estivesse a sós com a mestra.

\- Não, Naruto, Kakashi, Uchiha e você disfarçada.

\- Olha aqui, loira. – Kana disse irritada. – viemos aqui para saber de sua resposta e encontramos o gostosão na sala. Eu estou perdendo minha paciência diz logo o que resolveu. Estou oferecendo o dobro pra fazerem isto. Que espécie de ninjas são vocês?

\- Mimada – Sakura murmurou quase inaudível.

\- Kakashi será o lider da missão e Sasuke será o guarda particular desta garota. – Acho que ele merece isso... – murmurou a última frase quase inaudível, a Hokahe.

\- Por que não nos dividimos, eles dois vão por um caminho enquanto nós seguimos outro? – Kakashi pergunta o óbvio e Tsunade revira os olhos, enquanto Naruto sorri sem graça.

\- Por que não quero me separar do grupo. Estou pagando esta enorme quantia para ter proteção o suficiente para ir junto.

\- Isto vai ser osso duro de roer. – Sakura murmura novamente e ai ela compreende um importante fator e acaba falando muito alto – Pera aí... vou ter que me disfarçar desta garota ridiculamente mimada e ainda aturar o maldito satanás rabugento?

\- Ei sua rosada oxigenada. Ninguém me chama de mimada. – a garota fecha o punho com ódio e direciona para o rosto de Sakura que para sua mão no ar, segurando-a com sua palma.

Agarra seu punho fechado e aperta com um pouco de força.

\- Meu cabelo é natural e... não se meta comigo, sua mi-ma-da. – ela soletra as sílabas devagar. Empurrou a garota para longe.

\- Sakura, por que você rasgou a fotografia do antigo time sete? – Sasuke pergunta num relance, sem mais nem menos.

\- Quando teremos que partir? – ignorou-o completamente.

\- Amanhã de manhã – Naruto quem respondeu.

\- Então até lá. – Kakashi se pronunciou. Estava se segurando e alguma coisa dizia que aquela missão não ia dar certo.

\- Com licença, shishou... Naruto... Mimada-chan e seu grupo musical... Tenho que me preparar. – disse Sakura virando-se mas foi impedida pelas mãos de Sasuke que a segurou pelo pulso esquerdo, impedindo-a de seguir seu caminho.

\- Não me ignore, Sakura. Responda minha pergunta – ele grunhiu entre os dentes.

\- Eu... avisei... para nunca mais... me tocar, seu miserável.

Ela concentra muito chacka em seu punho direito e acerta-o em cheio no estômago, quase quebrando-lhe os ossos da coluna e fazendo-o cuspir uma boa quantidade de sangue.

\- Que horror! - Kana exclama em pânico, tapando a boca com uma ambas as mãos.

\- Dói né? Teme, seu baka... Mas você bem mereceu! – Naruto segurou um riso.

\- Avisamos que eles não deveriam trabalhar juntos, mas você insistiu com o Sasuke, só posso mandar o Naruto junto para segura-los.

Kakashi virou-se e segurou seus ombros com ambas as mãos e confrontou-o bem dentro do olhos, com seu sharingan exposto.

\- Não encoste um dedo nela, nunca mais, - rosnou - seu moleque. Permaneça no seu atual lugar, longe, ou você e eu teremos sérios problemas. – pronunciou cada palavra com fúria grunhindo cada a delas. Empurrou-o para longe, abraçou Sakura pela cintura, encaminhando-se com ela para fora.

\- Qual o problema dele? – Sasuke pergunta segurando o estômago com uma mão limpando o canto da boca com a outra.

\- Ele? Nenhum. Está totalmente dentro de seu direito de noivo dela. Já você, terá muitos se continuar a importuna-los. – Naruto falou zombeteiro.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele, num pequeno surto gritou:

\- O que? -ele berrou ofegante com os olhos esbugalhados – Como assim, Sakura está noiva do Kakashi?

\- Teme, seu miserável. Segura a onda aí. Ela tem o direito de reconstruir a vida dela com quem quiser, além do mais depois da merda que fez não exerce nenhum direito sobre ela. Esqueceu que agora você é casado com a Karin e será pai de gêmeos? – o loiro disse e depois caiu na gargalhada. – Você só faz merda, seu teme idiota! – zombeteiro, não parava de rir – Bem feito pra você. Fez por merecer!

\- Ei! O moreno gostosão é casado? – a garota que estava olhando aquela enorme confusão perguntou descrente.

\- Pela milésima vez... eu avisei que ele não servia. – disse a quinta.

\- Não o quero mais. – Kana resmungou cruzando os braços com um enorme bico, o que fez a Hokage virar-se para ela em câmera lenta, com chispas e raios fumegantes saindo de seus olhos.

\- _**Agora depois disso tudo?**_ – ela berrou sem acreditar.

\- É... não o quero mais. – ela virou para outro lado fazendo birra. – Facilmente a cor-de-rosa o socou, não é tão forte quanto eu imaginava. – disse com descaso.

Tsunade bufafa, morrendo de ódio.

\- _**Saiam todos daqui antes que seja eu a quebrar as costelas de cada um pessoalmente. Não os quero ver até a despedida que estou louca para que aconteça**_ – Tsunade gritou furiosa, soltando fumaças pelos cabeços, bufando e com as bochechas vermelhas de ira.

Todos sairam correndo de dentro da sala atropelando-se entre eles tremendo de medo da Hokage, menos o loirinho que passou uma mão no cabelo.

\- É, isso vai ser tenso!

Sasuke foi para o hospital procurar tratamento. Karin que estava sentada numa cadeira acariciando calmamente a barriga assustou-se quando viu o marido ensanguentado.

\- Sasuke-kun! O que houve?

Karin começou a cura-lo emitindo uma luz verde.

Ele não disse nada, não conseguia. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, em choque pela informação dada por Naruro. O ciúmes entrou forte e não deixou espaço para raciocínio lógico. Era como um vírus maligno e incurável que sugava a sanidade, segando-o de qualquer senso de justiça, certo ou errado, bem ou mal. Nunca sentiu nada igual em sua vida, Sakura sempre foi-lhe fiel e nunca houve espaço pra este sentimento, nem nada semelhante a isto. A experiência de saber que agora ela pertenceria a outro, aqueceria a cama de outro, beijaria outro, acordaria ao lado de outro, pediria carinho a outro, amaria outro que não ele mesmo e este outro era ninguém menos que Hatake Kakashi! Aquilo o estava levando a loucura.

\- Como Kakashi ousou toma-la para ele? Quem ele acha que é? Ele vai pagar caro... Ele me paga! – rosnava e falava alto, com muita raiva.

\- O que aconteceu, Sasuke-kun? – a pobre coitada e iludida ruiva perguntava mas não era ouvida. Ele continuava naquele redemoinho de pensamentos obscuros e psicóticos. Começou a falar alto seus pensamentos, sem perceber que o fazia, muito menos sem reconhecer quem estava a sua frente. Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa:

\- Sakura sempre foi minha. Sempre! – sua voz era grave e perigosa – Ela é minha, não vou permitir que ele roube o que é meu, vou recuperá-la. Ela vai voltar a ser minha! E aquele Kakashi, maldito ladrão, vai morrer pelas minhas mãos e vou toma-la de volta. Eu não vou permitir este casamento, vou matar Hatake Kakashi antes de se casar com Sakura. Ela sempre foi minha! Ela sempre foi minha!

Repetia como um mantra tremendo de tanto ódio.

Karin então, percebeu e concluiu o que ele estava falando. Parou o tratamento sem acreditar que ele estava falando tudo aquilo pra ela.

\- Sasuke-kun. Nós somos casados agora. – disse com a voz embargada, mas ele não ouvia nada, estava cego pelo ciúme.

Saiu correndo da sala, deixando-a sozinha...

\- Não acredito, ele estava assim por causa dela!? – riu anasalado do próprio sentimento desgraçado. – Mesmo depois de tudo que fiz, de lhe dar dois filhos ele nunca olhou pra mim de verdade.

E... Chorou...

A ruiva chorou, deprimida pelo abandono, chorou por muito tempo, fechada dentro de sua sala do hospital de Konoha.

Sentiu uma enorme pontada e arregalou os olhos avermelhados pela depressão, segurou a barriga e saiu pelos corredores, curvada para frente, sentindo a intensa dor. Apoiou-se na parede, e gritou por socorro.

As pontadas em seu ventre eram como enormes facadas que dilaceravam qualquer fio de consciência. A dor era insuportável...Gritava desnorteada...

Sentiu um líquido escorrer pelas pernas e desesperou-se completamente, gritou novamente por ajuda e caiu desmaiada em meio à poça de sangue que havia abaixo dela.

...

Sasuke correu pelos telhados da vila e parou em frente a casa de Sakura. Seus olhos estavam alucinados e vidrados. Não havia um fio de sanidade em sua mente.

Este era o primeiro lugar que iria procurar por Kakashi, a casa de Sakura. Viu as janela abertas e pulou para dentro daquele que sabia ser o quarto dela.

Vazio...

Ninguém estava ali. Resolveu averiguar os outros cômodos. Saiu cautelosamente e ouviu vozes vindas do andas de baixo. Não se importou com o que diziam muito menos em ocultar sua presença.

Entrou na sala, expondo sua negra obscuridade.

Kakashi pôs-se a frente de Sakura, protegendo-a.

Sharingan contra sharingan...

Ambos estavam com o doujutso ativado, sendo que Sasuke afastou a franja expondo o rinnegan também.

\- Vou mata-lo, Kakashi por roubar minha mulher. - sua voz sombria, era capaz de arrepiar até os mais corajosos.

\- _**Ficou louco, seu estúpido.**_ – grita ela - _**Você quem me traiu. Esqueceu? Você está fora de si. Cai na real... Sua mulher é a Karin que está grávida de dois.**_

Mas ele não ouvia nada. Posicionou-se para luta e avançou em Kakashi que facilmente desviou.

Socos, chutes e pontapés... Todos eles eram desviados por Kakashi.

\- _**Pare com isto, Sasuke, seu grande idiota!**_ – Ela gritou desesperada.

Kakashi fez uma análise rápida e notou que seu estúpido ex-aluno estava obcecado, surtado e fora de si. Iria segui-lo onde quer que ele fosse. Então, resolveu em questão de segundos levar aquela luta ridícula e sem sentido para longe da vila. Rápido, saiu da casa sem dizer nada.

Como esperado, Sasuke o seguiu. Sakura sabia exatamente o que Kakashi planejava. Ela não tinha a menor chance e sabia disso então, o desespero falou mais alto e ela saiu correndo atrás de Naruto que era a única pessoa capaz de, talvez, parar aquela tragédia.

Correu, pulando o mais rápido que pode e invadiu o escritório de sua mestra pela janela mesmo, descancelada como uma louca.

\- O Sasuke... Enlouqueceu e está atacando o Kakashi que levou a luta para fora da vila. – disse com os olhos verdes arregalados sem respirar, afoita e desnorteada.

\- Não acredito, aquele teme só faz droga mesmo!

Naruto pulou a janela do escritório rápido como um relâmpago. Nem precisou procurar muito, já que um estrondo seguido de poeira ecoou na mata. Seguiu em direção aquele poeira cinza.

Sakura que estava ainda dentro da sala correu para pular e seguir o amigo loiro, mas Shizune chegou gritando e chamando sua atenção:

\- Tsunade-sama... a Karin...

\- O que tem ela! – a quinta gritou nervosa em retorno.

\- Abortou espontaneamente as duas crianças e depois de entrar em um estado de choque, caiu num coma profundo.

\- Meu Kami, que tragédia horrível. – Sakura ouviu sua mestra dizer antes de pular e ir ao encontro de Kakashi e Naruto.

 _ **Continua**_...


	17. Sharingan contra Rinnegan

Capítulo 17 - Sharingan contra Rinnegan

Àquela altura do ano o frio já havia se estabelecido completamente. A neve caíra a noite inteira e o chão de terra foi completamente substituído por uma espessa camada branca que dentro da cidade era encostada aos morrinhos nas paredes dos estabelecimentos.

Kana, a vocalista mimada e filha do empresário milionário, estava caminhando pela vila com Yuko, seu companheiro de trabalho e líder da banda musical, reclamando e esbravejando como uma matraca velha sobre o incidente ocorrido dentro da sala da Hokage.

Uma sombra rápida de uma pessoa correndo veloz sobre os telhados cheios de neve chamou-lhe atenção, fazendo-a elevar os olhos para o céu fechado por nuvens.

\- Olhe, aquele loiro da sala da Hokage.

\- Verdade. Onde será que ele vai correndo daquela maneira extravagante?

\- Não sei. – um estrondo leva suas atenções para uma fumaça que vinha dos arredores da Vila. – Parece que ele vai na direção daquela fumaça ali. – ela apontou. – Vem! Vamos ver o que está acontecendo.

Segundos depois outra sombra os chamou atenção e viram a garota rosada pular os telhados, seguindo o loiro e indo na mesma direção que este ia.

\- Realmente alguma coisa séria deve estar acontecendo. – Kana disse correndo, com o companheiro agarrado pela mão.

\- Se chegou a esta conclusão, por que está me arrastando junto em direção a confusão? Se quer morrer, vá sozinha! – o rapaz disse mas não houve alternativa da recusa para ele. A garota saiu arrastando-o pelo braço.

\- Estou curiosa e se eu for morrer alguém tem que ir comigo.

Chegando lá, Kana e Yuko esconderam-se atrás de uma árvore, somente para proteger-se dos vários ataques que viram.

O cenário era o mais amedrontador possível...

Kakashi expunha olhos vermelhos com desenhos dentro e Sasuke um vermelho semelhante ao de Kakashi e vez ou outra se via um olho inteiramente lilás com círculos dentro. Naruto brilhava em dourado. Em poucos minutos a rosada apareceu e permaneceu ao lado de Naruto.

\- Caramba! – a garota assustou-se. – Que sinistro!

Kakashi rodopiou como um parafuso, várias vezes em diagonal, criando uma espécie de barreira de proteção com o próprio ar que o rodeava, em um movimento centrípeto, expelindo vários ataques de Sasuke que chegavam a ele como raios iluminados. Os raios eram jogados e os dois intrusos curiosos se encolheram atrás da árvore para se proteger daqueles ataques.

\- Vamos morrer! – Yuko murmurou tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

\- Não vamos, cala a boca e observa a luta deles. – a garota disse curiosa pelo desfecho.

Sasuke gritou cuspindo as palavras que saiam de sua boca.

 **\- Vai ficar se esquivando, maldito Kakashi? Assim vai ser mais fácil te matar, seu ladrão. Chidori.** – gritou mas Kakashi novamente revidou dando um salto mortal para trás caindo bem apoiado sobre ambos os pés.

\- _Moleque_... – o prateado murmurou entre os dentes.

Com movimentos rápidos e precisos avançou magistralmente, deferindo, golpes com os punhos e chutes altos com as pernas erguidas. Sasuke desviava contorcendo o corpo exímio em sua técnica.

Kakashi era hábil e elegante como uma garça ele possuía muita experiência. Sasuke não perdia no quesito habilidade ou requinte e firmeza técnica dos golpes. No entanto, ele perdia de lavada no quesito maturidade e motivação.

O que movia Kakashi era o amor por Sakura; o que movia Sasuke, um distúrbio causado pelo ciúmes e insensatez.

 **\- Pare com isto, teme imbecil! -** Naruto berrou tentando fazer o amigo ensandecido recobrar a sanidade mental.

O loiro pôs-se no meio tentando impedir a loucura que o moreno estava fazendo. Ele desviou pelas árvores e aterrissou em frente a Kakashi com uma nova chidori em punho. Kakashi flexionou as pernas e desenhou uma incrivel e magistral cambalhota, caindo firme como um gato.

Se o objetivo daquela luta não fosse algo tão mesquinho quem os observasse poderia os aplaudir. A plasticidade artística da arte marcial assemelhava-se a um belo bailado. Entretanto, àquela dança era adicionado o enredo fúnebre da morte, em que somente a um seria dado o direito da vida. Um serio o vitorioso!

\- **Não se meta, seu dobe! Isso é entre Kakashi-ladrão e eu!** – Sasuke grunhiu desviando a luta e afastando-se de Naruto

\- Se soubesse que você se tornaria um aluno estúpido, jamais teria te ensinado meu jutso. – o prateado balançou a cabeça reprovando-o.

\- Tcs, Kakashi, seu patife ladrão! – sua voz amarga criava uma mácula obscura no ar e o ranger os dentes, causado pelo excessivo ódio, podia ser ouvido à distância . - Roubou os olhos de um Uchiha e agora roubou a única mulher que realmente se importou comigo.

 **\- Não seja louco, Sasuke, você a traiu com sua melhor amiga, e ela quase se matou porque flagrou vocês. Esqueceu? Não tem o menor direito de nada.** – Naruto gritou novamente.

Sakura ouvia aquela loucura com as mãos no coração, completamente em estado de choque, sem acreditar que ouvia e via tamanho absurdo.

 **\- Já falei pra ficar fora disso. Não quero brigar com você, dobe do inferno.**

Numa velocidade impressionante, Sasuke corre e lança outra chidori em direção a Kakashi associada a um soco.

O prateado desvia do raio luminoso por baixo, com uma incrível elasticidade e chuta o estômago do moreno que estava completamente fora de si.

Fora de si...

Isto descrevi muito bem o estado de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke cuspiu sangue já que não havia se recuperado completamente do soco de Sakura.

\- Uau, o prateado é mesmo muito forte e charmoso. – a curiosa Kana disse batendo palmas, espiando por entre as árvores.

\- Vai ficar só se defendendo? Assim você vai perder. – ele disse secando o sangue com o dorso da mão direita. Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente mostrando o quão desequilibrado emocionalmente ele estava mas o moreno não dá tempo ao jounin e lança outro jutso – **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu -** ele grita e várias cabeças de dragão em forma de chamas são enviadas contra o prateado.

\- **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** – a voz grave, séria e majestosa de Kakashi ecoou pelos quatro cantos da floresta de neve e uma enorme cachoeira de água formou-se e apagou imediatamente as chamas.

Sem dar tempo Sasuke, bastante ofegante lança, seu ultimo chidori contra Kakashi. Ele não iria conseguir fazer outro. Nunca foi tão difícil lutar contra Kakashi, parecia que o motivo da luta deu uma força extra ao prateado.

\- Kamui – Kakashi revida num timbre firme e um redemoinho se forma ao redor daquele raio que é enviado para uma outra dimensão.

\- Você usa muito bem o daijuto roubado.

\- Para sua informação, primeiro não foi roubado, Obito me presenteou porque era meu amigo. Segundo, eu o uso melhor do que você que é um completo imbecil!

\- **Susanoo –** Sasuke forma o esqueleto de humanoide feito de chakra ao redor de si com uma espada reta entre suas mãos. – Não sou obrigado a ouvir suas baboseiras. Quero ver até quanto você aguenta a batalha, ladrãozinho insignificante. - Lute contra um verdadeiro herdeiro do sharingan.

\- Você é um pobre coitado, ex-aluno bastado. – Kakashi murmurou mais para si e formou o mesmo humanoide, no entanto, azulado com uma bela katana também feita de chakra.

\- **PARE COM ISTO, UCHIHA SASUKE.** – Sakura gritou desesperada e em prantos, saindo do choque em que se encontrava.

Ele a ignorou, não a ouviu estava obcecado em matar seu antigo sensei.

Os susanoos começam a lutar com as espadas e uma guerra de forças foi formada. Sasuke estava cansado, afinal, Karin não o curou totalmente da porrada que Sakura o havia dado e ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Quando o psicológico e o emocional estão afetados a luta é afetada. Kakashi também estava cansado, mas ainda lhe restava força. Usar o sharingan contra Sasuke não era para qualquer um e criar o Susanoo o desgastava, no entanto ele jamais perderia... O que estava em jogo era Sakura e esse motivo era mais que o suficiente para ele retirar forças do inimaginável.

\- Ataque, vou te matar assim! – Sasuke disse.

\- Você realmente precisa de um tratamento neurológico, seu desequilibrado! – disse Kakashi.

No entanto, o que disse não o impediu de fazer o que veio a seguir. Ele concentra seu chakra na espada e lança seu chidori mais forte que acerta o susanoo adversário em cheio lançando-o para longe e derrubando várias árvores que estavam ao redor.

Sasuke estava completamente machucado, com várias escoriações, sangue escorrendo pelos olhos e pela boca, duas ou três costelas quebradas, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ensanguentadas, todavia ele não havia desistido. Era teimoso e não admitia a derrota.

\- É... o Kakashi-sensei faz jus ao título e a fama que tem e o Susanoo dele é mesmo muito melhor do que o do Sasuke. – Naruto confessou apreciando a força de seu antigo sensei.

\- Naruto, seu baka. Faz alguma coisa que não seja ficar aí parado! Vá impedir esse louco do seu amigo! – Sakura estava descabelada e desesperada.

Sasuke desfaz o humanoide mas ainda não havia se dado por vencido, resolveu seguir com a luta mesmo todo arrebentado. Assim, retira a sua katana da bainha e arma-se, pondo-se numa postura de ataque.

Mira-o decidido...

\- Prepare-se, seu ladrão de meia tigela. – ruminou entre os dentes.

\- Você realmente é um péssimo perdedor. – Kakashi balançou negativamente a cabeça pela milésima vez.

Com seu último fio de força reunido, Sasuke aponta a espada para seu oponente e corre em direção a ele com a intenção de mata-lo. O prateado se prepara novamente para se defender e acabar definitivamente com toda aquela loucura. Não queria ter que matar o antigo aluno, aquela luta mostrava o quão louco ele se encontrava, mas estava sendo impossível para-lo, então, ele decidiu que iria impedi-lo a qualquer custo.

Decidiu mata-lo...

No entanto, algo totalmente inusitado acontece antes de Sasuke chegar até Kakashi: uma garota de cabelos rosa até abaixo da cintura.

Sakura resolve instintivamente acabar com aquela palhaçada e se lança no meio daquela luta descabida e pondo na frente do prateado com o selo das cem forças liberado. As linhas tatuadas na pele que se desprendiam do centro de sua testa e percorriam toda a extensão de sua pele eram algo bastante extravagante e exótico de se olhar.

\- **SAKURA –** todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, até mesmo os dois intrusos que observavam a batalha às escondidas.

Kakashi correu em direção a ela com olhos desesperados.

A kunoichi cuspiu sangue manchando o branco da neve abaixo de seus pés de vermelho vivo. Tombou para trás e não caiu porque Kakashi a amparou com ambas as mãos, a impedindo e protegendo.

\- Pare... com isto, Sasuke. – ela disse com uma certa dificuldade.

O sangue vermelho da kunouchi pingava da ponta da espada que Sasuke segurava com ambas as mãos tremulas, manchando a neve imaculada de vermelho carmesim. Sasuke sentiu o amargor de ter as mãos manchadas pelo sangue dela.

Aquele era sangue de Sakura...

Ele a havia matado?..

Estas palavras repetiam em seu cérebro e martelavam como taikos, tambores japoneses, amaldiçoados.

Seus olhos, arregalados, tremiam fora da órbita. O silêncio estabelecido era tão mórbido e intenso que aquele gotejar de sangue era ouvido como uma terrível música macabra.

O moreno estava em estado de choque e mantinha os olhos completamente fora da orbita, esbugalhados, sem acreditar que Sakura havia se lançado em frente a Kakashi para protege-lo. Agora estavam negros e tremiam desvairados, em completo desespero, sem acreditar que suas mãos estavam sujas do sangue dela. Algumas veias saltavam-lhe na testa, que costumava ser sempre lisa e imparcial.

Ele ficou parado e estático, segundos; que pareciam uma torturante eternidade, olhando a mulher ensanguentada entre os braços do prateado, sentada numa poça de sangue que se misturava com a neve. Ele tremia de nervoso e o som trepidante da espada podia ser ouvido a quilômetros.

\- Sakura, meu amor. Vou te levar para o hospital. – disse Kakashi nervoso - Sasuke, se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, eu juro que te cassarei até o quinto dos infernos. – ele disse entre os dentes. Sua expressão de ódio foi encoberta pela máscara negra mas seus olhos mostravam o desejo de sua alma. - Vou mata-lo, retalha-lo, depois alimentar tubarões e nada no mundo irá me impedir. – ele rangia os dentes de ódio.

\- Não é necessário, acalme-se, Kashi-kun... ficarei bem... Confie em mim – ela ainda falava com dificuldade acalmando o noivo, acariciando seu rosto por cima da máscara. A ferida começou a fechar pelo poder da liberação do selo.

\- Pare com isto, Sasuke. – ela começou um enorme discurso, encarando-o profundadamente- Kakashi me ensinou o que é ser retribuída, o que é ser amada. Ele me trata como uma princesa e me oferece o que você jamais pode me oferecer, o amor verdadeiro. Eu o amo mais do que sonhei amar alguém na minha vida. Eu o amo mais do que amei a você. Ele me transformou na mulher mais feliz do universo, não estrague minha vida, por favor! Você precisa de um tratamento psicológico. Mesmo depois de tudo que você me fez, eu queria que você fosse feliz e o deixei livre para seguir em frente e reconstruir seu clã. Deixei o caminho livre para você reconstruir sua vida com que quisesse porque era isto que você sempre quis. Sua mulher é a Karin... e... ela está no hospital. O que você fez a ela? – pergunta e faz uma pequena pausa tomando fôlego. Sentou-se na neve, agora com a ferida em seu estômago completamente curada. Gritou em alto e bom som, fazendo sua voz entrar dolorida pelos ouvidos do Uchiha - **Ela perdeu os bebês e depois de um enorme estado de choque entrou em coma.**

Sasuke ouviu cada palavra como facadas o apunhalando por todos os lugares. Seus machucados não se comparavam àquela dor. Sua visão ficou turva e ele caiu de joelhos, deixando sua espada despencar de suas mãos, sendo acolhida pela neve que não permitiu o som usual de uma espada chocando ao chão.

\- O que eu fiz? – tremia descontrolado e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Meus filhos... o que eu fiz?

Ele fechou os punhos.

Lágrimas...

Muitas lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos. As palavras de Sakura o tocavam fundo na alma. Ele sentia cada uma delas como kunais envenenadas. Ele foi um completo cego e idiota. Não enxergou a verdade por trás de todas as coisas, não entendeu os sentimentos das pessoas. Ele percebeu as coisas de forma errada e egoísta desde o princípio e não foi ousado o suficiente para abrir a mente e tentar perceber as atitudes dos que o rodeavam pelo prisma deles, assim como Sakura fazia.

\- Sou mesmo um estúpido! – ele murmurou.

\- Você ainda pode reconstruir seu clã. Faça isto com ela, Karin. Ela sempre te amou mesmo depois que você a apunhalou junto a Danzou. Dê-lhe o carinho e a atenção que nunca conseguiu dar a mim. Eu fiquei magoada com o que aconteceu, afinal foram duas facadas ao mesmo tempo. Mas agora estou mais feliz do que nunca. Vai ficar tudo bem! Siga em frente. – ela sorriu meiga e Kakashi a olhou ainda mais apaixonado.

" _Como esta garota consegue ter um coração assim?"_ Ele pensa e a abraça com força como se assim, pudesse a proteger para sempre.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor! Preciso descansar! Amanhã temos que sair na maldita missão e tenho que me passar pela garota mimada – ela murmurou aborrecida.

Kakashi segurou-a entre os braços, erguendo-a como noiva recém casada, seguindo o caminho de volta à casa de Sakura.

Assim que passou por entre as árvores para e diz, olhando de rabo de olho:

\- Vocês vão ficar escondidos aí até quando? – Kakashi murmurou a pergunta assim que passa pelos dois que estavam atrás da árvore.

Eles saem do esconderijo e sorriram sem graça.

O casal seguiu seu caminho deixando os quatro ainda naquele cenário frio.

\- Meus filhos, dobe! Meus filhos! – Sasuke olhava as próprias mãos tremendo e em completo estado de choque.

Chorava copiosamente, gritava, desesperado com a notícia que acabara de receber.

\- **Eu matei meus filhos!** – ele gritou como um desvairado sentindo algumas dores invisíveis no peito. Mereço a morte! – ele disse obscuro e elevou a espada com as duas mãos apontando a ponta afiada em direção ao próprio estômago.

Naruto arregalou os olhos e segurou as mãos dele com força.

\- Dobe... pare de errar. Isto não é um araquiri, é um suicídio e isto é para os fracos e covardes. É para aqueles não tem coragem de arcar com as escolhas que fizeram ao longo da vida. A Sakura está coberta de razão, siga em frente e procure acertar as coisas desta vez. Vá ver sua mulher que está desacordada e em coma. Ajude-a! Além do mais ela é uma Uzumaki e você não pode deixar alguém do meu clã desamparada, somos amigos afinal, dattebayou! – Naruto levantou-se a estendeu a mão direita para o moreno que elevou a vista. – Sem falar que você está um bagaço, Kakashi-sensei te deu uma boa coça. Vamos, vou te ajudar a chegar no hospital.

Sasuke abaixou a espada e aceitou a mão do loiro que sorria mostrando que o apoiava psicologicamente.

Seguiram em silêncio até o hospital de Konoha. Sasuke apoiava em Naruto, mancando com muitas dores.

\- Nossa! Que babado sinistro! – um dos espectadores curiosos disse.

\- Ainda bem que estamos vivos. – o outro suspirou aliviado.

Sakura seguiu com Kakashi para sua casa, precisava tomar um banho e dormir. Kakashi estava exausto mas ainda conseguia aguentar-se por um tempo.

\- Você está bem mesmo? – ele pergunta com um ar preocupado. – Não acha melhor ir para o hospital?

\- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Eu estava com o selo ativado. Só preciso descansar e acho que você também. Ela fez uma pequena pausa e falou triste. - Sasuke arrumou uma enorme confusão.

\- Nem me diga. Mas o que aconteceu com a mulher dele?

\- Não sei, só sei o que a Shizune disse antes de eu sair do escritório da Tsunade shishou.

\- Que tragédia!

\- Nossa, nem me diga. Perder dois de uma vez só?

\- Bem, vamos tomar um bom banho e descansar, depois terá que se aprontar devidamente para a maldita missão, como você mesma a nomeou.

 **continua...**


	18. Seguindo a missão

Capítulo 18 - Seguindo a missão

Mesmo cansados, depois de se restabelecerem, Sakura precisou fazer inúmeras coisas para se preparar para seu disfarce. Tingiu seus cabelos da mesma cor de Kana e deu uma pequena passada de olhos nas recomendações por escrito, nome dos componentes da trupe de artista e todos que estariam envolvidos na missão. Tsunade, pessoalmente visitou a pupila, em sua residência, para saber se estava tudo bem. Quando chegou, a rosada estava descansando.

\- Naruto me contou tudo o que aconteceu! – a loira disse apreensiva para Kakashi.

\- É! Ele estava totalmente fora de si e eu tinha que para-lo. Mas acho que Sakura foi mais eficaz, ela se jogou no meio do fogo cruzado. Eu quase perdi o bom senso quando a vi naquele estado.

\- Vou vê-la, se não estiver em condições para esta missão enviarei outros shinobis e mudaremos o plano. Droga! Por que o idiota do Uchiha tem que ser tão teimoso.

\- E quanto a mulher dele? O que aconteceu?

\- Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu antes. Só sei dizer que a gravidez dela era de risco e que a causa do aborto foi um estresse muito profundo que causou uma agitação dos fetos que rejeitaram a placenta. Como Sasuke foi hospital depois que Sakura o socou, supus que ele tivesse dito alguma coisa séria para ela mas ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu.

\- Nossa!

\- Ele não diz nada, está apático e olha para o nada, sem piscar ou desviar os olhos, num profundo estado de choque, sem reação nenhuma.

\- Caramba!

\- Na verdade, você deu uma bela surra nele. Esta todo quebrado. Bom... ele foi o único culpado disto tudo acontecer, precisava ser um completo idiota!?

\- É verdade! Ele não me deu escolha...

\- Agora a única coisa a fazer é esperar.

\- Acho que Sasuke precisa de um tratamento psiquiátrico.

\- Sim, eu já estou providenciando isto. Vou afasta-lo de qualquer missão. Sei que será difícil, mas assim que ele estiver de alta e independente da opinião dele, vou interna-lo para um tratamento sério. Já devia ter feito isto antes... – suspirou resignada - Bem, agora vou dar uma olhada na minha pupila.

Kakashi e Tsunade caminharam até a rosada em silêncio. A iry?-nin, fez alguns exames e introduziu seu chakra para a relaxa-la.

\- Ela está bem, precisa repousar um pouco. Droga, tinha que ter essa missão que só a Sakura pode fazer? Vou atrasar a saída de vocês para o dia seguinte, assim poderão descansar até amanhã. Vai, sua vez. Deite-se... – a médica ninja murmurou autoritária.

\- Yare-yare. Acho que não preciso. – ele disse constrangido.

\- Não discuta comigo, Kakashi, anda e deita logo nessa cama – ela ruminou entre os dentes.

\- Está bem, está bem... – disse rendido com ambas as mãos para o ar.

O chakra que a iry?-nin enviou foi tão relaxante que ambos capotaram o restante do dia, da noite e só acordaram no dia seguinte às três da tarde.

Nem o poderoso despertador de Sakura foi capaz de os acordar.

\- Bom dia, hime.

\- Bom dia, Kashi-kun.

\- É tão engraçadinho ouvir você me chamar assim.

\- Prefere que eu te chama de Kakashi sensei?

\- Adoro quando me chama de sensei... como você mesma disse é sexy! Mas... também gosto muito do momentos que me chama de Kashi-kun – ele sorri carinhoso, sabe que... fico como uma manteiga derretida. - Ela sela seus lábios e seu olhar passar por seu despertador furtivamente marcando três horas da tarde.

\- Bom dia nada... já é boa tarde, Kakashi! Três horas! Isso é o cúmulo do atraso. – ela senta-se desesperada.

\- Relaxa, a Hokage passou nossa missão para amanhã.

Ela suspirou aliviada. Kakashi acariciou seus cabelos rosados quando notou seu abatimento. Um ligeiro silêncio se instalou mostrando que os acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda assombravam o encalço do casal como um fantasma.

O que eles mais desejavam era ficar tranquilos e descansando, no entanto, a vida nem sempre é como desejamos e nos prega umas artimanhas engraçadas... O dever os chamava. Todos ali precisavam seguir em frente.

Sem a necessidade de pronunciar nenhuma palavra, caminharam com o ritual de todos os dias: higiene pessoal, roupas e comer alguma coisa consistente. Tudo isto foi feito no mais profundo silêncio. O pesar no ambiente era semelhante a de um funeral de guerra. Depois de um tempo, durante a refeição, o prateado resolveu acabar com aquele clima pesaroso.

\- Você está bem, Sakura-chan? – ele a encara expressando um extremo cuidado em seu olhar. Sua máscara descansava em seu pescoço como um lenço, já pronta para ser levantada a qualquer momento.

\- Sim, ainda não acredito que aconteceu tudo aquilo. Não dá pra acreditar que eu já fui perdidamente apaixonada por aquela pessoa tão egoísta e não conseguia reparar em mais nada ao meu redor! – a rosada disse triste.

\- Ei... para com isso! – ele segurou seu rosto delicadamente com ambas as mãos trazendo seus olhos esmeraldinos aos dele. Beijou-a afagando sua língua com a dele de forma amorosa e tranquila, mostrando o quanto ela era importante para si.

– Espero do fundo do coração que ele pare para re-pensar sobre as escolhas estranhas e equivocadas que fez ao longo de sua vida e que siga enfrente. Ele já sofreu muito também, viu todo o clã ser morto diante de seus olhos pelo próprio irmão, sinceramente queria que ele fosse minimamente feliz... claro que bem longe de mim. – completou a frase.

\- Isto só depende dele mesmo. – Kakashi disse bebendo um gole do café. - Você se arriscou muito se jogando no meio daquela loucura, mesmo com o selo liberado. Quase morri do coração quando te vi toda ensanguentada. Prometa que nunca mais fará nada igual?!– ele ó faltou implorar.

\- Não posso te prometer algo assim, quando sua vida está em risco eu me desespero! – lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

\- Ei... minha pequena rosada! Não chore, hum?! Está tudo bem agora. – Acariciou sua pele branca e imaculada com os lábios. - Obrigado, meu amor! Obrigada por me parar... Eu estava preparado para segura-lo a qualquer custo. Estava preparado para matar ou morrer.

\- Eu sei disso, te conheço melhor que a palma da minha mão. Por isso que eu não pensei nem duas vezes antes de me jogar no meio.

\- Muito obrigada, minha princesa! – ele disse e abraçou. – Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você. Agora... deixa esse episódio para lá. O melhor é nos prepararmos rápido. Você ainda precisa aprender coisas sobre a missão e depois de tudo que vivemos nas últimas horas até acredito que essa missão veio a calhar bem.

\- Certo! – ela disse e sorriu. – Você está certo.

Ficaram descansando sentados no sofá de Sakura. Kakashi lia seu livro de romance picante enquanto a rosada repassava os nomes e personalidades dos integrantes da trupe de artistas deitada no colo do noivo.

Na hora combinada, seguiram o trajeto ao portão de entrada onde todos deveriam aguardar.

Lá já estava Naruto a espera de Sakura e Kakashi. O restante ainda não tinha chegado ao local combinado.

\- Kakashi-sensei, não acredito que você chegou na hora certa! – ele coçou a cabeça sem graça. - Sakura-chan! Você está idêntica aquela garota mimada... É impressionante a semelhança.

\- Os olhos da feiosa são muito mais verdes. – disse Sai aproximando-se deles.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sai-cara-de-papel? – sorriu ignorando a brincadeira - Achei que era o Uchiha-problemático quem seria o guarda-costas da Kana, a mimada.

\- Ela cismou que não queria mais o Sasuke porque... você bateu nele.- disse Naruto coçando a nuca e Sakura revirou os olhos.

\- É... realmente vai ser muito duro de roer ter que me passar por uma garota tão problemática.

\- Sem falar que... bem... o Sasuke... – Naruto desviou os olhos para o céu tentando disfarçar a preocupação. – Está todo arrebentado no hospital, Kakashi-sensei acabou com ele. – Naruto segurou um sorrisinho e Kakashi o olhou de rabo de olho.

\- Se quiser morrer é só mexer com a Sakura. – ele disse ainda o olhando com rabo de olho.

\- Bom saber disso. – disse Sai sorrindo meio amarelo. – Não brinco mais de chama-la de feiosa.

\- Bem... – Naruto continuou – Também, Tsunade-oba-san o afastou das missões por hora e o internou no HNDP, Hospital para Ninjas com Distúrbios Psíquicos (1). Ele precisa de tratamentos, aliás... ele e a Karin vão pra lá.

Sakura parou e encarou seus olhos azuis. Isso significava que sua mestra o declarou com distúrbios mentais graves. Quem era internado nesse hospital era considerado perigoso a sociedade por ter distúrbios psicológicos e traumas muito fortes. Só saia de lá quando totalmente tratados. Piscou inúmeras vezes e não soube o que falar. Sua mestra o declarou desequilibrado mas pensando com clareza, qualquer medico faria isto. Ele precisava de um tratamento intenso...

\- Você está bem? – Naruto perguntou preocupado.

\- Está tudo bem, loiro-kun. – ela esboçou um sorriso fraco - Espero que agora ele se resolva. A verdade é que ele nunca conseguiu superar todos os traumas e testes que a vida lhe impôs. Desejo que ele se torne uma pessoa melhor agora e que resolva seus traumas e distúrbios psicológicos e que realize internamente conclusões acertadas.

Kakashi estava de braços e pernas cruzadas lendo seu livrinho de conteúdo adulto, no fundo só olhava as letras, ele ouvia atentamente toda a conversa entre seus antigos discípulos, antigo time Kakashi.

Ficou impressionado como Sakura havia amadurecido. Definitivamente ela se tornou uma incrivel mulher e ele estava totalmente disposto a entregar sua vida a ela.

Foram interrompido pelos quatro componentes do tal grupo problemático. Shizune caminhava logo atrás com o rosto nublado pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Kana verdadeira estava trajando roupas de um menino e usava uma peruca para disfarçar sua aparência. Ninguém realmente suspeitaria que aquele menino era a vocalista do grupo de artistas.

\- Tsunade não virá. Teve de ir ao hospital, muitas coisas aconteceram ontem. – Shizune disse preocupada. – Boa viagem!

E assim seguiram viagem em duas caravanas típicas de nômades. Instrumentos e roupas eram carregados dentro daqueles dois carros que eram puxados por grandes animais que lembravam enormes búfalos negros.

Sakura que agora assumia o lugar de Kana entrou em uma das caravanas com dois dos integrantes daquela expedição. Algumas outras pessoas desconhecidas da kunoichi estavam ali e ela continuou a ler um romance de um romancista renomado do país das invocações intitulado 'Espíritos' que encontrou jogado no canto do carruagem. Kakashi e Naruto seguiam em cima dos grandes animais, Sai seguia ao lado do 'garoto-Kana'

Escusava-se comentários ou palavras, os acontecimentos terríveis do dia anterior ainda pairava sob suas consciências e cada um estava focado em seus pensamentos e memórias.

Deu graças a todos os deuses do panteão que a vocalista mimada seguiu viagem no outro carro com Sai em seu encalço. Sentiu pena do rapaz por ter de atura-la.

\- Ei, Kana! – o garoto de tez clara e olhos azulados a chamou. – Tudo bem a dentro do seu coração?

\- Sim – responde Sakura, sorrindo. A última coisa que queria era alguém tentando ser comunicativo com ela. Precisava manter-se calada para recuperar as feridas causadas do dia anterior.

\- Ontem... hum... é que ontem, estávamos fora da vila... hum... e vimos tudo, achei que queria falar sobre o assunto. Você é tão comunicativa e rabugenta! – olhou-a de lado e fingiu estar falando com a verdadeira Kana.

\- Sério mesmo que quer falar sobre aquilo? – ela disse triste.

\- Queria saber se você gostaria de conversar a respeito. Você sabe, foi você que saiu me puxando pela mão querendo ir ao encontro da morte. – ele riu.

\- É realmente eu sou muito maluca. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. – Sakura começou tímida sua encenação - Sei que eu sou osso duro de roer mas vou tentar ser uma pessoa melhor nesta viagem.

\- Nossa, ouvir isto me deixa extremamente aliviado. – piscou para ela - Quer? – o rapaz ofereceu um bolinho e ela aceitou agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça. Imediatamente parou de mastigar com os olhos ardendo e o rosto todo vermelho.

\- Tão apimentado! – ela disse quase chorando com a língua picada pela pimenta.

\- Você adora coisas apimentas, Kana! – o garoto riu ao perceber que Sakura era altamente sensível a comida tão quente, diferente de Kana.

Ela engoliu o bolinho com certa dificuldade.

\- Água! – suplicou chorando. - Você sabia que ontem tive que ir no médico por estar com dores de estômago e ele mandou não comer coisas apimentadas. Poderia morrer, por que fez isto já que sabia?

\- Oh! Desculpa! – espantou-se com a mudança de comportamento da falsa Kana. – Esqueci...

\- Como assim desculpa... esqueci... – ela disse totalmente intransigente, já começando a imitar a verdadeira vocalista pra valer agora – você estava comigo e não prestou atenção em nada? Yuka, seu baka! – virou o rosto para o outro lado criando um enorme bico e o garoto desatou a rir. Aquela era uma imitação perfeita da vocalista!

Parece que agora ela estava pegando o jeito, o que era um alivio, já que a ideia era ela se passar pela vocalista sem ser descoberta.

Certamente Sakura merecia um _oscar_ de melhor atriz, o garoto pensou e sorriu frente a toda aquela encenação da rosada que agora estava com os cabelos negros como ébano. Ela era parecida com a vocalista, no entanto, os traços de Sakura eram mais finos, a boca mais carnuda e sensual, os olhos muito mais verdes e corpo escultural. _"É... consigo entender porque os dois shinobis lutavam por ela, travando aquela guerra de vida ou morte._ " Ele pensou. _"Ela é muito linda! Parece uma boneca de porcelana! Pena que já é comprometida e que n\ao quero nem saber de arrumar confusão com aquele shinobi prateado"._

Seguiram... Seguiram caminho...

Sakura entreve-se conversando com o rapaz procurando ser o mais intransigente possível e ele percebendo o esforço da rosada tentou ajuda-la com algumas dicas indiretas de como se comportar.

Teriam que parar no meio do percurso pois saíram de Kohanogakure muito tarde.

\- Melhor encontrarmos um albergue para passarmos a noite. – disse Yuka, já bocejando alto.

\- Você é quase uma menina, Yuka. Não aguenta nada, ainda é cedo e o sol ainda está forte. Mas se é assim, vá falar com o Kakashi-kun para que possamos desviar.

\- Kun? – ele levanta uma sobrancelha. - Vou ficar com ciúmes assim.

\- Não seja piadista. Você nem falou nada quando eu fiquei me insinuando pro moreno, o tal Uchiha no baka!..

\- Isso é porque eu sou muito mente aberta. – Sakura não acreditou naquilo.

\- Sério mesmo? Nós... temos... um... rolo? – Sakura murmura perto do seu ouvido fazendo uma conchinha com as mãos para que somente ele ouvisse.

\- Digamos que mais ou menos. – ele murmura de volta.

\- Que tipo de rolo?

\- Damos uns amassos de vez em quando, mas nada de mais, somos livres. Só sexo mesmo! – ela tossiu.

\- Melhor manter o _'só sexo mesmo'_ longe de mim. Meu noivo não tem essa cabeça aberta toda e pode querer fazer picadinho de você se ficar se insinuando assim.

\- _Okey_. – ele respondeu numa posição de continência. – Tenho amor a minha vida, morro de medo do Kakashi-san e não quero confusão com aquele shinobi nem no meu pior pesadelo.

Ele era realmente engraçado e Sakura precisou rir. Afinal aquela missão, realmente veio a calhar e a salvou do turbilhão que aconteceu nas últimas horas.

Começaram a desviar um pouco o trajeto em direção a pousada mais próxima quando kunais em chamas fizeram a caravana parar...

...

O quarto branco do hospital, separado por uma cortina dava ao ambiente um ar sem vida e mais frio do que o clima de inverno.

Sasuke estava deitado todo enfaixado olhando o céu fechado através da janela. Nenhum pensamento vinha à sua mente além das palavras de Sakura que refletiam em sua cabeça sem parar. Era com uma vitrola quebrada.

Os olhos parados e estáticos não demonstravam o redemoinho paranoico do seu estado psicológico. Estava começando a se convencer de que precisasse de um tratamento neurológico como todos comentavam...

 **Continua...**


	19. Ninjas inimigos

Capítulo 19 - Ninjas inimigos

Kunais com fogo incinerado em um tecido inflamado fizeram as carruagens pararem e instintivamente Kakashi preparou seus músculos para luta, no entanto, ainda sem ativar o Sharingan. Naruto pôs-se em posição de defesa e Sai manteve-se alerta ao lado de Kana. O plano era ele somente se mobilizar caso necessário.

Como Sakura que estava se passando por Kana não podia fazer nada. Protegeu-se escondida dentro do carro atrás de Yuko como se estivesse com medo.

Eles foram fechados num circulo de uma gangue de cinco ninjas mascarados e idênticos, uniformizados em cinzar usando uma badana com um ideograma escrito 'dominação'. Todos os que os circundavam apontavam kunais flamejantes para os dois carros.

Separados destes ninjas, havia dois outros: um todo em preto e outro todo em vermelho.

O shinobi de negro era bastante alto e observava a movimentação, atento, em pé na árvore mais alta. Mantinha os braços cruzados e seus olhos claros expressavam tédio. Suas roupas negras encobriam toda sua pele e sua cabeça era envolvido pelo mesmo tecido pesado e negro enrolado num turbante de uma forma que encobria seu rosto completamente. Somente os olhos de um claro tom de mel contornados de negro ficavam a mostra. Era alguém bastante exótico...

Do lado oposto a este, um outro ninja, cuja estatura era bem mais baixa, trajava semelhantes roupas, entretanto, a diferença era a tonalidade do tecido que o cobria pois possuia uma vibrante pigmentação vermelha. Mostrava curvas femininas muito bem definidas, vistas mesmo por baixo de todo aquele amontoado de pano, indicando certamente se tratar de uma mulher. Os olhos eram contornados em negro e possuíam a mesma tonalidade clara mel.

\- Entregue-nos a filha do empresário e vocês podem sair vivos. – a voz do shinobe negro era melodiosa e grave mas algumas notas de perigo assolava o ar.

Kakashi franziu o semblante. Aquele shinobi era misterioso e o perigo que o rondava estava presente em tempo integral. Ele parecia ser o líder dos outros.

Kakashi nunca havia se encontrado com aqueles guerreiros antes.

\- Quem são vocês e por que querem a garota? – Kakashi perguntou.

\- Não lhes devemos satisfações e muito menos tenho tempo para bater papo. – disse o negro com voz bastante irônica.

\- A garota está dentro daquele carro. – a voz feminina emitida pela shinobi vermelho, provava definitivamente se tratar de uma mulher. Ela apontou para a carruagem onde estava Sakura.

Algo dentro de Kakashi odiou ver sua noiva correndo perigo e ele obscureceu o semblante lançando um olhar mortal para o homem e a mulher logo em seguida.

" _Como se eu fosse deixar alguém tocar num fio de cabelo da minha rosada!"_ pensou.

A verdadeira Kana escondeu-se atrás de Sai, agarrando-se as suas roupas, mas deu um jeito de ficar numa posição estratégica onde conseguia ver perfeitamente a movimentação de todos. Ela era muito curiosa!

\- Tsui, pegue a garota viva. – ordenou o homem e os cinco ninjas, correram, numa sincronia perfeita, rápidos como raios em direção ao carro onde estava Sakura.

\- **Hai**. – gritaram juntos os cinco ninja idênticos.

\- _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Naruto começa a brilhar em dourado e murmura com dois dedos cruzados em frente ao corpo e diz. - Como se eu fosse deixar... você não é o único que consegue fazer clones. – ele completa.

\- Não somos clones... – todos disseram irritantemente juntos, eram como se fossem a mesma pessoa. – Somos uma divisão de Tsui.

\- Isso não importa. Vou acabar com vocês de uma vez só.

\- Não é tão simples. Para eu te derrotar basta encontrar o ninja original. Para me derrotar precisa acabar com todas as minhas divisões. – era horrivelmente perturbador ouvir todos ao mesmo tempo em um uníssono absolutamente irritante.

\- Cale todas as suas bocas e lutem.

Os muitos clones de Naruto avançaram para uma luta séria com as cinco divisões de Tsui. Eles desviavam de todos os golpes dos clones loiros como se fosse um imã ao contrário, repelindo todos os ataques dele.

Naruto franziu o semblante e olhou para kakashi imediatamente captando o plano.

\- **Eu cuido desses caras aqui, sensei**. Gritou escandalosamente o loiro e arrasrou os Tsuis para longe junto com um bola de rasengan. Correu em suas direções levando a luta para longe de Sakura.

Enquanto Naruto estava ocupado em derrotar as cinco divisões Tsui, Kakashi investia chutes e socos no casal preto e vermelho.

Kyia, o negro, e Kara, a vermelha criavam jutsos combinados como uma coreografia lindíssima e com ela formaram um vácuo de energia com seus chakra e direcionaram para a carruagem onde estava Sakura com intuito de a hipnotizar. O jutso criado a forçaria a segui-los por vontade própria.

Kakashi imediatamente ativou o Sharingan e criou um redemoinho:

\- _Kamui -_ a voz firme e grave era assustadora.

Abriu um portal enviando a energia para outra dimensão, protegendo a garota, impedindo que o chakra a tocasse.

\- Como se fossemos deixar tal coisa acontecer. – diz Kakashi com seu sharingan a mostra e um olhar assassino.

\- Oh, Sharingan? – diz Kyia espantado – Então... ou você é o último Uchiha ou o famoso Kakashi do Sharingan, o ninja dos mil jutsos.

\- Hatake Kakashi, é um desprazer. – lança alguns shurikens e o homem de negro desvia quase de olhos fechados.

\- Kyia, o negro. – curva-se o homem – É uma honra lutar com um shinobi tão poderoso.

\- Sou Kara... você é muito forte, caras fortes são sempre bons de cama... eu o quero para meu escravo particular. – a mulher gargalhou e Sakura que via e ouvia a luta de dentro da caravana serrou os punhos e trincou os dentes. Ah, como ela queria soca-la até a morte agora. Nunca, se disfarçar de uma inútil garota mimada e não poder fazer nada, foi tão desagradável.

\- Dispenso. – Kakashi diz e dá um salto mortal para trás desviando habilmente de um ataque combinado de Kyia e Kara. – Não estou disponível.

\- _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_ [1]

Kakashi concentra uma enorme quantidade de chakra nos pulmões e lança uma bola de fogo pela boca que se espalha com o ar liberado dos pulmões.

Os irmãos não esperavam por aquilo e nem imaginavam lutar contra o ninja dos mil jutsos. Tentaram se esquivar mas são minimamente pegos pelo fogo.

Passam a lutar corpo a corpo contra o prateado que parecia um lobo veloz.

Num dado momento da luta um estrondo em meio a floresta os chama atenção e em menos de cinco minutos Naruto surge arrastando somente um dos Tsui desacordado como um saco de batatas jogado em cima de um dos ombros.

Essa imagem desequilibrou psicologicamente os irmãos e Kakashi aproveita a fraqueza para nocauteá-los com um relâmpago de chidori, fazendo-os cuspir uma boa quantidade de sangue.

Conseguindo se manter de pé com uma pequena dificuldade, cada um corre em direção ao prateado com uma kunai e no momento exato em que acreditavam que iam o ferir, Kakashi aciona o mangekyou sharingan criando uma instabilidade em seu corpo. Ele se transportar para outra dimensão por milésimos segundos e reaparece ao lado dos irmão, que não esperavam por aquilo e acabaram por apunhalar um ao outro.

Eles encaram o vermelho do sharingan e este foi o mior de seus erros. Kakashi observa suas intensões e descobre o plano: eles mesmos eram quem planejaram tudo. Eles queriam o dinheiro do empresário para formar uma nova organização de ninjas renegados.

\- Então, eram vocês mesmos os responsáveis pelo sequestro. Mas não tem força contra Konoha! – disse Kakashi com sua habitual cara de tédio, cruzando os braços.

Sai chega com a Kana verdadeira e Sakura aproxima-se também, bastante irritada por não poder fazer nada.

Os três estavam feridos e desacordados mas ainda estavam vivos.

Kakashi os amarra fortemente enquanto Naruto invoca um sapo gigante que os engole inteiros, para os transportar em segurança para seu novo destino.

\- Pronto, Sakura. Pode voltar a ser você mesma.

\- Graças a todos os deuses, não aguentava mais! – a falsa morena reclama.

\- Cala a boca garota, quem já não aguentava mais esse ninja pálido era eu!

\- Vamos nos dividir. – disse Naruto – Sai e eu levaremos esses ninjas renegados para a prisão e vocês continuam a escolta.

\- De acordo. – Kakashi disse.

Seguindo ao novo planejamento, Naruto e Sai mudaram o percurso escoltando os shinobis renegados até o presídio. Kakashi e Sakura se incumbiram da escoltar os artistas o restante do percurso até deixar o grupo em segurança a seu destino.

A kunoichi rosada mal acreditava que havia voltado a ser ela mesma. Já sentia saudade dos seus fios rosados, sem comentar que não precisaria mais fingir ser uma criança mimada.

Depois de se dividirem, Kakashi fez seu jutso de invocação para enviar a Hokage uma mensagem avisando sobre a mudança de planos.

\- Jutso de invocação! – Kakashi executa vários selos com as mãos: javali, cachorro, macaco, pássaro e ovelha. Bateu com a mão direita no solo criando um círculo desenhado por runas negras e oito linhas retas equidistantes que se expandiam do centro de sua mão, criando uma neblina enfumaçada.

\- Yo, Kakashi. – Pakkun aparece com uma bandana da Folha na cabeça. – Quanto tempo não me invoca, hein?!

\- Já estava morrendo de saudades de mim? – o prateado brinca.

\- Oi Pakkun! – Sakura agacha-se para melhor falar com o animal. – Tudo bem com você?

\- Tudo... Sakura-chan, você está cada dia mais linda! – o cão disse.

\- Obrigada, Pakkun! – Sakura sorriu ligeiramente tímida pelo elogio .

\- Vou ter que interromper a prosa de vocês. Adoraria conversar e por toda a fofoca em dia, mas teremos que deixar para depois. – Kakashi disse - Pakkun preciso que leve esse recado pra Hokage. É urgente!

\- Vou o mais rápido que puder, chefe. Até mais. Kakashi... Sakura...

Toda essa amostra de força estava sendo observada por Kana que agora estava vestida com as próprias roupas.

\- Nossa! Que incrível, Kakashi-kun! – Kana aproximou-se do prateado insinuando-se. – Você realmente é um cara muito forte. Acho que concordo com a garota que disse que caras fortes são bom de cama... – um sorrisinho malicioso demostrava perfeitamente as intensões sexuais da moça.

Ficou a seu lado e apoiou-se em seu ombro, deixando o albino totalmente travado, sem graça e sem reação.

\- Ei... ôh sua garota mimada e depravada. – Sakura tinha faíscas nos olhos e qualquer um em sã consciência se afastaria dela. Essa foi a reação de Kakashi. Aliás esta foi a reação de todos que estavam ali, menos de Kana, que resolveu enfrenta-la.

\- Então, querida rosinha. Vamos fazer um acordo, seja generosa. Eu te dou uma boa quantia em dinheiro e você deixa o prateado comigo por uma noite.

\- Ei, moça. Eu não estou a venda não! – Kakashi disse indignado balançando a cabeça com as duas mãos no ar.

\- Ora sua ordinária! – ruminou Sakura entre os dentes e começou a se aproximar com o punho fechado, bufando e soltando fumaça por todos os lados. – _**Você acha que tudo na vida se resume a dinheiro?**_

Sakura foi caminhando, furiosa, em direção da garota, que não tinha a mínima noção do perigo. A rosada levantou as mangas da roupa, pisando duro, bufando de ódio.

\- Kana, para com isso, você quer morrer? – ajuizado, Yuko murmurou em seu ouvido antes de começar a se afastar novamente.

\- Vamos lá, rosinha! Mostre o quanto é generosa e divida-o comigo. Ele é muito pra você sozinha. Tenho certeza que dá conta de nós duas. – piscou para Sakura que estava inteira vermelha de raiva.

\- Mas nem em sonho! Sai de perto do **MEU** homem, sua tarada maníaca e mimada. Não o divido com ninguém, Hatake Kakashi é exclusividade unicamente minha. Vou fingir que não ouvi essa sua depravação se desgrudar dele numa boa e não olhar pra ele nunca mais. Se não fizer isso vai ter que fazer uma operação no rosto.

\- Você não ousaria fazer isto. – sorriu de canto, vitoriosa. - A missão de vocês é me levar em segurança. Vocês foram pagos para isso.

\- E vai chegar totalmente em segurança no seu destino, mas sem nenhum dente dentro da boca. Experimente me irritar pra ver no que dá. – disse e socou a arvore atrás da garota, transformando-a em poeira cósmica, deixando-a um pouco nervosa.

\- É... é acho que vai ter que ficar pra outra hora, K...Kakashi-kun. – gaguejou mas não arredou o pé de sua conquista.

\- Moça, não crie mais confusão. Trate-me por Kakashi-san, por favor. – ele disse.

\- Já que insiste, Kakashi-san. – disse ao seu ouvido e Kakashi travou no lugar. "Só me faltava essa. " _To lascado",_ ele pensou.

Sakura agarrou no braço de Kakashi e o puxou possessivamente para bem longe de Kana.

\- Vê se pode! Trate de ficar bem longe daquela minada. – ela disse bufando de raiva.

\- Calminha, menina ciumenta. Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – ele disse, inalou seu perfume e mordiscou de leve a pele de seu pescoço mesmo com a máscara.

Isto foi relaxando Sakura. Kakashi sabia exatamente como acalma-la.

Já estava terminando a tarde no entanto, ainda havia iluminação e eles seguiram para a estalagem mais próxima.

Como Kakashi, Sakura viajava montada num dos búfalos para continuar a viagem. Estava entretida apreciando seu noivo lendo seu livrinho preferido também em cima do animal.

A missão agora passou a ser escoltar a trupe por toda a excursão em várias vilas até entrega-los a seu destino final em segurança. Depois do ocorrido, Sakura e Kakashi evitavam ficar muito próximos do pessoal, principalmente de Kana. Estavam mantendo a descrição necessária para o sucesso absoluto do trabalho.

\- Ei... Sakura-sama, Kakashi-sama! – Yuka os chama entre uma vila e outra. – Vocês estão bem ai? Querem comer alguma coisa?

\- Não se preocupe, Yuka. Está tudo bem.

\- Não querem viajar aqui dentro? É mais confortável.

\- Esta tudo bem, sem falar que é muito perigoso eu ficar perto daquela garota, posso perder o controle da minha sanidade mental e descontar minha raiva no rosto dela. - a resposta na ponta da língua o fez rir fartamente.

\- Vou desviar e parar na próxima estalagem está começando a ficar tarde. – Kakashi avisou olhando-o de rabo de olho. Notou que o rapaz passou a ter uma intimidade com sua rosada que ele não estava gostando nada.

\- Está certo. – o rapaz disse e entrou na carruagem estilo cigano.

E assim foi... desviaram e seguiram rumo a estalagem.

Como usualmente acontecia, deram entrada no hotel. Desta vez jantaram cedo e antes de se recolherem a garota de cabelos negros insistiu novamente.

\- Kakashi-san, já sabe! Se essa garotinha agressiva não for suficiente sexy pra você, sabe onde fica meu quarto.

\- Ora... sua oferecida! Não tem vergonha na cara?

\- Sakura é a única que eu quero, e sim ela é extremamente sexy. Apreciaria se parasse com isto, senhorita Kana! Não cai bem para uma moça de família, filha de um empresário tão poderoso ficar se insinuando para um homem muito bem comprometido, com a dada do casamento marcado para o próximo mês. Muitos poderiam confundi-la por outra coisa.

\- Tcs, vocês são uns caretas. – ela cruza os braços e faz um enorme bico.

\- Tenho uns anos de vida a mais que você, senhorita, e sei que toda esta provocação é só para chamar a atenção... Isto não lhe levará a nenhum lugar. – ele disse antes de passar por ela. – Tenha uma boa noite, Kana-san.

Agarrou a jovem kunoichi pela cintura e a conduziu para o quarto...

Mal deu-lhe tempo para respirar, abaixou a máscara e beijou-a posessivo.

Sakura abraçou-lhe a cintura, entrelaçando-o com as pernas torneadas ao redor.

\- Nossa... posso saber o motivo para toda essa a versão deliciosa de Kakashi-lobo-selvagem?

\- Estou louco de tesão. Sabe adoro você assim, inteirinha rosada. – mordeu seus lábios... – Não é só você que sente ciúmes. Yuki está com um intimidade que eu odeio.

\- Adoro quando sente um pouquinho de ciúmes, mas sabe que não precisa, não sabe?

\- Prefiro me garantir... – sorriu malicioso e torto e atacou-lhe os lábios com volúpia. (2)

...

Sasuke tinha dificuldades para se mexer, então, aproveitou para pensar no que seria sua vida a partir de agora.

Na verdade, ele não tinha muito o que pensar. Precisava parar de errar, como Naruto o instruiu.

Karin ainda estava em coma. Mesmo todo chakra que seu corpo possuía não foi o suficiente perante ao terrível trauma psicológico de ter perdido as duas crianças. Ele teria que conversar com ela assim que despertasse.

Notou uma movimentação a seu lado mas não virou o rosto na direção a quem havia entrado.

\- Sasuke? – reconheceu a voz da loira e não se deu ao luxo de virar o rosto. O que ela queria?

\- Vim ver como estava e saber se está tudo bem. - disse Ino.

Ele simplesmente virou o rosto em sua direção mostrando seu rosto abatido e humilhado . Mante-se no mesmo silêncio sepulcral mostrando que aquela pergunta era idiota... Óbvio que ele não estava bem, ela não sabia enxergar? Pensou irritado.

Ino caminhou até perto dele e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

\- Por mais que você tenha me humilhado naquele dia, entendo o que está passando e gostaria de te ajudar, afinal, também sou ninja médica.

Disse e introduziu seu chakra dentro de seu corpo ajudando-o a relaxar um pouco.

Outra movimentação chamou a atenção de ambos, interrompendo o tratamento que Ino fazia no Uchiha. Reconheceu o rosto, curvou-se e sem uma palavra saiu do quarto do hospital.

\- Olá... – ouviu uma voz feminina, muito doce e a senhora de tal encantadora voz sentou-se na cadeira onde anteriormente estava Ino.

Sasuke virou-se em sua direção e encontrou uma mulher que aparentava ter seus vinte e oito anos, cabelos e olhos violeta e pele extremamente branca. Os lábios eram vermelhos e levemente grossos e cheios. O rosto ovalado era emoldurado pelos cabelos curtos e lisos à chanel. Vestia uma bata branca com uma flor de lis roxo-azulado bordada na parte superior esquerda da roupa.

\- Prazer, chamo-me Akemi do clã Hana, sou a medica-chefe responsável pelo HNDP e fui designada pela Hokage para acompanhar seu tratamento.

\- Hm – pronunciou seu gemido característico e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

\- Sei que você irá dizer que não precisa mas...

\- Por mais humilhante que seja, talvez todos tenham razão. Talvez precise... – ele a interrompeu, no entanto, sem encara-la. Sentiu-se humilhado ao admitir que precisava de tratamento.

\- Assim, será mais fácil. – ela esboçou um lindo sorriso iluminado. – Não será nada fácil. Uso uma técnica antiga em Kekkei Gentai para o tratamento que anula qualquer daijuto e isto inclui seu sharingan. Neste tratamento você será confrontado de frente com suas verdades e escolhas erradas... já aviso, será extremamente doloroso perceber e admitir certas coisas e isto requer muita coragem. É muito mais fácil enfrentar mil guerras e batalhas ninjas a enfrentar a si próprio...

 _ **Continua**_...


	20. Eu me arrependo, versus, Eu te amo!

Capítulo 20 - Eu me arrependo, versus, Eu te amo!..

Havia passado duas semanas desde o ocorrido. Sasuke já estava melhor dos ferimentos físicos mas os traumas psicológicos continuavam lá.

Karin ainda permanecia em coma. Não havia nada de errado fisicamente com ela, muito pelo contrário. Seu corpo estava recuperado e não havia explicação para que continuasse naquele estado prostático.

Ino ia aplicar jutsos médicos em Sasuke para sua melhora mais rápida, mesmo ele a ignorando por completo. Ela não precisava fazer isto, mas sentia-se bem o fazendo.

Sasuke recebia visitas constantes da doutora Hana Akemi e como ele já estava conseguindo caminhar foi direcionado para HNDP, Hospital para Ninjas com Distúrbios Psicológicos.

O hospital era ligeiramente afastado da Vila da Folha e era cercado por um lindo e calmante jardim Zen. Um lago com carpas coloridas azuis, laranjas e vermelhas criavam um ar quase místico e relaxante. O som tranquilizando da pequena fonte que corria produzia um fluxo de paz a quem ouvisse.

Sasuke foi por vontade própria para tal hospital, mesmo sentindo-se humilhado. Ficaria internado ali por no mínimo duas semanas. Sem o direito para sair para nada.

Foi-lhe oferecido um quarto e ele levou algumas roupas com o símbolo de seu clã.

Logo bem cedo, depois do seu desjejum foi à sala indicada e bateu à porta.

Entrou assim que ouviu a voz doce de sua médica pedir que entrasse.

\- Uchiha-sama, por favor, entre. – disse tranquila e ele a acatou. – Sente-se confortável no divã e prepare-se, será uma experiência forte.

E assim seguiu o tratamento do Uchiha. Akemi tratava de relaxa-lo e leva-lo para o âmbito do subconsciente. Doses diárias de uma espécie de hipnose levava o moreno a encarar seus traumas, erros e acertos.

Akeme interrompia a seção quando via que Sasuke estava quase falecendo em desespero.

O Uchiha era um paciente extremamente complexo. Akeme viu traumas tão profundos e enraizados nele que talvez nem uma vida inteira fosse o suficiente para resolve-los.

O fato de sentir-se menosprezado pelo pai, idolatrar o irmão a um nível quase passional, isto já era por si, um problema a ser tratado. Logo depois ter visto todo o clã ser morto pelo irmão que tanto amava, ser dominado pelo ódio e pelo sentimento de vingança o cegou e obscureceu completamente suas decisões. Ele não aceitava a ajuda que era-lhe oferecida incansavelmente por Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi.

Reconhecer isto foi uma dor incomensurável...

Mais dolorido foi ter relembrado da maldição de Orichimaru e ter revivido todo o drama de ter matado o próprio irmão. Depois ter descoberto por outro Uchiha que a verdade era diferente do que acreditava e o que levou Itachi a matar o próprio clã foi uma missão para evitar um golpe político.

Depois seguiu, vendo a luta com Naruto... a perda do braço... a viagem de exílio... o implante... Sakura o ajudando em tempo integral. A dedicação com que ela doava-se a ele. Por que não apercebeu-se disto antes? Por que era tão lerdo para captar o que realmente importava na vida?

Reconhecer tudo que errou de uma forma tão presente e vivida, realmente podia levar a morte!

Ele revivia cada momento de sua vida, e era obrigado a reconhecer suas falhas como se estivesse no derradeiro momento de sua morte no dia do julgamento final.

Reviveu o casamento com Sakura e a traição com Ino por acreditar que ela não podia lhe dar filhos...

Reconheceu que esta atitude, ia para além de culpar Sakura por não lhe dar filhos, sentia culpa, que nem sabia carregar, por ter assassinado o irmão e por ser o último de seu clã vivo. Sentia um peso e uma enorme responsabilidade. Mas grande parte disto foi reflexo de sua vingança. Kakashi estava certo quando disse que a vingança não levava a lugar nenhum, se não a própria ruína.

Percebeu o quanto Naruto e Sakura eram importantes para ele. Precisou reconhecer o quanto os amava, de formas diferentes, mas amava a ambos.

Sim, ele a amava de verdade, ela era a única mulher que verdadeiramente amou... e acabou a perdendo, por sua estupidez.

Ele estava aprendendo estas lições da maneira mais dolorosa possível. Sentia cada momento daquela terapia na pele e revivia intensamente cada segundo. Chegava a cuspir sangue e criar roxos pelo corpo de tão intenso que era o tratamento psicológico.

Depois viu o erro em ter procurado Karin... o erro em ter enlouquecido por ciúmes de Sakura, ele não tinha direito algum, ele foi mesquinho.

Agora era casado com Karin. Mesmo não a amando em nenhum nível, mesmo amando unicamente a Sakura, tinha responsabilidades com a ruiva agora. Ela perdeu duas crianças e estava num estado de coma psicológico anestesiada pelo sofrimento e pela dor da perda.

Tudo isto foi dividido em sessões que somaram um mês...

 **...**

Enquanto Sasuke vivia sua difícil e dura realidade, Kakashi beijava Sakura intensamente como se não houvesse o amanhã. A impetuosidade com que ele devorava seus lábios cheios inebriavam suas sanidades conduzindo seus corpos a uma convulsão de tesão.

A aproximação de seus corpos, as pernas da kunoichi enroscadas, apertando sua cintura, roçando a calcinha em seu ventre ainda coberto pelo tecido estava afetando seus cérebros.

O cheiro doce e sedutor misturado ao aroma do desejo eram enlouquecedores.

Sakura sentia todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo incendiarem somente com aquele beijo arrebatador.

Ele sugava seu lábio inferior por vezes mordiscando sensualmente. Kakashi estava descontrolando Sakura só com aquele beijo... Passional...

Ela perdeu completamente a calma e puxou-o ainda mais para si, enterrando os dedos entre os cabelos platinados, puxando-os levemente, entregue a um desejo feroz.

O sangue fervendo, o coração batendo acelerado, bombeava para o restante do corpo um intenso desejo em possuí-la.

Seus corpos se reconheciam...

A química absoluta criada entre eles era algo misterioso e a única explicação para isto era o intenso amor e paixão que sentiam um pelo outro.

O desejo mais profundo de Kakashi era rasgar suas roupas e lambe-la inteira, fundir-se a ela para nunca mais se separarem.

Precisava sentir sua pele nua e agora o toque era uma questão de sobrevivência.

Tudo isto foi causado unicamente por um avassalador, quase destruidor, beijo...

Kakashi a deitou na cama, deixou a luz acesa, queria memorizar pela milésima vez cada pedacinho de seu corpo magnífico, suas curvas deliciosas. O sharingan estava acionado, mesmo querendo muito não conseguira não tê-lo naquele momento; ele estava completamente descontrolado de desejo.

O cheiro doce e sensual que ela exalava era algo crítico para seus hormônios masculinos que estavam deixando-o fora de si.

Ela tinha o poder de deixa-lo louco de tesão.

Sorriu malicioso, com um plano diabolicamente provocante em mente.

Voltou a beija-la, desta vez mais lentamente. A língua úmida contornou a volumosa e sensual boca feminina que encontra-se deliciosamente entreaberta.

Seus peitos subiam e desciam numa respiração ofegante e calorosa. Sakura mantinha os olhos fechados e isto elevava sua sensações a um hiper estado sensível. Cada segundo o toque luxuriosos da língua masculina experiente, explorando cada milímetro de sua boca, provocavam em ambos mil sensações.

Cuidadosamente o homem retirou o colete jounin da iryo-nin, puxando o ziper enquanto desviava a atenção dela para o toque da boca quente por seu rosto.

Ocupou-se em lamber e sugar demoradamente a zona mais sensível da noiva, o pescoço. A quentura fervendo de seu hábito mesclado a temperatura interna de seu pequeno corpo faziam-na serpentear sensual, incontrolavelmente.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para tirá-lo ainda mais do sério...

Retirou o próprio colete verde e depois a blusa preta, apressado.

Passou a retirar a camisa dela com os dentes, aproveitando para banha-la com a boca, deixando uma prazerosa e fervente trilha de saliva em sua pele.

Seus mamilos rosados, durinhos e pontudo provavam o quão excitada ela se encontrava.

Ela estava completamente entregue... totalmente presa e inerte num transe extremamente sedutor.

Kakashi, esboçou um sorrisinho charmoso, completamente malicioso, e retirou um tecido em seda vermelho de dentro da calça. Ele realmente estava preparado, queria que sua amada noiva explodisse de tanto lhe dar prazer.

Contornou seus seios com a pontinha da língua distraindo-a de sua real intenção.

Ela gemeu perante o toque de sua boca deliciosa...

Aproveitando-se de sua entrega ele elevou ambos os seus braços dela e os amarrou cuidadosamente com nós numa técnica impossível de ser solta, por alguém normal, ao estrado da cama de casal.

Aquele albergue possuía camas baixas e não o usual _futon_...

Claro... se Sakura realmente quisesse arrebentaria o tecido facilmente, mas decidiu apostar em seu poder de sedução.

Passou a massagear seus seios perfeitamente encaixados em ambas as mãos.

Ela gemia incontrolavelmente...

Tentou mexer os braços para agarrar seus cabelos. Foi só então que notou estar amarrada.

\- Kakashi...sensei... – sorriu minimamente – seu safado, o que pretende com isso? - disse manhosa e rebolou com desejo.

\- Te dar muito prazer... – dizia enquanto aproximava-se ainda mais e a lambia inteira, ela abriu os olhos para admira-lo e só então ela notou que seu sharingan estava ativo, memorizando cada segundo daquele momento sublime.

Ambas as mãos grandes e quentes estavam ocupadas massageando os seios femininos retirando dela deliciosos e prazerosos gemidos sensuais.

Kakashi a olhava como um lobo faminto prestes a devorar sua presa encurralada. Levantou-se para retirar suas calças. Sem findar o avassalador contato visual, vagarosamente desabotoa a calça negra e começa a escorrega-la perna abaixo.

Estava sem cueca...

A protuberante ereção gritava e iluminava um holofote para si roubando a cena.

Sakura mal piscava... os olhos verdes arregalados foram escurecidos pelo tremendo desejo. Sentiu-se encharcada ao ter a visão violentamente erótica do homem com os cabelos prateados e rebeldes, rosto perfeito como se fosse desenhado para ser um deus e olhos avermelhados. Kakashi exalava intensa sensualidade, era incrivelmente sexy. A massa muscular esculpida de seu atlético corpo a fez lamber os lábios. Vê-lo retirar as calças lentamente e mostrar o mastro erguido somente pronto para ela era enlouquecedor. Queria gritar e lambe-lo inteiro.

Ela esfregou uma perna na outra e ondulou todo o corpo revirando os olhos, quase morrendo de tanto tesão, tentando acalmar seu desejo em ser possuída por ele.

Aquilo foi a gota d'agua. Ele rosnou um grunhido perigoso e começou a rastejar por cima dela esfregando seus músculos rígidos no corpo macio e curvilíneo da mulher.

\- Kakashi sensei, me possua, por favor. – ela reclamou manhosa implorando, e arfou quando sentiu seu membro rijo cutucar-lhe o ventre. (1) - Ahhhh, que tesão de homem, deuses... – murmurou, revirando os olhos numa excitação absoluta.

Estremeceu ao nota-lo cobrir seu corpo completamente para acariciar sua orelha direita com a língua, lambeu-a e ela rebolou em baixo dele esfregando-se em seu membro, abraçando-o com as pernas redondas.

\- Ainda estamos no começo, minha princesa rosada. - Kakashi aproveitou sua respiração ofegante e descompassada para produzi-lhe arrepios na espinha.

E continuando seu plano friccionou suas peles arrastando-se ligeiramente para baixo e abocanhou seu seio esquerdo enquanto tratava de acariciar e massagear o outro, apertou e torceu de leve o bico do outro seio fazendo-a arquear as costas e contorcer-se. Roçava incansável e provocante sua masculinidade rija cutucado sua feminilidade encharcada com a cabecinha rosada.

Sakura gemia alto, quase delirando de tanto prazer.

Aquele homem, definitivamente era o deus do sexo!

\- Oh, sensei... isto é a tortura mais deliciosa do universo... me torture mais... – implorou quase aos gritos.

\- Deixa eu te ensinar, minha deliciosa cerejinha.

Como tinha as mãos amarradas acima da cabeça rebolava e ondulava mais desesperada do que nunca. Abriu os olhos para ver o que ele estaria tramando e viu-o afastar-se, exalando masculinidade.

\- Me solta, vai. Kakashi sensei malvado! Deixa eu te lamber. – Sakura murmurou sensual, num ímpeto alucinado de apertar seu bumbum arrebitado e musculado. Aqueles dois morrinhos eram a coisa mais apetitosa de se olhar.

Lambeu os beiços...

\- Nossa, que delicioso que você é meu sensei. Volta aqui, onde você está indo?

\- Calminha, minha aluna. Já volto para nossa lição de hoje.

E ele volta com a mochila e tira de lá várias coisas: cerejas em calda, morangos, penas, um pano de seda preto, pinceis de pintura de certas macias e um vidrinho com óleo essencial com aroma de cerejas.

\- Você já tinha planejado tudo isso antes, seu safado.

\- Claro, afinal, eu sou seu sensei! – seu sorriso erótico mostrava o quanto ele havia sonhado com aquela divina tortura sensual, aproximou-se e murmurou próximo a seu ouvido e depois o lambeu arrepiando todos os fios de cabelo dela. – Isso é porque eu te amo...

\- O que... ahhhh... pretende fazer... ahhh... sensei! – disse entre gemidos manhosos.

\- Inúmeras coisas: – selecionou o tecido e o esticou mostrando-o a ela - primeira delas, devorar você... inteira...

\- Oh, deuses... – ela estremeceu para valer quando o viu segurar o tecido de seda e aproximar de seus olhos, vendando-os.

\- Segunda delas, pretendo fazer amor com você a noite inteira – murmurou grave e sexy em seu ouvido soprando o ar... - Terceira delas, transformar essa, na melhor noite da sua vida... – ela sentiu algo levemente gelado escorrer entre seus seios... - Quarta delas, fazer você gritar meu nome aos quatro cantos do universo...

Arrepiou-se inteira, seus pelos estavam todos ouriçados e a sensação de estar com as mãos amarradas e os olhos vendados estavam a enlouquecendo; elevava seus sentidos assustadoramente e faziam com que ela sentisse tudo mil vezes mais.

E sentia tudo multiplicado por mil...

Sentiu o toque delicado e ao mesmo tempo firme, esfregar deliciosamente aquele óleo sobre seu corpo. Sentiu novamente o óleo escorregar por sua pele e depois várias as mãos grandes e hábeis deslizarem sobre seus seios, explorarem suas pernas, massagearem seus pés, esfregar o óleo por todos milímetros de sua pele extremamente sensível.

Sakura estava a ponto de gozar, somente com aquela massagem erógena e com toque das inúmeras mãos que ela só as sentia, não as via...

\- Sensei... você é uma delicia... está me enlouquecendo... - gemia descontrolada.

\- Essa é a intenção, cerejinha.

\- Vou acabar arrebentando esse tecido e atacando você.

\- Aí, se fizer isso terei de castiga-la. - apertou o bico de seu seio com um pouco mais de força o que a fez soltar um gemido sonoro.

Escorregou-se sobre ela, besuntando seu próprio corpo no óleo, e murmurava enquanto esfregava-se inteiro em sua pele besuntada de óleo:

\- A noite é uma criança...

Ela entrelaçou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, prendendo-o, e o prateado aproveitou-se disto: enterrou-se fundo e inteiro nela de uma única e exclusiva vez, fazendo-a gemar enlouquecida.

\- Oh, que delícia, Kakashi...sensei.

Sakura sentiu-o afastar-se e não houve tempo para reclamar, sentiu algo redondinho e pequeno entrar em sua feminilidade. Logo a seguir, sentiu-o brincar de introduzir a bolinha e retirar logo a seguir, tudo isto executando malabarismos com a língua...

Perdeu o controle sobre a sanidade completamente. Arfou e começou a gemer altíssimo, quando sentiu, adicionado aos malabarismos com a cereja, pincéis e penas levíssimas acariciarem seu corpo.

O pincel delicado esfregava os biquinhos de ambos seus seios, criando desenhos circulares neles, enquanto sentia penas passavam leves por seu corpo, arrepiando sua pele.

Estava fadada a sentir tudo intensificado a milésima potência..

Várias línguas a acariciavam por todos os cantos, por toda pele, somado ao arrepiar as penas e pincéis.

Desistiu de tentar entender como ele conseguia beijar seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que abocanhava sua intimidade, ao mesmo tempo que penas e a acariciavam de leve e bocas quentes a lambiam como se devorassem um doce.

\- Hum... que delicia esta cerejinha... – ele disse quando terminou por mastigar o brinquedo. – Agora é a vez do morango.

Um sorrisinho extremamente malicioso iluminou sua face magnífica.

Kakashi despejou a calda da cereja, lambuzando toda sua flor rosada, deixando-a inteira melada de doce. Continuou a lamber todo aquela calda de cereja e desenhava círculos em seu clitóris, enquanto brincava de colocar e tirar o morango com os dedos.

Sakura estava delirando! Num transe erótico, dentro de um harém de prazeres nunca sentido antes.

O aroma de cereja, a língua que lhe lambia a intimidade, o morango que entrava e saia intercalado a loca que a devorava, os pincéis que friccionava seus seios e sua peles, as penas que asseavam por seu corpo e bocas que a lambiam e arranhavam: a estavam levando a um nível de tesão e excitação assustador.

\- Oh céus... ahhhhhh...

Ela despejou seu sabor em sua boca não resistindo a tanta excitação.

E gemeu alto, quase estremecendo as paredes com a intensidade de seu gozo...

Seus sentidos estavam apuradíssimos, tanto que ela o ouviu mastigar o morango e engolir logo a seguir.

\- Melhor morango que já saboreei na vida. – disse grave e sedutor.

Seu peito subia e descia ofegante, mas ele a excitou tanto que ainda não se sentia satisfeita, queria mais Kakashi. Queria senti-lo dentro dela, queria que ele a possuísse completamente, invadisse sua intimidade e a preenchesse completamente por seu sabor.

\- Por favor, Kakashi sensei... não seja malvado... me possua!

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem... – ele murmurou e soltou seus braços tirando a venda de seus olhos.

Esfregou-se nela e enterrou seu membro que estava pulsando de tanto desejo.

A carne macia de sua intimidade apertava de uma forma que o incendiava.

Gemeram em harmonia e ele movimenta-se, num outro movimento firme retirando um gemido sedutor.

Kakashi entrava fundo e saia quase completamente...

Movimentava-se lento e sensual em cima dela. O friccionar de seus sexos, de seus corpos somado ao deslizar do óleo de cereja era delicioso.

Sakura gemia seu nome sem parar num mantra continuo como se rezasse aos deuses.

\- Kashi sensei... kashi sensei... sensei... kakashi...

\- Deliciosa... ahhhhh... – murmurava arranhado em seu ouvido.

Ela arranhava suas costas e certamente iria deixar marcas de suas unhas. Rebolava embaixo dele e não tardou Kakashi sentiu que seu segundo prazer já estava chegando. Enterrou-se completamente dentro dela e acelerou em mini estocadas, alcançando seu ponto intimo mais sensível e erógeno. Sakura gemeu deliciosa em sua boca que a beijou apaixonadamente. A expressão de satisfação de seu rosto foi magnifica quando sentiu o gozo chegar; contraindo o interior de seu ventre, apertando o membro do prateado e engolindo-o completamente.

Mas ele queria mais, ele ainda não estava satisfeito...

Agarrou-a pela cintura, e fez com que ela virasse de costas para ele.

A bela visão de suas nádegas redondas e abençoadas, aquele bumbum empinado para ele, sua vulva besuntada do gozo recente o vez enterra-se nela luxurioso e agarrar forte sua bunda macia com ambas as mão espalmadas.

Estocou-a e seu urro grave, magnífico, masculino ecoou pelo quarto balançando as paredes do hotel.

Ele estocava-a por trás e inclinou-se em sua direção para alcança-la e para acariciar seu clitóris com uma mão enquanto tratava de agarrar sua bunda redonda apertando-a com a outra.

Cinco dedos espalmados certamente ficariam cravados ali... mas era exatamente isto que Kakashi queria, deixar sua marca nela, para que todos soubessem que aquela era sua mulher.

Seus seios roçavam na cama e Sakura mantinha os olhos revirados já não conseguindo concatenar um pensamento coerente. Sua sensibilidade estava altíssima e a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era gemer de uma forma tão sensual que quem passasse pelo corredor poderia ficar excitado só em ouvi-la.

Ela levou uma de suas mãos até alcançar a parte de baixo do sexo masculino, tocando-o e massageando-o de leve, ele gemeu arranhado... já estava demasiado excitado.

Entrava e saia batendo fundo, tocando profundamente em um de seus pontos mais erógenos. Ela o apertava, e contraia as paredes internas para lhe aumentar o prazer.

Kakashi gemia rouco, enterrando-se nela cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo. Ela massageava a parte de baixo de seu sexo e por vezes tocava na base de seu membro apertando delicadamente.

Ele gemia... alucinado...

\- Sakura... você é deliciosa...

Apertou-lhe as nádegas com força e não aguentou mais segurar-se...

\- Ahhhhhh – gemeu, contorcendo o rosto, revirando os olhos de tanto prazer.

Acelerou loucamente a intensidade e a ferocidade das estocadas e o jato de sémen, demorado e forte, alcançou fundo seu íntimo, preenchendo cada canto de seus ovários. Ele estava presente dentro dela, tomou-a completamente. Só havia ele e somente ele estava dentro dela. Invadiu cada milímetro de seu interior com... Kakashi.

Aquela noite seria um marco de suas vidas. Aquela noite era especial...

Ela a encharcava com seu sémen enquanto gemiam juntos atingindo o auge do amor e dentro dela só havia espaço para...Kakashi.

Ofegantes, ele despencou ao lado dela e a protegeu com o calor de seu corpo.

\- Te amo, minha kunoichi rosada.

\- Te amo, meu sensei prateado.

Ficaram uns segundos em silêncio até que Sakura murmurou um sorrisinho abafado.

\- Sabe, Kashi-sensei... aquela kunoichi estava coberta de razão, ninjas fortes são os magníficos na cama. Só que eu tenho a satisfação de ter exclusividade do deus deles.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa e a apertou mais ainda entre os braços.

\- Ah, Sakura, como eu te amo!

\- Não mais do que eu, meu kashi-sensei – ela o remedou, abraçou-o com as pernas e o beijou longamente.

Continuaram aos beijos até adormecerem, esgotados.

Dormiram agarrados enroscados um ao outro, como se fossem um só.

No meio da noite Sakura sonhou com duas crianças lindas, brincando de pega-pega uma com a outra em meio a uma relva verde e fresca. A imagem das crianças era ligeiramente embaçada, mas conseguia ver o tom prateado de seus cabelos balançando enquanto corriam. E ela dormiu o restante da noite com um singelo sorriso nos lábios ao presenciar a imagem das crianças brincando... (2)

 **continua...**


	21. Parabéns, papai!

Capítulo 21 - Parabéns, papai!

Um mês...

Sakura e Kakashi estavam prontos para voltar à Konoha. A missão com a trupe de artistas havia sido cansativa mas foi totalmente bem sucedida e tiveram momentos de incrível amor.

Seguiram como o usual, rapidamente correndo e pulando entre as árvores do caminho. Iam um pouco mais lento, Sakura estava sentindo-se pesada e dado momento, ela quase caiu tonta, fazendo Kakashi acionar o Susanoo que a protegeu da queda alta.

\- Hime, o que houve?

\- Não sei, Kashi-kun, estou tonta! Acho que perdi o jeito com isto depois de me fazer passar por aquela garota. – ela riu desanimada.

\- Vamos caminhando lento, se não aguentar eu a carrego no colo.

\- Ah, Kakashi, eu consigo te acompa... – antes de terminar, para desespero dele, vomitou tudo que havia comido.

\- Vou leva-la.

\- Não precisa, Kakashi. Eu só devo ter comido alguma coisa que me fez mal.

\- Não adianta pestanejar, aceite e aproveite – ele a elevou entre os braços.

\- Ah, Kakashi. Você não existe.

Seguiram muito mais lento do que o costume pois Kakashi passou a leva-la em seu colo mesmo com ela pedindo para deixa-la caminhar. Pararam em meio as árvores para acampar um pouco antes de anoitecer.

\- Se sente melhor?

\- Sim, obrigada, meu amor. – ela disse

Ele abaixou a máscara e a beijou.

\- Fico preocupado.

\- Devo ter comigo algo que me fez mal, na verdade, isso já tem uns dias.

\- Sakura! Por que não me disse nada? – a repreendeu. - Poderíamos esperar você melhorar.

\- Não queria atrasar mais nossa volta e não aguentava mais _aquelazinha_. Cruzou os braços virando para o outro lado.

Kakashi sorriu e a beijou apaixonado.

\- Quando chegarmos você vai ao hospital. Esta bem?

\- Só se pedir com mais jeitinho, meu sensei. - murmurou manhosa, aconchegando-se em seu colo, pedindo dengosa por carinho - Ele sorriu satisfeito, imediatamente captando seu desejo.

Estavam há poucas horas de Konoha, Sakura e Kakashi estavam dentro da barraca descansando. O tempo já se preparava para esquentar mas ainda fazia frio. A neve já havia derretido completamente.

Ela estava deitava em seu peito procurando se aquecer. Ele acariciava tranquilamente seus cabelos com ambos os olhos fechados.

Kakashi era um homem extremamente quente e raramente sentia muito frio. Sakura o chamava meu forninho ambulante, o que neste caso dava um segundo sentido muito erótico.

Dormiram aconchegados e era a coisa mais deliciosa do universo sentir o calor um do outro; ele era capaz de aquecer qualquer frio.

Logo que amanheceu seguiram direto para a vila, muito mais lento do que o costume. Sakura não sentia-se nada bem...

...

Neste exato momento, em Kohona, Sasuke tinha recebido alta parcial no HNDP (Hospital para Ninjas com Distúrbios Psicológicos) devidamente medicado. Ele quase padeceu perante o árduo tratamento, e deveria continuar indo à terapias todos os dias. Continuava sob a supervisão de Akemi.

Desde que começou o tratamento poderoso de auto análise, percebeu quantas coisas erradas fez e estava realmente disposto a melhorar.

Karin ficou um mês em coma profundo, mas havia saído do estado estático e o moreno foi visitar a esposa assim que recebeu a noticia que ela acabara de acordar do coma.

Estes eventos ocorriam no exato momento em que Sakura e Kakashi estavam voltando para a vila como se fosse combinado.

O Uchiha entrou silencioso dentro da sala do hospital e observou Karin, que acabara de sair do coma. A ruiva mantinha os olhos perdidos encarando a parede branca do quarto como se seu corpo fosse somente uma casca sem vida.

Apática, parecia um vegetal, estática e sem reação. No entanto, por dentro, um turbilhão terrível a atordoava.

E agora? Como faria? Já não tinha mais a facilidade do laboratório de Orochimaru. Como engravidaria novamente? Certamente Sasuke iria fazer a mesma coisa que fez com a ex-mulher, a abandonaria. Mas quem estava tentando enganar? A verdade é que ele nunca se preocupou com ela, ele nunca se preocupou com ninguém, além dele mesmo! Pensava incansavelmente, desnorteada, sozinha e sem rumo.

Sentiu dedos frios a tocarem na pele sensível e seu olhar fora atraído para ele que a encarava com as orbes tão negras que não se via a menina dos olhos.

\- Desculpe-me, Karin! Eu fui um completo idiota. – ele disse sincero e arrependido. – Se me perdoar poderemos recomeçar.

\- Sa...suke-kun! Os bebês, perdi nossos filhos! – começou a chorar copiosamente e a soluçar sem parar. Seus nervos ainda eram expostos à flor da pele e seu interior fora totalmente estraçalhado.

\- Calma – o moreno a abraçou. Isto era algo completamente novo para ele. Jamais tomou esta inciativa. – Podemos fazer outros bebês! – tentou ser carinhoso e isto estava sendo algo dificílimo para ele. Mas ele prometeu a sua médica e principalmente, prometeu a si mesmo que tentaria.

\- Não podemos, Sasuke, não podemos! – ela não tinha mais controle psicológico e seu abalo imenso criou um vale de nódoas dentro de seu cerne.

\- Podemos sim... podemos ter outros filhos.

\- Não, Sasuke. Você não entende? _**Você é praticamente estéril!**_ – ela gritou e imediatamente tapou a boca quando percebeu o que havia dito. Ela mesma havia jurado jamais contar para ele, no entanto, o trauma psicológico somado a pressão a fez extravasar o que estava a atormentando.

Um ar frio passou por entre eles e o moreno tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta sem conseguir perceber o porquê de sua mulher ter dito aquilo.

\- O... o que quer dizer com isso, Karin? – depois de ter começado a fazer terapias, concluiu que a paternidade se tornou algo ainda mais importante do que já era antes. Ele gaguejou. Isto não era algo típico para Uchiha Sasuke. Tentou compreender como ele poderia ser infértil. – Como isto pode ser possível se estava grávida de gêmeos, acaso eram filhos de outro? Você me enganou? – rangeu os dentes com raiva.

Não havia mais jeito, ela teria de contar. Era melhor que ela contasse ou ele poderia tentar descobrir por si mesmo e seria pior. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas tomou coragem e começou a explicação.

\- No primeiro dia quando foi me procurar no esconderijo eu fiquei com medo de não engravidar e para garantir, o dopei e retirei seus sêmens sem seu conhecimento. Depois de uma análise percebi que você tem os sêmens discretamente alterados e fiz uma inseminação artificial. Engravidar pelas normas naturais é praticamente impossível e justamente por ter feito a inseminação que eram gêmeos. É algo normal quando se engravida sob estas circunstâncias.

Silêncio...

Sasuke tinha uma expressão de horror no rosto. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que Karin dizia. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, ela o estava enganando. Enterrou todos os dedos no cabelo negro mostrando uma nítida atitude de desespero.

" _Se isso é verdade, então, a Sakura... a Sakura... nunca engravidou... porque... por causa... de mim."_ Pensou em desespero.

\- Você está mentindo – murmurou entre os dentes com os olhos esbugalhados e vidrados mirando o chão.

Ele mal conseguia respirar. A tensão do quarto era quase palpável. Ele já não ouvia mais nada do que Karin falava. Perdeu-se completamente dentro de um redemoinho horripilante. Estava completamente sem chão, caindo num abismo eterno. Não podia acreditar naquilo que ouvira.

Ele realmente estava tentando melhorar... mas a vida parecia o forçar o contrário.

\- Você está mentindo. – repetiu e ruminou entre os dentes e as veias altas marcavam sua testa enrugada. Karin contraiu-se no canto, amedrontada com o timbre perigoso de sua voz – Isto só pode ser uma piada de mal gosto. Diga que é mentira. - gritou nervoso.

\- Não é mentira, - ela confirmou a narrativa e ainda amedrontada continuou - mas já que duvida da minha palavra, veja minhas recordações e confirme o que estou dizendo.

Sem pensar muito ativou o olho que possuia o sharingan que tomou uma tonalidade vermelha com desenhos dentro e sem o menor pudor entrou em suas memórias.

...

Sakura e Kakashi chegaram a vila por exatamente no momento de agonia em que Sasuke descobria sua triste verdade. O casal imediatamente foi para o escritório de Tsunade. Logo que foi-lhe concedido permissão para entrar, abriram a porta.

\- Com licença. – Kakashi disse.

Sakura veio logo atrás, sentia seu estômago embrulhar e estava realmente se esforçando para não transparecer.

\- Sakura... Kakashi... como foi a missão?

\- Foi bem difícil aturar... – ele passou a mão nos cabelos. – mas no fim foi muito bem sucedida.

E passaram a contar os detalhes da terrível missão de acompanhar Kana, a mimada.

\- Tirem estes dias para descansar. Sakura me parece exausta.

\- Sim, shishou.

\- Dispensados.

\- Com licença. – disseram juntos.

Sakura virou para o acompanhar mas mesmo antes de dar o primeiro passo, sentiu uma tontura e puxou a manga da jaqueta verde de Kakashi. Só teve tempo para isto, caiu desmaiada. Os reflexos dele sentiram o movimento de desfalecimento e antes que ela despencasse, a segurou.

\- O que está acontecendo com ela? – seus olhos denotavam profundo terror.

\- Hum, leve-a para o hospital. Vou pessoalmente confirmar minhas suspeitas. – sorriu minimamente já imaginando o que poderia ser.

Kakashi a segurou entre os braços e começou a caminhar com ela enquanto Tsunade ia a seu lado.

\- Ela acha que comeu algo estragado. – Kakashi disse. – vomitou e já quase desmaiou antes.

\- Hum, acredito que não tem nada a ver com isso.

...

Com o sharingan ativo Sasuke vasculhou cada recôndito de suas recordações e viu tudo... tudo o que aconteceu. Viu os pensamentos de Karin e a gota d' água foi quando, depois de confirmar a gravidez, ouviu seus pensamentos:

" _Aquela rosada burra não é tão boa e competente quanto eu sou. Neste caso o fim justifica os meios sim."_ Ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada. " _Sasuke-kun você será meu e de mais ninguém_."

Sasuke surtou, irritadíssimo.

\- Você me enganou, Karin.

\- Era o único jeito de você reconstruir seu clã e ficarmos juntos.

\- Não, não era o único jeito de reconstruir o meu clã. Este era o único jeito para você casar comigo, essa é a verdade. Você só pensou em você mesma. – murmurou grave e seu tom era assassino.

Aproximou-se bem perto de seu rosto e segurou seu pequeno pescoço, apertando-o.

\- Se tivesse me dito, minha vida poderia ser diferente. – rangeu os dentes tremendo de ódio - Eu iria tentar reconstruir meu casamento e ia lutar para ter o perdão da Sakura. Iria lutar para ter minha rosada de volta. Você não tinha o direito de esconder uma coisa desta gravidade de mim, Karin...

\- Você jamais aceitaria. – ela falou vermelha e quase sem ar.

\- Você traiu minha confiança, sua maldita...

Largou-a com força e saiu pisando duro... precisava falar com um medico. Estava completamente atordoado!

...

Kakashi levava Sakura desacordada nos braços musculosos e durante o percurso nos corredores, cruzaram com o moreno que encontrava-se em choque com o que havia descoberto. Seus olhos estavam tremendo de uma forma assustadora e não conseguia pensar direito.

Depois de confirmar o que Karin lhe contara saiu do quarto em estado de choque, trôpego, tropeçando nas próprias pernas. Precisava de um medico para lhe dizer que aquilo era mentira.

Deu de encontro com Sakura desacordada nos braços de Kakashi e aquilo o desnorteou ainda mais.

Ter encontrado com Sakura desacordada piorou ainda muito mais seu estado de desiquilíbrio.

\- Sakura... – ele murmurou baixinho e só faltou chorar.

Imediatamente Kakashi travou e ficou em alerta. O moreno a olhava insistentemente.

\- O que houve com ela? – ele perguntou com olhar desequilibrado.

\- Não sabemos, desmaiou.

\- Hm – olhou para o prateado, desconfiado, depois para Tsunade. – Preciso falar com você. É urgente...

Estava visivelmente perturbado, seus olhos movimentavam-se rápido de uma forma estranha e agonizante. Conseguiu acalmar-se fixando-os em Sakura desacordada entre os braços do ex-sensei.

\- Terá que esperar, primeiro a Sakura.

\- Volto ainda hoje mais tarde.

Ele disse duro e carrancudo mudando a direção rumo a saída.

\- Mas o que deu nele? Achei que já tinha aceitado o relacionamento de vocês.

\- Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa muito séria.

\- Uma coisa de cada vez. Vamos.

Kakashi ficou em silêncio o restante do percurso. Ele ficou preocupado com a aparição estranha de Sasuke e o que poderia tê-lo deixado naquele estado.

Chegaram ao hospital e imediatamente foram para uma sala. Kakashi precisou esperar em uma saleta paralela enquanto sua noiva era internada e analisada.

Seu coração começou a bater a mil por hora, e entrou em parafuso com inúmeras possibilidades que passavam por sua cabeça prateada, será que ela estaria doente? Não saberia viver mais sem a Sakura. Seu estômago começou a dar um nó e estava quase tendo um ataque de nervos quando Tsunade o chamou.

\- Venha Kakashi, Sakura está acordada. Preciso falar com vocês. – disse séria.

A expressão de Tsunade fez o estômago de Kakashi dar voltas e apertar, esmagando-o.

\- O que ela tem, Tsunade? – A mulher resignou-se a não dizer nada, continuou caminhando em silêncio aumentando ainda mais o nervosismo do rapaz.

Entraram no quarto e Sakura já estava sentada na cama, esperando-os. Kakashi beijou os lábios da noiva por cima da máscara.

\- Sente-se Kakashi. – disse Tsunade.

\- Tsunade, o que ela tem? Não me mate de preocupação. – Tsunade riu.

\- Ela não tem nada de mais... _**papai**_! – ela disse com um sorriso ao ver o rosto atordoado do casal – Sakura, você está grávida! Parabéns aos dois!

\- O que? – Sakura praticamente gritou. – Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta e ainda são gêmeos. – Tsunade disse orgulhosa. – Trabalhou bem direitinho, hum Kakashi-hentai. – brincou a Hokage.

Sakura ficou muda... sua voz falhou...

Kakashi estava petrificado... a palavra gêmeos ficava martelando em sua cabeça como auto falantes gigantes em estéreo girando... e girando... de um lado para o outro, deixando-o tonto, rebatendo e voltando como um cântico mântrico: gêmeos... gêmeos... gêmeos...

\- Deve ter algum engano, shishou. Mas e o meu problema pra engravidar?

\- Sakura, você não tem problema algum. – a loira riu - É totalmente saudável.

\- Mas então, por quê?

\- Bem... sinceramente não sei responder, meu primeiro pensamento é que o problema era ele, mas tendo em vista que Karin estava grávida de gêmeos... a menos que... – a loira mordeu a unha – ela tenha o enganado e os filhos fossem de outro!

\- Não acho que a Karin seja estúpida, sem falar que consegue ser mais fissurada nele do que algum dia eu já fui! Mas deixa pra lá. – disse Sakura. Sorriu para o prateado que estava paralisado e em choque.

\- Eu... eu vou ser pai de... gêmeos! – ele murmurou e um nó se formou em sua garganta – Eu vou ser pai de gêmeos! – repetiu mais alto. – **Eu vou ser pai de gêmeos** – deu um salto da cadeira e gritou desta vez.

Abraçou a Hokahe e depois jogou-se sobre Sakura apertando-a de tanta emoção.

E Sakura?..

Ah, a rosada derretia-se em lágrimas emocionadas de tanta felicidade.

\- Kashi-kun, estou tão feliz. Obrigada por me dar este presente. Achei que nunca fosse ser mãe. – murmurava entre lágrimas nos braços do ninja que a abraçava apertado num impulso apaixonado quase roubando-lhe o ar completamente.

\- Vou deixa-los a sós. – disse Tsunade - Sakura, acredito que não preciso lhe dar nenhuma recomendação... melhor do que ninguém você sabe o que fazer. Deverei reformular as missões e não poderá seguir em eventos arriscados. Tem duas pessoinhas crescendo aí dentro! Kakashi vou designar outro companheiro para você, depois vá ao escritório.

A felicidade que os dominavam era tanta que não havia entre eles palavras o suficiente para expressar a grandiosidade daquele instante, bastava o olhar fixo entre eles.

\- Te amo, minha princesa rosada.

\- Também te amo, meu lobo branco.

 _ **Continua**_...


	22. O desespero de Sasuke

Capítulo 22 - O desespero de Sasuke

\- Imprudente... Irresponsável... Imbecil... Inconsequente...

Sasuke resmungava em voz alta e andava em círculos dentro da sala de sua casa.

\- Como pude cair na conversa daquela Karin? Como pude fazer isto com a minha rosada? Como pude perdê-la para meu próprio professor? **Como pude ser tão estúpido?**

Uchiha Sasuke gritou e ouviu a própria voz rebater nas paredes da casa voltando para si.

\- O que eu faço agora? O que devo fazer? – tremia descontroladamente.

\- Preciso de ajuda Kamisama... se você existe, me ajuda. – esta foi a primeira vez em sua vida que rezava aos deuses.

Sozinho e desolado, sentou-se na poltrona e chorou arruinado, protegendo a cabeça com ambas as mãos. Sentia-se afogado dentro de uma convulsão de lamento.

Ficou assim um certo tempo sem saber o que deveria fazer. Extravasou toda a raiva contida dentro de seu peito em lágrimas.

Gritou desnorteado...

Aquilo era algo que havia feito duas vezes na vida, quando viu a morte de seu clã e depois de ter morto o irmão, descobrir a verdade. Gostaria de entender por que a sua existência era tão dura e vil?

A razão mandava que ele primeiro procurasse a Hokage. Ela era uma médica magnífica e poderia confirmar se o que Karin disse e o que viu era verdade, depois veria o que fazer. Na verdade ele queria que fosse tudo mentira.

Esperou um pouco como a quinta havia pedido e antes de anoitecer foi a sala da Hokage imediatamente.

\- Com licença. – abriu uma fresta da porta, parcialmente.

\- Sasuke? Entre! O que quer? – a loira foi bem direta. Naruto que já estava de volta depois de levar os três ninjas patifes para a prisão, elevou a cabeça e deu um sorriso para o moreno.

\- E ai, Sasuke? Tudo beleza? – cumprimentou-o.

\- Não, tudo horrível, pior impossível. Estou vivendo um pesadelo acordado na terra – ele respondeu ríspido e Tsunade olhou-o. Tinha olheiras fundas e a boca seca. Estava magro e curvado para frente. Nitidamente, passara a noite acordado.

\- O que aconteceu, Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou preocupado observando a mesma coisa que a Hokage.

\- Vou ser direto e tentar explicar sem rodeios. Karin me disse ontem que eu tenho problemas de... fertilidade. – sua a respiração era ofegante e ele suava frio. Falar que poderia ser infértil estava sendo muito difícil para ele.

\- _Mas como_? – Tsunade pergunta sem entender, embora já suspeitasse tudo era um mistério.

\- Ela me contou e eu mesmo vi o que ela fez. Ela dopou-me e retirou meus... sémens sem que eu percebesse e fez uma inseminação artificial nela mesma.

Tsunade e Naruto deixaram a boca entreabrir ligeiramente. Aquilo era realmente algo inacreditável.

\- Preciso confirmar se tenho mesmo este problema e se isto for verdade o que posso fazer? – Tsunade levantou de sua cadeira e suspirou cansada.

\- Só conseguirei examiná-lo amanhã. Venha aqui o mais cedo possível.

\- Hm – fez o seu característico e indecifrável som, virou-se e saiu...

...

Sakura e Kakashi estavam reluzindo em esplendor e felicidade. A primeira coisa que a rosada fez foi visitar Hinata e Naruto para contar a novidade. Já era noite quando o casal apareceu para uma visita.

Hinata estava amamentando o esfomeado Boruto quando o sino da campainha tocou. Naruto babava ao observar a esposa amamentar o pequeno Naruto-mirim. Levantou para atender a porta.

\- Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei... que ótima surpresa. Sejam vem vindos, entrem.

\- Você está linda, Sakura. – disse Hinata com um largo sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Hina-chan. Viemos contar a vocês duas novidades. – Kakashi deixou que a noiva falasse. – Primeiro, estou grávida. – disse sorrindo.

\- Oh, Sakura-chan... que maravilha. Fico muito feliz por vocês – a perolada sorria muito. A amiga merecia isto depois de tudo que sofreu.

\- ... E de gêmeos... – Sakura alargou ainda mais o sorriso mostrando todos os dentes.

\- Ora, Kakashi-sensei... você não brinca em serviço. – Naruto abafou um risinho safado.

\- Mas nem por um segundo! – ele comentou com um ar charmoso, demonstrando o sentido oculto da frase, procurando entrar na brincadeira do loiro.

\- Pior que é mesmo. – Sakura murmurou tão baixo que só Hinata ouviu, corando.

\- E como se sente, Sakura. – Naruto perguntou pois sabia profundamente de todo o sofrimento que a rosada tinha passado por achar que nunca seria mãe.

\- Você sabe como estou, mal consigo caber dentro de mim. Juro que achei que nunca seria mãe, muito menos de gêmeos.

\- Kakashi-sensei - Naruto o abraçou apertado, dando-lhe umas palminhas em suas costas. – Parabéns, sensei. Como está aí dentro?

\- Eu estou tão feliz que nem sei me expressar direito pra falar a verdade. – ele riu por baixo da máscara e coçou a nuca ligeiramente constrangido.

\- Ele está todo orgulhoso. – Sakura respondeu para o noivo e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele. - Nunca o vi mais abobalhado, ele não me deixa nem lavar a louça e só falta me carregar pela casa pra cima e pra baixo. – Hinata soltou uma gargalhada tímida e foi acompanhado por Naruto que comentou.

\- Entendo o que está sentindo, Kakashi-sensei. Espera nascer pra você ver a emoção. Realmente, estou muito feliz por vocês. No caso será em dose dupla! A barra vai ser na hora de amamentar, mas... acho que vocês dão conta do recado. – Naruto proferiu um discurso bem diferente do que havia dito a Sasuke.

\- E quando vão se casar? – Hinata pergunta.

\- Sim... este é outro assunto que viemos falar com vocês. Vamos nos casar no fim desse mês e gostaria que Hinata, Naruto e Shishou ocupassem o lugar da minha família já que só restou a mim.

\- Nossa, Sakura-chan, será uma enorme honra. – disse Naruto todo emocionado.

\- Precisa correr então, com os preparativos. – Hinata animou-se, dando um pulinho empolgado, quando se lembrou do próprio casamento.

\- Sim... poderia me ajudar?

\- Claro. Será lindo! Como vocês pensam?

\- Casamento tradicional com direito a festa mas tudo bem discreto, somente para os amigos mais íntimos.

\- Então temos que correr mesmo. Vou falar com Tenten e mais algumas meninas para ajudar. – a morena se endireitou e deixou seu pequeno bebê no carrinho.

Naruto ficou observando a alegria da amiga de infância e seu antigo professor. Quem iria imaginar isto? Sua antiga paixão de infância, extremamente obcecada pelo antigo companheiro Uchiha estava noiva e carregava duas crianças de seu antigo professor. Isso o fez lembrar do ocorrido mais cedo na sala da Hokage. E ele ficou um certo tempo indeciso em se contava ou não. Por fim decidiu que a amiga tinha o direito saber a verdade.

\- Saruka... – Naruto a chamou sério – preciso te contar uma coisa muito desagradável e, bem... bastante triste. - Naruto a encarou bem dentro dos olhos. - Hoje logo cedo, Sasuke foi conversar com Tsunade-oba-san para pedir ajuda. Ele estava horrível, olheiras nos olhos, magro como uma pessoa doente. Ele comentou que ele era estéril e que Karin o enganou, pegou seus sémens às escondidas e fez uma inseminação artificial.

Sakura levou ambas as mãos a boca sem acreditar e engoliu o som estridente da própria voz. Lembrou da única vez que ousou levantar estas suspeitas e que ele quase a enforcou e lhe bateu. Logo a seguir, vieram uma avalanche de pensamentos e episódios de sua vida, passando como um flash back. Ficou segundos em prostração sem dizer nada vendo aquelas cenas em sua cabeça. Sentiu o toque sutil do noivo em sua pele a acariciando mostrando para ela o caminho de volta. Ela piscou inúmeras vezes...

\- Não posso acreditar nisso, como ela fez? Como isso é possível?

\- Não sei os detalhes e não falei com Tsunade-oba-san depois mas achei que depois de tudo que ele te fez, você devia saber. Vovó Tsunade o obrigará a passar por terapias psicológicas e psiquiátricas novamente e ele continuará afastado de todas suas funções até o médico responsável julgar que ele tem condições.

\- Estou completamente chocada. – ela disse ainda em estado de catarse.

\- A vida é assim mesmo, meu bombom de cereja, não dá descanso. Eu lembro muito bem que o avisei que o caminho que ele escolheu de obscuridade iria destruir a vida dele completamente e ele nunca me deu ouvidos. As coisas acontecem para nos mostrar o que fazemos de errado ou certo. Espero que agora sua arrogância diminua. Por mais que ele tenha feito todos sofrermos, ele foi meu aluno e é muito doloroso ver qualquer um de vocês mal.

\- Eu compreendo, sensei. – Naruto disse cabisbaixo. – Mas... deixem isto pra lá e vamos voltar ao casamento de vocês. – o loiro sorriu tentando recobrar a boa vibração anterior.

E passaram a conversar como quatro pessoas muito animadas. Na verdade, Hinata e Sakura quem estavam muito animadas, já resolvendo as flores e detalhes da cerimônia de casamento...

...

Sasuke já não sabia mais o que fazer. Voltou do escritório da Hokage e não parava de tremer. Já era noite e a única pessoa que conseguia pensar em seu auxílio era em Sakura. Mas ele a perdera definitivamente para o ex-sensei, admitira a si mesmo sua derrota e jurou não importuná-la nunca mais. Sakura estava completamente indisponível, apaixonada até o ultimo fio de cabelo por Kakashi.

Lá no fundo de seu cérebro desnorteado, a imagem meiga e maternal de sua medica, surgiu como um alento, um ar de frescor.

Movendo-se como um zumbi, procurou o pedaço de papel que havia guardado com endereço que a médica lhe dera uma vez, dizendo que se ele precisasse, fosse o que fosse, poderia procura-la.

Akemi, além de ser uma pessoa compreensiva, era sua psiquiatra. Sem pestanejar ou pensar muito suas pernas o guiaram até a casa da medica, até o numero indicado. Tocou a campainha.

Rapidamente a porta foi aberta e ele viu sua médica vestindo um avental de cozinha com o símbolo de seu clã, uma flor-de-lis.

\- Sasuke!? – ela assustou-se com o estado calamitoso do rapaz - O que aconteceu? Por que está assim?

\- Dr. Hana... preciso de ajuda! – a voz saiu doentia e extremamente dolorida. - Desculpe, não sabia mais a quem recorrer.

\- Entre, por favor, sente-se.

Imediatamente a porta da sala foi aberta e o homem entrou abatido e apático e sentou-se como ela pedira.

Não conseguiu se segurar, chorou como uma criança órfã...

\- Calma, querido. – ela aproximou-se e, sentando-se ao seu lado, afagou seus pesados cabelos negros como uma mãe acaricia a um filho machucado - Conte-me, o que aconteceu?

Ele não conseguia falar... chorava copiosamente...

\- Acalme-se, Sasuke. Está me deixando preocupada.

Ver um homem tão orgulhoso como era Sasuke debulhar-se em prantos, era de sentir pena. E aquilo era realmente preocupante, mas mostrava dois pontos positivos: o quanto ele confiava e a respeitava e o quanto ele estava mudado.

Ela ficou acariciando seus cabelos até que ele se acalmou um pouco.

\- Olha, estou terminando o jantar. Me acompanha? Comer sozinha é bem chato.

Ele não disse nada e a seguiu...

Os olhos parados em algum lugar da casa a estavam preocupando. Ela, vez ou outra, olhava-o de rabo de olho. O que poderia ter acontecido? Perguntava-se ela.

Akemi encheu duas vasilhas com sopa confortante e quente e deixou uma delas em frente ao moreno. A movimentação o tirou de seus devaneios.

\- Obrigado. – ele disse movido ao automático.

\- Coma tranquilamente, conte-me o que aconteceu quando conseguir. Não se force. Estarei esperando seu tempo.

Eles comeram em silêncio até a metade do ensopado...

\- Hoje cedo fui visitar Karin. Estava decidido a tentar recomeçar com ela minha vida e procurei ser atencioso. – ele a encarou – Karin, sem querer, soltou um desabafo dizendo que... eu sou... estéril.

Respirava ofegante e pesado enquanto falava. Akemi arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas como isso pode ser possível?

\- Eu não acreditei e vi com meu próprios olhos. Ela fez uma inseminação artificial sem meu consentimento e nesse dia descobriu que a... Sakura não engravidava por isso, minha culpa, minha causa.

Akemi tapou a boca com ambas as mãos. Sabia o quanto reconstruir o clã era uma questão essencial para manter a mente do Uchiha sã. Sasuke continuou:

\- Eu sou o único culpado por Sakura não ter engravidado. Eu sou o único culpado por ela estar agora apaixonada por Kakashi. Eu sou o culpado... Eu... não deveria existir! Itachi devia ter me matado junto com meu clã. – concluiu com lágrimas que escorriam e pingavam dentro do alimento, esfriando completamente a sopa.

\- Calma... não fale assim. Vá procurar Tsunade.

\- Já fui mas terei que voltar amanhã.

\- Mas isto não é o fim do mundo. Se ela conseguiu engravidar uma vez, mesmo através de uma inseminação, conseguirá outra. Ela é uma Uzumaki afinal.

\- Eu quase a matei, tamanho ódio que senti. Senti-me traído. Ela tinha que ter me contado.

Akemi suspirou...

\- Sasuke... sinto dizer mas, tanto você quanto Karin precisam de um acompanhamento integral. Vou deixa-lo pensar um pouco por um tempo mas terá de ficar internado. Terei de intensificar seu tratamento e me ocupar a direcionar Karin para um terapeuta. Vá falar com Tsunade e confirmar sua situação e depois quero que volte para o Hospital.

Ele não disse nada, via suas lágrimas pingarem no ensopado formando ondas que batiam na borda da vasilha. Manteve-se absorto naquele movimento e as pequenas ondas criadas por suas lágrimas os fez concluir:

" _Parece que a ressonância de minhas atitudes são como as ondas dentro desta vasilha e estou colhendo o fruto dos meus erros. Ainda bem, que uma hora isso parece que acaba!"_

Ficou segundos assim até seus olhos se secarem e ele se acalmar.

Seguiu para sua casa, precisava ficar sozinho. Precisava pensar...

 **Continua**


	23. A espreita

Capítulo 23 - A espreita

No dia seguinte, Sasuke direcionou-se para o escritório da quinta Hokage, carregando um pesado turbilhão interno que o atormentava incansavelmente. Ele não queria acreditar que tinha aquele problema. Aquilo tinha que ser um engano... Atormentava-se internamente.

O percurso foi completamente silencioso. Podia-se ouvir somente o barulho dos sapatos que ecoavam enquanto caminhavam, como conta-gotas. Externamente seu semblante era vazio e sem vida, internamente vozes enlouqueciam seu cerne criando um tumulto absurdo e absoluto, fritando seu cérebro com inúmeras questões.

Se Karin sabia do seu problema ela o manipulou desde o primeiro dia. Ela, basicamente havia o enganado, com o único e egoísta objetivo de casar-se com ele.

Ela devia ter dito a ele. Ele pensava, atormentando-se. E então, lembrou-se, pela milésima vez, de sua reação quando Sakura, uma única vez, levantou esta hipótese, ele parou um segundo antes de a espancar... foi ríspido e não aceitou o que a ex-esposa estava sugerindo.

Franziu a testa e martirizou-se com o pensamento de sua consciência que teimava em martelar: se ele tivesse sido menos orgulhoso e ouvido a rosada, se tivesse sido mais companheiro e atencioso, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora. Ele estaria ainda casado com Sakura e provavelmente ele estaria fazendo algum tratamento e no lugar de uma insuportável Karin ele teria a adorável Sakura grávida de gêmeos. Estaria reconstruindo o clã como sempre quis, com quem amava e não se encontraria mais sozinho. No entanto, suas atitudes desembocaram no contrario do que ele realmente queria.

Certamente, só se dá valor ao que se tem depois de perder. E no caso agora, ele a perdeu para Kakashi. Isto era duro de admitir, mas tinha de faze-lo. Ele basicamente entregou-a de mão beijada para outro homem e ela jogou-se na frente dele preferindo a morte a hipótese de perder o prateado.

Ao se lembrar disto, apertou o punho e corroeu-se em arrependimento. Naruto estava certo, ele só sabia tomar decisões erradas. O objetivo em estar ali em Konoha era reconstruir seu clã e se não ia conseguir fazer isto não havia sentido em permanecer na vila, talvez o melhor a fazer fosse voltar para uma segunda viagem de redenção. Pensava sinceramente que deveria estar morto junto a seu clã.

Todos esses pensamentos vinham à sua cabeça enquanto caminhavam para o hospital em silêncio.

Entraram numa das salas. A Hokage entregou-lhe um frasco, suspirou e disse:

\- Vá na sala ao lado e encha o frasco com seu sêmen. – apontou para a porta entreaberta.

\- Certo... – disse seco, entendendo o recado da médica.

No estado de alteração psicológica em que se encontrava, ficar excitado seria difícil, praticamente impossível. Mas ele esforçou-se e, já dentro da saleta, massageava seu membro buscando formas de se excitar, lembrava dos momentos a sós entre quatro paredes, junto a rosada. Lembrava dela em detalhes, cada pedaço de seu corpo, até mesmo as marcas e cicatrizes que ela tinha ele havia guardado. Como pode ser estúpido de perdê-la?

Gemeu ao lembrar do sentimento de possui-la. Poder tocar novamente em sua pele branca e quente. Como queria estar dentro dela! Ah, como ele queria repetir esses momentos de intimidade com Sakura! Pensando assim conseguiu entregar o frasco à Tsunade com seus sêmens.

\- Sente-se na maca e aguarde. Vou analisar e já retorno.

Ela saiu para ver ao microscópio o que poderia estar acontecendo com ele.

Em uma hora ela voltou, sentou-se a sua frente e encarou-o suspirando.

\- Sasuke... – começou a falar – Você realmente tem os sêmens discretamente modificados e Sakura não engravidava por isso. É praticamente impossível!

Até então, ele ainda tinha esperanças... franziu o semblante, coisa que raramente fazia, abrindo uma considerável carranca a medida que ia ouvindo o parecer médico.

\- Bem... – Tsunade continuou - agora consigo entender claramente o que aconteceu com a Karin quando abortou, os fetos estavam sofrendo rejeição à placenta e então, ela sofreu um trauma psicológico. Nem todo chakra do mundo é o suficiente quando a mente está perturbada. Sob estas circunstâncias muitas vezes a gravidez é de risco e ela foi muito imprudente em ter feito o que fez e não ter dito nada. Deveria ter sido mais cautelosa.

A cada palavra e explicação da Hokage mais o ódio de Sasuke por Karin aumentava. Sua vontade agora era escalpela-la.

\- O que posso fazer? – ele perguntou.

\- Bem existe duas possibilidades. – ele a encarou profundamente ansioso, a espera – A primeira é outra inseminação artificial, no entanto, isto deve demorar. Por conta do aborto e do trauma psicológico que sua mulher sofreu, Karin ficou com uma pequena cicatriz nos ovários e terá que fazer um tratamento. A sorte é que ela é uma Uzumaki e tem muito chakra. Sua cura será bastante rápida e eficiente.

O Uchiha franziu novamente o semblante ao ouvir a Hokage referir-se a Karin como sua mulher. Ele não queria mais toca-la.

A verdade: queria Sakura de volta. Se a ruiva tivesse lhe dito, ele iria procurar a rosada e tentaria recuperar seu primeiro casamento. Estava arrependido até o último fio de cabelo.

\- A Karin... ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo. – ele disse rangendo os dentes.

\- Agora... você precisará conversar com ela de uma forma madura. Tenho certeza que ela está afetada com tudo isto tanto quanto você, afinal, eram filhos dela também. Nenhuma mãe quer ver a morte dos filhos. Por mais que seja duro de admitir e por mais que a ache uma chata, fez tudo isto porque gostava de você.

\- A segunda alternativa? – ele pergunta encarando-a.

\- Existe um tratamento, um ninjutso médico especifico para problemas masculinos. Eu presenteei Sakura, uma ocasião, com uma enciclopédia lotada deles. Eu já suspeitava, na época, e dei para ela treinar alguns jutsos médicos com esta finalidade. No entanto... ainda assim, pode não funcionar.

Sasuke ouviu aquilo escandalizado.

\- Então, era sobre isto que ela falava naquele dia? – murmurou mais para si mesmo, lembrando novamente da conversa que ela tentou ter com ele – Como eu sou estúpido! – murmurou mais para si mesmo, percebendo tardiamente o quanto havia perdido. Como se arrependia, como gostaria de voltar no tempo e mudar suas infames atitudes.

\- Quanto ao tratamento de fertilidade irei lhe indicar terapias neste sentido logo a seguir. Comunicarei isto a Akemi, sua medica e deixarei a decisão nas mãos dela.

Sasuke não reclamou, estava exausto, não aguentava mais sofrer tanto.

Ele entrou num universo obscuro e paralelo onde só ouvia o que lhe interessava e a maior parte do tempo ficava pensando em como poderia se livrar de Karin, não a queria mais por perto. Preferia a loira, amiga traíra da Sakura, no entanto, no exato momento preferia estar sozinho.

\- Hokage-sama, - ele saiu do redemoinho neurótico em que se encontrava – quero me divorciar de Karin. – concluiu firmemente.

A loira suspirou cansada.

\- Olha Sasuke, compreendo o que esta passando. Quero que siga com o tratamento psiquiátrico pelo menos por dois meses. Depois disso me diga se realmente quer se divorciar. Fale sobre isto com Akemi.

Suas olheiras eram fundas e seus lábios frios tremeram.

\- Tsunade, a senhora não está me compreendendo. Estou com ódio mortal da Karin e se ficar perto dela por um segundo irei mata-la. – cansado e esgotado ele disse.

A Hokage não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez ela ficou sem ação e não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse solucionar aquele conflito.

\- Faça o tratamento por dois meses depois diga-me se é mesmo isso que quer.

\- Vou aceitar isto por dois meses mas minha vontade é nunca mais vê-la. – murmurou esgotado.

\- Talvez fosse melhor conversarem primeiro. Você sabe que se ela não tivesse feito isso você não teria a curta experiência de ser pai.

\- Se ela tivesse me dito, eu iria tomar outra atitude.

\- Se ela tivesse lhe contado, você não iria aceitar e a mataria só pelo fato de ter comentado.

Ele ficou calado, lembrando, pela milionésima vez, do que fez com Sakura quando ela levantou esta hipótese. Reconheceu que talvez a Hokage tivesse razão mas ainda sentia raiva da Karin.

\- Vou pedir ao Naruto que o acompanhe ate sua casa. - Ela disse cuidadosa, até mesmo um tanto carinhosa.

Realmente toda essa tensão psicológica era para enlouquecer.

Naruto e Sasuke seguiram até a casa em silêncio. Entraram e lá estava a ruiva, sentada no sofá da sala.

\- Sasuke-kun, - ela murmurou entre prantos – perdoe-me! Era o único jeito!

Uma fúria se apoderou dele quando cruzaram seus olhares, cegando-o completamente e, simplesmente, ele a prendeu num gentutso terrível onde repetia-se numa tortura horripilante o momento em que ela perdia as crianças, incansavelmente.

Karin caiu desmaiada...

\- **Teme... não faça isso.** – Naruto gritou e segurou o corpo da ruiva que despencou inerte, devido ao esgotamento nervoso causado.

\- Leve-a daqui, dobe, antes que eu a mate de verdade... Só quero falar com ela depois desses dois meses. Quando estiver mais calmo.

Sasuke concordara em voltar para o hospital mas tinha resolvido conversar com Sakura antes. Assim passou a semana inteira a espreita, a observando com o rinnegan. Ele conseguia ver através das paredes com ele, além de fazer leituras labiais.

Viu Sakura, Hinata e Tenten conversando animadas, numa intensa amizade.

Com muita tristeza observou o quanto sua ex-mulher estava realizada e feliz. Cada uma das três amigas estava focada e investia energia para organizar os preparativos para um casamento bem aconchegante, simples e singelo. Fez a leitura labial da conversa e notou que o casamento da rosada aconteceria em três semanas, não foi só isso que descobriu...

\- E os bebês? Como está se sentindo, Saky-chan. – Tenten perguntou com olhos reluzindo. Brilhos e estrelas coloridas caiam-lhe como lágrimas de alegria.

\- Não poderia estar mais feliz. Ser mãe sempre foi meu sonho. Achar que era estéril me fazia sentir uma completa incompetente perante mim mesma. Agora, é com se estivesse completa.

Sasuke não pode acreditar, ela estava grávida?

Sentiu-se um fraco, um inútil, um incompetente. Matou o irmão e não conseguiria reconstruir seu clã.

\- Droga. – murmurou fechando o semblante. Elas continuaram...

\- Já escolheram os nomes? – Hinata perguntava enquanto amamentava seu bebê sempre esfomeado.

\- Ainda não... – ela abriu um enorme sorriso. – Vamos fazer como os antigos e deixar para escolher quando vermos o rostinho deles.

\- **Deles**? – Sasuke externou o pensamento em voz alta e trêmula. Ele não queria acreditar no que seus olhos viam e estava pensando seriamente em se matar agora...

\- Meninas, preciso comprar alguns mantimentos. Kashi-kun saiu com Yamato para uma curta missão e voltara mais a noite, quero lhe preparar um banquete.

\- Hum... Kashi-kun, ham? – Tenten lançou um ligeiro sorrisinho ladino, malicioso – Banquete? Quanto amor!

\- Temos que cuidar bem de quem amamos e quem nos ama.

Elas sorriram, divertidas com a conversa.

\- Quer ajuda na mercearia? Posso ir com você.

\- Não precisa, Tenten. Sei que o Neji deve estar te esperando.

\- Bom então, vou indo. Acredito que até o fim dessa semana tudo estará organizado. – Hinata disse já arrumando-se para ir embora.

\- Esperem que vou também. – Sakura levantou-se.

As três saíram, animadas e dividiram-se, cada uma seguindo sua própria direção. O Uchiha a seguia esperando um momento para aborda-la; precisava falar com ela

O turbilhão de emoções o torturavam incansavelmente. Ela entrou na mercearia e Sasuke manteve-se a distância. O rinnegan fazia sua presença impossível de ser notada, nem Kakashi com o sharingan ativo o perceberia.

No percurso de volta a sua casa, Sakura estava distraída e trombou contra algo maciço e musculoso. Derrubou as compras no chão e ajoelhou-se para recolhe-las juntamente com a pessoa que esbarrou. Neste momento, ela elevou os olhos para ver em quem havia esbarrado e desculpar-se mas congelou no lugar, tremendo ao reconhecer o moreno a sua frente

\- Desculpe-me, Sakura. – a voz grave e nebulosa que ouviu a fez estremecer. – Deixe-me ajuda-la.

\- Não preciso de sua ajuda. Estou ótima...

Ele tocou sua mão na dela e rapidamente ela a puxou.

\- Não me toque. Deixe-me em paz, Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Sakura. – ele disse novamente e baixou os olhos tristes, desiludidos... envergonhados – Eu... preciso falar com você.

\- Não, Sasuke. Não, não precisa mesmo, porque eu não quero falar com você. Viva sua vida... seja feliz... mas faça tudo isto bem longe de mim!

Ela disse levantando-se o mais rápido que pôde, segurou os mantimentos entre os braços com força e seguiu o seu caminho mas foi impedida pelo moreno que a segurou pelo pulso.

\- Por favor, Sakura. Deixe-me falar com você. Preciso me desculpar devidamente. – disse cabisbaixo.

\- Olha... se esta mudança de atitude faz parte do seu tratamento, aplausos para sua psiquiatra, mas não preciso me estressar no meu estado – foi irredutível, desvencilhou-se dele – Deixe-nos em paz!

Ele foi atrás dela mas sentiu o chakra de Kakashi nas proximidades. Continuou a segui-la às escondidas, confabulando uma maneira de se aproximar. Nem ele mesmo sabia responder o real motivo de querer tanto assim falar com ela, afinal, já havia se resignado à derrota ou será que no íntimo ainda não havia aceitado?

Ficou a espreita numa telha de outra casa e afastou sua franja para assim vê-la mais claramente com seu rinnegan através das paredes da casa.

Sakura não fazia a mínima ideia que estava sendo observada. Colocou todos os mantimentos em cima da mesa e ligou uma música qualquer no aparelho acinzentado que deixava em cima da mesa. Passou a mão no ventre e sorriu.

\- Vamos preparar o jantar pro papai? Nossa! Vocês estão me matando de fome. Assim vão transformar a mamãe numa futura bola humana ambulante. –Sasuke leu os lábios de Sakura e ela engoliu um biscoito. Saber que ela estava grávida e de gêmeos do Hatake, estava o matando.

Franziu a testa em desagrado novamente. Começou uma odisseia interna de martirizar-se. Tinha que reconhecer pela milionésima vez que estava colhendo o que plantara e lastimava-se por isto... Claro que Sakura ficaria grávida de outro, afinal, era ele o estéril e não ela. Uma pontada de ciúmes, inveja e sentimentos não muito benéficos invadiu seu interior. Mas ele tinha de aguentar...

Ela começou a organizar o que havia comprado, cantarolando numa desafinação absoluta a melodia da canção. Sasuke via os lábios volumosos femininos se mexer de forma ritmada seguindo a musica, e a achou extremamente linda... absurdamente sensual... Por que nunca havia notado antes? Por que nunca lhe deu o merecido valor? Agora sofria... Talvez merecesse sofrer tudo que ele a fez sofrer, pensou triste.

Estava prestes a invadir a casa quando uma movimentação o chamou atenção e viu Kakashi entrando na cozinha. Notou que Sakura ainda não tinha percebido sua presença.

Kakashi então entrelaçou os braços ao redor da jovem ninja e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos inalando o perfume doce. Percebeu que o prateado abaixara a máscara o suficiente para deixar somente o nariz de fora e melhor apreciar o perfume dela.

Inveja...

Foi o que o moreno sentiu do ex-sensei. Imaginou-se ali, com ela em seus braços. Quando lembrava que perdeu inúmeras oportunidades como aquela, amaldiçoava-se. Por que não abandonou o maldito rancor e se doou para a única pessoa que o amou de verdade? Por que tinha que ser tão estúpido, arrogante e teimoso? Agora ele a perdeu para sempre. Não era cego. Ela estava feliz e merecia isto... e... estava grávida de outro homem. Mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso pelo que presenciava.

Uma das coisas boas que aprendeu nas terapias que concordou em frequentar era a tentar ser mais verdadeiro com as próprias emoções e reconhecer quando errara. Neste caso reconheceu inúmeros erros e agora a única coisa que podia fazer era se lastimar sobre a própria estupidez e, seguir em frente...

Uma onda depressiva o invadiu como um Tsuname. Começou a acreditar como nunca que realmente precisava ser internado, como disse Akemi.

A curiosidade o impedia de sair dali, queria ver com os próprios olhos o motivo para Kakashi ter encantado sua rosada da forma como o fez.

Viu quando a ex-mulher virou-se de frente para Kakashi com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e baixou a máscara dele para beija-lo.

Uma pontada no peito cravou sua angústia quando Kakashi ergueu a mulher e sentou-a na mesinha da cozinha. Ele via de camarote o homem prateado de costas para ele e as pernas da ex-mulher encaixar-se sob medida, enroscando-se em sua cintura. Conseguia ver perfeitamente o rosto dela coberto de deleite e prazer.

Percebeu o carinho com que o ex-sensei tratava-a, ele acariciava sua pele como uma seda delicada e a beijava com uma paixão que ele , Uchiha Sasuke, nunca havia dedicado a ela.

Arrependimento...

Viu o homem retirar a roupa da mulher e joga-la no chão da cozinha e percebeu-se rijo ao ver o momento íntimo do casal, no entanto, extremamente triste ao presenciar tal cena. _Por que não ia embora? Por que ficava ali ainda?_ Perguntava-se.

Arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar, quando viu o ex-sensei fazer o jutso clones das sombras para triplicar-se com o único intuito de dar prazer a ela.

Uma coisa precisou admitir, Kakashi era criativo. Jamais pensou ou pensaria em algo do gênero para aumentar o tesão de qualquer mulher. Para ele jutsos são técnicas de combate, feitas para matar; nunca nem cogitou a sombra desta hipótese.

Os três Kakashis tratavam de acaricia-la, lambe-la e apalpa-la.

Via-a gemer enlouquecida e seu semblante de satisfação era algo perturbador.

Seu coração começou a se dilacerar ao ver um dos prateados enterrar-se nela e movimentar-se com extremo cuidado e carinho...

Intensificar o movimento...

Perguntou-se por quê raios estava assistindo o momento íntimo deles. Realmente devia estar ficando louco, quem em sã consciência fica assistindo de camarote o momento íntimo da única mulher que amou na vida com outro homem?

\- Realmente, acho que estou maluco! – deixou o pensamento escapar num murmúrio baixo mas, mesmo assim, continuou ali...

Tremeu ao observar e presenciar o intenso prazer que ele oferecia a ela.

Os outros Kakashis tratavam de a acariciar e lhe proporcionar o mais intenso das sensações.

Precisava admitir, Kakashi o fazia parecer um moleque imaturo, uma verdadeira criança. Sentiu-se humilhado.

Seu escândalo se intensificou ainda mais quando viu Sakura enviar um chakra vermelho no exato momento em que eles estavam atingindo o ápice. O que seria aquilo? Que espécie de coisas havia perdido? Também precisava admitir que ele viu a intimidade deles porque quis e que a perdeu porque era um arrogante.

Não aguentou mais assistir e pulou o mais longe que pode. Precisava pensar no que havia feito com sua vida. Precisava decidir o que fazer a partir de agora.

Terapia...

Decidiu aceitar a proposta de sua psiquiatra, Akemi, imediatamente, antes que seus pensamentos o enlouquecessem e o levassem a um suicídio.

Estava cansado da vida... estava cansado de si mesmo...

Talvez realmente o melhor fosse partir para longe dali e assim conseguir reunir os pedaços de si que ele mesmo havia desfeito.

 **Continua**...


	24. O casamento

Capítulo 24 - O casamento

Sakura foi direcionada para ser a sensei de um novo projeto para novos médicos ninjas que Tsunade e Naruto estavam investindo.

Sasuke e Karin haviam sumido do mapa; estavam internados no HNDP, concentrados em resolverem seus problemas psicológicos. Ninguém mais os viu na vila, a exceção de Ino que conseguiu permissão para visitar o Uchiha. Sakura esqueceu as existência do ex-marido.

Como medica, Ino podia vê-lo, mas mesmo assim ele continuava fechado.

\- Ino, pare de fazer isto. – disse Sasuke de costas para ela em uma de suas visitas.

\- Isto o que, Sasuke-kun?

\- Vir aqui e se magoar. Procure alguém que saiba amar e que possa... lhe dar filhos.

Ela o olhou piedosamente. Sorriu...

\- Sabe Sasuke-kun... só o fato de dizer isto já me mostra que você se preocupa comigo.

\- Você é uma linda mulher, vai desperdiçar sua juventude com um homem que não pode ter filhos?

\- Oh, Sasuke-kun. Deixe-me ajuda-lo, você esqueceu que eu também sou médica?

\- Você já me ajudou, Ino. Eu quero que você siga sua vida e seja feliz. Eu não sou um bom homem para você. Tenho muitos problemas. Gostaria que tentasse compreender.

Aquela versão de Sasuke definitivamente era muito diferente, chegava a ser estranha e fez Ino esboçar o mais lindo sorriso.

\- Eu não estarei desperdiçando minha juventude. Eu me apaixonei por você, Sasuke-kun. Tudo o que fiz foi por isso.

Ino acariciou o rosto do moreno com cuidado. Seu coração foi tão ferido, por ele mesmo, que aceitou o carinho fechando os olhos...

Faltava uma semana para seu casamento e tudo já estava preparado. Durante este período, Sakura dividia-se entre organizar a cerimônia e dar aulas nas manhas para uma turma do projeto de novos ninjas médicos.

E desta forma sua vida estava repleta de felicidades. Não havia espaço para tristezas ali. Ela só tinha motivos para andar reluzindo pela cidade.

Kakashi andava sonhador pelas ruas, ele até esquecera seu hábito por ler _Icha Icha_. Para que se ele tinha uma deusa rosada sempre carinhosa e sorridente preparada para o amor!

Ainda não notava-se que Sakura estava esperando, ela tinha ganhado um pouco mais de corpo, no entanto, alguns outros sintomas de uma gravida estavam sempre presentes. Muitas vezes em suas novas aulas para formação de ninjas médicos ela precisou dispensar a turma porque os enjoos começavam a ser mais fortes.

\- Tudo bem, Sakura-sensei? – um rapaz aproximou-se quando ela vomitou tudo que tinha comido.

\- Sim, querido.

\- Quer que eu acompanhe ao hospital?

\- Não é preciso...

\- Mas Sakura-sensei, a senhora está tendo muitos enjoos. Não seria mais aconselhável ir ao hospital?

\- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, meu bem. Mas realmente não é necessário. É normal, estou grávida. – sorriu, alegre e radiante.

\- Oh! Parabéns, sensei. Não dá pra notar ainda. – o rapazinho retribuiu o sorriso.

Precisou dispensar a turma novamente.

No percurso, cruzou seu caminho com Ino que tinha acabado do voltar do HNDP. A loira a olhou de cima a baixo, vendo o quanto parecia estar bem e o quanto estava mais bonita, sua pele estava mais sedosa e seus cabelos mais compridos.

Ino, em contrapartida, estava mais magra e abatida. Martirizava-se a cada dia a perda da amizade da rosada. Via sua antiga amiga reluzindo em felicidade, queria fazer parte de sua vida, mas procurou respeitar o desejo dela e tentava manter-se o mais afastada possível. No entanto, este dia foi uma exceção:

\- Parece que Kakashi está lhe fazendo bem, querida Sakura e você está comendo um pouco mais. - levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Está me chamando de gorda? – Sakura franziu a testa.

\- Não, de forma alguma. Só estou dizendo que parece mais saudável do que nunca.

\- Preciso estar, afinal, estou grávida. – Sakura disse ligeiramente ríspida.

\- Oh! Parabéns... – Ino olhou para o chão. – Não sabia! Bem, gostaria de desejar felicidades a vocês e ao bebê, Sakura.

\- Obrigada. - disse e tratou de despistar-se da loira – Agora, preciso comer alguma coisa. Estar grávida de gêmeos me mata de fome e vômitos.

" _Gêmeos?_ " Ino pensou e não conseguiu disfarçar o semblante surpreso.

\- Com licença, Ino. Vou almoçar com meu noivo.

Seguiu para sua casa deixando Ino boquiaberta e estática a acompanhando com os olhos.

O dia do casamento havia chegado...

Tenten e Hinata chegaram cedo na casa da rosada para começar os preparativos.

Hinata pintava suas unhas de rosa claro enquanto Tenten fazia uma massagem em seus cabelos.

\- Obrigada, meninas. Eu fico muito emocionada pelo carinho de vocês, minhas amigas.

E a manhã inteira seguiram com os preparativos.

Enquanto as três amigas tratavam de embelezar a noiva.

Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato e Guy conversavam. Kakashi estava nervoso, afinal, este era o dia de seu casamento com o grande amor de sua vida e mãe de seus filhos.

O dia passou rápido. A teoria da relatividade diz quanto mais prazeroso mais rápido passa o tempo.

Sakura esperava o noivo numa sala de madeira com vidros grandes onde podia-se ver o campo florido e os convidados.

Em pé, usava um quimono branco de pura seda delicadíssimo sobreposto por um manto mais pesado rosa com crisântemos e flores para representar a rápida fertilidade ao casal. Seus cabelos rosáceos estavam presos num coque lateral e um arranjo floral magnifico de flores naturais e um pente finíssimo que combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos verdes e os fios rosáceos do cabelo estonteantes da noiva.

Sakura parecia uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana.

A porta se abriu, chamando atenção da rosada. Elevou a cabeça e seus olhos se cruzavam.

Kakashi estava magnífico e imponente!.. Que homem lindo!

Usava quimono tradicional negro com o símbolo de seu clã do lado esquerdo bordado em branco e uma calça listrada. A máscara estava sempre presente e só aumentava o aura misterioso daquele esplêndido homem.

\- Hime, você está linda! E me faz ficar louco pra desembrulhar essas roupas logo - olhou-a de cima a baixo.

\- Você é um assanhado, Kashi-sensei, um magnífico e lindo sensei assanhado. – ele riu.

\- Vamos? Está na hora. - ele disse e ofereceu o braço para que ela entrelace-se os seus ao dele.

Do lado de fora os convidados esperavam conversando animados.

Dentre os convidados um deles encontrava-se sozinho e triste: Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura fez questão de convida-la para seu casamento com Kakashi. Continuaria a mantendo distante, mas começou a perdoá-la, afinal, foi graças a ela que sua felicidade completa estava sendo possível.

Enfim...

A hora da cerimônia havia chegado.

Como era o costume àquela sociedade, os noivos entraram com as mãos entrelaçadas, caminhando por um tapete de veludo vermelho. Alguns ninjas tocavam tambores anunciando a chegava dos noivos.

Sakura tremia dos pés a cabeça. Esta era a segunda vez que vivia um casamento, no entanto, a segunda vez recebeu um aperto carinhoso em sua mão mostrando-a que ele estaria e estará sempre presente a confortando e amparando. Virou-se para o noivo e sorriu alegre, recebendo um sorriso com os olhos já que a máscara escondia suas feições.

Os três ninjas que tocavam tambores eram Rock Lee, Shino e Kiba. A frente dos shinobis quatro sacerdotisas trajando roupas tradicionais de calça vermelha e blusa branca, guiavam a toda a procissão de noivos e amigos. Duas delas entoando melodias de flautas harmonizadas desejando sorte, fertilidade, prosperidade, amor e companheirismo. Outras duas jogavam pétalas de rosa vermelha forrando todo o percurso onde os pés dos noivos pisariam com flores perfumadas. Era um lindo ritual de boa fortuna!

Entre o casal e o grupo de shinobis percussionistas e sacerdotisas, Tsunade, representando a família Haruno e Guy, a Hatake, levavam duas lanternas simbolizando iluminação a nova família que estava sendo formada.

Sakura precisou segurar o rio de lágrimas que teimavam em querer escapar de seus olhos. Kakashi segurava sua mão com firmeza e cuidado.

Atrás de ambos Hinata e Naruto os protegiam com uma enorme sombrinha vermelha com desenhos dourados retratando a perfeita união e paixão eterna pelas cores fortes e vibrantes.

Atrás dos noivos os amigos seguiam numa procissão animada.

Caminharam até uma sala grande com dois grupos de cadeiras separadas forradas de um tecido de veludo vermelho com o símbolo do clã Haruno e o Hatake desenhados em cada grupo.

Os convidados dividiam-se tomando os acentos destinados a cada clã.

Naruto e Hinata, Tenten e Neji ocupavam o lugar dos familiares de Sakura, do lado esquerdo, logo atrás da noiva.

Ino estava destinada a ultima cadeira do lado de Sakura. Ela chorou, não para felicidade da noiva mas sim por ter perdido a chance de ocupar os acentos destinados a família dela. Arrependia-se... sentia-se sozinha sem a amiga de infância!

Gai e Kurenai, Yamato e Shizune estavam nos acentos destinados à família Hatake, sentados logo atrás do prateado.

A Godaime Hokage realizaria o cerimonial e já se encontrava a frente do casal que mantinha-se em pé a frente de uma pequena mesa de madeira forrada com um delicado tecido branco.

Vários artefatos estavam em cima desta mesa ritualística.

Tsunade passou a realizar o ritual de purificação, banhando ramas verdes e jogando gotículas de uma água oferecida por uma das sacerdotisas presentes ao ritual que entoavam cânticos sagrados de bênçãos.

Seguindo a isto Tsunade deu início a purificação pelo saquê.

Uma das quatro sacerdotisas levou três cálices vazios de metal dourado e de tamanhos diferentes, representando o Céu, a Terra e o Homem, respectivamente. Entregou o maior e primeiro deles a Kakashi.

Tsunade, então, encheu o cálice que representava o céu e que Kakashi segurava com um saquê especial depositado dentro de um bule dourado e o noivo este deveria bebe-lo.

Este era o momento mais esperado por todos os convidados: ele precisaria baixar a máscara para dar três goles e seria obrigado a expor o rosto.

Então, Kakashi começa a baixar a máscara, quase em câmera lenta já que todos os presentes, até mesmo Tsunade, estavam com uma enorme expectativa.

Foi então que um enorme ruído ecoa do lado de fora, roubando a atenção dos presentes.

Kakashi já bebera os três goles e ninguém havia visto seu rosto. Todos permaneceram tranquilos já que ainda tinham mais outra duas chances.

Ele passa, então, o cálice vazio para Sakura e ao ser cheio por Tsunade novamente, repete o mesmo movimento, bebendo três pequenos goles do saquê abençoado.

A sacerdotisa entrega então um novo cálice médio, raso e vazio representando a Terra para Sakura que bebe três pequenos goles ao vê-lo cheio pelo liquido transparente. Passa-o para Kakashi e este segura no topo da máscara para baixar à altura da boca para beber o liquido de dentro do recipiente.

Os olhos de todos estavam vidrados nele que ia baixando o tecido negro e baixando... na derradeira hora uma extraordinária ventania levanta os vestidos de todas as mulheres presentes e mais uma vez a atenção de todos tinham sido desviadas para outro lugar.

Kakashi já havia bebido os seus três goles e ninguém havia visto seu rosto.

\- Mas não é possível isso! – Naruto murmura baixinho – Só pode ser um complô entre Kakashi-sensei e os deuses. – Só temos mais uma chance!

Todo esse ritual foi repetido pela terceira vez, começando com o homem que recebe um cálice muito pequeno e raso, simbolizando o Homem.

Naruto chegava a ficar ofegante esperando os segundos em que Kakashi baixava a máscara.

\- É agora! – ele disse arregalando os olhos. – Nada vai me impedir de ver o seu rosto, Kakashi-sensei. – ele murmurou levanto o tronco ligeiramente pra frente.

E...

No exato momento um aglomerado de pombos brancos entram voando atravessando a cerimônia de uma porta aberta a outra.

E mais uma vez... Kakashi já estava passando o pequeno cálice para Sakura que ria também não entendendo como aquilo podia ser possível.

Kakashi mantinha o segredo de seu rosto seguro e somente ela, sua noiva havia o visto como veio ao mundo.

\- Eu também nem queria mais ver o rosto do Kakashi-sensei! – resmunga Naruto baixinho e cruza os braços fazendo um bico.

A cerimônia seguiu para a consagração e o juramento de união...

O casal virou um de frente para o outro e Kakashi olhou nos olhos verdes de Sakura e com seu sharingan acionado disse:

\- Quero gravar cada segundo do primeiro dos dias mais felizes da minha vida deste momento para a eternidade. Sempre sonhei com este dia e agora meus sonhos estão se realizando. Sou o homem mais afortunado do mundo por ter a mulher mais linda, carinhosa, espetacular e iluminada ao meu lado. Eu amo cada pedacinho de você, até mesmo os ataques de fúria e pavio curto. Amo-a a cada segundo e vivo intensamente cada momento que passo com você. Eu a amarei para a eternidade, Sakura e juro perante todos os presentes ser o esposo carinhoso, apaixonado, fiel e companheiro, sempre a respeitando e compreendendo em todas as ocasiões.

\- Eu te amo muito.

Sakura disse entre lágrimas. Só chorava emocionada diante à declaração de Kakashi.

Não só Tsunade, mas muitos dos presentes tinham lágrimas nos olhos. A Hokage pronunciou palavras belíssimas para o casal Hatake e ao som das flautas das sacerdotisas os noivos beijaram-se.

Desta vez, Sakura esconde o prateado de propósito criando conchinhas com ambas as mãos, uma de cada lado de seu rosto, para que ele pudesse abaixar a máscara tranquilamente e para que seus lábios se tocassem livremente sem o obstáculo do incomodo tecido.

Naruto mordeu a língua para não xingar alto...

Acompanhando os noivos todos bateram duas palmas, juntos, com firmeza o ritual chegava ao fim.

Seguiram para a uma animada festa...

Com uma habilidade surpreendente Kakashi abre a porta da casa onde morariam de agora para frente segurando a esposa no colo. Eles se beijavam ainda do lado de fora da casa.

Os lábios buscavam sentir um ao outro numa ânsia desesperada por tocarem-se. As línguas aveludadas enroscavam-se travando a luta por sensações... uma verdadeira colonização.

Kakashi empurrou a porta com o pé batendo logo a seguir. O barulho oco da madeira não foi o suficiente para fazer com que o casal cessasse aquele ardente e urgente beijo. Pelo contrário, o desejo em possuir um ao outro aumentava. Estar entre quatro paredes inspirava a ideias exóticas.

\- Agora... minha deliciosa senhora Hatake, vou desembrulhar você, meu presente de casamento.

\- Hum, que delicia... só que, desta vez, meu marido, quem vai te amarrar sou eu!

Kakashi sorriu malicioso. Seus lábios ligeiramente rosados expressavam um profundo desejo, lambeu-os e semicerrou os olhos. Ele adorava jogos de sedução!

\- Faça o que quiser comigo, minha deliciosa esposinha... eu sou seu escravo!

\- Oh! Tentação!

Kakashi já estava dentro do quarto do casal, fechou a porta novamente com o pé e deixou-a delicadamente no chão...

\- Sente-se na cama, meu honorável marido! – indicou o local com a elegância de uma gueixa.

Ele obedeceu e sentou-se na cama fofa que balançou ligeiramente com seu peso. Ficou observando o que o esposa poderia estar tramando.

Ela voltou de dentro do banheiro com um elástico preto preso ao próprio pulso.

Os olhos maliciosos e um sorriso erótico encontrou o homem delicioso, sentado à cama... mordeu o lábio inferior. Ver o belíssimo homem prateado que era seu esposo com os olhos vidrados nela a excitavam. Sua vontade era lhe arrancar o quimono de casamento, rasgando-o a força.

Aproximou-se...

\- Lembra, Kashi-sensei? Foi exatamente nesse quarto e nessa cama que nos beijamos a primeira vez e aqui foi a primeira vez que o vi como veio ao mundo! Agora é minha vez de retribuir...

O vestido de noiva era forrado por muitos tecidos sobrepostos, e mesmo assim ela subiu por cima dele com todo aquele emaranhado de pano fino, produzindo o barulho semelhante a um deslizar característico do movimento da seda.

Deitou por cima dele, esfregando-se. Sentou-se com ambas as pernas descansadas uma de cada lado de seu tronco.

Rebolou em cima de seu membro que já estava rijo e sorriu perversa. Ele tinha os olhos de sharingan que brilhavam a cada movimento que ela fazia; queria memorizar cada segundo de sua noite de núpcias.

Ela delicadamente afastou-se do corpo masculino, o suficiente para dar-lhe espaço e assim desatar o nó de seu obi negro.

Com uma calma inacreditável, sentindo cada pedacinho daquele momento começa a retirar a parte de cima do quimono preto, abrindo-o como se desembrulhasse um presente oferecido pelos deuses.

O peito nú... musculoso... os gominhos excepcionais daquele homem estavam especialmente mais lindos e rijos naquele momento único, especial!

Segurou-o pelo pulso com uma leve força e o amarrou nos ferros negros da cabeceira de sua cama com o obi de seu quimono de noivado.

Ele não ofereceu resistência, ao contrário, queria aquilo, sonhava com aquilo.

Arrastou-se sobre o corpo musculoso e ateve-se a mordiscar os mamilos masculinos, sentindo intensamente cada parte do corpo de seu homem.

Gemidos masculinos abafados podiam ser ouvidos, mas isto não era o suficiente. Ela queria deixa-lo louco de desejo.

Passou então a baixar as calças de listras verticais preto e branco do quimono do noivo.

O mastro protuberante erguido de dezenove centímetros de comprimento e quatorze centímetros de espessura balançou quando ela deslizou a calça, fazendo-a rir e toca-lo.

\- Injusto! Só eu estar nu...

\- Calma, meu sensei apressadinho!

Ficou em pé, ao lado da cama e apertou o botão tocando a música sensual que já havia pré-selecionado.

\- Então... você andou tramando safadezas?

\- Tive o melhor dos senseis! – murmurou falhado e sensual.

Virou-se de costas e começou a rebolar desatando o nó do manto nupcial. Vagarosamente, excitava-o visualmente deslizando o tecido de seda que mesmo com a musica ouvia-se o som do friccionar de uma seda com a outra.

O quimono fino de seda branca delineava e contornava seu corpo. A gravides de dois meses deixava-a mais mulher... mais sensual... as curvas mais acentuadas, os seios maiores..

Ela acariciou o próprio corpo e subiu em cima cama, em pé, um de cada lado do tronco de seu homem.

Rebolando e movimentando-se sinuosamente desatou o nó do branco e escorregadio tecido deixando-o facilmente descer pelo seu corpo e cair a seus pés.

Escondia por baixo de toda a roupa oriental um lindo e magnífico espartilho todo em renda fina vermelho sangue com direito a cinta liga e meia fina.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos e debateu-se. As veias inchadas de seu membro ereto bombeavam sangue e fazia-o mover sem controle.

Sakura sorriu maliciosa e virou-se de costas mostrando suas nádegas volumosas na micro calcinha vermelha.

\- Porra, Sakura! – soltou um palavrão... não resistiu à visão cinematográfica.

Ainda torturando-o visualmente rebola descendo, até quase tocar seu membro com o bumbum arrebitado, oferecendo a ele a melhor dentre todas as visões.

Abriu a gaveta da pequena mesinha-de-cabeceira e de lá retirou um pote com creme de chocolate derretido.

Retirou o elástico do pulso e passou por seu membro ereto deixando-o na base peniana. Isto possibilitava e aumentava ainda mais o tesão do homem.

\- Sakura, você quer me matar de tesão?

Despejou bastante do chocolate em seu mastro erguido e começou a lamber todo aquele doce com a língua... com a boca... como um sorvete...

Os olhos vermelhos reviravam-se e ele gemia, delicioso, masculino... sexy!

\- Que delícia! – a voz grave e falhada excitava-a. Deixa-lo assim... excitava-a!

Lambeu todo o chocolate e parou antes dele se derreter inteiro.

Para aumentar ainda mais sua excitação, segurou seu membro e concentrou chakra em suas mãos que iluminaram-se num tom avermelhado, e injetou o ero-ninjutso sensual deixando-o descontrolado.

\- _Ahhhhh_! – Kakashi rugiu enlouquecido e arrebentou o tecido que o atava, libertando-se.

Atacou seus lábios com uma emergência assustadora. Ele estava enlouquecido, ela o enlouquecia...

\- Ah, minha esposinha, você está nublando minha vista de tanto desejo.

Sakura esfrega-se em seu homem colando o corpo ao dele.

\- Não era para se soltar!

Ele a beijou como se seus lábios estivessem incendiados.

\- Não resisti... todo esse figurino sexy, tudo isso me enlouquece!

Kakashi deitou a esposa com certa rapidez na cama e ela entrelaçou as pernas ao redor de seu tronco.

Desesperado, rasga sua calcinha vermelha para poder acaricia o sexo molhado da rosada. Nem mesmo reclamou por ter perdido a calcinha, ela fez de propósito, era o que queria... ela o instigou para deixa-lo louco, louco por ela...

Sem esperar mais um segundo, deslizou seu falo sedento pela escorregadia caverna e tentando ao máximo o auto controle para não a machucar começou a estoca-la rápido.

Precisava senti-la completamente, precisava dela, senti-la por completo, precisava estar dentro dela.

Kakashi a estocava e por vezes, parava e rebolava dentro dela, delicioso, fazendo-a gemer sensual.

Respirações ofegantes e entrecortadas...

Suados...

Gozam juntos e em perfeita harmonia deixando o sonoro e melodioso prazer ecoar como música onde o gemido barítono masculino se mistura ao soprano feminino.

\- Eu te amo, Hatake Kakashi...

\- Não mais do que eu Hatake Sakura...

 **continua**...


	25. Nascimento

Capítulo 25 - Nascimento

Hatake Sakura exibia uma enorme e redonda barriga de cinco meses.

Linda... estava linda como uma boneca de porcelana. Sua pele branca brilhava e reluzia. Seus lábios cheios estavam mais rosados do que usualmente já eram, e seus cabelos estavam sedosos e volumosos como nunca estiveram; definitivamente a gravidez lhe fez bem.

A casa de Sakura era bem localizada, grande e arejada, por isso não viram necessidade de comprar outro estabelecimento. Depois de casamos mudaram-se para lá.

\- Kashi-kun! Isso parece uma delícia! – os olhos de Sakura brilharam com a mesa farta e apetitosa do almoço preparado por ele.

\- E ainda preparei sua sobremesa favorita.

\- Assim você definitivamente me transformará numa bola humana.

\- Você está cada dia mais linda, minha hime. Sem falar que merece todos os mimos que puder dar.

\- Olha, estão chutando. Sinta! – levou sua mão à barriga, com um meigo sorriso.

\- Uh, nossos filhos estão bem animados aí. Parece que já são ninjas desde o ventre da mãe. – Sakura riu divertida.

\- Agora, vamos comer ou vai esfriar.

\- Nossa, Kashi-kun. Que delicia! Você é bom em tudo que faz.

\- Certamente – disse com um timbre grave e engraçado, todo orgulhoso. - Espera pra ver nossos filhos! – Sakura deu uma gloriosa gargalhada.

\- Claro e muito modesto também. - Voltaram a rir, divertidos pela pequena brincadeira.

\- A cada segundo, amo mais você, papai.

\- Não mais do que eu, mamãe. - Beijou-a com extremo carinho. Tocou seus lábios como se fossem um tesouro delicado e imensurável.

Ouviram à campainha que interrompeu o momento delicado do casal. Kakashi rapidamente subiu a máscara e levantou-se para atender a porta.

Fechou o semblante...

A visita, de maneira nenhuma, era bem vinda. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e fechou a passagem mostrando que, definitivamente, não ia deixar que entrasse.

\- O que veio fazer aqui, Sasuke?

\- Posso entrar?

Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha e acionou imediatamente o sharingan.

\- Não precisa disto. Estou partindo da vila numa missão de tempo indeterminado. Eu vim me desculpar... com vocês... antes de ir.

\- Espere, só permitirei que entre se Sakura for de acordo.

\- Hm

Kakashi fechou a porta e caminhou até a cozinha. Sakura se fartava com o doce delicioso que Kakashi havia feito pra ela. Lambia os beiços e os dedos um a um. Kakashi riu com a visão. Ela era linda!

\- Quem era, Kashi-kun?

\- Bem... – Kakashi coçou a nuca mostrando que estava nervoso – Uchiha Sasuke. Ele quer entrar e falar conosco. Disse que vai deixar a vila e que veio se desculpar. Eu farei o que você desejar.

O coração de Sakura disparou. Ficou alguns segundos parada e pensativa.

\- Está bem. Deixe-o entrar. Melhor resolver logo isso e libertar-me de uma vez! – sua voz era decidida e firme.

Kakashi não disse nada, concordou com a cabeça e virou-se caminhando à porta de entrada. Abriu e encarou o rapaz de olhos negros que esperava de braços cruzados em silêncio.

\- Seja rápido, por favor. – abriu espaço para que o moreno entrasse.

Ele retirou os sapatos, deixando-os na entrada como era o costume. Os nível da tensão era demonstrado pelos passos pesados de ambos os homens.

Caminharam até a sala e Sasuke estacou ao ver a enorme e redonda barriga da ex-esposa. Depois do dia em que espionou o casal fazer amor, ele mesmo pediu para sua psiquiatra para ser internado. Chegou a conclusão que devia mesmo estar com problemas sérios, ninguém em sã consciência fica se torturando ao assistir a ex-mulher fazer amor com outro homem. Então, desde esse dia, ficou em tratamento intensivo até Akemi lhe dar alta. Estava decidido a afastar-se e pediu a Hokage para coloca-lo numa missão extensa. Sendo assim, esta era a primeira vez que via a senhora Hatake Sakura com a enorme barriga maior do que o normal para uma gestante de cinco meses.

Mesmo já sabendo que ela estava grávida e de gêmeos, paralisou no lugar ao ver a gravidez da ex-mulher. Seus olhos começaram a secar com o choque de vê-la assim: gravidíssima aumentando o clã Hatake e não o clã Uchiha...

\- Sente-se, Uchiha Sasuke. – disse Sakura tirando-o de seus turbulentos pensamentos. Ele piscou algumas vezes procurando reorganizar seu psicológico. Achou por bem acatar ao pedido e sentou-se.

\- Serei breve. – ele começou – Não vim aqui para me demorar.

Encarou-a nos olhos de uma forma profunda. A lagoa verde que eram os olhos dela estava ainda mais vibrante e enorme. Uma leve maquiagem esfumaçada ao redor deles dava-lhe uma expressividade assustadora. A boca avermelhada e cheia, ligeiramente aberta, era extremamente sensual.

Ele a amava, mas admitira seus sentimentos tarde de mais. Ele a perdeu definitivamente para o Hatake. Deveria seguir em frente e deixa-la ser feliz. Sasuke a analisou uma última vez, arrependido. Certamente, se arrependimento matasse, já estaria morto e enterrado pela milionésima vez.

\- Eu peço desculpas. Tratei-a indevidamente e não lhe dei o merecido valor. Não soube ouvir seus conselhos médicos quando tentou me alertar sobre... – sua voz falhou e ele trincou o maxilar, nervoso. - ... a infertilidade.

Murmurou, envergonhado sentindo-se humilhado, baixando os olhos. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que lutar na quarta guerra ninja. Continuou:

\- Eu me envergonho e me arrependo dos meus atos e por isso venho pedir perdão. Não espero que perdoe, afinal, reconheço, minhas atitudes foram egoístas.

Sakura estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca imaginou ouvir estas palavras saindo da boca de Sasuke. Nunca imaginou vê-lo a sua frente, pedindo perdão.

\- Vou partir numa longa missão para Konoha com Hana Akemi e Yamanaka Ino.

\- A chefe do hospital especial? Por que ela foi destinada para uma missão?

\- Ela tem dons oculares essenciais para o sucesso da missão, Ino faz transferência de mente e eu, sharingan e rinnegan.

\- Compreendo.

\- Akemi será a líder da missão.

\- Nossa, quem ficará na direção do hospital?

\- Não sei... Bem, preciso ir. - Sasuke olhou para Kakashi que manteve-se sério e observador. - Kakashi, cuide dela, coisa que eu não soube fazer. Desejo felicidades a vocês e ao bebê.

\- São gêmeos... – Sakura murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito novamente. Engoliu em seco... e xingou-se internamente de todos os palavrões que conhecia. Também já tinha esta informação mas ser confrontado tão duramente por seus demônios era algo perturbador.

Lembrou-se de tudo que passou, por única e exclusivamente culpa dele mesmo. Se não fosse por sua estupidez, seria pai de gêmeos também. Mesmo fruto de uma inseminação artificial, ainda sim, seriam seus filhos, sua genética, seu clã. Admitiu e compreendeu as atitudes de Karin. Depois de todo seu tratamento decidiu que se ela ainda o quisesse iria seguir em frente com ela. No entanto, Karin, depois de fazer autoanalise percebeu que prender alguém que não a ama era uma enorme falta de respeito a si própria. Ela mesma pediu o divórcio.

\- Felicidades a família... Hatake. – foi muito difícil pronunciar esta frase. Seu timbre foi obscuro; a voz entrecortada e arranhada criou um clima pesaroso, entretanto, ao mesmo tempo um alivio e uma liberdade ia inundando aos poucos os corações de todos os envolvidos na trama.

\- Sasuke – Sakura disse emocionada – Seja feliz...

\- Tentarei – já de costas e em pé disse unicamente esta palavra e despediu-se – Até algum dia.

\- Sasuke espere um pouco. – Sakura levantou-se e entrou, embrenhando-se casa adentro.

Voltou com a cópia de um livro de jutsos médicos antigos.

\- Entregue a Karin, talvez ajude. – disse Sakura ainda sem saber que estavam separados.

Sasuke olhou o livro e compreendeu imediatamente do que se tratava.

\- Separei-me de Karin. – ele murmurou. Sua expressão era indecifrável - Ela pediu o divórcio e está namorando com seu psiquiatra.

Sakura entreabriu a boca. A vida é uma roda gigante, num dia você está em cima, noutro embaixo. Isto é inegável!

\- Bem, mostre-o a Dr. Akemi, ela é uma iryo-nin magnifica e seu médica então... Ela saberá o que fazer.

\- Obrigado, Sakura. – aceitou o livro e saiu o mais rápido que pode, deixando o casal sozinho.

Kakashi aproximou-se e a aconchegou entre seus braços. Acariciava sua enorme barriga, muito maior do que o normal. O calor natural e o perfume amadeirado masculino a acalmavam e ela acabou fechando os olhos para melhor apreciar as carícias oferecida pelo marido.

\- Como está se sentindo?

\- Não sei dizer ao certo... acho que me sinto livre!

\- Parece que, enfim, ele está crescendo?

\- Sim... parece que sim... fico feliz! No fundo sempre quis que ele fosse feliz, ele já sofreu muito na vida, afinal!

Kakashi puxou a esposa e a beijou carinho. Por minutos seguidos ele a beijou, delicado, dedicado e apaixonado.

A vida cotidiana de Kakashi e Sakura estava maravilhosa. Sakura já estava com uma enorme e considerável barriga de sete meses. Arrumava-se para ir ao casamento de Neji e Tenten.

Estava feliz pela amiga...

O casamento seguiu ao estilo tradicional. Tenten estava linda e Neji era um lindíssimo homem. Toda a familia Hyuuga estava presente. Hinata sorria pela felicidade do primo. De tanto lutarem os anciãos do clã aceitaram Tenten e o elegeram novo sucessor dos Hyuuga. Isto foi uma grande vitória.

A festa estava tranquila e deliciosa. Sakura precisou ficar sentada o tempo todo pois seus pés estavam inchados e seus filhos estavam agitados chutando, dançando dentro de seu ventre.

Kakashi conversava com Naruto e Guy, riam e se divertiam com um copinho de saquê. Sakura puxou uma das mãos do esposo e a trouxe para tocar seu ventre para que assim ele pudesse sentir a algazarra que seus filhos faziam.

\- Nossa! Como estão agitados meus filhotes – ele disse de olhos arregalados.

\- Estão assim tem algum tempo. Minhas costas doem...

\- Quer ir pra casa?

\- E perder a festança que ajudei a preparar? De jeito nenhum! – sorriu

E assim seguiu a vida...

Nove meses...

Sakura estava deitada no colo de seu esposo que lia seu livro preferido enquanto acariciava a redonda e gigantesca barriga da esposa. Ela a apoiara em almofadas, deixando-as por baixo para que deitasse numa posição mais confortável.

\- Sabe, até hoje não li estes livrinhos do mestre Jiraya!

\- Pois devia, são os maiores textos literários que já li.

\- Leia pra mim um trecho, então.

Ele sorriu e começou a recitar alguns trechos do livro. Ele tinha razão, Jiraya era um excelente romancista e sabia usar as palavras de uma forma única. Mesmo nas partes mais picantes onde continha cenas de sexo explicito, ele narrava com total maestria e sem nenhum tipo de vulgaridade.

\- Quem diria que o ero-sennin, como o chamava Naruto, pensasse desta maneira.

\- Jiraya era um homem sábio, Saky-chan!

Ela passou uma das mãos pela barriga e neste momento sentiu um líquido quente escorrer entre suas pernas.

\- Kashi-kun?

\- Hum?

\- Preciso que fique calmo e me ajude a levantar... Minha bolsa estourou. – o liquido a escorrer pelas pernas eram a prova disto.

Ignorando completamente a recomendação para estar calmo, Kakashi levantou e mais nervoso do que uma pilha elevou a esposa no colo.

\- Ei, meu amor, qual a parte de ficar calmo você não entendeu? Calma, temos tempo!

\- Impossível ficar calmo quando meus filhos querem nascer!

Sakura sorriu e acariciou seu rosto beijando seus lábios. Subiu a máscara.

\- Acho que você esqueceu de fazer isto. – ela disse – Ai... - levou uma das mãos à barriga. – Precisa pegar a bolsa que já está preparada.

\- Sim, sim, não esqueci dela.

Passou a mão na bolsa rosa que já estava estrategicamente posicionada e rapidamente correu com Sakura para o hospital.

Moravam bem no coração de Konoha, consequentemente, próximo ao hospital. Entrou hospital a dentro com Sakura entre os braços. A secretária que já conhecia a médica, olhou a cena e imediatamente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

\- Vá chamar a Hokage. – disse a um dos ninjas próximos. - Ela ordenou que quando chegasse a hora fazia questão de fazer o parto.

\- Venha, sente-a na cadeira, Kakashi-sama.

Delicadamente, ele a colocou sobre o lençol branco que forrava o estofado castanho escuro da cadeira de hospital.

\- Kakashi! Fique nesta sala e espere a Godaime. Ela decidirá se poderá ou não participar do parto. – a enfermeira indicou o local onde o prateado deveria esperar.

\- Está bem, está bem. – sentou-se e começou a balançar os calcanhares pra cima e para baixo, num ritmo acelerado. Entrelaçou os dedos em frente ao rosto. Não percebeu que seu sharingan estava acionado e algumas pessoas que estavam ali também, se afastaram um pouco.

Não tardou muito, Tsunade e Naruto estavam já presentes. Kakashi levantou-se num salto quando viu os dois.

\- Yo, Kakashi-sensei. Parece que está super nervoso, hum? – Naruto soltou um sonoro riso divertido. – Relaxa, do contrário não vai conseguir entrar na sala de parto e vai perder a coisa mais linda do universo.

\- Certo, certo... juro que estou tentando me manter calmo.

\- Kakashi-sensei, seu sharingan está acionado, você percebeu isso? – Naruto comentou com o ar mais sacana que conseguiu.

Kakashi o ignorou...

\- Vamos, Kakashi. Vista o avental branco e coloque a máscara cirúrgica. – Tsunade disse firme. – Naruto, preciso que volte e fique responsável por tudo enquanto eu faço o parto de Sakura.

\- Certo, Tsunade o-b?chan. – ele disse e saiu correndo antes de receber um soco forte pois ela o olhou raivosa ao ouvir o apelido que mais odiava.

Entraram no quarto e Sakura estava já posicionada sentindo contrações desordenadas. Doíam e ela gritava...

\- Kakashi, fique ao lado de Sakura e a apoie – Tsunade ordenou.

\- Vamos, querida, respire. Você sabe o que deve fazer.

\- Como isso dói! – ela rosnou e gritou logo a seguir, apertando uma das mãos de Kakashi. Apertou tanto que quase quebrou seus ossos.

\- Nossa! Acho melhor você apertar algo que não seja humano, caso contrário terei de engessar o braço do seu marido depois que terminar o parto. – ofereceu outra coisa para ela segurar. Sakura não reclamou, segurou aquilo e apertou com todas as forças.

As contrações dilaceravam mas ainda estavam desnorteadas.

\- Respire, Sakura. – ordenou Tsunade.

E aos poucos as contrações começaram a vir mais intensamente de forma mais compassadas e mais rápido.

\- Vamos Sakura, faça força... eles estão vindo!

Kakashi colocou uma de suas mãos quentes no ventre da esposa para acalma-la e passar o calor paternal aos filhos.

\- Ahhhhhhhh – ela gritava.

\- Força, meu amor, já vai acabar! – o homem tentava dar apoio a esposa que sofria com o nascimento.

\- Vamos lá, Sakura, concentre seu chakra e faça força. Já posso ver a cabeça do bebê.

Quando Tsunade disse, concentre seu chakra e faça força, como se acendesse uma luz no fim do túnel, não perdeu tempo, fez o que sua mestra ordenara.

E com um grito alucinado de Sakura a Hokage puxou a cabecinha careca da criança recém-nascida. Kakashi via a cena com lágrimas nos olhos e guardava cada segundo daquele momento abençoado com seus olhos que memorizavam tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Era melhor do que uma filmagem, ele guardava com o sentimento maravilhoso e incontrolável do pai que vê os filhos nascerem.

\- É um menino lindo! – Tsunade disse sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

\- Que lindo, nosso bebê! – Sakura disse estendendo os braços em direção a criança e Tsunade passou o primeiro bebê para ela. Chorava ao segurar o primeiro filho no colo. Kakashi chorava também e abraçou a mulher o e primeiro filho.

\- Sakumo! – disse Sakura e passou o bebê para Kakashi que arregalou ambos os olhos vermelhos encharcados de lágrimas ao ouvir o nome dado a seu primeiro filho. - Uma homenagem a seu pai! – ela sorriu.

\- Vamos lá, querida, ainda não acabou... o outro quer nascer! – Tsunade disse percebendo as contrações aumentarem num ritmo constante.

Sentindo uma contração enlouquecedora, Sakura concentrou novamente seu chakra e fez muita força...

\- Ahhhhhh – seu grito foi misturado ao choro do bebê ainda coberto pelo sangue materno.

\- É uma linda menina! Vocês tem um lindo casal! – Tsunade chorava junto com os pais e passou o segundo filho para que Sakura o segurasse.

\- Sayumi! – olhou para Kakashi e entregou a filha que chorava sem parar.

\- Minha princesinha... - Kakashi embalava o bebê com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sakura estava exausta e fechou os olhos adormecendo.

\- Agora precisa me entregar seus bebês, voltar para a sala de espera e nos deixar terminar aqui.

\- O que houve com Sakura? – Kakashi desesperou-se ao ver a mulher desacordada.

\- Ela desmaiou, está exausta. É normal! Vá, acompanhe Midori e espere na sala ao lado...

Algum tempo depois Kakashi entrou no quarto e Sakura estava amamentando um dos bebês enquanto Tsunade ninava o outro.

A visão da mulher amamentar o pequenino ser era lindo. Uma penugem branca com uma tonalidade puxada para o rosa era algo de outro mundo. O tufinho parecia uma nuvem feita de algodão doce de cereja. Era de tirar lágrimas dos olhos. O bebê batia no seio inchado de leite da mãe enquanto sugava o máximo que podia.

Ele se aproximou e acariciou os cabelos rosados da esposa.

A presença masculina desviou a atenção do bebê que levou os incríveis olhos verdes claros em direção ao recém chegado.

\- Ela tem seus olhos!

\- Segure-o, Kakashi. – Tsunade entrega o pequeno pacotinho com uma penugem branca quase florescente para o Hatake. – Vou deixa-los a vontade. Dizendo isto saiu do quarto.

\- Mas é tão bonitinho, meu meninão! – o prateado disse e o bebê o encarou mostrando, digníssimas orbes verdes fazendo Kakashi rir. - Ele também puxou seus incríveis e curiosos olhos de esmeraldas.

\- Mas os cabelos prateados não negam o pai danado que tem...

\- Com certeza...

Kakashi sentou-se na cama e abraçou a esposa, depois a beijou.

\- Amo vocês... - Kakashi disse e tinha olhos marejados. – Obrigado, por me tornar o homem mais feliz do universo. Obrigado por me dar esta linda família!

 **continua...**


	26. Final em três versões

**Notas da Autora**

1° versão: SasuAkemi  
2° versão: SasuIno  
3° versão: Sasuke solitário

* * *

Capítulo 26 - Final em três versões...

 **Primeira versão (SasuAke):**

Seis anos depois...

Era primavera e o clã Hatake estava observando o florescer das Sakuras, num delicioso e animado piquenique em família junto com Naruto e Hinata que estava grávida de sete meses de seu segundo filho. A barriga era bastante redonda mostrando estar gravida de uma menina, provando o que o Byakugan de todos os Hyuugas já sabiam

Kakashi e Naruto brincavam de pega-pega com Sakumo, Sayumi e Boruto enquanto Sakura os observava, sentada num tecido florido acariciando a própria barriga de cinco meses.

\- Você consegue ver o sexo com o byakugan, Hinata?

\- Sim, mas não vou dizer! – a perolada sorriu.

\- Nunca imaginei que fosse assim tão má!? Não deu pra ver no raio X. Foi igual com Sakumo e Sayumi.

\- Parece que seus filhos vivem querendo lhe dar surpresas.

\- E você não me ajuda muito matando minha curiosidade! – Sakura cruzou os braços mostrando um bico reprovativo. – Por favor, Hina-chan, diga pra mim!

\- Não, se o bebê não quer mostrar terá de esperar! – Hinata sorriu meiga.

\- Malvada!

\- **Vai Sayumi, vamos fazer o que combinamos.** – As duas ouviram Sakumo gritar para a irmã mais nova.

\- **Combinado, irmãozinho.** – a vozinha infantil, meiga e graciosa soou mais alto do que o normal. A cabeleira de um branco rosado da menina e os olhos verdes eram algo lindo, seus cabelos pareciam algodão doce rosados e os olhos expressivos esmeraldinos faziam qualquer um sorrir derretido.

Seu irmão em contrapartida era uma copia exata de Kakashi numa versão infantil, no entanto com os olhos verdes esmeraldinos da mãe. Os cabelos prateados era marca de família e os gêmeos eram a mistura perfeita do casal, rosa e branco.

Boruto corria atrás do pai que desviava facilmente das duas mãozinhas. O menino era quase um ano mais velho que os gêmeos Hatake e vivia derretido quando chegava perto de Sayumi.

\- Otou-san... vamos vencer o senhor desta vez! – o menino prateado fez um olhar de menino danado e arteiro e sorriu minimamente, encarando o pai.

\- Vai sonhando, pivete! – Naruto riu divertido desviando de Boruto. Não resistiu e comentou ao ouvir a confiança exacerbada de Sakomo - Pra conseguir pegar seu pai terá que inventar um truque ou coisa parecida, algo muito poderoso. Nem eu nem sua mãe nunca conseguimos agarra-lo! – disse o Naruto.

\- Se liga aí, pai! – Boruto pula no colo do loiro. – Peguei você. – soltou uma gargalhada.

\- É! Me distraí! Parece que perdi, estou fora!

\- Vamos lá, Sayumi.

\- Hai, mano!

E de repente, os olhos de ambos os prateados mudaram de cor do verde esmeraldino para um vermelho profundo com duas gotas desenhadas dentro.

\- **O QUÊ?** – Kakashi solta um berro sem acreditar que seus filhos, ambos, estavam com sharingans ativos. – **Como isso pode ser possível?**

Ele gritou e as duas crianças agarraram o pai fazendo-o cair sentado no chão, chamando atenção de todos para si.

Naruto abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, quando viu os afilhados exporem o sharingan. Sakura que assistia a brincadeira de longe ficou sem ar sem entender como aquilo poderia ser possível. Hinata acionou o byakugan para ver melhor o que poderia ser aquele evento anormal.

\- Viu, papai, ani-san disse que a gente ia agarrar o senhor desta vez! – a menina beijou a testa do pai que mantinha os olhos esbugalhados sem piscar sem acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

\- Não é só o senhor que consegue ficar com os olhos vermelhos. – o menino riu fechando os olhos imitando o pai.

\- Ma... mas como? – Kakashi gaguejou.

\- Kashi-kun, traga-os aqui, quero examiná-los.

\- Deuses – Hinata que tinha o byakugan ativo disse – É exatamente como os de Kakashi!

\- Mas, como isso é possível? – ele disse – Meu sharingan foi dado por Obito no dia da quarta guerra. Não é natural, como isso é possível? – repetia sem parar.

\- Só consigo encontrar uma justificativa pra isto; a forma natural como foi-lhe dado o daijutso e a forma como seu corpo adaptou-se a ele, passou a fazer parte de sua genética, tanto que agora você consegue aciona-los quando bem entende, diferente de um ninja que tem os olhos transplantados. Seu sharingan se comporta como se fossem naturais. Eu acredito que você sofreu uma mutação genética para adaptar-se a eles e seu corpo o aceitou, mudando seu o dna – disse Sakura

\- Kamisama! – o prateado estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Quando vocês dois descobriram isso, suas pestinhas. Por que não contaram para a mamãe? – ela disse analisando seus filhos.

\- A gente queria mostrar num momento importante. E isso foi agora! – Sakumo disse sorrindo largamente.

\- E... vocês controlam? Quero dizer, conseguem acionar ou não!

\- Sim... nós dois andamos treinado isso. Descobrimos por que queríamos saber se conseguíamos muito ter olhos iguais ao do papai. Então começamos a treinar. Querem ver?

Os adultos, todos sem exceção, balançaram a cabeça numa afirmação conjunta.

Os gêmeos sentaram-se no chão de pernas cruzadas, um de frente para o outro, encarando-se. Entrelaçaram ambas as mãos um no outro e disseram juntos.

\- Ligar! - Os olhos ficaram vermelhos.

\- Desligar! – os olhos voltaram ao verde normal.

\- Meus deuses... não posso acreditar nisso. – Kakashi estava boquiaberto.

\- É suas pestinhas te pregaram uma peça!

\- Parece que terá que treina-los. Inegavelmente, eles despertaram o sharingan e parece que a família Uchiha não é a única responsável por este daijutso!

\- Parece que sim...

\- A gente pegou o senhor, papai!

\- É pegaram mesmo! – ele disse ainda boquiaberto.

\- E olha, tem quatro pessoas que eu nunca vi na Vila a Folha, ali em cima nos olhando. – Sakumo apontou para uma sacada.

Todos viraram o rosto para o local que o menino prateado indicava e puderam ver claramente o moreno com os cabelos escondendo o olho esquerdo, uma mulher delicada e pequena, olhos e cabelos à chanel violeta, corpo escultural e uma menina de mais ou menos três anos de idade, usando uma blusinha negra com o símbolo Uchiha desenhado na parte da frente. Seus olhos e cabelos eram tão negros que puxavam para o violeta, o rosto ovalado mostrava traços nítidos da família Uchiha. Ela escondia-se entre o casal, agarrada ao manto escuro do homem.

Um pouco mais afastada, uma loira de olhos azuis encontrava-se de braços dados com um jovem rapaz moreno desconhecido que usava a bandana do símbolo da Vila da Areia como colar.

\- Sasuke? Ino? Akemi-sama? – Sakura murmurou.

\- Caramba, hoje é o dia das surpresas! – Naruto riu e desembestou a berrar.

\- **Sasuke, seu teme idiota. Venha aqui falar com os amigos, quando voltou a vila?**

\- Naruto, dobe irritante e escandaloso. Você não muda nunca, não? – Sasuke murmurou e segurou a criança entre os braços. – Vamos, Akemi! – disse a mulher e saltaram aterrissando ao lado dos outros.

Ino e o rapaz moreno fizeram o mesmo, saltaram e pousaram elegantemente ao lado das duas famílias.

\- Acabamos de chegar. – ele disse calmamente. Suas feições estavam tranquilas e ele deixou a menina no chão. Imediatamente, ela escondeu-se, enfiando-se dentro do manto do homem, deixando somente os olhinhos negros para fora.

\- Não seja assim tão tímida, minha filha! – Akemi abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura da criança. – Venha, saia de dentro do manto de seu pai, quero apresenta-la aos amigos mais importantes do papai, vem princesa. – disse a psicanalista carinhosa, mas firme.

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, e enfiou-se ainda mais dentro do manto negro.

\- Venha, Saori. Quero te apresentar a pessoas importantes para o papai.

Timidamente e com as bochechas vermelhas como uma tomate maduro, a pequenina garota começou a sair de dentro do manto. Era notável a incrível veneração que a pequena menina tinha pelo moreno.

\- Que fofinha! – Sakura disse entrelaçando os dedos em frente a barriga enorme.

\- Obrigada, Sakura-chan. Aquele livro foi realmente muito importante. – Akemi comentou sorrindo.

Era notório o quanto aquela mulher era carinhosa, mas também o quanto era decidida e firme. Assemelhava-se a uma mãe que estava sempre pronta para amparar e amar, no entanto, quando necessário, repreendia com amor nos olhos profundamente violetas e extremamente expressivos.

\- Vejo que realmente funcionou! – Sakura sorriu. Sentia-se aliviada, mesmo depois de tudo que viveu e passou, Sasuke era uma pessoa importante para ela.

Pessoas fazem e tomam decisões erradas, mas merecer uma segunda chance quando querem acertar de todo coração.

\- Esta é Saori. Nossa preciosa filha! – Sasuke disse e entrelaçou os dedos aos de Akemi que esboçava o sorriso bastante singelo e maternal.

\- Prazer. – todos ouviram a vozinha delicada e derreteram-se perante os olhos profundamente negros violetas

\- Ah, que coisinha mais fofa!

\- Ino... como está? – Sakura dirigiu-se a loira que estava de mãos dadas com o homem moreno.

\- Oi pessoal! Estou muito bem. Quero apresentar meu noivo Hobato Akira. Ele é do clã da Areira em um medico muito respeitado.

\- Que ótimo, fico feliz... – Sakura disse segurando a barriga de cinco meses.

\- Parece que você não brinca mesmo em serviço, Kakashi. – Sasuke murmurou olhando a barriga de Sakura. – Nem você... Naruto! – Sorriu de lado olhando para Hinata que mostrando uma enorme e redonda gestação de sete meses.

\- Não perco nem um segundo de minha vida. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição. – disse Kakashi sério.

\- Acho que tive um bom sensei! – sorriu minimamente, lembrando-se do dia em que ficou a espreita observando os dois. Definitivamente Kakashi o ensinou e deu algumas ideias pervertidas que certamente Akemi gostara muito. – Estendeu uma mão e Kakashi que a apertou.

\- Estes são meus filhos: Sakomo e Sayumi.

\- Yo... – o mais velho sorriu apertando os olhos. Era uma copia idêntica de Kakashi de olhos verdes. A menina somente sorriu.

\- Que boneca! – Ino abaixou-se ficando da altura da pequena menina.

\- Boruto, diga oi a todos. – Hinata o repreendeu.

\- Oi, a todos. Sasuke, você é um cara muito _legal_. – o loirinho disse com bastante admiração.

\- Estávamos tentando entender como estas duas pessoinhas filhas do Kakashi e da Sakura conseguem ter o sharingan. – Naruto disse.

\- Sharingan? – assustou-se Sasuke.

\- Sim... ainda não consigo acreditar, mas é verdade.

\- Bem, parece que você adquiriu o direito de tê-lo por completo no fim. Parabéns, Kakashi. – Sasuke estava bem sério.

\- Você mudou bastante. – o prateado disse.

\- Resolvi ouvir o conselho de um certo sensei que me instruiu a que eu abandonasse o ódio e vingança de uma vez por todas, do meu melhor amigo que sempre estendia a mão quando precisava e nunca desistiu de mim nem por um segundo. Disse-me certa vez que viver é somente para os corajosos. Da mulher que me amou um dia e me ensinou a seguir em frente e outra incrível mulher que sabia me dizer quando seguir e quando parar, me guiou no escuro de um grande conflito interno e conseguiu aos poucos aquecer, acalmar e curar o meu coração sangrando.

Todos mantiveram o silêncio, não estavam muito acostumados a esta versão emotiva do Uchiha.

\- Bem... precisamos falar com a Hokage e preciso marcar o casamento oficial com Akemi.

Ela sorriu compreensiva. Sabia o quanto oficializar determinadas coisas era importante para o companheiro. Para ela, o importante era estar com quem amava, para ele reconstruir o clã era algo extremamente importante e Akemi, melhor do que ninguém, ele sabia disto e o respeitava.

\- Até mais. – disse Sasuke levantando sua filha no colo.

\- Teme... espera que eu vou com você.

\- Nossa! Que reviravolta! – Sakura disse.

\- Mamãe, quem era esse? – Sayume perguntou com incríveis olhos expressivos.

\- Este é... bem...

\- Este era o antigo membro do time sete. O time que o papai era o sensei.

\- Oh! E por que ele estava fora e disse tudo isso? – Sakomo, muito sagaz perguntou curioso.

\- Ele estava numa missão, o restante da historia quando forem mais velhos eu conto.

\- Parece que precisaremos tirar uma foto nova do time sete já que rasguei a minha de quando éramos crianças.

\- É! Acho que o Naruto vai adorar... – Ino disse.

\- Sakura, Kakashi e Hinata.. gostaria de convida-los para meu casamento. Sei que vocês estão gravidíssimas, mas estou insegura e gostaria de pedir ajuda na preparação. Sabe... – ela tentou não gaguejar – não precisa muita coisa, umas dicas já seria maravilhoso.

\- Venha a minha casa, Ino. Já está na hora de tomarmos um chá com biscoitos e colocar a conversa em dia! – Sakura sorriu meiga.

Os olhos da loira se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Anda logo e me dá um abraço. – Sakura também tinha os olhos marejados. – É chato deixar uma grávida esperando!

As duas se abraçaram por um longo tempo. Ficaram assim uma sentido o aperto da outra e lágrimas de perdão brotaram dos olhos de ambas, uma perdoou a si própria, a outra perdoou e até agradeceu a amiga.

Sakura sentiu uma mãozinha puxar seu vestido.

\- Mamãe... quero comer rosquinhas!

Todos riram da forma como a menina deixou tudo mais leve.

\- Preciso falar com a Hokage para entregar meu relatório e depois falar com meus pais sobre o noivado.

\- Boa sorte, Ino.

\- Obrigada, Sakura-chan. – pularam alto e rápido.

\- Vamos, meu bem! Hinata nós a acompanharemos até sua casa já que seu marido foi com Sasuke.

\- Obrigada, Sakura.

\- Vamos suas pestinhas lindas! – Sakura segurou a mãozinha de Sakomo e Kakashi levantou Sayumi, no colo...

Uma semana depois Sasuke e Akemi estavam oficializando a união entre eles e a loira passou a ser Uchiha Akemi.

Ino e Akira iriam morar na Vila da Folha. Esta foi a única forma do pai de Ino aceitar a união. Não abriu mão da única filha estar perto dele. Marcaram o casamento para os próximos três meses.

Aproveitaram para refazer a foto do time sete numa versão adulta.

\- Vamos lá, pivetes... sorriam – Kakashi disse apertando os olhos para os antigos alunos e deixou ambas as mãos na cintura da esposa que estava gravidíssima sentada numa cadeira a sua frente. Sasuke a direita da rosada esboçava um sorrisinho mínimo e Naruto a esquerda, com um sorriso largo possibilitando ver todos seus dentes, reluzia em alegria.

E assim termina essa história onde depois de sofrimentos e alegrias, traumas e lições, arrependimentos e amor, a todos foi dado o direito a uma segunda chance.

Este é o desfecho e o começo de um novo ciclo, em que novos clãs com novas habilidades, ainda prontos para serem descobertas, encaminharia o destino daquele mundo.

Um desfecho que descreve um novo começo... E repete-se seguindo num ciclo sem fim...

 **FIM**

 **...**

* * *

 **Segunda versão (SasuIno):**

 _Seis anos depois..._

 _Era primavera e o clã Hatake estava observando o florescer das Sakuras, num delicioso e animado piquenique em família junto com Naruto e Hinata que estava grávida de dois meses de seu segundo filho._

 _Kakashi e Naruto brincavam de pega-pega com Sakumo, Sayumi e Boruto enquanto Sakura os observava, sentada num tecido florido acariciando a própria barriga de cinco meses._

 _\- Você consegue ver o sexo com o byakugan, Hinata?_

 _\- Sim, mas não vou dizer! – a perolada sorriu._

 _\- Nunca imaginei que fosse assim tão má!? Não deu pra ver no raio X. Foi igual com Sakumo e Sayumi._

 _\- Parece que seus filhos vivem querendo lhe dar surpresas._

 _\- E você não me ajuda muito matando minha curiosidade! – Sakura cruzou os braços mostrando um bico reprovativo. – Por favor, hina-chan, diga pra mim!_

 _\- Não, se o bebê não quer mostrar terá de esperar! – Hinata sorriu meiga._

 _\- Malvada!_

 _-_ **Vai Sayumi, vamos fazer o que combinamos.** _– As duas ouviram Sakumo gritar para a irmã mais nova._

 _-_ **Combinado, ani-san.** _– a vozinha infantil, meiga e graciosa soou mais alto do que o normal. A cabeleira de um branco rosado da menina e os olhos verdes eram algo lindo, seus cabelos pareciam algodão doce rosados e os olhos expressivos esmeraldinos faziam qualquer um sorrir derretido._

 _Seu irmão em contrapartida era uma copia exata de Kakashi numa versão infantil, no entanto com os olhos verdes esmeraldinos da mãe. Os cabelos prateados era marca de família e os gêmeos eram a mistura perfeita do casal, rosa e branco._

 _Boruto corria atrás do pai que desviava facilmente das duas mãozinhas. O menino era quase um ano mais velho que os gêmeos Hatake e vivia derretido quando chegava perto de Sayumi._

 _\- Otou-san... vamos vencer o senhor desta vez! – o menino prateado fez um olhar de menino danado e arteiro e sorriu minimamente, encarando o pai._

 _\- Vai sonhando, pivete! – Naruto riu divertido desviando de Boruto. Não resistiu e comentou ao ouvir a confiança exacerbada de Sakomo - Pra conseguir pegar seu pai terá que inventar um truque ou coisa parecida, algo muito poderoso. Nem eu nem sua mãe nunca conseguimos agarra-lo! – disse o Naruto._

 _\- Se liga aí, pai! – Boruto pula no colo do loiro. – Peguei você. – soltou uma gargalhada._

 _\- É! Me distraí! Parece que perdi, estou fora!_

 _\- Vamos lá, Sayumi._

 _\- Hai, mano!_

 _E de repente, os olhos de ambos os prateados mudaram de cor do verde esmeraldino para um vermelho profundo com duas gotas desenhadas dentro._

 _-_ **O QUÊ?** _– Kakashi solta um berro sem acreditar que seus filhos, ambos, estavam com sharingans ativos. –_ **Como isso pode ser possível?**

 _Ele gritou e as duas crianças agarraram o pai fazendo-o cair sentado no chão, chamando atenção de todos para si._

 _Naruto abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, quando viu os afilhados exporem o sharingan. Sakura que assistia a brincadeira de longe ficou sem ar sem entender como aquilo poderia ser possível. Hinata acionou o byakugan para ver melhor o que poderia ser aquele evento anormal._

 _\- Viu, papai, ani-san disse que a gente ia agarrar o senhor desta vez! – a menina beijou a testa do pai que mantinha os olhos esbugalhados sem piscar sem acreditava no que seus olhos viam._

 _\- Não é só o senhor que consegue ficar com os olhos vermelhos. – o menino riu fechando os olhos imitando o pai._

 _\- Ma... mas como? – Kakashi gaguejou._

 _\- Kashi-kun, traga-os aqui, quero examiná-los._

 _\- Deuses – Hinata que tinha o byakugan ativo disse – É exatamente como os de Kakashi!_

 _\- Mas, como isso é possível? – ele disse – Meu sharingan foi dado por Obito no dia da quarta guerra. Não é natural, como isso é possível? – repetia sem parar._

 _\- Só consigo encontrar uma justificativa pra isto; a forma natural como foi-lhe dado o daijutso e a forma como seu corpo adaptou-se a ele, passou a fazer parte de sua genética, tanto que agora você consegue aciona-los quando bem entende, diferente de um ninja que tem os olhos transplantados. Seu sharingan se comporta como se fossem naturais. Eu acredito que você sofreu uma mutação genética para adaptar-se a eles e seu corpo o aceitou, mudando seu o dna – disse Sakura_

 _\- Kamisama! – o prateado estava de olhos arregalados._

 _\- Quando vocês dois descobriram isso, suas pestinhas. Por que não contaram para a mamãe? – ela disse analisando seus filhos._

 _\- A gente queria mostrar num momento importante. E isso foi agora! – Sakumo disse sorrindo largamente._

 _\- E... vocês controlam? Quero dizer, conseguem acionar ou não!_

 _\- Sim... nós dois andamos treinado isso. Descobrimos por que queríamos saber se conseguíamos muito ter olhos iguais ao do papai. Então começamos a treinar. Querem ver?_

 _Os adultos, todos sem exceção, balançaram a cabeça numa afirmação conjunta._

 _Os gêmeos sentaram-se no chão de pernas cruzadas, um de frente para o outro, encarando-se. Entrelaçaram ambas as mãos um no outro e disseram juntos._

 _\- Ligar! - Os olhos ficaram vermelhos._

 _\- Desligar! – os olhos voltaram ao verde normal._

 _\- Meus deuses... não posso acreditar nisso. – Kakashi estrava boquiaberto._

 _\- É suas pestinhas te pregaram uma peça!_

 _\- Parece que terá que treina-los. Inegavelmente, eles despertaram o sharingan e parece que a família Uchiha não é a única responsável por este daijutso!_

 _\- Parece que sim..._

 _\- A gente pegou o senhor, papai!_

 _\- É pegaram mesmo! – ele disse ainda boquiaberto._

 _\- E olha, tem três pessoas que eu nunca vi na Vila a Folha, ali encima nos olhando. – Sakumo apontou para uma sacada._

 _Todos viraram o rosto para o local que o menino prateado indicava e puderam ver claramente o moreno com os cabelos escondendo o olho esquerdo, uma loira de olhos azuis, cabelos compridos e corpo escultural e uma menina de mais ou menos três anos de idade, usando uma blusinha negra com o símbolo Uchiha desenhado na parte da frente. Seus olhos e cabelos negros e o rosto ovalado mostrava traços nítidos da família Uchiha. Ela escondia-se entre o casal, agarrada ao manto escuro do homem._

 _\- Sasuke? Ino? – Sakura murmurou._

 _\- Caramba, hoje é o dia das surpresas! – Naruto riu e desembestou a berrar._

 _-_ **Sasuke, seu teme idiota. Venha aqui falar com os amigos, quando voltou a vila?**

 _\- Naruto, dobe irritante e escandaloso. Você não muda nunca, não? – Sasuke murmurou e segurou a criança entre os braços. – Vamos, Ino! – disse a mulher ao seu lado e saltaram aterrissando ao lado dos outros._

 _\- Acabamos de chegar. – ele disse calmamente. Suas feições estavam tranquilas e ele deixou a menina no chão. Imediatamente, ela escondeu-se, enfiando-se dentro do manto do homem, deixando somente os olhinhos negros para fora._

 _\- Não seja assim tão tímida, minha filha! – Ino abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura da criança. – Venha, saia de dentro do manto de seu pai, quero apresenta-la._

 _A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, e enfiou-se ainda mais dentro do manto negro._

 _\- Venha, Saori. Quero te apresentar a pessoas importantes para o papai e para mamãe._

 _Timidamente e com as bochechas vermelhas como uma tomate maduro, a pequenina garota começou a sair de dentro do manto. Era notável a incrível veneração que a pequena menina tinha pelo moreno._

 _\- Que fofinha! – Sakura disse entrelaçando os dedos em frente a barriga enorme._

 _\- Obrigada, Sakura-chan. Aquele livro foi realmente muito importante. – Ino comentou sorrindo._

 _\- Vejo que realmente funcionou! – Sakura sorriu. Sentia-se aliviada, mesmo depois de tudo que viveu e passou, Sasuke e Ino eram pessoas importantes para ela. Pessoas fazem e tomam decisões erradas, mas merecer uma segunda chance quando querem acertar de todo coração._

 _\- Esta é Saori. Nossa preciosa filha! – Sasuke disse e entrelaçou os dedos aos de Ino que esboçava o sorriso bastante radiante._

 _\- Prazer. – todos ouviram a vozinha delicada e derreteram-se._

 _\- Ah, que coisinha mais fofa!_

 _\- Parece que você não brinca mesmo em serviço. – Sasuke murmurou olhando a barriga de Sakura._

 _\- Não perco nem um segundo de minha vida. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição._

 _\- Acho que tive um bom sensei! – sorriu minimamente, lembrando-se do dia em que ficou a espreita observando os dois. Definitivamente Kakashi o ensinou e deu algumas ideias pervertidas que certamente Ino gostara muito. – Estendeu uma mão e Kakashi a apertou._

 _\- Estes são meus filhos: Sakomo e Sayumi._

 _\- Yo... – o mais velho sorriu apertando os olhos. Era uma copia idêntica de Kakashi de olhos verdes._

 _A menina somente sorriu._

 _\- Que boneca! – Ino sorriu._

 _\- Ei, Boruto, diga oi ao Sasuke._

 _\- Oi, Sasuke. Você é muito legal. – o loirinho disse._

 _\- Estávamos tentando entender como estas duas pessoinhas filhas do Kakashi e da Sakura conseguem ter o sharingan. – Naruto disse_

 _\- Sharingan? – assustou-se Sasuke._

 _\- Sim... ainda não consigo acreditar, mas é verdade._

 _\- Bem, parece que você adquiriu o direito de tê-lo por completo no fim. Parabéns, Kakashi. – Sasuke estava bem sério._

 _\- Você mudou bastante. – o prateado disse._

 _\- Resolvi ouvir o conselho de um certo alguém que me instruiu a que eu abandonasse o ódio e vingança de uma vez por todas, do meu melhor amigo que sempre estendia a mão quando precisava e nunca desistiu de mim nem por um segundo. Disse-me certa vez que viver é somente para os corajosos. Da mulher que me amou um dia e me ensinou a seguir em frente e de outra mulher que mesmo depois de um grande conflito conseguiu aos poucos aquecer e acalmar o meu coração._

 _Todos mantiveram o silêncio, não estavam muito acostumados a esta versão amigável e verdadeira do Uchiha._

 _\- Bem... precisamos falar com a Hokage e preciso marcar o casamento oficial com Ino._

 _Ela sorriu..._

 _\- Até mais. – disse levantando sua filha no colo._

 _\- Teme... espera que eu vou com você._

 _\- Nossa! Que reviravolta! – Sakura disse._

 _\- Mamãe, quem era esse? – Sayume perguntou com incríveis olhos expressivos._

 _\- Este é... bem..._

 _\- Este era o antigo membro do time sete. O time que o papai era o sensei._

 _\- Oh! E por que ele estava fora e disse tudo isso? – Sakomo, muito sagaz perguntou curioso._

 _\- Ele estava numa missão, o restante da historia quando forem mais velhos eu conto._

 _\- Parece que precisaremos tirar uma foto nova do time sete já que rasguei a minha de quando éramos crianças._

 _\- É! Acho que o Naruto vai adorar..._

 _\- Vamos Hinata nós a acompanharemos até sua casa já que seu marido foi com Sasuke._

 _\- Obrigada, Sakura._

 _\- Vamos suas pestinhas lindas! – Sakura segurou a mãozinha de Sakomo e Kakashi levantou Sayumi, no colo..._

 _Uma semana depois Sasuke e Ino estava oficializando a união entre eles e a loira passou a ser Uchiha Ino._

 _Neste dia aproveitaram para refazer a foto do time sete numa versão adulta._

 _\- Vamos lá, pivetes... sorriam – Kakashi disse apertando os olhos para os antigos alunos e deixou ambas as mãos na cintura da esposa que estava gravidíssima sentada numa cadeira a sua frente. Sasuke a direita da rosada esboçava um sorrisinho mínimo e Naruto a esquerda um sorriso largo possibilitando ver todos os dentes._

 _E assim termina essa história onde depois de sofrimentos e alegrias, traumas e lições, arrependimentos e amor, a todos foi dado o direito a uma segunda chance._

 _Este é o desfecho e o começo de um novo ciclo, em que novos clãs com novas habilidades, ainda prontos para serem descobertas, encaminharia o destino daquele mundo._

 _Um desfecho que descreve um novo começo..._

 _E repete-se seguindo num ciclo sem fim..._

 _FIM_

 **...**

* * *

 **Terceira versão (Sakuke sozinho):**

Seis anos depois...

Era primavera e o clã Hatake estava observando o florescer das Sakuras, num delicioso e animado piquenique em família junto com Naruto e Hinata que estava grávida de dois meses de seu segundo filho.

Kakashi e Naruto brincavam de pega-pega com Sakumo, Sayumi e Boruto enquanto Sakura os observava, sentada num tecido florido acariciando a própria barriga de cinco meses.

\- Você consegue ver o sexo com o byakugan, Hinata?

\- Sim, mas não vou dizer! – a perolada sorriu.

\- Nunca imaginei que fosse assim tão má!? Não deu pra ver no raio X. Foi igual com Sakumo e Sayumi.

\- Parece que seus filhos vivem querendo lhe dar surpresas.

\- E você não me ajuda muito matando minha curiosidade! – Sakura cruzou os braços mostrando um bico reprovativo. – Por favor, Hina-chan, diga pra mim!

\- Não, se o bebê não quer mostrar terá de esperar! – Hinata sorriu meiga.

\- Malvada!

\- **Vai Sayumi, vamos fazer o que combinamos.** – As duas ouviram Sakumo gritar para a irmã mais nova.

\- **Combinado, ani-san.** – a vozinha infantil, meiga e graciosa soou mais alto do que o normal. A cabeleira de um branco rosado da menina e os olhos verdes eram algo lindo, seus cabelos pareciam algodão doce rosados e os olhos expressivos esmeraldinos faziam qualquer um sorrir derretido.

Seu irmão em contrapartida era uma copia exata de Kakashi numa versão infantil, no entanto com os olhos verdes esmeraldinos da mãe. Os cabelos prateados eram marca de família e os gêmeos eram a mistura perfeita do casal, rosa e branco.

Boruto corria atrás do pai que desviava facilmente das duas mãozinhas. O menino era quase um ano mais velho que os gêmeos Hatake e vivia derretido quando chegava perto de Sayumi.

\- Otou-san... vamos vencer o senhor desta vez! – o menino prateado fez um olhar de menino danado e arteiro e sorriu minimamente, encarando o pai.

\- Vai sonhando, pivete! – Naruto riu divertido desviando de Boruto. Não resistiu e comentou ao ouvir a confiança exacerbada de Sakomo - Pra conseguir pegar seu pai terá que inventar um truque ou coisa parecida, algo muito poderoso. Nem eu nem sua mãe nunca conseguimos agarra-lo! – disse o Naruto.

\- Se liga aí, pai! – Boruto pula no colo do loiro. – Peguei você. – soltou uma gargalhada.

\- É! Me distraí! Parece que perdi, estou fora!

\- Vamos lá, Sayumi.

\- Hai, mano!

E de repente, os olhos de ambos os prateados mudaram de cor do verde esmeraldino para um vermelho profundo com duas gotas desenhadas dentro.

\- **O QUÊ?** – Kakashi solta um berro sem acreditar que seus filhos, ambos, estavam com sharingans ativos. – **Como isso pode ser possível?**

Ele gritou e as duas crianças agarraram o pai fazendo-o cair sentado no chão, chamando atenção de todos para si.

Naruto abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, quando viu os afilhados exporem o sharingan. Sakura que assistia a brincadeira de longe ficou sem ar, sem entender como aquilo poderia ser possível. Hinata acionou o byakugan para ver melhor o que poderia ser aquele evento anormal.

\- Viu, papai, ani-san disse que a gente ia agarrar o senhor desta vez! – a menina beijou a testa do pai que mantinha os olhos esbugalhados sem piscar ou acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

\- Não é só o senhor que consegue ficar com os olhos vermelhos. – o menino riu fechando os olhos imitando o pai.

\- Ma... mas como? – Kakashi gaguejou.

\- Kashi-kun, traga-os aqui, quero examiná-los.

\- Deuses – Hinata que tinha o byakugan ativo disse – É exatamente como os de Kakashi!

\- Mas, como isso é possível? – ele disse – Meu sharingan foi dado por Obito no dia da quarta guerra. Não é natural, foi implantado como isso é possível? – repetia sem parar.

\- Só consigo encontrar uma justificativa pra isto; a forma natural como foi-lhe dado o daijutso e a forma como seu corpo adaptou-se a ele, passou a fazer parte de sua genética, tanto que agora você consegue aciona-los quando bem entende, diferente de um ninja que tem os olhos transplantados. Seu sharingan se comporta como se fossem naturais. Eu acredito que você sofreu uma mutação genética para adaptar-se a eles e seu corpo o aceitou, mudando seu o dna – disse Sakura

\- Kamisama! – o prateado estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Quando vocês dois descobriram isso, suas pestinhas. Por que não contaram para a mamãe? – ela disse analisando seus filhos.

\- A gente queria mostrar num momento importante. E isso foi agora! – Sakumo disse sorrindo largamente.

\- E... vocês controlam? Quero dizer, conseguem acionar ou não!

\- Sim... nós dois andamos treinado isso. Descobrimos por que queríamos saber se conseguíamos muito ter olhos iguais ao do papai. Então começamos a treinar. Querem ver?

Os adultos, todos sem exceção, balançaram a cabeça numa afirmação conjunta.

Os gêmeos sentaram-se no chão de pernas cruzadas, um de frente para o outro, encarando-se. Entrelaçaram ambas as mãos um no outro e disseram juntos.

\- Ligar! - Os olhos ficaram vermelhos.

\- Desligar! – os olhos voltaram ao verde normal.

\- Meus deuses... não posso acreditar nisso. – Kakashi estaava boquiaberto.

\- É suas pestinhas te pregaram uma peça!

\- Parece que terá que treina-los. Inegavelmente, eles despertaram o sharingan e parece que a família Uchiha não é mais a responsável por este daijutso!

\- Parece que sim...

\- A gente pegou o senhor, papai!

\- É pegaram mesmo! – ele disse ainda boquiaberto.

\- E olha, tem duas pessoas que eu nunca vi na Vila a Folha, ali encima nos olhando. – Sakumo apontou para uma sacada.

Todos viraram o rosto para o local que o menino prateado indicava e puderam ver claramente o moreno com os cabelos escondendo o olho esquerdo, uma loira de olhos azuis, cabelos compridos e corpo escultural.

\- Sasuke? Ino? – Sakura murmurou.

\- Caramba, hoje é o dia das surpresas! – Naruto riu e desembestou a berrar.

\- **Sasuke, seu teme idiota. Venha aqui falar com os amigos, quando voltou a vila?**

\- Naruto, dobe irritante e escandaloso. Você não muda nunca, não? – Sasuke murmurou irritado e saltou aterrisando perto da dos Hatake e Uzumaki. Ino o seguiu ficando um pouco afastada do moreno.

\- Acabo de chegar, mas só para relatar um novo incidente à Hokage, Já terei de voltar. – ele disse calmo, suas feições estavam tranquilas, mas um quê triste ainda habitava seu semblante.

Ino sorria para o casal de gêmeos Hatake

\- Ah, seus filhos são lindos, Sakura e Kakashi! – a loira disse.

\- Estes são Sakumo e Sayumi. – o sorrisinho infantil amolecia qualquer coração.

\- Yo... – o mais velho sorriu apertando os olhos numa copia idêntica a um Kakashi de olhos verdes. A menina somente sorriu fazendo Ino derreter-se.

\- Que boneca! – ela entrelaçou os dedos em frente ao corpo.

\- Parece que você não brinca mesmo em serviço. – Sasuke murmurou olhando a barriga enorme de Sakura.

\- Não perco nem um segundo de minha vida, principalmente quando se trata da minha esposa. Espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

\- Hm... – monossilábico o moreno franziu ligeiramente a boca captando o recado atravessado.

\- Ei, Boruto, diga oi ao Sasuke.

\- Oi, Sasuke. Você é muito legal. – o loirinho disse.

\- Estávamos tentando entender como estas duas pessoinhas filhas do Kakashi e da Sakura conseguem ter o sharingan. – Naruto disse.

\- Sharingan? – assustou-se Sasuke, imediatamente crispando o semblante.

\- Sim... ainda não consigo acreditar, mas é verdade.

\- Bem, parece que você adquiriu o direito de tê-lo por completo no fim. Parabéns, Kakashi. – Sasuke estava bem sério.

\- Você mudou bastante. – o prateado disse.

\- Resolvi ouvir o conselho de um certo alguém que me instruiu a que eu abandonasse o ódio e vingança de uma vez por todas, do meu melhor amigo que sempre estendia a mão quando precisava e nunca desistiu de mim nem por um segundo. Disse-me certa vez que viver é somente para os corajosos. Da mulher que me amou um dia e me ensinou a seguir em frente.

Todos ouviram e mantiveram o silêncio, não estavam muito acostumados a esta versão verdadeira do Uchiha.

\- Bem... preciso falar com a Hokage - Até algum dia.

\- Teme... espera que eu vou com você.

\- Nossa! Que reviravolta! – Sakura disse.

\- Mamãe, quem era esse? – Sayume perguntou com incríveis olhos expressivos.

\- Este é... bem...

\- Este era o antigo membro do time sete. O time que o papai era o sensei.

\- Oh! E por que ele estava fora e disse tudo isso? – Sakomo, muito sagaz perguntou curioso.

\- Ele estava numa missão, o restante da historia quando forem mais velhos eu conto. – disse o prateado.

\- Então... vocês estão juntos? – Sakura pergunta ligeiramente constrangida, entretanto, a vergonha não foi o suficiente para bloquear a curiosidade.

\- Não... Sasuke... ele realmente não sabe lidar com as mulheres. Eu até tentei, mas infelizmente, não consigo acompanhar sua personalidade fria. Ele está feliz seguindo suas missões e investindo toda sua energia em ser um excelente shinobi a serviço da Vila, assim como foi seu irmão, Itachi. – ela desviou os olhos e corou as bochechas - Eu... estou... com o Sai.

\- O Sai? Mas o Sai é o ser mais sem sal do universo.

\- Engano seu, o Sai é um homem extremamente esforçado em tentar entender o comportamento humano. Ele procura fazer todas minhas vontades e estou muito feliz.

\- Mas... como isto aconteceu?

\- Nos envolvemos quando Sai foi incorporado a missão para levar recados a Hokake.

\- Entendo...

\- Bem... preciso falar com a Hokage. A gente se vê por ai...

\- Até... – Sakura e Hinata disseram em conunto.

\- Vamos Hinata nós a acompanharemos até sua casa já que seu marido foi com Sasuke. – Kakashi disse.

\- Obrigada, Kakashi sensei.

\- Vamos suas pestinhas lindas! – Sakura segurou a mãozinha de Sakomo e Kakashi levantou Sayumi, no colo...

Uma semana depois Sasuke ainda estava na vila e mesmo que a contra gosto o moreno aceitou refazer a antiga fotografia do time sete numa versão adulta.

\- Vamos lá, pivetes... sorriam – Kakashi disse apertando os olhos para os antigos alunos e deixou ambas as mãos nos ombros da esposa que estava gravidíssima sentada numa cadeira a sua frente. Ela sorriu tentando imitar sua postura infantil. Sasuke a direita da rosada esboçava seu ar sério de sempre e Naruto a esquerda um sorriso largo possibilitando ver todos os dentes.

\- Agora! – o prateado sorriu com os olhos, animado.

O flash nublou suas vistas mas a fotografia marcaria a nova fase da vida de todos os envolvidos naquela trama.

E assim termina essa história onde depois de sofrimentos e alegrias, traumas e lições, arrependimentos e amor, a todos foi dado o direito a uma segunda chance.

Este é o desfecho e o começo de um novo ciclo, em que novos clãs com novas habilidades, ainda prontos para serem descobertas, encaminharia o destino daquele mundo ninja.

Um desfecho que descreve um novo começo... E repete-se seguindo num ciclo sem fim...

FIM

...


End file.
